Fighting For Your Love (Fire and Ice)
by Twistedloveaffair69
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting For Your Love (Fire And Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice.**

 **~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter One: Coming Home To You**

 _"...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight, as I may say, even for a moment..."  
_ _ **― Plato, The Symposium**_

* * *

 **January 17, Forks, Washington**

Beau got off the plane, a scowl on his face. That plane ride had been dreadful. Airport security was a nightmare and he'd been forced to sit between two gross, annoying children, while their mom slept the whole four-hour trip. But he couldn't blame her. If he had two little overactive brats like that then he'd sleep all day too.

Beau dusted off his favorite T-shirt – a Monty Python one with the swallows and the coconut that his mom got him two years ago, for Christmas. It was a little snug but he didn't care. It went well with the Monty Python watch that Julie had given him for his birthday last year. He wasn't the best at keeping track of time or so Julie said.

Beau ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, that was a little longer than he wanted it, but he'd fix that if Charlie could give him the name of a good barber. He grabbed his bags and made his way over to where Charlie was waiting for him with the cruiser.

"Hi, Dad," Beau said, sullenly, and his Dad pulled him in for an awkward one-armed hug.

"Welcome home, Son," Charlie greeted, smiling.

After they put his bags in the car, Charlie said that he had a surprise waiting for him at home.

"Surprise?" he questioned, and Charlie nodded.

"I think you'll really like it," he stated.

"I doubt it," Beau said under his breath, looking out the window.

The last time his father said he had a surprise for him, it ended up being something sports related and Beau was a lot of things…but he wasn't the least bit athletic.

Charlie spent the rest of the car ride trying to make conversation and Beau gave him short one-word answers until Charlie gave up.

When they get home, there was a faded red, Chevy pickup truck in front. It was big, it was mean, and it was perfect.

"Is this my surprise?" Beau asked, and Charlie shook his head, making Beau frown.

"That's you're welcome home present," he corrected, then gestured towards the house, "That's your surprise,"

Beau looked up to see a girl come out of the house.

She was wearing an unbuttoned, red, plaid, flannel shirt, a tight black T-shirt that stopped just below her naval, showing off her tight stomach, tight black jeans that showed off her calves. As his eyes traveled up from her well-toned legs, to round hips, to her tiny waist, to her breast which were at most a C, to her hair as black as midnight that spiraled into curls at her shoulders, all the way to her gloss covered lips curved into a captivating smile, wrapped up in the smoothest russet skin he had ever seen.

But what called to him most were her eyes.

Slanted, dark brown eyes, with long stunning black lashes that brought back memories of mud pies and laughter.

"Julie?" Beau questioned, eyes widening and her smile spread in a familiar sunny grin.

"There's my Beau!" she called, giggling, and it had been years since he'd heard her laugh in person.

Beau couldn't help the returning smile from spreading across his face.

His first smile since he left Phoenix.

Julie ran across the yard and pulling him into a tight hug that he instantly returned.

"I see you've finally mastered the art of hugging," she joked, before burying her face in his chest, and Beau laughed, his arms tightening around her.

"It's so good to see you, Jules," Beau said, still smiling.

Charlie watches them for a minute, then went to the house to give them a moment alone.

"You look good," Beau said when he finally realized that their hug had gone on a little too long, pulling away to give his friend another once over.

Julie smirked, "You don't look so bad yourself," she placed her hand on his arm and squeezed, "Have you been working out?"

Beau felt his cheeks warm and hated how expressive his face was.

"Maybe a little," he mumbled, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I fixed the truck," she said, gesturing to the truck.

"It's nice to know that some things haven't changed," he joked and Julie sent him a scandalized look.

"As if there's a version out there of me that doesn't love cars," she grabbed his hand and led him to the car. "Now let me show you how to work it,"

Once they were inside, Julie started talking.

"Okay, so you got to double pump the clutch when you shift, don't forget to change the oil, and this truck doesn't have a reserve so try to keep it on above half a tank,"

Beau listened, nodding occasionally, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Julie had really grown from that little seven-year-old girl who wrestled with him in the mud.

Julie caught him staring and gave him a look.

"You're not listening to me, are you?" she questioned, and Beau blushed.

"Yes, I am," he protested, and she crossed her arms, making her breasts stick out more.

"Then what did I say?"

"Um…" Beau trailed off, eyes snapping to her face. "You said that I should keep my truck on above half a tank of gas?"

Julie glared at him then smiled.

"Good, you were listening,"

Beau nodded, ashamed of himself. This wasn't just some random chick he'd eyed, this was his best friend. A girl who could probably kick his butt if it came down to it.

"So, how's school life on the Rez?" Beau asked, changing the subject.

He loved Julie, but when it came to cars, she could get a little intense.

Julie shrugged, "I wouldn't know,"

Beau gave her a confused look, "What? Did you drop out?"

Julie shook her head, "Nope, I transferred a couple of weeks ago,"

"You mean…." Beau trailed off, stunned.

Julie grinned, "I'm going to school with you tomorrow!"

Beau was ecstatic. Being with Julie just felt natural to him. She made everything better, more fun, and easier.

"Thank God," he breathed, "I thought I was going to have to go it alone,"

Julie slapped his shoulder.

"Did you really think that I would abandon you?" she asked, and Beau shook his head.

"I knew you'd come through, Jules," he said, honestly.

"I always do," Julie smiled, looping an arm around Beau's shoulders. "And I always will."

"That's why you're my favorite girl," Beau stated, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"And you're my second-favorite boy," Julie chirped, and Beau glared at her.

"Second?" Beau questioned,

"Yeah, after Chris Pine," Julie joked, and Beau scoffed.

"What does Chris Pine have that I don't?" he questioned, and Julie paused to think about it.

"Piercing blue eyes that make me melt," Julie sighed.

"I have blue eyes," Beau growled.

"A gorgeous body and great sense of style," Julie added and Beau rolled his eyes.

"I could have his body too if I had a personal trainer and I bet he doesn't even dress his self,"

"a $20-million-dollar net worth," Julie drawled and Beau shut up. "Oh, don't pout, honey. You know I don't care about money,"

Beau just shook his head.

"I did not miss your sense of humor," he states.

"Well, I don't like your attitude mister," Julie said, getting out of the truck and slamming the door. "My sense of humor and I are going somewhere where we'll be appreciated,"

Beau followed her without a second of hesitation.

Julie and Beau spent the rest of the afternoon fixing up his room. Julie put a rug down on the wooden floor, helped Beau hang up posters on the lights blue walls, and threw away the yellowed lace curtains around the window.

"We can buy you some more curtains later," she said, "But those bright, pee-colored curtains were destroying my retinas, now."

Beau just shook his head and hung up his Hamlet poster; the one with the black crows crowding around the white one in the middle. It hung to the left of his Monty Python poster – Life of Brian, Domestic Poster. There were also Two Romeo and Juliet posters, a Mansfield Park one, and one of Amy Adams in a bikini.

Julie raised an eyebrow and Beau rolled his eyes, wishing his face wasn't so pale so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Amy Adams?" she questioned.

"What?" Beau snapped, "I happen to think she's very pretty,"

"Whatever gets you going," Julie said, flopping down on his bed and Beau was glad that he hadn't put up his poster of Megan Fox in a swimming pool.

Beau sat down next to her and Julie laid down, stretching out on his bed like she owned the place.

"Ah...I'm tired," she yawned, and Beau laid down next to her.

"Me too," he admitted, "That flight was exhausting,"

Julie sent a smirk his way, and Beau saw a twinkle in them.

"Did you join the mile-high club on the way over?" she asked, and Beau shot her a confused look.

"Mile high...?" he thought about it and then his face turned scarlet, "No!"

Leaning up to rest her head on her arm, Julie grinned.

"I was just kidding. You're too serious for your own good,"

"You're too playful for your own good," Beau mumbled, kicking off his shoes, and Julie laughed.

"No such thing," she kinked an eyebrow, "Come on, you've gotta have fun sometimes,"

"I have fun," Beau countered, defensively, "And come on, I have good reason to feel a little gloomy,"

Julie stared at him for a moment before rolling out of bed and landing gracefully on her feet.

"Well, I'll do the best I can to keep you smiling then, Sunshine,"

Beau didn't respond, too busy staring at the perfect curve of her ass and her long well-defined legs, as she bent to pick up her boots.

Julie cleared her throat and Beau blinked, considering her glowing eyes, as she smirked knowingly at him. He swallowed and looked up at his ceiling.

That was going to take some getting used to.

"I'm going to go get started on your welcome home meal. You go ahead and take a nap while I go talk to Mr. Hot Stuff out there," she stated and Beau lifted up.

"Are you talking about Charlie?" Beau asked, eyes widening.

"Hell yeah! Have you seen your dad?" Julie commented, "He's a total DILK,"

"DILK?" Beau couldn't help but ask.

"Dad I'd Like to Kiss," Julie made a kissy face.

"Eww gross!" Beau's face scrunched up in disgust. "That's my Dad!"

"And he's my hot Dad fantasy," Julie replied, "Just imagine him in a James Bond tux with his gun in hand and a couple of bad guys on a boat." She sighed, fanning herself, and Beau threw his pillow at her.

"I was just kidding," Julie giggled, "Or maybe not,"

She blew him a kiss and skipped out the door, while Beau tried to scrub the image of her and his dad out of his head.

Instead, he let his thoughts go dark, as he tried to think about what school would be like for him on Monday. He knew he was a bit of a nerd and knew that the bullies back at his old school used to make a sport of shoving him into his locker until he had his growth spurt.

Hopefully, Forks High didn't have really big lockers.

Well, at least he had Julie.

He heard flirtatious giggling and Charlie's gruff voice.

But if she thought she was going to be his Step-Mom then he'd kill her.

"I don't know what we'd do without you around here, Jules," Charlie said, and Beau gritted his teeth.

Or maybe he'd kill his father instead.

Angry at himself for falling for Julie's crap, he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out one of his books.

His mom would be sending the rest of his stuff over later. He pulled out his copy of Jack London's The Call of the Wild. He had only been reading for an hour when Julie came to get him.

"Dinner's ready!" she said, poking her head through the door.

"Be there in a minute," He said, quietly, not taking his eyes off his book.

"What are you reading?" Julie asked, bouncing next to him on the bed.

"The Call of the Wild, by Jack London" he mumbled, and Julie tilted her head to the side, curious.

"What's it about?"

"It's about a dog," he stated and Julie laughed.

"Why are you reading a book about a dog? Don't you usually go for Shakespeare or the Bronte sisters?" Julie punched Beau's arm, jokingly.

"It's not like that," he snapped, "It's about a dog named Buck. Taken out of his comfort zone and thrown into a brutal life as a sled dog; he struggles to fit in and receives harsh treatment from humans as well as other dogs. He's an outcast and he does whatever it takes to survive."

"It sounds like a really depressing book," Julie commented and Beau instantly felt embarrassed for getting upset about a book.

"I'm sorry, Julie." He apologized, "I'm just a little upset about the move and…"

"Don't worry about it," Julie said, her lips curling into a half-smile, "Maybe when you're finished, I could read it?"

"Of course," he said, glancing down at the book, "I know how much you like dogs,"

"Can you read a little to me?" she asked, and Beau had a flashback to when they were kids.

"You okay?" Julie asked quietly when he made no move to read.

"Yeah," Beau answered. "Just tired. It's just that I…back in Phoenix, I never felt like I belonged. Sometimes I wonder if I'm seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world is seeing through theirs. Like, maybe what I see as green is what everyone else sees as red. Maybe I'm smelling vinegar when everyone else is smelling coconut."

He looked over at Julie who was watching him.

"I'm not making sense, am I?"

Julie shook her head.

"No, I get it, but," she paused, "You know that that's crap, right?"

Beau opened his mouth to say something and Julie cut him off.

"You belong with me," Julie stated, "We're family and I don't care if you're seeing green and smelling vinegar. You're my best friend and I'm going to make sure that everyone loves you,"

Beau smiled.

"Now are you going to read your book to me?" Julie demanded.

He nodded and began to read a few pages out loud, Julie leaned her head on Beau's shoulder, something she used to do a lot when they were kids.

Julie had always been a very hands-on person. She liked to hold his hand when they walked together, to pull his body close to hers and bury her face in his shoulder, to hug, and tickle. He really didn't mind much. He actually kind of liked it, made him feel less alone.

"He was too busy adjusting himself to the new life to feel at ease, and not only did he not pick fights, but he avoided them when possible. A certain deliberateness characterized his attitude. He was not prone to rashness and precipitate action," he read to Julie, going back to chapter 3 and making it all the way to the start of Chapter four before Charlie came to get them for dinner.

"I told you to bring him downstairs, not start a book club," Charlie teased.

Julie snickered and Beau covered her mouth with his hand.

"We'll be right there, Dad," he said, and Julie pouted.

"But it was just getting to the good part," she whined and Charlie cleared his throat.

"It would be a real shame if the food you made got cold," he commented, and Julie's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh crap!" she cried, hopping off the bed and running out of the room. "I forgot to turn off the oven!"

Beaufort watched her go, confused.

After the pizza that Julie put in the oven burned to a crisp, Beau ended up making his own Welcome Home dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread. They ate dinner together. Julie kept talking about all the things they were going to do together and all the people she was going to introduce him to. Beau watched her with a wistful expression. He wished he had her energy.

"Man, I really wanted to blow you away with my famous homemade pizza," Julie sighed, and Beau couldn't help but be curious.

"When did you learn to cook?" Beau asked, and Julie beamed, perking back up.

"Are you kidding? Between your Dad and my Dad, I had to learn if I wanted to have something edible." Julie said, and Charlie coughed, embarrassed.

"So, you've been cooking for them both?" Beau asked, surprised, she had never mentioned that on the phone or in her emails.

"Of course, we all usually eat together at my house but Dad's on a hunting trip with Harry. He'll be back tomorrow night," she explained.

"Well, hopefully, tonight was just a fluke, right?" he joked, and Julie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up," she said, standing up, "Now let me get dessert,"

Julie brought out a small cake and a tub of cake batter ice-cream.

"Luckily, I baked this before you got here," Julie said, smirking.

Beau stood up and went to go get the plates and spoons. Beau then set the table while Charlie scooped out the ice-cream. Julie handed Beau a knife to cut the cake with.

Vanilla frosting covered the cake, along with rainbow confetti sprinkles, and, spelled out in all red M&M's, was Welcome Home Beaufort.

"Really? You put Beaufort on the cake?" Beau said, face twisted in distaste, and gave Julie a threatening look.

"Yup!" she declared, proudly, "But I did it in red M&M's. Your favorite," Julie gave him her most innocent look and Beau found he couldn't be mad at her.

"Thank you, Jules," Beau said, a soft smile spreading across his face.

"Anything for you, Beautiful," Julie said with a wink and Charlie snickered.

"Shut up, Dad," Beau growled and Julie gave him an appalled look.

"You shouldn't talk to your father like that," she scolded, "Kids these days,"

"I know," Charlie shook his head, "I thought we raised him to respect his elders,"

Julie placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"You should have heard how he talked to me earlier," she said, clucking her tongue, "It's a shame. I blame MTV and that new aged rap music,"

Beau gave them both dirty looks.

"First, you're younger than me," he said to Julie and then turned to Charlie, "Secondly, you're an adult. Don't encourage her,"

Charlie and Julie laughed at him. They spent the rest of dessert teasing him.

"Another slice of cake, Beaufort," Julie asked, and Beau glared at her.

"No," a mischievous grin spread across his face, "But you look like you need one,"

"Wha…?" before Julie could say anything, Beau shoved a hand full of cake in her mouth.

Julie coughed and sent him an evil look.

"It's On," she growled, grabbing a fist full of cake.

Beau's eyes widened.

Crap…

After they finished covering each other in the cake, Charlie handed them a roll of paper towels to wipe off with before they all did the dishes together. Beau washed while Julie dried, and Charlie stacked the plates in the cupboard.

Julie sang 'Walking on sunshine,' to herself as she dried another plate to Charlie.

Beau winced, a great singer Julie was not.

She sent a grin in his direction and Beau forced one in return. He tried to focus on something else and a delightful scent drifted in his direction. He realized it was coming from Julie and sniffed again. It was a mix of vanilla, from his cake, peppermint, from her shampoo he assumed, and oil, probably from his truck.

"What are you thinking about, Beau?" Julie questioned, bumping her hip lightly against his, and Beau blushed.

"Just thinking about tomorrow," he lied and Julie tilted her head to the side.

He knew that she knew that he was lying. It's like Julie had a built-in detector for Beau's bullshit. But thankfully, she didn't call him out on it.

"Don't worry about tomorrow," she reassured him, "I got your back, babe,"

"I'm a man, Jules," Beau said, puffing out his chest, "I can take care of myself,"

"I'm a woman, Beau," Julie mocked, "and I always protect my man,"

"Stop making fun of me," Beau growled, playfully shoving Julie's shoulder, and Julie let a laugh escape her.

"Never, it's too much fun," Julie said, as Charlie placed the last plate on the shelf.

"Okay, kids," he declared, "It's getting late and you both have school tomorrow,"

Julie stuck her tongue out at him, behind Charlie's back, and he made a silly face back at her. They spent a few minutes messing with each other, the same way they used to do when they were kids until Charlie turned around and gave them both a stern look.

"So, do you need a ride or something?" Beau questioned and Julie shook her head.

"Why would I need a ride?" she questioned, puzzled, and Charlie looked confused too.

"Because it's late and you have to get home," Beau said, slowly, as if he were talking to small children.

"Oh, no," Julie said, beaming, "I'm staying here tonight; besides this way, you can drive me to school tomorrow,"

Beau frowned.

"She always stays here when Billy goes on one of his hunting trips with Harry," Charlie explains, "Neither one of us feel comfortable with her home alone. She's a pretty, girl and a lot of perverts are out there,"

"Okay, then I guess I'll sleep on the couch tonight," Beau said, relieved that Julie wasn't going home to an empty house.

He knew from experience that it wasn't as much fun as the movies made it look.

Julie rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be stupid," she snorted, "We can share a bed."

Beau's eyes widened and he glanced at Charlie.

"I don't really think that's a good idea," he protests, knowing that he talks in his sleep and he doesn't want to know the kind of things he might accidentally say if he had a soft female body lying next to him.

"What's the problem? We used to sleep together all the time when we were younger," Julie stated, crossing her arms.

"Exactly, when we were younger," Beau said, putting an emphasis on the word younger, and Charlie ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, son," Charlie comforted, "I trust you'll be a perfect gentleman,"

He paused and glanced at Julie, who was smiling brilliantly.

"But leave your door open and remember, I have a gun," Charlie threatened and Beau looked shocked.

"Dad, I'm your son," Beau stated, "You'd really choose her over me?"

Charlie looked at Julie again, who was giving them her best innocent girl impression.

"Yeah, that's my angel right there," Charlie said, gruffly, "And Billy will run me down with his chair if something happened to her,"

"Congratulations, Beau. You get to spend the night with a hot girl in bed with you and you didn't even have to take her on a date first," Julie joked and held out her hand for a high-five.

Beau decided to keep his mouth shut, and went to take a shower. When he got out, he realized he forgot to grab his clothes, so he listened. He could hear Julie downstairs, talking to Charlie, so he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran into his room.

He finished putting on his pajamas and settled in on the right side of his bed. He must have dozed off, because the next time he opened his eyes, Julie was coming into his room.

She was wringing out her hair, which was still wet from the shower, and she was wearing a white tank top and a pair of boy short panties.

This wouldn't be weird. They used to sleep together all the time when they were little. Nothing was going to happen, right?

Julie closed the door, ignoring Charlie's order, and turned off the lights, before climbing in beside him. Beau worried that was going to tease him or do something to make him uncomfortable but, the second her head hit the pillow, he heard her snoring.

He watched her sleep for a moment, by the light of the curtainless window, marveling at the way she had changed in four years, before closing his eyes and following her lead.

He woke a few hours later and found Julie's face tucked against his neck, snoring softly, her arm draped across him. Beau stared up at the ceiling, unsure where he was for a minute. His arm was wrapped around Julie, and Beau briefly thought about moving but it was kind of nice and she was warm. Beau allowed his fingers to move up and brush through her hair and Julie shifted in her sleep, pressing close to him.

He'd really missed her while he was away.

He laid there for a few minutes enjoying her warmth, fingers unconsciously weaving and brushing through her hair, before deciding to get out of bed to get some water and put some space between them. Her arm tightened around his waist and she snuggled further into his neck.

Her arm tightened around his waist and she snuggled further into his neck.

"Mmph, don't go," she mumbled, and Beau decided to stay put.

It wasn't long before he drifted off again.

The next time he woke up wasn't so pleasant.

"Arrgh!" Beau groaned as someone flopped on top of him.

He opened his eyes to find Julie straddling his torso, pinning him down on the bed.

"Did you know that you sound like a pirate when you wake up?" Julie questioned, grinning like a cat who caught a bird.

"What are you doing Jules?" he asked, blinking up at her, "Did you need something?"

"We've got to go to school," Julie sang, and Beau's frowned, anxiety coiling in his belly.

"Do I have to?" he asked, and Julie nodded.

"Fine," he sighed, and then tried to get up but found that he couldn't, "Are you going to let me up now?"

Julie got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't think so," she replied, happiness sparkling in her dark brown eyes, and Beau had never met anyone who smiled as much as his best friend did.

Especially not on a Monday morning.

He liked it when Julie smiled because it meant that Julie was happy and there was nothing Beau wanted more than his best friend's happiness.

Beau felt Julie's hands on his sides and he knew what was coming.

"Don't you dare," he warned, but it was too late, Julie was already tickling him.

Beau tried to wiggle his way out from under Julie but she had thighs of steel or something because no matter how hard he squirmed, she wouldn't let up.

Beau laughed and laughed, and Julie laughed evilly.

"Stop! Please," he begged, breathlessly, "Jules…come on,"

Julie stopped tickling and grinned down at Beau.

"I'm still stronger than you, huh?" she remarked and Beau glared up at her.

Julie rested her hands against Beau's chest and he became aware of their position, both of Julie's legs on either side of him. He looked up at her; sinful smirk, and the long black hair spilling over her shoulders toward his face.

Beau reddened, and Julie leaned down until her face was inches from his.

"Don't worry," Julie whispered in his ear and he shivered. "I won't tell anyone,"

She got off him and smiled, her hands behind her back as if she handed just been reenacting a story from Penthouse magazine.

"I call dibs on the first shower!" she shouted, as she left, and Beau looked down at himself, and discovered too late a certain not so little embarrassing, problem and groaned.

Sometimes he really hated being a teenage boy.

…

"Julie! You've been in there for over an hour! I need to use the bathroom too!" His fist slammed against the bathroom door angrily.

"Calm down, Beau." Julie's voice floated out from under the door. "I'll be out in a minute,"

"You said that half an hour ago, Jules! Open the door, or I'm coming in!" Beau threatened and Julie laughed.

"Come on in, big boy," she called, "I don't mind if you see me naked."

"Julie!" Beau growled, hitting the door again.

"I thought you were coming in," she teased, "The door's unlocked,"

"Fine," he said, taking the bait, turning the knob, and stepping into the bathroom.

Julie had her back to him, combing her hair, in front of the mirror, dressed only in a fluffy white towel, wrapped low on her chest, and went no farther than her upper thighs.

"Morning, Beau," she said, meeting his eyes in the mirror, before turning around, not the least bit embarrassed. "I told you I would be finished in a minute."

He stood there, staring at her cleavage, feeling like an idiot.

"Just hurry up," he mumbled, closing the door as quickly as possible.

Julie came out a few minutes later, still wearing that towel, and Beau was never so happy for someone to have used up all the hot water.

After a quick shower, Beau dressed and took his lunch money, ten dollars, from Charlie.

"Thanks, Dad," Beau said, aloof, shoving the money in his pocket.

"You're welcome, Son,"

Julie looked down at the ground, pouting.

"I spent my lunch money yesterday to buy the ingredients for that pizza," she said, unhappily, her shoulders slumping.

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said and handed Julie a twenty, "Lunch is on me today,"

Julie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Chief!" she said with a wink running out the door and Beau gave his Dad a warning look.

Charlie shrugged.

"Don't worry, son," he said, clapping his hand on his shoulder, "You got the same genes as me. You've just got to grow a mustache,"

Charlie tapped his facial hair and shoved him out the door.

"Have a nice day at school!"

Beau frowned, he didn't really think that it was possible to have a good first day of school.

He was geeky, awkward, pale, and only had one friend. He might as well paint a bull's eye on his forehead because he was going to be a moving target.

"Quit being so melodramatic. You aren't a moving target," Julie called from the passenger side of his truck. "Stop making your 'Life sucks' face and come on before you make me late,"

Beau rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I think you know me a little too well to be normal," he muttered, getting in the truck.

"That's why I'm your best friend," she pointed out and Beau reluctantly agreed.

She turned on the radio, and the car was flooded with the chorus to an upbeat pop song. Beau made a noise of disgust and switched the station to classical music.

Julie made a gagging noise.

"Hey, I'm driving, I pick the music," Beau said, smugly.

"Whatever, Beau," Julie rolled her eyes at him, "I see your taste hasn't changed,"

Beau glanced at her, taking in her brown, leather jacket, her faded blue jeans with a hole in the knee, and her brown boots.

"I see your taste is still the same too," he said and Julie grinned.

"You're just jealous because I'm pulling this off," she stuck out her tongue.

Beau couldn't help but agree.

He looked down at his own outfit; plain blue T-shirt, a black raincoat, blue jeans, and sneakers.

He went for simple so he wouldn't attract too much attention but maybe he should have worn something else.

"Stop worrying about what people will think of you," Julie growled, "Just be yourself and I swear you'll probably have a whole group of friends before the end of the day,"

Beau wished he had her confidence.

"Just leave me alone, Julie," he said, quietly, and she sighed, before closing her eyes, leaning against the window.

When they got to school, Beau parked and stared at the school with an apprehensive expression.

It won't be that bad, he tried to convince himself.

"Come on, Beau," Julie said, patting him on the shoulder, "This isn't a Life or Death situation. It's just High school,"

Beau smiled, glad to have his friend by his side.

"You're right," he said, "What am I freaking out for? It's not like anyone is going to bite me,"

"That's the spirit!" Julie cheered, "Now let's go!"

It was time to meet the people he would be seeing five days a week for the next eighteen months.

* * *

 **June 5, Forks, Washington, 1996**

 _The first-time Julie Black saw Beaufort Swan, she was eight years old._

 _"Beaufort?" Julie repeated, her face scrunching up at the name._

 _Sarah Black smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder._

 _"Charlie's son." She explained, "He's a very nice boy. A little shy but I think that you two will be the best of friends,"_

 _Julie was great at making friends. Her Dad said she had a gift when it came to people and now her Mom wanted her to use her talent to make Charlie's son feel welcome._

 _"Okay, Mommy!" she agreed, and her Mom ruffled her hair._

 _"That's my little sunshine," she said, softly, and Julie raced to the living room to watch her favorite show._

 _Later, Julie was sitting in her backyard, playing in the mud because her older sisters had taken over the living room. Beaufort was frowning as he was dragged out of his father's cruiser. He was wearing a blue baseball cap, white gym shoes, a gray shirt "Hey Arnold" T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Julie had never met Charlie's son before but she had seen pictures._

 _"Come on, son," Charlie said, as he pulled the boy behind him, "It'll be fun. Billy has three little girls and one of them is around your age,"_

 _Beaufort didn't look the least bit interested._

 _"You can't just spend all summer in the house reading a book. You need to get some fresh air," Charlie continued and Beaufort scowled at his back._

 _Julie watched Beaufort, her curiosity peaked._

 _This was the boy her mom wanted her to play with?_

 _Once his father left with her dad to go fishing, Beaufort looked uncomfortable. He stood off to the side, waiting for Julie's sisters to acknowledge him but they were watching The Princess Bride, for the thousandth time, and gushing to each other._

 _Besides, even if they had noticed him, they wouldn't have talked to him anyway. They only talked and played with each other because they were twins and they had a 'special bond'. Her mom called it a phase._

 _Beaufort sighed, and grabbed a book from the shelf. He went to the kitchen table and started reading. Julie hid around the corner watching him for a while._

 _"Are you hungry?" her mom asked and Beaufort's face turned red, like one of her crayons, as he shook his head._

 _"Are you sure?" Her mom asked, and Julie tilted her head to the side, straining her ears to hear his voice._

 _Beaufort didn't speak…but his stomach did._

 _Beaufort looked embarrassed but Julie's mom didn't laugh at him. She just made him a sandwich and Beaufort thanked her, his voice soft. When she left him alone, he nibbled on his sandwich, quietly, reading her fairytale book. Julie didn't really like to read, so she usually just looked at the pictures._

 _For the rest of the afternoon, Julie watched Beaufort from a distance._

 _He was weird._

 _Everything he did was quiet. He read quietly. He ate quietly. He spoke quietly._

 _To everyone else, he kind of faded into the background. Her sisters were too busy playing with each other to notice him and her mom was working on her painting for her job. But Julie couldn't not notice him. He was a spot of gray in her otherwise colorful world._

 _Whenever he opened his mouth, her ears would perk up. When he moved, her eyes would move with him. When his expression changed, her mind whirled to figure out what he was thinking._

 _When his father finally came to get him, she was a little sad. He was a mystery that she had almost solved._

 _Her father confronted her later that night._

 _"Why didn't you play with Charlie's son today?" he asked, "You're usually good with people,"_

 _Julie pouted, "I was watching," she mumbled._

 _Her father smiled at kissed her forehead, "Well, he's coming over again tomorrow. Maybe you'll talk to him next time?"_

 _Julie nodded. "Okay, daddy!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix some spelling mistakes I may have made, or some P.O.V. I'm going to start reposting my story a chapter every few days until I get back to where I left off.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Remember to show your support for your ship; Beau & Julie or Beau & Edythe.**

 **If you're for Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If you're for Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **Beautiful Jewelry = Beau/Julie**

 **Beautiful Perfection = Beau/Edythe**

 **This story is Beta'd by the very talented and very helpful GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting for Your Love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter Two: The Juliet To My Romeo**

 _"…Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night; Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear, beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So, shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand…"_

 **-William Shakespeare - (Romeo and Juliet)**

* * *

Beau looked around the parking lot, trying to calm himself down. Most of the cars were older, like his, nothing flashy. At home, he'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car in the lot here was a silver Volvo, and it stood out.

Beau watched the other kids walk into the building and felt his stomach twist. They were going to eat him alive.

"No one's going to eat you, Beau. Today is pizza day and people don't taste good," Julie said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Of course, you might be an exception. I bet you'd taste good."

Beau chuckled, then took a deep breath and glanced over at Julie, who gave him a supportive smile.

He reached for his backpack, which was on the floor, near Julie's feet, and pulled out his schedule. He barely glanced at it, before Julie stole it from him.

"Hey!" Beau protested, trying to get his stuff back but Julie managed to avoid him.

"Oh!" Julie exclaimed, "You have English and Gym with me!"

"Give me that!" Beau growled, snatching his papers back.

"Whatever," Julie pouted, crossing her arms.

That lasted less than three seconds before her smile came back.

"We have the same home room!"

Beau tried to keep his face blank but his lips wouldn't stop trying to grin.

He had never been so happy that Julie started kindergarten the same time he did. Otherwise, she'd be a freshman and he'd be a lonely junior.

Eventually, he gave in, smiling, and letting Julie give him a one-armed hug.

"Just try not to embarrass me," Beau joked, and Julie giggled.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" she said, and Beau chuckled.

He went to open his door when it suddenly locked.

He turned to Julie, who smirked.

"Very mature," he rolled his eyes at her and unlocked the door, only to have Julie lock it again.

"Why does that keep happening?" she gasped, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Quit it, Jules," Beau said, "You're going to make us late,"

"I'm not doing anything," she said, raising her hands to show her innocence.

Beau glared at her, unlocking the door again and Julie locked it again.

"Julie," he glowered and Julie laughed.

"Relax, Mr. Serious," she grinned, opening her door and hopping out.

Beau followed her, all nervousness forgotten.

He wrapped his arm around Julie's shoulders as they walked into the school together and Julie wrapped her arm around his waist.

Beau pulled away once they got to the classroom, pausing in the doorway.

"Relax, Beau," Julie grinned, "It's gonna be fine,"

"I don't think I can do this," Beau muttered, and Julie took his hand.

"I'll be by your side the whole time," Julie said, and Beau smiled.

"What are you? My mom?" he joked, and Julie shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up and get in that classroom mister," she ordered, in her best motherly voice.

Beau walked into the classroom laughing and found himself faced with twenty new faces.

Julie made her way to a desk in the back and Beau took his slip to the teacher. A tall, thin and grey-haired woman, whose desk had a nameplate identifying her as Ms. Mason.

"Welcome to Forks, Beaufort," Ms. Mason said, standing up.

"Class, we have a new student with us today…Beaufort Swan," she announced, "Please make sure to make him feel welcome," before sending him to his seat.

Julie gestured toward the empty desk to her left and Beau was quick to seat himself, feeling the eyes of his classmates. Beau could feel unattractive splotches forming across his cheeks and neck as he blushed in embarrassment at being the center of attention.

Julie rolled her eyes and started writing something in her notebook.

She ripped the page out, crumbled it up, and tossed it on his desk. Beau un-crumpled it, reading what she wrote and smiled.

 _Stop worrying. You beautiful man._

He reached into his bag, pulled out his pen and quickly wrote a reply.

 ** _It's not a compliment to call a man beautiful_**

He glanced at the front of the class, where Ms. Mason was writing something on the board, before he tossed the crumbled paper back to Julie, aiming for her desk, but it missed and landed on the floor.

Julie grinned and picked up the note. She read what it said and shook her head, writing something else down before tossing it back.

 _You are Beautiful or did you forget what your name means Dummy_

Beau gave her an evil look, before turning his attention to the reading list the teacher had given him.

It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. He'd already read everything that listed on the sheet. He wondered if his mom would send him his folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. He was going through different arguments with her in his head when something landed on his desk.

He looked down at the paper plane and looked over at Julie, who gestured for him to open it.

 _No cheating!_

 _Unless you share your work with your buddy_

Beau let out a breathy chuckle under his breath. It was unnatural how well Julie knew him.

 ** _Quit reading my mind!_**

Julie read the note and rolled her eyes, writing something quick, before tossing it back.

 _Then Quit Thinking So Loud, Jerk_

Julie stuck her tongue out at him and Beau didn't dignify that with a response.

"Okay, class, pull out your books and partner up," Ms. Mason said, and Julie grinned.

"What are you waiting for, idiot?" she asked, "Slide your desk over,"

Beau slid his desk over, and Julie pulled out her English book.

"Howdy Partner," Julie drawled, tipping her imaginary hat and Beau nodded his head.

"Ma'am," he replied, as Ms. Mason started passing out worksheets with their assignment.

"Hamlet?" Beau question, after he scanned the paper.

"Yoink," Julie said, pulling the paper away from him and reading it for herself. "Oh, this is good. You've read Hamlet before, right?"

Beau scoffed, offended.

"I've got a Hamlet poster in my bedroom," he said, a little too loudly, making a few of his classmates give him strange looks.

He turned red in embarrassment, sinking low in his desk, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Nerd," she teased, poking him with the back of her pencil.

"Shut up," Beau said, giving her a nervous smile, "So, we're supposed to write our own version of Hamlet with all the character's genders reversed and explain how that would change the story,"

Julie nodded and Beau snorted out a laugh.

"What kind of assignment is that?" he asked.

"It sounds like a very creative and challenging experience," Julie glared at him.

Beau raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Julie?" he questioned and waited.

Julie's eyes softened, and her lips quivered trying to curl up at the corners.

Finally, she smiled and Beau grinned.

"A whole 60 seconds, wow," he said, and Julie sighed.

"Let's just get to work," she said, and Beau agreed.

"It says that we have until Wednesday to finish so we'll do an outline now and finish it up later at home," Beau explained.

"Sure, sure," Julie nodded, "but we'll have to work on it at my house."

"Why?" Beau questioned, and Julie looked around, before leaning closer to his desk, as if she were about to share a secret.

"Today's meatball Monday," she stage-whispered, and Beau's stomach growled.

"Sue still does that?" Beau asked, voice thick.

"Oh yeah," Julie smirked.

Beau and Julie talked more on their project until the bell rang.

"You have government next, right?" Julie asked, grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, what class do you have?" Beau asked, and Julie sighed.

"I've got Spanish," she stated, and both their shoulders drooped. "But I can show you where your class is before I go,"

"Hey Julie," a quiet voice suddenly spoke up and they turned around to face the girl.

Her hair was a lighter shade of brown than Beau's and her hooded eyes were light brown too. She was taller than Julie, closer to Beau's height and she was blushing slightly. She was wearing a plain white dress shirt, gray pullover sweater, gray trousers, with brown loafers and was holding her books to her chest.

"Hey, Erica," Julie greeted, her smile coming back.

Julie smiled warmly and wrapped herself around the girl, practically squeezing the life out of her. Erica's face turned red and Beau felt a sharp twist in his gut.

"Jules," he said sharply, pulling her attention back to her best friend.

"Oh, right," Julie muttered, the pulled away from her, "I'd like to introduce you to my best friend in the world; Beaufort Swan,"

Beau made a face at her introduction, ignoring the warm feeling that flooded his body from the pride in her words, Erica's face fell for a moment before she looked in his direction.

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand, "It's nice to meet you,"

Beau stared at her hand and there were a few seconds of awkward silence before Julie nudged him and raised an eyebrow, then Beau shook her hand and gave her a forced smile in return.

"You too," Beau stated, a little too late, to which Julie arches her eyebrow even more.

Beau tried to keep his face blank, but Julie knew he wasn't good with…people.

Julie grinned, eyes lighting up, and Beau knew he wasn't going to like whatever she was about to do next.

"Hey, Erica, can you walk him to his government class for me?" she asked, and Erica hesitated.

"I don't know…" she trailed off and Julie gave her a pleading look, grabbing her hands.

"Please, it would really help me out," Julie begged, and Erica's shoulders slumped in resignation.

"Okay, I guess," she mumbled, and Julie hugged her again.

"Thanks, Erica. You're the best!" she exclaimed, before moving on to Beau, leaving Erica a little dazed.

Julie had that effect on people. She was like a hurricane, shifting from one place to another in the blink of an eye, infecting everyone with her perkiness. It was a good thing that he was such a pessimist or else he'd probably be walking around like an idiot with a dazed smile on his face all the time, from constant exposure.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Julie asked, bringing him out of his thoughts, looking up at him with her eyebrow kinked and a playful smile and Beau returned her hug.

He wished that he could take her with him to all his classes. She'd made English fun and helped distract him from the curious eyes of his classmates.

"You'll be fine," Julie whispered in his ear, bringing her hand up to run her fingertips through his dark brown locks, scratching his scalp lightly with her nails, "I'll see you at lunch,"

Humming softly, Beau nodded, letting go of her, relaxed.

Julie got that mischief twinkle in her eyes, ruffling his hair, while his guard was down, running out of the classroom before his hands could beat her away, leaving Beau alone with Erica.

"So, Beaufort—" Erica started and Beau shook his head.

"Beau," he corrected, annoyance leaking into his voice, and the few people left in the classroom glanced back at them.

"Beau," Erica repeated, "You have a government class, right?"

Beau nodded, reaching to check in his bag, "Yeah, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm heading to building four," she said, "It's close to that,"

Yeah, I figured, Beau thought sarcastically.

"Thanks," he said, forcing a smile.

They grabbed their jackets and head out into the rain in silence.

Beau was fine with the lack of the conversation but Erica seemed uncomfortable with it.

"So, this is a lot different from Phoenix, huh?" she blurted, nervously.

"Very," Beau replied, shortly.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?" Erica tried again.

"Three or four times a year," he said, absent-mindedly.

Next hour he'd try to find his locker so he wouldn't have to carry this bag around all day.

"So, what it like?" she asked, and Beau shrugged.

"Sunny," he deadpans.

Erica bit her lip and held her books tighter to her chest, as they walked around the cafeteria, to the south building by the gym.

"Well, good luck," she said, as Beau touched the handle. "Julie talks about you a lot, so it was nice to finally meet you in person,"

Her cheeks turned pink and Beau hoped that he hadn't done something to give her the wrong impression.

Erica was cute but-

He smiled at her, nodding his head to acknowledge her parting sentiment, then went into class without another word.

Beau spent the rest of the morning feeling uncomfortable. He explained to each teacher that he'd prefer if they introduced him as Beau, before going to his seat, but they continued to introduce him as Beaufort.

It had taken him years to live down Beaufort, a name given to him by his mother to honor his grandfather. He wasn't mad at her but he kind of wished she had put Beaufort as his middle name and had just named him Nicholas.

Beaufort Nicholas Swan or Nicholas Beaufort Swan

He liked the second one better. It sounded less bizarre. He'd yet to run into another person around his age named Beaufort, but he'd met at least 6 guys named Nicholas, back in Phoenix.

He talked to a few of his classmates, answering some of their questions but for the most part, he kept to himself. One guy already seemed to know a lot about him. His name was Jeremy and he was in both Beau's Trig and Spanish class.

"You're Beau, right?" Jeremy asked, turning around in his seat to give Beau once-over as if he were sizing him up.

"Yeah," Beau said, confused.

"You're friends with that Julie chick, huh?"

"You know Julie?" Beau questioned, interest going up.

Jeremy was shorter than Beau with deep black locks that curled at the ends, falling into his deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know her," Jeremy said, "She sits with us at lunch. I've heard a lot about you,"

"All good, I hope," Beau tried to smile, but it felt off, so he stopped.

"So, tell me, how are you liking Forks?" Jeremy asked.

"It's okay," Beau said, with a shrug.

Forks wasn't really anything special but at least he got to see Charlie and spend time with his best friend.

He followed Jeremy to the lunchroom and looked around for Julie, not seeing her anywhere.

He was about to follow Jeremy to his table when something jumped on his back.

"Ow," he groaned and turned his head to see who it was, meeting dark brown eyes filled with mischief and joy.

"Hey!" Julie said, "Where have you been?"

"Get off," Beau grumbled, and Julie slid down his back, before skipping around to stand in front of him. "How are you so damn happy all the time?"

"I don't think I could pull of off the brooding loner look," Julie said, smiling, "Besides, I get to go to school with my best friend. How could I not be happy?"

Beau couldn't think of an answer.

Julie lead led him to a table with a bunch of strangers.

"Hi, guys," Julie greeted, "This is Beaufort. I told you about him,"

"Beau," he corrected, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said before turning back to the people at the table.

"This is Mckayla," she said, introducing the girl to Jeremy's left.

She was a cute, baby-faced girl, with long straight hair that fell into a pale-blond curtain, with baby blue eyes. She was wearing a quarter sleeve, brown shirt with a heart in the center made of antlers. She smiled at him in a friendly way.

"Hi," Mckayla said, and Julie gestured to the girl next to him.

"This is Jessica," Julie stated and Beau looked at her.

She was short, with brown hair, and dark blue eyes

"Welcome to Forks," she said, her lips quirking upwards and Beau nodded.

"Thanks,"

Julie moved to the next person.

"This is Taylor," she said, and the girl beside Mckayla gave him a once-over

Taylor was an African-American girl with short black hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue and black striped T-shirt.

"Nice work, Julie. He looks even better than you said," Taylor grinned and tipped her head in greeting.

"Thank you," Beau turned red, and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"Careful Tay. You'll give him a big head," Julie elbowed him in the side.

"Yeah, Tay. You wouldn't want to give him the wrong idea," the boy at the end of the table said, giving Beau a cold look.

"Be nice, Logan," Taylor said, blowing him a kiss.

The boy, now identified as Logan, had pale blond hair, cold green eyes, and pale eyebrows. He was wearing a black short sleeve Jimmy eat world T-shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath.

"Cool shirt," Beau said, and Logan scoffed, before turning around to continue his conversation with Jeremy.

Beau knew that he'd just been snubbed. Julie noticed too, glaring at Logan and opening her mouth to say something.

Beau quickly grabbed her arm and shook his head, not wanting to start anything.

Julie didn't look pleased, but she pulled him down to sit down next to her. Beau felt uncomfortable sitting with these people he'd just met and started looking around the room. He noticed Erica across the room, sitting with a few other people and she waved, shyly.

Julie noticed her waving and waved back.

Erica looked down, blushing, and all the people at her table laughed, but it didn't seem mean-spirited about it.

Beau looked away and that's when he noticed the teens sitting three tables away from him.

One guy was well-muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. The other guy was tall, leaner, but still muscular, with honey blond hair. One of the three girls was taller than the other two with a beautiful figure – the kind you saw on the cover of the sports magazine's that he used to hide under his mattress back in Phoenix. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. She sat poised like a queen, her expression bored as she watched the other people at her table. The girl next to her was the shortest of the three. She looked kind of like Tinkerbell, thin with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short, and pointing in different directions.

The last girl was the one he couldn't take his eyes off, though.

She was wearing a white Henley that revealed the swan-like column of her neck and her collarbone and the gentle swells of her breast, with the sleeves, pushed up to her elbows, showing off her pale arms and a black jean skirt that stopped just below her knees, with white leggings. Her shiny reddish-brown hair loosely curled into a pony-tail. Her pink lips were curled up at the edge into a hint of a smile, her skin was fair skin, which reminded him of Snow-White, and her dark eyes, angled up at the corners were covered with long thick lashes.

Beau didn't know what it was about her that had him captivated.

She was...

"Perfect," Beau said, aloud, and Julie followed his gaze.

"Who?" she said, looking the group over.

"See that girl," Beau said, gesturing to the girl and she must have felt his eyes on her because at that exact moment her eyes met his.

They stared at each other for a long moment and Beau felt his heart skip a beat. The girl looked away and Beau realized he hadn't been breathing.

Julie grinned.

"Has my little Beau met the love of his life?" she teased, pinching his cheek and Beau slapped her hand away.

"Shut up," he hissed, feeling patches of red start to bloom on his face.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales. Edith, Alice and Emmet Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They live with the Dr. Cullen and his wife," Jeremy said, butting into our conversation.

"They're siblings?" Beau asked, glancing at the girl again.

She was covering her mouth with her hand and she laughed at something the Tinkerbell imposter said.

"No, Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister, so are Edith and Alice and while Emmet's their cousin." Jeremy explained with a laugh, "Rosalie and Emmet, and Jasper and Alice are together."

"Together?" Beau questioned, his brows furrowing.

"Like dating, you know? And they live together," he snickered and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Beau's eyes widened, almost breaking his neck with how quickly he turned to Julie, but she slapped her hand over his mouth before he could say what he was thinking.

"Not really related," Julie said, quickly, moving her hand away once the scandalized look left his eyes, "The Cullen kids are adopted and The Hales are foster kids,"

Beau glanced the Cullens again, wondering how they could all look so similar if they weren't related, but decided not to question it.

"They look kind of old for foster kids," Beau commented.

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were little. She's their aunt and I think Dr. Cullen is Edith and Alice's godfather or something." Jeremy took over. "They just moved here two years ago, from somewhere in Alaska,"

Beau's eyes couldn't stop drifting to that girl. She seemed to feel the same way because every time Beau looked at her she would look back at him.

"Which one is the girl with the reddish-brown hair?" he asked, resting his hand head on his fist as he gazed at her.

God, she was beautiful.

"That's Edith. She's hot, sure, but don't waste your time. She doesn't go out with anyone. Apparently, none of the guys here are good enough for her," Jeremy said sourly, and Julie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Julie said, giving him a supportive smile. "I'm sure you'll be the exception,"

Beau wasn't so sure.

Edith was beautiful and interesting.

There was no way she could ever be interested in him.

"Never say never," Julie said, snatching a fry off his plate.

"Quit reading my mind," Beau growled, and Julie grinned.

"Quit thinking so loud," she said, with a wink, and Beau rolled his eyes.

Beau saw Edith and her family getting up to leave

 _She moved so gracefully, like heaven in motion. An angel with hidden wings._

Crap, he was waxing poetry poetically about a girl he'd only known seen for a few minutes and he didn't even know what her voice sounded like.

Edith sent him a small smile as she passed his table and Beau felt as though he'd been struck by lightning.

Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad after all.

Julie patted his shoulder and then turned to engage Taylor in a conversation about…Jake Gyllenhaal?

"Seriously?" Beau muttered under his breath and Julie grinned.

"I guess I just have a thing for blue eyes," she said, then turned back to Taylor, "That man has some pretty eyes. Clear blue eyes that smile with him,"

Taylor grinned, "I'm more into Zach Braff. I like a guy with a sense of humor,"

Logan looked down at his tray, a furrow between his brows.

"Yeah, Zach is cool. I like his hair and he was good in Garden State," Julie said, drawing Beau's attention back to her.

"Garden State was a terrible movie," Beau muttered, and Julie grinned.

"Don't be jealous, Beautiful," she said, running her hand up and down his arm, "You know, I like your hair too,"

"And you think I'm cool?" Beau questioned, and Julie patted his head.

"Yeah, you're cool," she said, unconvincingly, before turning back to Taylor and continuing their conversation.

He sighed and spent the rest of lunch thinking about Edith. He wanted to know more about her. He'd never felt this way about a girl before.

Love at first sight.

He finally understood how Romeo felt when he saw Juliet for the first time.

 _Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night._

"Come on, Romeo," Julie called, tapping him on the back of the head, "Lunch is over,"

"How did you know I was-" Beau started and Julie raised an eyebrow.

"You've been muttering weird poetry to yourself for the last ten minutes," Julie stated, "Honestly, it getting kind of weird."

"Crap, everyone must think I'm a loser," Beau groaned.

Julie shook her head.

"I just told everyone that you were signing up for drama club," Julie said, "Which you probably should because I'm not going to lie, you are kind of a drama Queen,"

"Drama King, "Beau grumbled, then paused, "Is that a bad thing?"

"That's a great thing." Julie tapped his chin, "It means you're not boring,"

Beau smiled, as he followed Julie to his biology class.

"Is the drama club any good?" Beau questioned, and Julie shrugged.

"Haven't seen them perform yet," she admitted, "But I'll join if you do,"

"Can you even act?" Beau questioned, and Julie snorted.

"Who am I?" she made a dumb expression, and gave a wistful sigh, "Did my heart love till now?"

"I don't sound like that," Beau muttered, grumpily.

He knew that he'd probably looked like an idiot…but it's not every day you saw an angel.

"Yes, you do," Julie stuck out her tongue.

"No, I don't," Beau argued.

"Do too," Julie said, under her breath, making Beau's eye twitch.

"Do not," he said, firmly.

"Do too," Julie repeated, in her normal voice.

"Don't," Beau said.

"Do," Julie replied.

"Don't," Beau said, frustrated.

"Don't," Julie pushed.

"Do," Beau said, a little louder.

"Don't," Julie said, casually.

"I said I Do!" Beau exclaimed, then clapped his hand over his mouth, noticing the stares from other people in the hall.

"You said it, not me," Julie smirked. and Beau shoved her shoulder.

"Did you just Bugs Bunny me?" Beau questioned, and Julie nodded.

"I did," Julie giggled, "And you fell for it,"

"You're so childish," he said, lightly shoving her shoulder, and Julie nodded.

"I know," she admitted, unashamed, before she shoved him into his class, making him stumble.

"Later, Beaufort!" she called and then she was gone.

Beau's face turned red and he looked up meeting the eyes of his classmates. One, in particular, had him almost running out of the room.

Edith Cullen was staring at him, curiously and Beau's heart started beating like a drum when he realized that the only seat available was the one beside her.

Beau made his way to the teacher, passing by Edith on his way, and she tensed, glaring at him. Beau flinched back at the hate in her eyes. He kept his eyes down, not saying anything when Mrs. Banner sent him to sit beside Edith.

Edith scooted her stool away from him when he sat down and Beau tried not to take it personally. Edith sniffed, and covered her nose looking like she was going was going to be sick.

Beau sniffed his shirt, smelling Laundry detergent. He scooted to the end of the table, to give her space.

He couldn't focus in class, not with the girl of his dreams sitting beside him and he knew that his 4.0 record was probably going to reach its end. Her hair was hiding most of her face and her hand was clenched into a fist on top of her left thigh, tendons standing out under her fair skin. He admired how perfect her skin was. Not a freckle, no scars.

Beau cleared his throat and tried to think of something he could say to her.

"Hi," he mumbled, feeling like an idiot.

Edith refused to even look at him.

Mrs. Banner passed him a paper to pass to Edith and she glared at him, her black eyes full of disgust.

Beau's eyes widened, and he quickly turned away, looking at his hands.

Mrs. Banner gave them an assignment, and Beau did his best to focus on answering the questions.

But it's hard to concentrate when there's someone burning holes in the side of your head with their glare.

He could literally feel the hate radiating from her and it made him want to bolt.

He considered raising his hand and asking if he could go to the restroom, so he could hide out there until class was over.

His hand was halfway up before he stopped and put it down, embarrassed by his thoughts.

Was he really about to run away because a beautiful girl was glaring at him?

He could feel the blood rushing to his face and Edith made a pained noise, that was almost drowned out by the sound of splintering wood.

Beau glanced over again, wondering what happened.

At that moment, the bell rang, and Edith grabbed her bag, bolting from the room before Beau could blink.

Beau stared after her, wondering what he had done wrong.

 _So maybe they weren't going to be like Romeo and Juliet._

* * *

 **On June 9, Forks, Washington, 1996**

 _Charlie called to say he was coming over and that he was bringing Beaufort._

 _This time Julie was ready._

 _When Charlie and Beaufort got out of his cruiser, she ran outside to greet them._

 _"Hi, Beaufort!" she exclaimed, a big smile on her face, and Beaufort's eyes went wide, as he backed towards his father._

 _"Hi, Charlie!" Julie greeted, then grabbed Beaufort's arm, dragging him away._

 _"Come on, we're building mud pies!" she demanded, not giving him a chance to protest._

 _Charlie watched them go, a confused smile on his face._

 _Julie shoved a shovel in the older boy's arms and started talking._

 _"I'm Julie," she said, as she started putting mud in her bucket. "I'm seven!"_

 _Beaufort just stared at her with wide eyes and Julie smiled._

 _"You got pretty eyes," she declared, leaning closer to him. "Really, really pretty blue eyes. Like the beast in the movie,"_

 _Beaufort turned red and looked down, embarrassed._

 _"Do you think we can make a castle out of mud?" Julie asked, her dark brown eyes lighting up._

 _Beaufort shrugged, then hesitantly started digging._

 _"Oh! And then you could be the prince and I could be the princess!" Julie exclaimed, and Beaufort shrugged again._

 _Julie babbled away, while they worked, not bothered by the fact that Beaufort wasn't talking back. She knew that when he was ready to speak, she'd be ready to listen._

 _"You're really good at building stuff," Beaufort mumbled, looking at their…weird mud thing that didn't look anything like a castle._

 _"Thanks!" Julie said, proudly, smiling widely and Beaufort stared at her, amazed by her apparent happiness._

 _"I-My name's Beaufort," he blurted as, he caught himself staring and blushed, looking down at his mud-covered hands. "I'm eight. I-I'll be nine in September,"_

 _"I already knew that," Julie rolled her eyes and clapped her hands._

 _"Okay, now for the best part!" she said, standing up and Beaufort stood up with her._

 _"What?" he asked, softly._

 _"We jump on it!" Julie said and grabbed his hand._

 _"Why?" Beaufort asked, and Julie giggled._

 _"Because it's messy and fun!" she said and tugged him forward. "Come on!"_

 _Julie and Beaufort jumped on their castle and when Julie let go of Beaufort's hand, he stumbled and fell in the mud. He looked up at Julie, embarrassed by his clumsiness and Julie grinned._

 _"That looks like fun!" she giggled, before falling backward into the mud. "Look a mud angel,"_

 _Beaufort tried to get up but Julie rolled on top of him._

 _"Where are you going?" she asked and Beaufort looked confused._

 _"I'm going to clean up," he mumbled._

 _"Why?" Julie asked, "I have a better idea. Let's wrestle!"_

 _Beaufort barely had time to blink before he found himself pinned down, he struggled until he managed to switch their positions. Julie smiled up at him before she started tickling him._

 _"No fair," Beaufort said, laughing and Julie paused, breathless._

 _He was really pretty when he smiled._

 _"Beau!" Charlie called, from the doorway and Beaufort sprang to his feet. "Are you ready to go?"_

 _Beaufort nodded, a blush dusting his cheeks, as he frantically tried to wipe the mud off his clothes but he only made it worse. Julie giggled, still laying in the mud without a care. Beaufort held out his hand to her and helped her up._

 _"I had fun!" Julie said and Beaufort nodded._

 _"Me too," he mumbled, and Julie threw her arms around him._

 _"I like you!" she exclaimed, and Beaufort's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, "You should come play again!"_

 _Beaufort was frozen, and Julie wondered why he wasn't hugging her back. She sighed and pulled away._

 _"You're doing it wrong," she told him and grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her waist, "You're supposed to do it like this!"_

 _She hugged him again and Beaufort responded in kind, then Charlie called him again._

 _"Come on, son!" he shouted, "You can play with your friend later,"_

 _Beaufort slowly untangled himself from Julie and gave her a soft smile._

 _"I've got to go now," he said, and Julie's face fell, "But I'll be back again tomorrow,"_

 _Julie's face lit up like the night sky on the fourth of July._

 _"Cool! Then tomorrow we can play some more!" she cries, throwing her arms in the air, "It'll be awesome!"_

 _Beaufort looked like he wanted to say something else but Charlie called him again, sounding impatient._

 _"Bye," Beaufort said, quietly, dragging his feet._

 _"Bye!" she said, and Beaufort went inside to go home._

 _Julie went back to playing in the mud, happy to have made a new friend._

 _She thought about Beaufort's pretty blue eyes and smiled softly._

 _"Just like a prince," she mumbled, and Billy came out to call her inside for dinner._

 _"Daddy guess what!" Julie exclaimed jumping into his arms, "I found my prince!"_

 _Billy looked at his muddy daughter and grinned, "Really princess?"_

 _"Yeah, it's Beaufort! We're going to build a castle together and when we're bigger, and he's going to be my prince!"_

 _"That's nice, baby," Billy shook his head, chuckling softly as his daughter talked his ear off about her future prince._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators for some reason. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix some spelling mistakes I may have made, or some P.O.V. I'm going to start reposting my story a chapter every few days until I get back to where I left off. I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

 **Author's Note for new readers: I know how to spell Edythe's name, but Beau doesn't. So, until he learns the right spelling of her name He's going to think of her as Edith.**

 **Okay, you've met all of Beau's friends and Edythe. I left Jessica a girl because...she's my favorite human friend that Bella had in the books, I didn't really want to change her, and I have plans for her character.**

 **I was going to leave Mike in too but the thought of Beau being friends with a bunch of girls with only one guy friend made me laugh.**

 **Not all the girls are going to fall for Beau because not everybody has the same taste in guys. So, I'm going to let you know up front that there will be no other girls competing for Beau's affection, other than Julie and Edythe.**

 **Here are the actors who play Beau's friends in my mind:**

 **Mckayla: Kirsten Prout**

 **Jessica: Anna Kendrick (pitch perfect version)**

 **Erica: Christan Seretos**

 **Taylor: Keke Palmer**

 **Logan: Alex Pettyfer (when he was in Beastly)**

 **Jeremey: Gregg Sulkin**

 **I'll leave the way Beau, Julie, and Edythe look up to you. I think I've described them well enough for everyone to have their own picture in their mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fighting for Your Love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Support of a Friend**

 _"…Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them..."_  
― **Veronica Roth, Divergent**

* * *

Beau continued to sit at his table, long after the bell rang, staring at the door that Edith had practically sprinted to get away from him.

He felt mortified. He blew his chances with his dream girl in less than an hour and he didn't even have to talk to her to do it.

"Class is over," the baby-faced girl from lunch said, and Beau tried to shrug off what happened.

"Mckayla, right?" he asked, hoping he hadn't messed up and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, do you need any help finding your next class?" she offered, helpfully, and Beau shook his head.

"I'm headed to the gym. I think I can find it on my own," Beau stated, gathering his stuff, thinking the conversation was over.

He wasn't in the mood for company at the moment.

"That's my next class, too," Mckayla exclaimed, happily and Beau frowned.

 _Of course, it was._

As they walked gym together, Beau tried to use Mckayla's chatter as to draw attention away from his earlier humiliation. He tried not to say much, knowing he was bad at conversation, which is why he usually used Julie as a buffer between him and other people. Luckily, Mckayla didn't need much to keep a conversation going.

"So, you're from Phoenix, right?" she asked, and Beau nodded.

"Yes," he said, simply.

"That's cool. I used to live in California,"

"Interesting,"

"Yeah, we lived there until I was ten then we moved here." She continued, and Beau stayed silent, "So, I get it if you miss the sunshine. But Forks has a lot of great things to like…"

Beau noticed Julie waiting outside of the gym for him and smiled. Hair pulled back in a loose bun, a few wild strands twisting around her face, and she was wearing her gym clothes with pride.

Beau was about to go talk to her when Mckayla reminded him of what he'd been trying so hard to forget.

"So, why did Edith look like you stabbed her with a pencil? I've never seen her act like that?" she questioned and Beau tensed.

"I don't know. I barely said two words to her," he stated, trying to keep his face blank, just as Julie finally noticed him.

"She's weird," Mckayla said, lingering by his side, "If you sat next to me, I would have talked to you,"

Beau gave her an obligatory smile.

"Um, I have to talk to Julie about something, so…" he trailed off, expectantly, and Mckayla nodded.

"Alright," she said, heading to the girl's locker room, "We'll talk later,"

Julie finally reached him, with an expectant look.

"So, how did it go?" Julie asked, and Beau forced a smile onto his face.

"Great," he lied.

Julie stared at him for a moment, her happy expression fading.

"Edith?" she questioned, her tone going soft, enthusiasm gone, something akin to pity in her eyes.

Beau nodded, just a brief dip of his head.

"Oh," she said, and Beau sighed.

"Yeah," Beau replied, shoulders slumping.

He waited for Julie to say something, but she didn't. Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him that look that made Beau think of being a little kid again when his biggest problem was bullies on the playground.

"I don't want to talk about it," Beau finally said, and Julie nodded, walking away without comment.

Beau watched her go, before heading over to talk to the coach.

Later, they were in the gym, and Julie was bouncing a volleyball like it was a basketball, ignoring the other volleyball games being played by the others. Mckayla had tried to invite them to join her team but Julie had informed her that Beau didn't play sports.

"He's athletically handicapped," she said, which was true, but Beau didn't need her telling everybody. "It would be a danger to him…and everyone else…if you put a ball in his hands,"

"Really?" Mckayla asked, looking at him for confirmation.

Beau remembered all the injuries he had attained and inflicted-playing volleyball and, grudgingly, nodded.

"I'm not really into sports anyway," he said, defensively, and Mckayla left them alone.

As soon as Mckayla was gone, Beau looked at Julie, who smiled at him.

"I got your back, Jack," she joked, and Beau groaned, giving up.

"I just don't understand women." Beau complained, "I swear, they should give you a manual for them or something,"

"What happened?" Julie asked, and Beau shrugged.

"I don't know. She hated me from the moment I walked into the room," Beau frowned, "Then she ran out of class like I was trying to kill her or something,"

Julie laughed quietly and Beau glared at her.

"It's not funny," he growled, throwing a ball at her and Julie caught it.

"Come on, you can't get discouraged. Think of it as the beginning of a romantic comedy," Julie said and tossed the volleyball in the basketball hoop. "Nothing but net!" she called out, a bit too loud.

"Quit messing around!" the coach yelled, blowing her whistle, making them cringe.

"Sorry," they said in unison, and Julie went to get the ball.

"Romantic comedy?" Beau questioned, and Julie nodded.

"Or like Pride and Prejudice," Julie added, "I sometimes forget that you prefer books to movies,"

Beau felt uncomfortable in the borrowed gym shorts they were forcing him to wear, until he brought a pair of his own, and kept glancing around the room, and tugging at the bottom of them.

"I just don't get why she'd act like that," Beau grumbled, "She smiled at me in the lunchroom. I know she did. I don't think I was giving off the vibes of a creeper, do you?"

Julie looked like she was about to make another joke but the look on his face must have stopped her.

"Well, it's her loss." Julie said softly, leaning towards him as she cupped his cheek, with her free hand, and Beau just swallowed hard, "I mean it. If she can't see what a great guy you are, then she's an idiot,"

Beau shook his head, making her hand fall.

"No, she's not." Beau said, defensively, "She perfect,"

"You don't know anything about her," Julie snorted, amused when the last bell rang.

"Loving someone doesn't need a reason. If you can explain why you love someone, it's not called Love," Beau quoted, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"That's sweet, Romeo. But how can you love someone you don't even know?" Julie asked, making Beau go silent, throwing the ball back in the bin with the others, "Anyway, you have a lot of time to change her opinion of you."

"What do you mean?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned.

"You'll be sitting next to her for an hour, five days a week." Julie reminded him as they made their way to the locker room to change, "More than enough time to change her mind,"

"I'll probably just continue to make a fool of myself and make her hate me more," Beau, ever the pessimist, retorted.

"Come on," Julie said, wiping sweat from her brow, "I'm sure you're not that bad,"

Beau opened his mouth to tell her just how bad he really was when the last bell rang and interrupted him. Julie suddenly walked away from him and threw the ball back in the bin with the others. He watched as she also went up to a guy with a big gym bag and started talking.

Beau shuffled his feet and fought the urge to glare at the back of the guy's head. Julie came back with two bottles of water and a smug look.

"I got us water," Julie said, proudly, tossing Beau a bottle.

Beau took the bottle, glancing at the blonde boy who was giving him an evil look.

"Who's that?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned.

"That's Zack," she said, simply, "he always has water,"

"Oh," Beau muttered, keeping the lecture about taking drinks from strange guys to himself.

"Don't worry, I always make sure the cap seal hasn't been tampered with before I drink it," Julie said, in response to what he didn't say, "Anyway, Zack's a friend,"

"Alright," Beau said, shrugging off his discomfort and opening his bottle.

"It's fine," Julie said, taking a sip, "See?"

Beau took a sip of his water, only to choke, as Julie tipped her head back for a deeper drink, lips opening to let more of the bottle's neck between them.

Beau's didn't even realize he was staring until Julie's eyes met his and she raised an eyebrow, crushing the empty bottle in her hand.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked, licking the excess water from her mouth, and Beau flushed, "Don't worry about it?" she added,

Julie threw her bottle in the trash and went into the girl's locker room without a word. Beau quickly downed his water, the hall was too hot, and his shorts were uncomfortably tight.

Beau threw away his bottle and headed to the locker room. He needed to get control of himself. He bit his tongue, the pain thankfully shrinking his problem so he could change in peace.

He hoped he hadn't been as obvious when he was looking at Edith.

That was probably why she was mad at him. Guys must gawk at her all the time and she must have assumed he was a pig just like the others.

When Beau came out of the locker room, with his own clothes back on, Julie was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" she asked, a knowing look on her face and Beau glared at her, until she laughed, and playfully punched him in the stomach.

"Let's go take your paperwork to the office and you can tell me more about your future girlfriend," Julie said.

"So, you really think I have a shot?" Beau asked, and Julie nodded.

"Course I do," Julie grinned, grabbing his hand, "After all, who could resist that pretty face?"

"Seriously, it's not a compliment for a man to be called 'Pretty' or Beautiful," Beau stated, giving her a look, and Julie giggled, swinging their joined hands.

"M'kay, Sexy," Julie gave him a wink and Beau stuck out his tongue.

"Better but I was going for handsome," Beau replied, as he held open the office door for Julie to go in first.

"Okay, my handsomely, pretty, beautiful boy," Julie said, heading inside and Beau made a face.

"Too many adjectives," he complained, and Julie laughed.

"Too many adjectives," Julie mocked, "Who says things like that?"

"I say things like…" Beau trailed off, finally noticing who was in the office.

Edith Cullen stood at the office desk, arguing with the secretary about trading sixth-hour biology to another time.

Beau tried to convince himself that it wasn't because of him but it was kind of hard to ignore that memory of her hate filled eyes and how she'd run out of biology to get away from him.

The door opened again, behind him, and a breeze blew through the room, waving through his hair, and Edith stiffened.

She turned to glare at him, and Beau got distracted by how beautiful she was. Even when it seemed like she was trying to kill him with her eyes.

Julie stepped in front of him, protectively, and Edith's eyes flickered to her before she turned back to the secretary.

"Never mind, then," she said, quickly, her voice like silk. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help,"

Then she walked out of the door without another look in their direction. Beau stood there for a moment turning pale, then turned to Julie who was staring after Edith with a look of pure confusion.

"Okay, maybe you killed her in a past life," Julie muttered, squeezing his hand but he pulled away and walked over to the desk to hand the secretary his signed slip.

"How did your first day go?" The secretary asked, and Beau shrugged.

"Great," he lied, keeping his face blank.

Julie placed a hand on his shoulder, and Beau shrugged her off.

"Can we work on the project tomorrow?" he asked, not meeting her eyes. "I just want to go home,"

"Look, you can't let one person ruin your whole day," Julie said, and Beau didn't respond, "I mean it, Beaufort,"

"Whatever," Beau retorted, heading to his truck. "And don't call me that,"

Julie trailed after him, silently, knowing that nothing she would say would reach him when he got like this.

Beau got in his car and stared blankly out the windshield. Julie let him sit for a moment before clearing her throat.

"How about instead of worrying about the project, we go back to my house, watch a movie, and pig out on junk food?" she suggested. "It's been forever since we did that,"

Beau shrugged, and turned the key, so the engine roared to life, and headed back to Charlie's house, trying to think of nothing at all.

"Do you remember when you called me because Kate Helen found out you had a crush on her and made a point to tell you that you weren't her type?" Julie asked, and Beau nodded, frowning.

Kate Helen. That was like Fourth grade? She pulled him aside during lunch and told him flat-out, that it wasn't going to happen. He wasn't her type, he was weird, she had a crush on Jesse, another guy in the class, etc.

He'd been so humiliated.

"I remember how you moped around for days and wanted to quit school. Do you remember what I said?" Julie questioned, and Beau's brows furrowed.

"No," Beau admitted, and Julie blew out an annoyed breath.

"I said that there were other girls who were probably interested in you," Julie said, rolling her eyes, "But you always go for the really pretty but unavailable type,"

"What?" Beau said, offended, "Name one time,"

"I just did," Julie smirked, meeting his eyes for a long moment, since they were at a stop light, until he looked away and sighed.

"I know you're trying, Julie. But I just want to go home right now," Beau said, and Julie nodded.

"That's fine," she said, "I'll call Harry to come pick me up,"

"I can drive you home," Beau said, and Julie shook her head.

"It's fine," Julie grinned, "I'll get started on our project and we'll work on it tomorrow, right?"

"I can start. I'll write for Ophelia and you write for Hamlet since it's reverse gendered," Beau stated, looking to Julie for agreement.

Julie nodded, not looking at him, and started digging through her backpack.

"Please don't be mad at me, Jules,", Beau said, as the silence stretched on.

"I'm not mad at you, Beau." She said, honestly.

Beau relaxed, but then Julie continued.

"I know moving here was tough and that you had a bad day, but I…I just want you to be happy. It's been three years since the last time you came to Forks. You've barely been here two days and already you're miserable," Her face fell and she turned away from him to look out the window.

Beau felt horrible, which he guessed was the opposite of what Julie wanted.

Julie was a naturally happy person. He had a hard time coming up with memories of her being unhappy. The only times he could remember were when her mom died...and the day before he had to go back to Phoenix.

Those moments never really lasted long and Beau usually said something nerdy to cheer her up or read to her while she laid her head on his shoulder. Julie would laugh and hug him afterward and things would go back to normal.

Beau ran a hand through his hair, to push it out of his face, before putting it back on the steering wheel and sighed.

"Ah Sunflower," Beau said, softly, catching Julie's attention, "weary of time, who countess steps of the sun: Seeking after that sweet golden clime, where the traveler's journey is done: where the Youth pined away with desire,"

Julie looked at him, a small smile starting to appear.

"And the pale virgin shrouded in snow," Beau continued, remembering reading it in one of his mother's poetry books, "Arise from their graves, and aspire, where my sunflower wishes to go,"

"That was pretty," Julie said, her eyes shining, "Who wrote that?"

"William Blake," Beau said, glad to see that she didn't look sad anymore.

"William Blake," Julie repeated, "What does it mean?"

Beau looked a little sheepish.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I just remembered it from one of my mother's books. I never actually looked up the meaning,"

"Oh," Julie said, tilting her head and studying him. "You know, you're really sexy when you recite poetry,"

"What?" Beau choked, and Julie grinned mischievously, turning on the radio, letting classical music float through the car.

"You really think I'm sexy?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned instead of answering.

She took his free hand in her own, stringing her fingers through his. He looked down at their intertwined hands, lips lifting, into the barest hint of a smile, before glancing back at her to say something.

But Julie had her eyes closed, tapping her fingers on her leg, and Beau turned back to the road, glad that they hadn't crashed into anything yet.

"What song is this?" Julie asked, without opening her eyes.

"Holberg Suite by Grieg. It was originally composed for piano but Grieg adapted it for string orchestra." Beau informed her.

"Interesting," Julie said, nodding her head absent-mindedly.

Beau knew that she wasn't going to remember the information. Classical music wasn't really Julie's thing, just like cars weren't his.

He wondered if Edith enjoyed classical music.

"You're thinking about her again," Julie said, under her breath and Beau rolled his eyes.

"How could you possibly know that?" Beau asked, and Julie smirked.

"Your eyes soften, you let out a longing sigh, and you get this dopey smile on your face. I'm going to call it your love-sick look," Julie shrugged, as Beau stopped at a red light.

"How could you possibly see that? You had your eyes closed," Beau questioned, and Julie opened one.

"I don't need to open my eyes to see you," Julie said, and Beau blew out a frustrated breath because that didn't make any sense.

"Seriously?" Beau asked, and Julie nodded, "Well, I…" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and tried to think of something to say in response.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried to think of something to say in response.

"You have a crush," Julie finished, and Beau blushed.

"It's more than that, I think," he said, thinking about the moment he laid eyes on Edith. "Do you think I'm a loser?"

He regretted the question instantly because Julie slipped her hand out of his and just looked at him.

Beau sighed and braced himself; he'd walked right into it, but he'd really wanted to know.

Julie tilted her head to one side. "You really think that Edith ran away from you because she thinks you're a loser? You think she's that shallow?"

"No…Yes," Beau grumbled. "Forget it. I just…you know-"

"No, I don't think you're a loser," Julie said, firmly, "Your problem is your terrible taste in women,"

"I don't have terrible taste in women," Beau argued.

"Yes, you do!" Julie exclaimed, "I don't know how someone so smart can be so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid," Beau growled.

"No, you're not and you're not a loser either. So, cut it out!"

"Never mind," Beau rolled his eyes, "Can we just not talk about it anymore?"

Julie huffed, folding her arms and Beau tried to concentrate on the road, but he could feel Julie glaring at the side of his head.

They were going to fight. They'd never really fought before, arguing over superficial things aside, and the thought of fighting with Julie really made him sick.

"I'm not really in the mood to watch movies, right now," Beau admitted, then added, "How about we go back to your house, you work on the rabbit, while I sit I read for a bit,"

Julie beamed, anger fading instantly.

"We can do both, Beautiful," she said, happily, and turned the station to something she could sing to, "We can hang out in my garage until you're done brooding and then go in the house to watch movies!"

"Okay, Jules," Beau replied.

"Hey, turn left here," Julie said, "There's a burger shack up ahead,"

"Not hungry," Beau muttered, making the turn anyway, "What do you want?"

Julie leaned over him, to make the order herself.

"Hi! I'll take two cheeseburgers, deluxe, one with no onions, the other with extra ketchup and only three pickles." Julie chirped, "I'll also have two large orders of curly fries, a strawberry milkshake, and a vanilla milkshake,"

"I said I wasn't hungry," Beau said, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say it was for you," Julie said as she paid for the food.

"You ordered my favorite food," Beau pointed out, "And you ordered two of everything,"

"Maybe I just want some variety," Julie joked, just as the guy at the window handed over their food, "Thanks,"

Julie put a straw in the vanilla shake, pausing for a moment before she sighed.

"Beau, hey," Julie mumbled, and Beau glanced over at her, "I'm sorry. I know you're having a bad day,"

"It's okay, I shouldn't have asked you something like that," Beau said, and Julie shook her head.

"No, you know you can talk to me about anything," Julie said, holding up the cup so he could take a sip, "And I'd rather you tell me when you have thoughts like that so that I can tell you what an idiot you're being,"

"I'm not an idiot," Beau stated, swallowing, and Julie pulled the cup away.

"You're not a loser either," Julie pointed out, "Look, how about tomorrow, before school, we work on a game plan for the next time you talk to Edith?"

Beau shook his head and Julie sat his shake in the cup holder, next to hers.

"It's hopeless. She already hates me," Beau shrugged, and Julie patted his stomach.

"No one could hate you forever," Julie claimed as she pulled a burger out of the to-go bag he brought along, "You're like, the easiest person to love, ever."

"Have you met me?" Beau question, his brows furrowing, "Almost everyone I've ever met hates me!"

"Oh, shut up," Julie rolling her eyes as she dug into her burger, "You know you're beautiful."

"Not a compliment," Beau muttered, fighting a smile, "Hand over the burger,"

"I thought you weren't hungry," Julie said, sarcastically, but still took the time to unwrap his burger for him, "Here you go,"

"Thanks," Beau said, taking a bite, "This is delicious!"

"I know," Julie grinned, putting her arm around Beau's shoulders, "I'd buy you a hundred burgers if it makes you happy,"

"I wouldn't be happy," Beau snorted, taking another bite of his burger, "I'd be dead…and probably fat,"

"More of you to love," Julie said, looking blissfully happy, her brown eyes twinkling, "And, you know, Edith likes fat guys,"

"Really?" Beau choked, and Julie laughed, slipping her arm from around him.

"I don't know," she shrugged, and Beau glared at her, "You really think you love her, huh?"

Beau nodded.

"I'm sure," Beau said, and Julie looked a little skeptical.

"Even though you just met her today and you've never even had a real conversation with her?" Julie questioned, reaching for her shake.

"Love doesn't need words; you know?" Beau said, and Julie smiled, softly.

"That I do, Beautiful." Julie winked, before sighing. "She's really pretty, isn't she?"

Beau thought of Edith.

She was perfect and it made his heart race just thinking about her. She had the perfect smile and even when she was glaring at him she was beautiful.

 _Flawless. Interesting. Unique_

"Prettiest girl I've ever seen," Beau said, a goofy smile on his face.

Julie kinked an eyebrow and Beau hurried to defend himself.

"Present company excluded of course," Beau added, and Julie slapped his shoulder.

"Wow, you've got it bad," Julie sucked on her straw, swallowing, "I'll call Erica and see what she can tell me about her and then we can find out if you two have anything in common to talk about,"

"Isn't that cheating?" Beau asked, confused, "I mean, won't it be creepy if I know stuff about her before even talking to her,"

"Well, maybe a little," Julie conceded, "But you're working with a handicap. She's already decided to hate you without talking to you. You need something to even the field,"

Beau rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Sherlock," Beau said, carelessly. "It won't do any good anyway,"

"Stop being such a downer," she said, ruffling his hair, and Beau gave her an annoyed look.

"Really?" he said, dryly, and Julie smirked, before poking him hard in the side.

"I'm trying to make you feel better, Jerk?" Julie asked, crossing her arms, as they pulled into her driveway.

Beau chuckled, and Julie handed him his shake before they both got out of the truck. They headed into Julie's garage and Beau sat down on a crate, pulling _'The Grapes of Wrath'_ by  John Steinbeck, from his bag.

"Always have a book on you, huh?" Julie said, getting her tool box, and Beau shrugged.

"I like to be prepared," he stated.

Beau read, while Julie worked, listening as she went on; talking animatedly about the rabbit, what she was doing, and what happened in school while he wasn't with her, pausing only to eat some of her fries and take sips of her shake. She didn't need any prompts from Beau. She would talk all day about cars alone if she could. Beau didn't mind. He was used to listening to Julie talk and it was interesting to watch someone be that expressive.

Beau knew he was kind of a closed off person, but Julie wore her heart on her sleeve for everyone to see. He watched the way her eyes lit up and her hands flapped around enthusiastically. Seeing her being so passionate made Beau feel a wave of affection.

She hadn't changed at all.

After a while, Julie got really into what she was doing, going quiet enough for him to read peacefully, humming songs while she worked.

"Are you ready to go inside yet?" Julie asked eventually, pulling him out of his book, and Beau frowned, glancing back down at his book.

He was still a little upset about what happened earlier, but he knew he couldn't stay mope forever.

"Yeah," Beau sighed, bookmarking his page, and putting it back in his bag, "What are you going to make me watch?"

"I'm not going to make you watch anything," Julie said, and Beau gave her look, "Let's go Disney style,"

Beau rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?" he asked, and Julie nodded.

"You can never go wrong with the classics," she stated, "But I also have a few movies with real people so it'll balance out,"

"We should work on our homework too," he suggested, putting his bag on his shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want to?" Julie questioned and Beau shrugged.

"I can't let my grades drop because of a little heartbreak," he stated, sardonically.

"That's the spirit!" Julie cheered, slapping his shoulder, "Just for that, I'll let you pick the next movie we watch,"

Once inside, Beau looked through her movies, frowning. She owned; Mean Girls, 13 Going on Thirty, A Cinderella Story, Little Mermaid, Lion King, Lion King 2, Snow White, Mulan, the first 3 Harry Potter movies, Beauty and the Beast, and Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"This is really all you have?" Beau questioned, and Julie shrugged, "Nothing else?"

Julie eventually gave in and handed over the rest of her movies for him to look through.

"It's Meatball Monday," Julie said, over her shoulder, as she headed for the kitchen to make popcorn, "So, we won't be able to watch all of them,"

Beau put the Hunchback in the DVD player, heading into the kitchen to get a soda. Julie sprinkled sugar into the bag of popcorn, before shaking it up, and pouring it in a large bowl.

"So, you still like sugar in your popcorn?" Beau asked, raising an eyebrow and Julie nodded, heartily.

"Are you kidding? Sugar and extra butter popcorn is the best," she said, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and popping it in her mouth. "All that's missing is some chocolate,"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Beau remarked, before grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth too.

Julie opened her mouth wide and chewed loudly, making Beau's face twist in disgust.

"Childish," he muttered, and Julie swallowed.

"Killjoy," she teased, grabbing some more and tossing it in the air to catch in her mouth, and Beau tilted his head to the side, "What? You're just jealous that you can't do it,"

"I could catch popcorn in my mouth if I wanted to," Beau grumbled, and Julie let out an amused snort.

"Sure, you could," Julie giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Didn't you just eat?" Beau pointed out, and Julie answered by shoving more popcorn into her mouth.

They watched the Hunchback, Julie curled into Beau's side, resting her head on Beau's shoulder, his arm around Julie's waist, they pressed together easily, taking up most of the couch. Just like when they were kids.

"You know, I'm surprised this movie isn't more popular," Julie said, as they watched Frollo sing his dark song about his lust for Esmeralda.

"It's probably for the best," Beau replied, "I don't think I could deal with kids singing _'Destroy Esmeralda and let her taste the fires of hell,"_

Julie pictured it in her head, and laughed, her head thrown back.

"Yeah, that would be weird," she said, "So, do you feel better?"

"Yeah, this is nice," Beau said, "Besides, you were right, I have the rest of the semester to change her mind about me and I don't think Edith would be interested in a dumb dullard,"

"Good point," Julie said, her grin growing wider. "So, are you going to write her some poems and shove them into her locker?"

"Nope," Beau replied, throwing popcorn at her.

"Then what are you going to do?" Julie asked, and Beau shrugged.

"I'll think of something." He promised and Julie smirked.

"Of course, you will, Romeo," Julie said and wrapped her arm around him in a half hug, "Maybe you'll stand outside her balcony and read a sonnet,"

"Shut up," Beau shoved her away, playfully. "That's plan C,"

Julie laughed and reached for the movies on the table.

"Why are you stopping it?" Beau asked, and Julie pouted.

"I don't like the ending," she complained, "Quasimodo obviously deserved Esmeralda and that she ended up with that blonde guy really pisses me off,"

"Come on, Jules, Phoebus wasn't so bad," Beau said, and Julie's head snapped up, eyes blazing. "And they made up for it in the sequel,"

"Just because he got another girl in the next movie doesn't make it okay. He saved Esmeralda's life, more than once. But no, let's go for the pretty Blonde guy!" Julie growled.

"But Phoebus saved her life too, twice. And he wasn't a bad guy. He didn't burn up that family, did he?" Beau protested.

"So, because he didn't burn down a house he deserves to get the girl? Quasimodo didn't burn down any houses either, so by that right, he should have gotten the girl as well,"

"Esmeralda didn't see Quasimodo-like that, though. She treated him like a little brother. Besides, Esmeralda and Phoebus challenge each other and," Beau paused, realizing that he was arguing about a movie that he really didn't care that much about. "You know what? Never mind,"

But Julie wasn't ready to let it go.

"So, you were okay with Quasimodo ending up alone, after being forced to watch the first girl he ever had feelings for make out with a handsome blonde in his bed and making Quasi rip his heart in half?" she asked, looking at him like he told her that he kicked puppies for fun.

"Okay, Phoebus sucked," Beau conceded, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture when Julie glared at him.

"Thank you," Julie said, satisfied. "Maybe we should put on Lion king. It might inspire us,"

"I thought you said that I got to pick the next one?" Beau reminded her and Julie gestured at the table, towards the movies.

"Take your pick," she said, and Beau picked up the Princess Bride, "Really?"

"Shut up," Beau said, "It's a good movie,"

"Hmm," Julie smirked, and Beau met her gaze.

"Would you prefer to watch Harry Potter?" Beau suggested, and Julie squealed.

"I love those movies! Did you ever read the books I sent you?" Julie asked as Beau headed to the DVD player, the Princess Bride in his hand.

"Yep," Beau said, over his shoulder, as he put the movie in the DVD player, "They were okay,"

"They were magical!" Julie disagreed, then snickered, "Get it? Magical?"

"Child," Beau muttered, trying not to laugh. "We're watching the Princess Bride,"

"As you wish, Beaufort," Julie said, doing her best Westley impression, "Now, let's work on Hamlet and Ophelia or should I say Hamletta and Phil?"

"I think Hester and Othello would be better," Beau said, "And I really don't think that much of the story would change, even if Hamlet was a Woman and Ophelia was a man,"

"So, you still think that Othello would be the same as Ophelia?" Julie asked, raising an eyebrow. "In the 1600's? Part of the reason Ophelia was the way she was, is because she was a woman being forced to live under the conditions of a man's world. Now that she's a guy that means that the characters are mostly female this time. Won't that effect affect Hester too?"

"Good point," Beau accepted, "When did you get so smart?"

"I was always smart," Julie huffed, "You were just too dumb to see my brilliance,"

"I'm sure that's it," Beau rolled his eyes, smiling, "Let's get back to work,"

They worked, side by side, trying to keep the story basically the same, but trying to account for the year and how that would affect the way the characters behaved.

"I need a break," Beau muttered, as the movie was concluding.

Picking up the empty popcorn bowl, he headed to the kitchen to put it in the sink. He took the time to rinse the bowl, even finish up the rest of the dishes in the sink and put them back in the cabinet.

"Maybe we should have picked different partners. I'm having a hard time concentrating," Julie complained when he came back.

"You always have trouble concentrating," Beau pointed out, sitting down beside her, "Unless it has to do with cars,"

"True," Julie laughed, unpausing the movie.

They as much work as they could do before Julie decided that she couldn't stand another moment of working on Hamlet.

"We can do the rest tomorrow," she said, firmly, when Beau started to protest, "Besides, we need to head over to Sue's for dinner,"

Beau wasn't feeling up to being the center of attention today and Sue probably had something to say about the three years he didn't come to Forks.

"Um, I-" he started, and Julie sighed.

"You're not coming to dinner, are you?" Julie questioned, but it sounded more like a statement.

"I'll come to the next one," he promised and glanced around Julie's house. "Is your dad coming home?"

"Yeah, Dad's probably at Sue's already," Julie shrugged, "Pick me up for school tomorrow?"

"Sure," Beau replied, "I'll be out here by 7:30 so we can make it to school on time,"

"M'kay," Julie said, "We should go see a movie this weekend. Lemony Snicket's series of unfortunate events came out last month. We should go see that,"

"Maybe, I mean the books were alright, I guess," Beau said, trying to remember.

"Just alright? They were brilliant!" Julie disagreed.

"You like reading children's books but I'm the nerd," Beau muttered, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Like I said, we all have a little nerd in us," Julie said, with a wink, "Maybe Edith's a little a nerd too,"

"Not possible," Beau objected, quickly.

"Nothing's impossible, Beautiful," Julie said, in a quiet, affectionate way that made Beau feel warm inside.

"So, you really think I have a shot?" Beau asked,

"Sure, sure," Julie replied, waving a hand, "Only a fool wouldn't love you,"

Beau's heart throbbed, and he felt his face heat up before he quickly looked away.

That's who Julie was; someone who would fight pick a fight with four boys because they pushed you in the dirt. She was the kind of person that would answer the phone at whatever hour and listen to you complain about your eccentric mom or a test that you got an A- on when you deserved an A. She was a great person and an even better friend.

"Thank you, Jules," Beau said with a shy smile, "I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding…You can be my best man,"

"You don't believe in marriage," Julie reminded him, "Also, I'm already your best woman,"

Beau chuckled.

"Whatever, Jules," Beau said. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Sure thing, Beaufort," Julie said, closing the door behind him as he left.

Beau drove home, thinking about Edith and what he was going to say to her tomorrow. He hoped Julie came up with a good idea because you only get one love of your life.

 _He just hoped he hadn't ruined his chances with her._

* * *

 **June 25, 1996, Forks, Washington - Summer**

 _Her Dad was taking everyone to the park. Julie couldn't wait to introduce Beaufort to her friends._

 _She saw Embry and Quil playing in the sandbox._

 _"Hey guys!" she called, and Beaufort squeezed her hand tightly, as the two boy's heads turned in their direction._

 _"Hi, Jules!" Quil shouted back, waving them over, "Who's your friend?"_

 _"This is Beaufort," Jules said, smiling, "He's my best friend!"_

 _Quil frowned._

 _"I thought I was your best friend!" he exclaimed, hurt._

 _Jules shook her head._

 _"You're my cousin," she corrected, and Quil pouted._

 _"Beau-fort? What kind of name is that?" Quil asked, venom in his voice, and Beaufort's face fell._

 _"It's his name," Julie snapped, defensively. "and I think it's cool,"_

 _Quil took a step back, in the face of her anger._

 _"Okay. Whatever, I guess it's kind of cool." He said, with a shrug._

 _"Hi," Embry said, shyly. "I'm Embry,"_

 _"Hi," Beaufort mumbled quietly, "I'm Beaufort,"_

 _"I'm Quil," Quil said, bouncing back from his bad mood._

 _Jules sat down on the edge of the sandbox and Beaufort sat next to her, shivering slightly. He was always shivering, like he was cold, even when he was wearing a jacket. Jules wrapped her arm around his shoulders to keep him from getting cold._

 _Beaufort gave her a small smile, his pretty blue eyes shining, and Jules smiled brighter._

 _Quil showed off the Toy Story Band-Aid on his knee._

 _"Where did you get that?" Jules asked, jealous._

 _Quil smirked._

 _"My grandpa gave it to me after I fell out of the tree in my yard," he explained._

 _Beaufort looked at him puzzled._

 _"Why were you climbing a tree?" Beaufort asked._

 _"Because I wanted to see if I could touch the sky from the top," he said, with a shrug._

 _"Did you?" Julie asked voice drenched with excitement._

 _Quil shook his head._

 _"Not tall enough," he pouted, "So, next time, I'll have to climb an even taller tree!"_

 _"I want to touch the sky!" Julie exclaimed, practically bouncing where she sat._

 _"You can't touch the sky by climbing a tree," Beaufort stated, and Julie glared at him._

 _"Are you telling your bestest friend that she can't do something?" she asked, and Beaufort frowned._

 _"You could get hurt." He mumbled, "What if you fall?"_

 _Jules tilted her head to the side and thought about it._

 _"Then I could get one of those cool Toy Story Band-Aids!" she cheered, and Beaufort looked down at his feet nervously._

 _"That's not what I meant," he whispered, and Jules glanced at him._

 _"Okay," she said, laying her head on his shoulder, "I won't climb any trees,"_

 _Beaufort let out a relieved sigh, laying his head on top of hers._

 _Quil and Embry watched them with wide eyes before looking at each other and shrugging._

 _"I won't climb any trees either," Quil said, laying his head on Embry's shoulder._

 _"Me either," Embry said, copying Beaufort, and laying his head on top of Quil's._

 _"Copycats," Julie giggled and stuck her tongue out at them._

 _"Okay, let's go play!" Quil yells, jumping away from Embry._

 _Quil runs for the slide, dragging Embry behind him and Julie runs too._

 _"Come on, Beau!" she exclaims, giving her friend a nickname without a second of thought, excited to show off how awesome her best friend is to everyone._

 _Beaufort tries to follow and trips over a forgotten toy. He falls into the dirt and Julie hurries over to his side._

 _"Are you ok?" Julie asks, and Beau lifts his head, dirt sticking to his nose._

 _"M' fine," he muttered, and Julie hears Quil's laughter from some paces behind her, and Beau's face goes red, in embarrassment._

 _He covered his face with his hands and laid back down on the ground. Julie turned to Quil and glared at him._

 _"Stop laughing!" she shouted, angrily, "Before I tell everyone about the time you wet yourself because you were scared of Goofy!"_

 _Quil stopped laughing instantly._

 _Julie turns back to Beau and reaches out a hand and to pulls him up. He looks up at her with surprised blue eyes and Julie smiles._

 _"Thanks, Jules," he says, shyly, brushing the dirt off his shorts._

 _"No problem, Beautiful," Julie replied, before reaching out to wipe the dirt of his nose, then she pecks him on the tip of his nose and Beau's cheeks heat up again._

 _He smiles back, his blue eyes growing soft and Julie takes his hand in hers._

 _"Let's go swing instead," she suggests, and Beau nods._

 _"Okay,"_

 _Julie leads him, hand in hand, grinning to herself, and he lets her go first, while he pushes._

 _Definitely a Prince in Disguise._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Waiting For You**

 _"...I am scared as hell to want you. But here I am, wanting you anyway..."_

- Missy Mitch quotes

* * *

The next day was better…and worse.

Beau woke up from a really nice dream about Edith with a groan, wishing he hadn't stayed up so late last night. He glanced at his alarm clock, seeing that it was 5:30 AM, then hit the snooze button, planning to go back to sleep. But then he remembered that he had to pick up Julie before school.

Beau got out of bed, hissing at how cold the floor was and walked to his dresser. He grabbed some random clothes and headed to go take a shower. He almost bumped into Charlie on his way downstairs.

"What are you doing up?" Charlie asked, and Beau yawned.

"Got to pick up Julie," he explained, and Charlie nodded.

"Drive safe," Charlie stated, "that's precious cargo,"

Beau rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Dad." He grumbled, "I'm starting to worry about you two,"

Charlie just saluted him and headed for the bathroom.

"Grab some money out of my wallet before you go," he called, "Pick up some food for dinner on the way home,"

Beau got the money and headed to his truck, thankful that it wasn't raining, wondering if Julie would mind driving while he took a nap.

Beau pulled up in his truck and before he could turn it off and go knock on the door, Julie came out.

"Morning, Beautiful!" she chirped, leaping in the truck and shrugging her book bag off her shoulder to the truck floor.

"Morning Jules, you ready to…go…," Beau trailed off, his eyes traveling over Julie, who was balancing a thermos between her legs, wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, a tight black camisole top, an unbuttoned, blue plaid shirt, and her boots.

"Hey look, we match," she smiled, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, with a few strands evading her fingers, and framing her face, while her brow brown eyes watched him, sparkling.

He was wearing a white T-shirt with a short sleeved, blue and white plaid shirt on top, dark denim jeans, a pair of converse that matched his shirt, and a plain black jacket.

"You look good." Beau said, trying not to ogle Julie's chest, but... seriously, "Where's your leather jacket?"

Julie's smile got bigger, as she tilted her head, taking her hands out of her hair.

"Thanks! I decided to dress a little differently today." Julie complimented, and Beau shrugged.

"How do you always have so much energy in the morning?" Beau asked, stifling a yawn.

"I rise with the sun and I usually go for a run to perk me up, but don't be cranky, I brought you a pick me up," Julie giggled, unscrewing the cap from her thermos to pour some of it into the cup.

"You remember how I like my coffee?" Beau asked, laying his head on the steering wheel, "Too much sugar makes me jumpy,"

"I know," Julie stated, handing him the cup, "Four creams and two sugars. Just the way you like it, Beaufort!"

Beau was too tired for this.

"Drink up, Beautiful!" she repeated, excited, "It'll wake you right up!"

Beau decided to humor her, and took a sip. Julie watched him with eager brown eyes and Beau smiled.

"It's good," he said, taking another sip, and licking his lips.

"Want me to drive?" Julie asked, and Beau nodded gratefully.

They switched places, Julie singing along loudly to the morning radio, brushing her shoulder against Beau's every time a new song came on, while Beau sipped quietly on his coffee, and rested his head on the window.

"So, I came up with a plan to help you out with Edith," Julie announced, smiling, and Beau frowned, forcing himself to sit up.

"I told you that I don't need your help," Beau groaned, finishing off the rest of his cup.

"I talked to Erica last night and she said that Edith's really smart, like really, really smart."

Of course, she was. Smart, stunning, and perfect.

"And?" Beau asked.

"Well, you're smart too, right?" Julie nodded to herself, "So, all you have to do is outsmart her!"

"Outsmart her?" Beau questioned, confused.

"Yeah, be smarter than her. Answer all the questions, make brilliant deductions, basically just be yourself…in overdrive!" Julie looked at him and Beau couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your plan is for me to be myself?" he repeated, and Julie nodded, excitedly.

"In overdrive!" she repeated, again, like that word made a difference, and Beau wondered what she looked like on Christmas day when she opened presents.

Maybe this time he'd get to see her open the present he brought her.

"If you don't like that one, there's also the secret admirer route," Julie said, and Beau smirked.

"What route is that?" Beau asked, trying not to laugh.

"You can write some of your mushy thoughts about her on notes and stuff them in her locker! Then once she's fallen for in love with your words, you confess that it was you all along!" Julie said, and Beau shook his head.

"I'm a terrible liar. I'd probably end up giving away that I'm her secret admirer before the day was over," Beau admitted, and Julie pouted.

"Oh, well, how about you try making friends with her brothers, to get close to her?" Julie asked, and Beau pictured being crushed by Edith's huge weightlifter brother.

"No, too dangerous," he said, quickly.

"Chicken," Julie teased, sticking out her tongue. "Alright, then how about you stand outside her window Romeo style and say recite some poetry?"

Beau shook his head.

"Not doing it," he said, firmly. "I don't even know where she lives anyway," Julie opened her mouth and Beau held up a hand to stop her, "Don't tell me where she lives. It would be creepy if I knew where she lived before she told me,"

"You're no fun," Julie pouted and Beau took another sip of his coffee.

"What's the point? I'm just going to make a fool of myself again today." Beau said, disparagingly.

"Quit stressing," Julie said, patting his shoulder. "We'll think of something."

Julie tucked the stray strands behind her ear and Beau noticed the braided leather bracelet with stainless steel cylinder and a heart-shaped diamond.

"That's nice," Beau commented, "Where'd you get it?"

Julie glanced at the bracelet and grinned, "Charlie got it for me for my birthday,"

Beau froze.

Crap, he forgot Julie's birthday.

"Don't worry about it," Julie said, seeing the look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, shoulders slumping, "with the move and everything I just…"

"It's fine," Julie said, smiling, "If I really cared I would've reminded you the second you came home. Besides, you coming back was the greatest gift I could receive this year,"

Beau frowned and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have to remind me," he said, "But don't worry, I'm going to make it up to you."

Julie rolled her eyes but didn't argue with him.

She turned back to rattling off plans to help him win Edith, but he wasn't listening.

He and Edith were probably not going to happen anyway.

Julie eventually got really into a song on the radio, letting the Edith topic fade out. She tapped his shoulder, giving him a look until he hesitantly joined in. Julie smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they sang in harmony, both their voices off-key.

He was glad that they were alone. He wasn't the type of guy who could proudly sing in public. He didn't even like to sing in the shower.

When they pulled into the lot, Beau gave Julie back her thermos and got out. Julie smiled and put it in her bag.

"So, which plan are we going with?" Julie asked, linking their fingers together and swinging their arms, and Beau shrugged.

"We're going with Plan…just be me…" he said and Julie pulled her hand back and crossed her arms, so Beau reluctantly added, "…in overdrive," and Julie clapped, jumping.

"That one was my favorite!" she cheered, and Beau sighed.

"Good," he muttered, turning away from her, and Julie hopped on his back, "Hey!"

Julie giggled.

"Carry me to class?" she asked, and Beau growled.

"Get off!" he complained, and Julie slid off with a sigh.

"You're never let me have any fun," she pouted, and then grinned, grabbing his hand in hers again, "And I wouldn't worry too much about Edith. You just have to get her to look into those irresistible blue eyes and you'll have her eating out the palm of our hand," Julie grinned.

Beau gave her a dry look.

"Please, tell me more about my 'irresistible' blue eyes," he said, sarcastically and lifted their intertwined fingers.

Julie nodded, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Okay, sure." She said, and literally spent the rest of the walk telling him all the things she liked about his eyes.

It was actually kind of flattering.

In English, Mckayla and Erica came to sit with them. Mckayla sat in the desk on the other side of him and Erica sat on the other side of Julie. The girls talked about the project while he drew some random doodles on his notebook.

Mckayla kept trying to get his attention and draw him into the conversation. Beau humored her with a few pointed comments to make her think that he was listening. Erica was talking with Julie and carefully not looking in his direction.

The rest of the day went mostly like that. He found his locker and threw his stuff in there. He sat with Julie's friends again at lunch and tried not to look like he was looking for Edith Cullen.

Julie punched his shoulder when he spaced out too long. It wasn't his fault, though. He hoped that Edith would at least give him a chance to apologize for whatever he did that upset her. She was probably used to guys fawning over her because she was so abnormally attractive.

He didn't want to be just another creep, though.

The rest of the Cullens were there, Edith was the only one missing.

"She's probably in the bathroom," Julie said, snatching a grape off his plate and popping it in her mouth. "Stop fidgeting,"

Beau slid his tray away from her and glared.

"I'm not fidgeting," he mumbled, slapping Julie's hand away when she tried to sneak another grape.

"Sure, you're not," Julie rolled her eyes, before grinning, "So, Mckayla was asking you something,"

Beau looked at the girl sitting across from him and Mckayla smiled.

"I was asking if you wanted to come to my house after school too so we can all work on our projects together?" she asked and Beau shrugged.

Not really, he thought.

Julie raised an eyebrow and Beau forced himself to smile.

"Maybe," he answered, before going back to eating his lunch. "I have a lot of…" he trailed off, unable to think of an excuse.

"Stuff to take care of since the move," Julie finished for him, "He hasn't finished unpacking his things yet."

"Right," Beau nodded, shooting Julie a grateful look.

Julie took the opportunity to steal another grape and Beau smiled. Julie was a really determined food thief.

"You know what?" Taylor blurted, through a mouthful of her sandwich. "You two should come to my Dad's bakery some time,"

"Your dad owns a bakery?" Beau asked, curious.

Taylor swallowed, leaning on Logan's shoulder. "Homemade buttery fudge, hand dipped ice cream, saltwater taffy, gourmet chocolate, jelly beans, imported novelty candy, soups, sandwiches, donuts, bread, pies, and custom cakes,"

Everyone stared at her and Logan smirked.

"Dad paying you to advertise again?" he asked, and Taylor shrugged.

"If I bring in six new customers, he'll buy me those earrings I wanted from the winter catalog," she explained, and Logan nodded.

"Don't worry," he said, shooting a glare at Beau, "I got you covered,"

Taylor smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, baby," she said, and Julie squealed.

"You guys are so cute," she said, "I can't wait till I have a guy that I can be all mushy with,"

Beau frowned, looking up from his lunch tray and staring at her.

The thought of Julie dating unsettled him.

Julie smiled at him and poked his nose.

"Don't look so worried," she said, "I'm not going anywhere yet,"

"I'm not worried," he said, "I can't wait for someone to take you off my hands,"

Julie just laughed and stuck out her tongue at him, before turning to continue talking to Taylor and Logan. Beau watched her for a moment and tried to picture what things would be like once Julie found a boyfriend. Julie would probably want someone outgoing, someone friendly, optimistic, with a huge family she could bond with, and just as affectionate as her. A handsome, athletic guy, who would want to spend every second with her, until he shoved Beau completely out of the picture.

Beau felt a pang in his chest, and sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

He looked around the lunchroom again, eyes connecting with Erica, who was staring at their table like she wanted to come over. She instantly looked down at her tray, sneaking glances occasionally, and Beau went back to staring at the door for Edith.

She never came.

"Maybe she had some homework to finish up before class and decided to spend her lunch period in the library," Julie suggested, and Beau forced himself not to sulk.

If she showed up to lunch, he could have assessed her mood before having to spend a whole hour beside her. Biology was most likely going to be an uncomfortable experience.

"No, it's not," Julie said, responding to thoughts he hadn't even voiced yet and Beau gave her a dirty look.

"That's a little creepy," Beau said, and Julie grinned at Beau, making some of the tension bleed out of his shoulders.

Julie walked with Beau and Mckayla to class before they split to go to their separate classrooms and.

"Remember, just be yourself…" Julie gives him a thumbs ups up, "In Overdrive!" before spinning around and heading to her own classroom.

"What was she talking about?" Mckayla asked, and everything comes rushing back, the nervousness, the dread, and a little hope.

"Nothing," Beau lied, walking around her into class and sitting in his seat, noticing that Edith wasn't in class either.

On the outside, Beau looked composed, cool as a cucumber, but on the inside, he was hyper as a rabbit.

Where was Edith? Had he done something to offend her? Did she drop out of school? Was she picked up by a modeling agency? What?

Mckayla stood by his desk, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach and Beau tried to pay attention to her but his mind kept traveling back to that empty seat beside him.

"So, you're coming, right?" Mckayla asked again, and Beau nodded absentmindedly.

"Sure, sure," he muttered, eyes trained on the door at the few stragglers trailing into the class.

Edith wasn't one of them.

When the bell rang, Mckayla hesitated before going to her own seat and Beau hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings.

He had a feeling that she might like him and that made him a little uncomfortable. He was already terrible at talking to people his own age, especially girls—except for Julie— and he was probably going make a mistake and say something insensitive that would hurt her feelings. Or do something weird that would make her feel ashamed for liking him and embarrass himself.

Besides, he was already really into Edith and he wouldn't want her to think he was into Mckayla. It was misunderstandings like that which ruined relationships before they could even start.

Who was he kidding? The idea of Edith being jealous of him and another girl was a fantasy that had no basis in reality. She wasn't even coming to class because he was so repulsive that one meeting was enough for her to decide that she didn't want to come to school anymore.

He tried to pay attention in class, but his motivation to be the best 'Beau' he could be was gone. He hoped that Mckayla wasn't too offended to share her notes.

He glanced back at her and found her playing on her phone. He shook his head, before forcing himself to pay attention.

He couldn't let his grades drop for a girl…no matter how striking she was, or how much her smile called to him, or…

He groaned, fighting the urge to slap himself.

He needed to focus.

He managed to make it to the end class, then he quickly gathered up his stuff and left before Mckayla could catch up with him.

Julie was waiting for him outside of the gym.

"How did it go?" She asked, bouncing with excitement.

"It didn't," Beau said, watching all the excitement disappear from her face, "She didn't show up,"

She took one look at Beau's face and hugged him, her arms slipping around his waist. Beau let his arms lay limp at his side for few seconds, until she started to pull away, his arms instinctively moving to keep her close. Julie paused, and Beau let his arms fall back to his side, so she could move away.

"You know, her absence has nothing to do with you, right?" Julie asked, putting her hand on his arm, and before Beau could say anything, they heard Mckayla calling their name.

Beau frowned and gently moved away until Julie's hand slipped from his arm,

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," he stated, and Julie nodded.

"Got it," she said, pushing him away from the class, "Go to the library or something, I'll keep the wolves at bay,"

"I can't skip class," Beau said, and Julie smirked.

"You're not skipping, you're resting after a taxing emotional event," Julie corrected and Beau shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he said, walking past her, toward the locker-room, "Just…keep Mckayla away from me for a little while,"

"Aye. Aye, captain!" Julie saluted, marching like a soldier toward Mckayla, who looked confused.

Beau's lips spread into an involuntary smile. Julie may have been goofy, but she was also loyal to a fault. By the time, Beau came back, Mckayla and Julie were gone.

When he got into the gym, Mckayla smiled in his direction before turning away from him without a word.

He shot Julie a questioning look but Julie just smirked.

"I'm very persuasive," she said simply, and Beau decided not to ask about it.

The coach decided to have them run laps today, and Beau cursed under his breath. It wasn't that he was a horrible runner. He had to outrun a lot of bullies back in Phoenix. He was just more of a sprinter, and he'd rather not have to run around in a circle with a bunch of sweaty people.

Beau hadn't been running for long, when Julie ran effortlessly next to him, already on her second lap.

"How…are you … so fast?" he huffed, out of breath, and Julie laughed, her breathing easy and strong.

"I told you, I like running," Julie grinned, "You'd be in better shape if you ran with me, Beautiful,"

Beau gave a breathless chuckle, then Julie sped up, going for her third lap. Julie waved at Mckayla, as she passed her and Mckayla gave her a tired glare. After Julie completed her fourth, and final, lap, she continued running next to him until he finished.

Julie tried to keep him distracted from his unease over what happened to Edith, but Beau has had a very overactive imagination and a really, really, really, high level of self-loathing. That was a bad combination now when he's trying to convince himself that he's not the reason Edith didn't show up.

When class ended, Beau changed back into his regular clothes and headed to his locker to get his stuff. He was stuffing his books in his bag when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder but no one was there.

"Hi!" Julie said, and Beau turned to see her standing on his other side, giggling.

"Aren't you tired after all that running coach made us do?" Beau asked, exhausted.

"Nope," Julie chirped, swaying back and forth, with her hands behind her back, "You want to stop at Taylor's dad's Bakery on the way home?"

Beau shrugged.

"I have to stop at the store and pick up some dinner for Charlie," Beau said, closing his locker, and heading out of the building.

Julie skipped beside him and he wondered why she was so damn cheerful all the time.

"We can do both!" Julie said, grabbing his arm. "We'll stop and get some ice cream and then go get the groceries so you can make dinner. I'll help!"

"No," he stated, leaving no room for argument, "I'm too tired to socialize,"

Julie sighed and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Cheer up, Beautiful," she says, "There's always tomorrow,"

Beau made a face and Julie let go of him, causing him to stumble.

"Klutz," Julie giggled, and Beau shoved her shoulder gently.

"Shut up," he grumbled, making his way to his truck.

Julie hopped in the passenger seat, and Beau closed her door for her, before heading around to the driver's side. He started his truck, cringing at how much noise his truck was making and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so insecure, loud motors are cool," Julie stated, fiddling with the radio. "It means your truck has character,"

"You know, when you're not in the car, I turn off the radio and enjoy the silence," Beau said, and Julie shot him a look.

"Sure, sure…only you could find silence to enjoy and worry about a loud engine at the same time," Julie said, and Beau smirked, looking across the parking lot, where he noticed Edith's family getting into a shiny Volvo.

He loved his truck. It fit him…but god, what he wouldn't give to have something like that.

"You should try talking to them," Julie suggest, not looking at him, "Hanging with her family would really boost your chances with her,"

Beau didn't reply. He took in their expensive clothes and glanced down at himself. He liked his clothes, no matter how old they were, and he had a feeling he wouldn't really fit in with the Cullens & Hales.

Beau shook his head and drove away.

The Thriftway was not far from the school, a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be at the supermarket; it felt normal. Beau did most of the shopping at home, so he fell easily into the pattern of the familiar job, while Julie stood on the front of the cart, grabbing random snacks off the shelves while he pushed.

When they got home, Beau unloaded all the groceries, reorganizing the cupboards till everything was in a place that made sense, while Julie dumped her bag of snacks on the counter; Cheetos, Munchies, Twizzlers, a big bag of mini chocolate bars, and two cartons of Ben and Jerry's chocolate Fudge Brownie and cake batter ice cream.

She passed him the snacks, so he could put those away too, and jumped up on the counter, so she could watch him, with the chocolate fudge brownie ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"You eat too much," Beau commented, once he had organized everything to his satisfaction, and Julie shook her head.

"You can never eat too much ice-cream," Julie said and scooped out an enormous spoonful of ice-cream and stuffed it into her mouth.

"You are so going to give yourself brain freeze," Beau warned, and Julie ate an even bigger scoop. "Seriously?"

Julie swallowed and smirked, "I never get brain freeze. I'm too hot,"

"Or maybe it's because there's nothing to freeze," Beau joked, and Julie stuck out her tongue.

"Shut up, neat freak," she said, as Beau turned away from her to work on the prep for dinner. "What are you making?"

"Steak and potatoes," Beau stated.

"Boring," Julie huffed, resting her head on her fist.

"Simple," Beau corrected, marinating the steaks, "Women always think things need to be extravagant,"

"Just like a man. Always going for simple," Julie hopped down from the counter to help. "I'll make the potatoes,"

"Thank you," Beau smiled, "Hopefully you're better at helping than my mom,"

Julie laughed, and Beau froze, realizing that he'd forgotten to let his mother know he made it home. He put the marinated steaks in the fridge and turned to Julie.

"I'm going to go message my mom and let her know I'm okay," he said, and Julie nodded.

"Go," she said, sticking toothpicks in the potatoes. "I got this,"

Beau ran up the stairs two at a time and fired up the old computer in his room. He had three messages in his inbox.

The first was from yesterday.

" _Beau_ ," his mom wrote.

 _Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. How's Julie? I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi._

 _~Mom._

Rene sent the next one only a few hours after the first.

 _Beau,_

 _Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for?_

 _~ Mom._

The last was from this morning.

 _Beaufort Swan,_

 _If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie_.

Beau chuckled and checked the clock. He still had an hour but he figured that he might as well message her now.

 _Mom,_

 _Calm down. I'm writing right now. Everything is great. Of course, it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. The school isn't bad, Julie transferred to the same high school as me so I'm not alone. I kind of forgot about her birthday during the move, so if you could give me some gift ideas, that would be great. I also met some kids who sit by me at lunch._

 _Your shirt is at the dry cleaners—you were supposed to pick it up Friday._

 _Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? It's awesome. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me._

 _I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you._

 _~Beau._

Beau sent the email and decided to straighten up his room a little before he went back downstairs; changing his sheets, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper, etc. Then he heard the front door bang open, and jumped, glancing at his clock and, seeing that he'd been upstairs for an hour, hurried downstairs to check on the food.

"Beau?" Charlie called out when he heard him on the stairs.

"Hey, Dad," Beau greeted, "Welcome home,"

"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots, just as Julie came running out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Charlie," she sang, and Charlie smiled, spreading his arms just in time to catch her.

"There's my favorite girl," he chuckled, as Julie jumped into his arms laughing.

Beau shook his head, ignoring the weirdness that was going on in front of him, and made his way to the kitchen. Julie had already put the potatoes in the oven, so Beau poked them with a Fork, glad to see that they were finished, then pulled them out so he could put the steaks in.

"What's for dinner?" Charlie asked, from behind him and Beau glanced over his shoulder.

"Steak and potatoes," Beau answered, and Charlie looked relieved.

"Great, I could use a steak after the day I had," Charlie said, and Julie shot him a look.

"Boring," she coughed into her fist, trying to cover the word but Beau still heard her.

Beau tilts his head to the side and gives her a pointed look.

"You know, you talk a lot for a girl who burned dinner on my first night here," Beau stated, and Julie glared at him.

"Shut up. I made the cake, didn't I?" Julie said, and Beau raised an eyebrow.

"Store bought," he coughed into his fist and Julie's nostrils flair.

"I'm going to go…see what's on television," Charlie takes a step back, not wanting to get in the middle.

Julie and Beau had a stare down for about ten seconds, then her lips twitched, and Beau smirked.

"So, you admit that I'm the better cook?" Beau said, and Julie grinned.

"You're lucky that I think you're so hot or I'd kick your butt."

Beau couldn't help but laugh, loudly.

"Me? Hot?" Beau choked out and Julie nodded.

"Yeah, with your pretty blue eyes, fit physique, and that smile," Julie actually took a step back, her hand over her heart, as she pretended to swoon.

This time Beau held his side, laughing hard, and Julie stood there smiling. Only Julie knew how to make him laugh like that. Julie slapped his shoulder.

"Come on, let get cooking," she paused, waggling her brows, "Mr. Hot,"

Beau snickered, as he made a salad while the steak cooked, and Julie set the table.

"We should have gotten more ice cream," Julie grumbled, and Beau smiled, behind her back.

"Your sweet tooth is going to get you in trouble one day," Beau commented, and Julie smiled.

"But today is not that day," Julie replied, pulling out a bag of skittles from the cabinet.

Beau finished up dinner, while Julie tossed skittles in the air and caught them in her mouth.

"Dinners ready!" Julie called, and Charlie sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, Beau." He said, catching a skittle in his hand, that Julie tossed his way.

"Thanks," Beau said, feeling a little proud.

"Nice reflexes," Julie complemented, batting her lashes, and Beau gagged a little.

"Julie, stop flirting with my dad! He's like four times your age!" Beau hissed, punching her shoulder softly.

"Then get a less attractive father," Julie said, bumping him with her hip, taking the seat beside Charlie, across from Beau.

Last night, when Beau made dinner, he and Charlie ate in an easy silence that wasn't awkward. Both of them liked quiet. In some ways, they were good roommates.

Julie didn't believe in quiet dinner.

"So, how was work, dear?" Julie asked, resting her head on her chin and looking at Charlie through hooded lids.

Beau knew she was only doing this because he told her to stop.

"Work was fine." Charlie said, "I finally caught the kid who was stealing those bikes. Had a talk with him and his parents who wanted him to stay the night in jail to stop him from being a criminal."

Julie giggled, tucking a stray strand behind her ear. "You're so good at your job. It's no wonder they made you chief,"

Beau started angrily cutting his steak, as Charlie's neck flushed.

"Thanks. A lot of people take what I do for granted," Charlie smiled, and rustled her hair, "But not you Julie."

Julie beamed, and Beau started cutting harder.

"You two are worse than a married couple," Beau grumbled, making Julie's smile wider. "It's sickening,"

"You know, son, girls like Julie are hard to find and you should always treat them like the jewels they are," Charlie said, and Beau's knife scraped the plate. "As a matter of fact, I'm sure she'll make some lucky boy a fine wife."

"Dad, stop flirting with my friend," he said, firmly making Charlie and Julie snicker like children.

"Relax, Beautiful," Julie said, gently kicking his ankle. "You know I love you too,"

"Love to mess with me," Beau grumbled, and Charlie slapped his shoulder.

"So, how did you like school, son? Make any friends?" Charlie asked once he settled down.

"Well, I have a few classes with this guy named Jeremy. I sit with him and Julie's friends at lunch. And there's this girl, McKayla, who's friendly." Beau shrugged, trying hard not to mention Edith. "Everybody seems pretty nice."

"That must be McKayla Newton. Nice girl—nice family. Her dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here." Charlie commented, and Julie's eyes lit up.

"Hear that Beau," Julie chimed in, smirking, "Kayla might be a pretty solid investment. You should give her a chance,"

"Beau's got a girl interested in him already?" Charlie questioned, looked up with interest and Beau groaned.

"Yeah, our boys finally becoming a man," Julie said, wiping away an invisible tear.

"I'm not your 'boy' and Mckayla's not my type," Beau said, through gritted teeth and glared at her.

"Why not?" Charlie asked, then sent a not so subtle glance in Julie's direction, "Got another girl on your mind,"

Edith sent him a small smile as she passed his table and Beau felt as though he'd been struck by lightning.

"Not really," Beau said, ignoring the look Julie sent him, "Do you know the Cullen family?"

Julie face palmed.

"Dr. Cullen's family?" Charlie looked surprised by the change of subject, "Sure. He's a nice guy. A little distant but okay."

"I've seen his kids around school," Beau tried to keep his face impassive. "They seem a little…different,"

"Yeah, they're something special alright. All those kids are well behaved and polite," Charlie took a bite of his potatoes, "You know I had my doubts when they first moved in, I thought those kids would probably be troublemakers. But they mostly keep to themselves, going on camping trips every other weekend." Charlie paused, looking at Beau and Julie. "We should go camping sometime,"

Julie choked on her glass of water and Charlie patted her on her back.

"Beau? Camping?" Julie said, and Beau agreed.

"No thanks," he said, "I'm more of a..." Beau trailed off.

"Hermit? Recluse?" Julie joked and Beau smirked.

"I was going to say homebody," Beau stated, then turned to Charlie, "But yeah, what she said,"

"I just thought it would be a good way for us to bond," Charlie shrugged, "Fine, but don't say I didn't try,"

"Why don't we bond in front of the TV instead?" Beau suggested.

"Or you could take a father/son cooking class?" Julie jumped in.

"I already know how to cook," Beau said, and Julie made a face.

"Are you sure? Because the steaks a little dry," Julie said, putting more dressing on her salad.

"Be quiet and eat your dinner," Beau ordered, pointing his fork at her.

"Yes, Dad," Julie sassed, before taking a bite of her salad.

"You shouldn't talk to women like that, son," Charlie frowned, and Beau rolled his eyes.

"It's just Jules, dad," Beau muttered and Julie pouted.

"Are you saying that you don't see me as a woman?" Julie asked, offended, kicking him in the leg hard.

"If the boot fits," he said, leaning down to rub his sore shin, and Julie's eyes narrowed.

Julie smirked at him, then turned her face away, shoulders shaking, and then turned to Charlie.

"Do you think I'm not a woman, Charlie?" she asked, her eyes welling up with fake tears, and her bottom lips quivered.

Charlie tensed, looking caught in a trap.

"Of course, you're a woman, Julie," Charlie said, shooting him a look that said If-She-Cries-You're-Grounded-For-A-Month.

"Thanks, Charlie," she said, and shot Beau a wicked look, before resting her hand on his father's shoulder, "I hope one day, I'm lucky enough to find a man as charming as you,"

Beau stabbed his potato with his knife and cut it down the middle.

"I'm sure you will, Jules," Charlie said, patting her hand, "You're a really sweet girl."

"Cut it out," Beau growled, and Charlie went back to eating, while Julie stared at him with flirty eyes.

They spent the rest of dinner in silence, Julie staring at Charlie, Beau glaring at her, and Charlie looking back and forth between them with a bemused expression. When everyone was finished, Charlie cleared their dishes, Beau washed them, taking his time scrubbing everything clean, and Julie dried, passing them to Charlie who put them in the cabinet.

"Thanks for dinner, Charlie," Julie said, before turning to Beau, "We should work a little on our project before I go,"

"You're not staying over?" Charlie questioned, and Julie grinned.

"Nope," Julie said, popping the 'P'. "I can't keep leaving my dad alone. He might get jealous,"

"Come on, Jules," Beau called, grabbing his bag, and heading up the stairs.

"Coming," Julie said, following him.

Once in his bedroom, Beau proceeded to set their books and notes on the desk, while Julie bounced on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Beau?" Julie called, softly and Beau glanced back.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Do you want to talk about Edith?" Julie asked, laying back and spreading out.

"Not really," Beau said, honestly. "Let's just do our homework, okay?"

"Okay," Julie says, patting the bed next to her and Beau gestures towards his desk. "It's comfier here,"

Beau sighed but brought his stuff over to the bed. Last night, while he was trying not to think about Edith, he made a timeline for hamlet and wrote out all the big differences that the change of gender would bring to the story, looking up names that would work for the sex changed different characters, and recreated a few scenes.

"Wow, you really are a nerd," Julie said, with a wink, "I better step up my game,"

"What did you do?" Beau asked, as Julie lifted up and pulled out her notebook.

"I rewrote chapter 1-3 and I'm halfway finished with chapter 4," Julie state.

"When did you have time to do all this?" Beau asked, impressed, and Julie smirked.

"I did most of it after you went home last night and I did the rest during Spanish and government," Julie said, and Beau gave her a disapproving look.

"You shouldn't work on homework during class," he said, and Julie huffed.

"Fine," Julie mumbled and handed him the notebook.

Beau looked it over and they worked on the rest of chapter 4 and the beginning of chapter 5 together. After a while, Beau started cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"Where's it hurt?" Julie asked, putting her hands on his shoulders and Beau rolled his shoulders again. "Here, it'll be just like old times,"

Julie's hands kneaded into muscle and Beau groaned when Julie rubbed the spot above his left shoulder. Julie kept it up and soon the sounds became less pained, as Beau relaxed.

"You're still the best," Beau sighed, and Julie smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad I could help," Julie's hands made their way up to his neck and Beau stopped thinking.

After a few minutes, Beau turns around to face Julie, a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome, Beautiful," Julie said, and Beau sighed.

"I really needed that." Beau said, "This thing with Edith is really getting me down,"

Julie's hands fell away and she scooted back a little.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" Beau turns around completely and Julie pats his cheek.

"Please, We're more than best friends." she scoffs, standing up, packing her stuff in her bag, before glancing at him over her shoulder, "We're soul mates,"

"Soulmates?" Beau questioned, getting up.

"Yeah, we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. You with Edith, if she ever pulls her head out of her ass," she rolls her eyes, "And me with a Chris Pine, and we'll live across the street from each other and have double dates every Wednesday night and -"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Beau blurted, panicked. "You've really thought this out,"

Julie grinned, "Of course I have and I have to say that, ten years from now, we will be awesome!"

"And you really think that I'm going to be with Edith?" Beau questioned, unsure.

"I'm sure you'll be with someone who loves you and makes you happy," Julie corrected, "If you want that with Edith, I'll support you,"

"You still think I've got a chance with her?" Beau asked, and Julie slapped him on the back.

"Hell yeah!" Julie cheered, "Once you really talk to her, I'm sure you'll win her over."

"I wish I was as optimistic as you," Beau said, and Julie put her bag on her shoulders before hugging him.

"That's what I'm here for. I bring the laughter and hope and you just stand there, bat those pretty blue eyes and be pessimistic, Beautiful," Julie joked, "So you ready to give me a ride home?

Beau hesitated, "Are you sure you don't want to stay? We can do our math homework together,"

Julie gave a small giggle, "You just want me here to keep your mind busy. Sorry, babe, I got to go home. But I'll sleepover tomorrow."

"Fine," Beau says, standing up, "Let me get my keys,"

Julie shakes her head.

"I'll get the original Mr. Hot to give me a ride," she says, and Beau glares.

"Please don't try to seduce my father," he begged, and Julie grinned.

"I make no promises," Julie says, then paused, a predatory look on her face and Beau froze.

"So, Beaufort," Julie called, sauntering over to where he was standing, until there was only a breath of space between them, "You really don't think of me as a woman?" she asked, leaning close so that their lips were barely a centimeter part.

"Um," Beau swallowed heavily and Julie smirked.

"Beaufort," Julie whispered, leaning forward tracing her finger along his jaw line. "My beautiful blue-eyed boy,"

"Julie," Beau took a deep breath, eyes flicking down to her lips, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about Edith." Julie leaned back and Beau knew his face was red, "Relax and when the time comes, she'll fall into your arms,"

"Good night, Julie," Beau said, heart pounding, as he stepped back and sat on the bed, pulling his math notebook into his lap.

He didn't know how she could bounce back and forth between being happy, teasing, supportive and a seductress. He'd never figure out women.

"I'll call you when I get home," Julie promised, as she left.

Beau waited until he heard Charlie's cruiser leaving the driveway, before getting up, and moving to his desk to finish his math homework by himself. Beau worked on his homework until he was too tired to keep his eyes open, then he fell asleep, exhausted.

…..

The rest of the week was dull. Beau got used to his classes and was learned the names of most his classmates. He and Julie turned in their assignment and got an A-, which was good, but not exactly good for his be himself in overdrive plan.

Edith Cullen didn't come back to school.

Every day, Beau watched, pretending he wasn't looking, ignoring Julie's teasing, until the rest of the Cullens/Hales entered the cafeteria without her. Then Julie would force him to make conversation, intervening whenever Beau said something awkward or insensitive.

People were hard to understand sometimes. They got offended easily and Beau wasn't trying to be cold, he just didn't like talking that much, so he mostly tried to keep his answers short. Mckayla invited him on the group trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks and Beau except accepted because he loved the beach; even if wasn't hot and sunny like in Phoenix.

By Friday, Beau was totally comfortable entering his Biology class, no longer worried that Edith would show. Julie said she was smart, so she probably hadn't dropped out of school…but what did he know? He decided tried not to think about her but found his mind constantly wondered about her. She was so mysterious and he hoped he hadn't scared her way with his attention.

His first weekend in Forks continued without incident. Charlie worked most of the time. Julie came over a lot or they hung out at her house, or in her garage. She kept him from sinking into his head and pulling away from the rest of the world.

He wrote his mom more e-mails because he didn't really like talking on the phone, talking to Julie on the phone didn't count because she mostly did the talking. She gave him a few gift ideas for Julie and Beau wrote them down, unable to decide which Julie would like more. He got ahead on his homework, despite Julie's attempts to get him to come hang out with his classmates outside of school.

He'd rather stay at home and read. Books were much easier to understand than people.

You couldn't make a book cry.

He also cleaned the house, making Charlie and Julie help. They complained but gave in rather quickly. It took a while, but six hands were better than two.

He drove to the library on Saturday with Julie and Erica, who Julie had invited along without his permission. It was a tight fit in the truck, but they made it work. Julie offered to sit in Erica's lap and Erica turned red as a Christmas tree until Julie explained that she was joking.

Beau didn't want to get a card because there wasn't anything interesting he hadn't read, but Julie said that they would be getting a new shipment of books soon and he'd regret it if he missed out. Erica checked out a few more books and Julie ended up reading to some kids in the children's section. Beau couldn't help but picture how Julie would look with kids of her own. She'd be a good mom. Julie tried to encourage him to join her, but Beau hated kids. They were loud, sticky, and were always picking their noses. It was gross.

The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so he was able to sleep peacefully, and loosen up a little.

Which is why the next day, it snowed, because…fuck his life.

"I don't understand why you don't like snow," Mckayla said, as Beau glared at his classmates, daring one of them to hit him with a snowball.

He should've just stayed home today.

"What is there to like?" Beau snapped, "It's cold, it's wet, and it makes you sick!"

"Have you ever even seen snow?" Mckayla asked, and Beau nodded.

"Of course, I've seen snow before…on TV," Beau admitted, and ducked, just in time for a snowball to hit Mckayla instead.

She glared at him and Beau rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he said, inching away slowly, "Uh…I'm just going to…yeah,"

Beau left before Mckayla could get revenge, making sure to stay away from anyone holding icy white balls of death. He made it all the way to lunch before someone managed to strike him.

"Heads up, Beautiful!" Beau heard before he was hit in the back of the head with something cold and wet, making him fall face first into the snow.

Beau raised his head slowly, eyes blazing with inexplicable rage, and while Julie stood there smiling innocently.

"Um…It was an accident?" Julie said, but it came out more as a question and was discredited as she backed away slowly.

Beau pushed himself up to his feet, and brushed himself off, before bending down to grab a handful of snow. Julie took off running and Beau tossed flung his poorly made snowball in her direction, with an enraged cry, and it hit…just not the person he was aiming for.

Edith was standing there, her hair full of snow from where his snowball had struck, staring at him surprised. Beau stared at her, shocked.

His life sucked.

* * *

 **Forks, Washington, June 25, 1996**

 _Beau was in her house waiting for his dad to get home from work and was in a bad mood about something. He had been moping around her house for the last two hours and Julie was resolved to get him to smile if it was the last thing she did._

 _"I'll give you my cookie for that PB &J." Julie held out her oatmeal raisin cookie because no one could frown while eating a cookie, it was like the law or something._

 _Beaufort made a face._

 _"I do love your mom's cookie's," he mumbled, "But my dad made this for me,"_

 _Julie knew how rare it was for Charlie to attempt to cook something. Beaufort bit his lip and Julie shook her head._

 _"I got an idea!" she stated, breaking the cookie in half, and gestured for Beaufort to do the same with his sandwich._

 _Beaufort finally smiled as the traded their lunches, proving that Julie was right, as he happily munched on Julie's mom's cookie._

 _"Thanks, Jules," he said and Julie beamed, taking a bite of her PB &J._

 _"This is good!" she chirped, "The only thing missing is some milk,"_

 _Beau nodded and both children stared down at their plates in silence._

 _"Want to go get some?" Julie asked, breaking the silence, and Beau looked unsure._

 _"Won't we get in trouble?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned, grabbing his hand._

 _"No Way! Mom doesn't care if we make a mess in the kitchen!" Julie said, and Beau's hand tightened around hers._

 _"Okay," he said, and Julie patted his head._

 _"Good boy," she said, "Now let's get that Milk!"_

 _They snuck into the kitchen and Julie got the milk, while Beau climbed on the counter to reach the glasses._

 _Crash!_

 _Julie jumped in surprise and looked back at Beau who had managed to drop both glasses to the floor and break them. He stared at her, eyes wide, then clumsily slid off the counter to the floor._

 _"Do you think anyone heard that?" Beau asked, nervously, and before Julie could say anything, they heard Julie's mom calling for them._

 _"What am I going to do?" Beau asked, looking around, "Your mom's going to be mad. She's going to yell at me, and tell my dad, and ban me from her house!"_

 _Sarah came into the kitchen and took in the scene in front of her. Two kids staring at her in horror, and two broken glasses on the floor._

 _"What happened?" she asked, gently and Beau's mouth started opening and closing like a fish._

 _Julie looked at her friends, who looked three seconds away from a panic attack._

 _"I broke the glasses!" Julie blurted, "I'm sorry mom,"_

 _Beau looked confused and started to say something, but Julie covered his mouth with her hand._

 _"I just wanted some milk, so I climbed on the counter and I dropped them," Julie continued, and Sarah smiled._

 _"It's fine, sweetie," Sarah said, seeing through the lie, but keeping her mouth shut. "Charlie called and said he's going to be late, so I told him that you could sleepover here and he could come get you in the morning,"_

 _"Yay!" Julie cheered, "This is going to be the best sleepover ever," Julie said, quickly, grabbing her friends hand and dragging him from the room._

 _Later that night, Beau gets out of his sleeping bag and stands next to Julie's bed, where she is sleeping peacefully._

 _"Julie," Beau whispered, shaking his sleeping friend._

 _Julie continued snoring softly as lightning flashed and thunder cracked._

 _Beau yelped in pure terror and buried his face in his friend's neck, his hands trembling where they were balled into her shirt._

 _"Mm, Beau?" Julie muttered, sleepily, rubbing his eye with her fist. "What's going on?"_

 _"I don't like thunderstorms," Beau sniffed, and Julie lifted her blanket so he could slip in beside her._

 _"It'll be alright, Beau," Julie comforted him, wrapping her arms around her. "I won't let anything happen to you,"_

 _"I'm sorry you had to lie to your mom for me," Beau said, and Julie smiled._

 _"It's okay," Julie said, and Beau shook his head._

 _"I don't know why you'd want to be friends with me," Beau said, quietly, "I don't want to be friends with me,"_

 _"Shh, I'll never stop being your friend," Julie swore, kissing his cheek, "Forever and always, buddy,"_

 _"I love you, Julie," Beau smiled, his words almost drowned out by the storm, "You're my best friend,"_

 _"I love you too, Beau," Julie replied, burying her face deep in the crook of his neck, "More than anyone,"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators for some reason. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix some spelling mistakes I may have made, or some P.O.V. I'm going to start reposting my story a chapter every few days until I get back to where I left off. I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter Five: She Left Me On A High Note**

 _"... I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close..."  
_ ― **Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets**

* * *

Beau had the worst luck.

He was sitting at the lunch table with his face buried in his hands, refusing to look at anyone.

"Come on, honey," Julie pleaded, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad,"

Beau shrugged off her shoulder and lifted his head, to reveal his flushed face and red nose, making Julie giggle, before she could stop herself.

"I hate you," Beau replied, and Julie grinned.

"I know you don't really mean that Beaufort," Julie kissed the tip of his nose and Beau moved his head away from her, glaring.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled and Julie's smile spread wider.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, then you can get me back next time it snows," Julie said softly, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders in a half hug. "Now, let me warm you up, okay?"

Beau grunted, automatically leaning closer to the warm body beside him, finally feeling the warmth returning to his body, as he glanced, warily at the Cullen table.

They were laughing. Edith was sitting there, the snow still melting in her hair, while her bodybuilder brother (Emmett, wasn't it?) pointed at her and laughed. Her short, dark-haired sister raised an eyebrow and tapped the pretty blonde one on the shoulder, and the two ducked just as Edith shook her dripping hair at the body builder, wetting the front of his jacket, making everyone at their table, apart from Emmett, laugh. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else – he guessed he was the only person in this town who wasn't enjoying the snow.

Edith's lips quirked up into a dimpled smile and Beau groaned, biting his lip.

Perfect…even with her hair wet and slicked down against her head.

She looked even more attractive than she did the last time he saw her, which he would have thought was impossible. Her skin was less pale, probably flushed from the snowball he hit her with and the circles under her eyes much less noticeable.

He turned his head fully to get a better look at her. There was something else about her, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"What are you staring at?" Jessica asked, across from him, and Beau hadn't even noticed that she had joined them at the table.

"He's just making sure that _'The Love of His Life'_ doesn't hate him" Julie smiled, squeezing his shoulder, before slipping her arm off to eat her lunch, and Beau shivered, missing the heat.

At that moment, Edith's eyes met his, and the tips of his ears turned red, before he abruptly turned away, surprising Jeremy who hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation between Jessica and Julie. Jeremy leaned away, unnerved by the sudden invasion of his personal space.

"Can I help you with something, man?" Jeremy asked, and Beau could hear Julie and Jessica snickering behind his back.

"No!" Beau blurted, quickly, making Jeremy's eyebrow shoot up, and Beau coughed into his fist and moved back until he was a normal distance away.

"Everything's cool…man," he finished, awkwardly, and Julie tapped his shoulder, making him jump.

"What?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Edith's staring at you," Julie said, and Beau's eyes snapped to the Cullen's table.

Edith smiled at him and waved a little. Beau's jaw dropped, as he stared at her until Julie bumped his shoulder.

"Do something, idiot!" she whispered, and he hesitantly smiled back.

Edith covered her mouth with her hand – laughing at him he was sure – and he knew he probably looked like an idiot.

"Whoa, dude," Jeremy said, looking between the two of them, "You're going out with Edith Cullen?"

"No," Beau said, a little dazed, "I've barely spoken three words to her and up until five minutes ago, I thought she hated my guts,"

"Well, they say there's a thin line between love and hate, my friend," he looked at Edith again, "And that doesn't look like hatred,"

Jeremy waved at Edith and Beau kicked his leg.

"Stop looking at her!" Beau hissed, and Jeremy snickered, before looking away.

Julie didn't follow his instructions, staring at Edith with an unreadable expression, and Edith smirked before turning to talk to her sister.

Julie continued to stare at her, looking her over, before shaking her head, and looking away.

"What?" Beau asked, and Julie said nothing, "What?"

"Nothing," Julie said, sighing, and then winced, placing her hand on her head.

"Julie?" Beau called, placing his hand on her shoulder, surprised to find it trembling.

Julie shook her head, shrugging him off, before straightening her shoulders.

She downed the rest of her soda and then crushed it in her hands.

"You should go talk to her," Julie said, as if that little moment hadn't happened, the smile slipping easily on her face, "She seems to be in a good mood today,"

Beau frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Julie placed her crushed can on the table.

"I'm fine," Julie said, pushing her fingers through her hair, "Just a bit of a headache,"

"Are you sure?" Beau asked, concerned, "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"Nope," she said, popping the **_'P'_** , "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. It's nothing."

Beau opened his mouth to argue but Mckayla interrupted their conversation, talking about an epic snowball fight or something, and Beau decides to let the topic drop, for now, deciding to keep an eye on her for the rest of lunch.

Jeremy joined in Julie and Mckayla's conversation. Jessica was talking to Taylor and Logan about the upcoming dance. Beau stared at his tray, feeling a little left out. He wanted to glance at the Cullen table again but he didn't want to seem like a creep for staring at her.

Beau stayed quiet until lunch was over.

Julie walked with Beau to class; Mckayla was still at the table talking to Jeremy. He had a feeling that Jeremy was into Mckayla but he didn't want to make assumptions. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

"So, you remember the plan?" Julie asked, and Beau nodded.

"Be me," Beau paused, "Only better,"

Julie shook her head.

"I said _'In Overdrive'._ Not better." Julie smiled, "You're already the best guy in the world."

Beau smiled back.

"How do you always make me feel like I'm better than I am?" Beau asked, and Julie winked.

"It's a gift," she said, then paused when they reached the classroom. "Now go talk to her and don't forget to apologize for hitting her in the face with a snowball,"

Beau winced, wondering if maybe he should pretend he was sick, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Look, if it's meant to happen then it will happen." Julie took a deep breath, a calm and wistful look in her eyes, "Sometimes you just have to wait for it."

"Wow, Jules," Beau said, "That was surprisingly deep. Thank you,"

"Sure, sure," Julie said, and turned to leave but Beau grabbed her arm, "Yeah?"

"You know, when you find a guy that you're interested in, I'll be sure to help you out too, right?" Beau said, ignoring the way his stomach twisted.

"Really?" her entire face lit up with a sunny grin, her eyes crinkling at the corners, "You'd really help me out?"

"Of course," Beau promised, and Julie pulled Beau into a quick hug, giggling.

"Thanks, beautiful," Julie murmured in his ear, "But I already have a guy I'm interested in,"

"Wha…?" Beau started, but Julie had already pulled away.

"See you in the gym!" she said, cheerfully, skipping down the hall.

Beau watched her go, wondering what she meant by that. Was she talking about Chris Pine? Charlie? Zack? Some guy she hadn't introduced him to? The bell rang before he could follow that train of thought, signaling that it was time to go in the classroom. Beau closed his eyes for a moment in resignation before heading inside.

Once inside the classroom, Beau was strangely relieved to see that Edythe's chair was still empty. It gave him a little time to prepare himself.

Okay, be himself. Just be himself.

Mrs. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class still had a few minutes before it started, and the room buzzed with conversation. Beau kept his eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of his notebook.

When he was younger, he dreamed of being an artist. But the thought of people criticizing his work made him uncomfortable, so he mostly stuck to drawing in the privacy of his bedroom or doodling in his notebook.

He was in the middle of drawing a pair of eyes when the chair next to him moved. Beau heard Julie in his head, telling him not to mess this up.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her, but she spoke before he could.

"Hello," she greeted, and her voice was music to his ears.

He tried not to looked shocked that she was speaking to him. She was sitting as far away from him as the desk allowed, but her chair angled toward him.

She was wearing a white, high-neck, lace tank top, a beige sweater, and white jeans. Her hair was still wet and tangled, she ran her fingers through it, pushing it back, and Beau watched, mesmerized

She was beyond lovely…she was ethereal.

Her flawless face was friendly, open, a slight smile on her full, pink lips. But her long eyes were wary, and Beau wondered if she was remembering the last two times they'd interacted.

"Hello," Beau replied, carefully, not wanting to ruin this.

"My name is Edythe Cullen," she continued. "I wasn't given the chance to introduce myself last week. You're Beau Swan, right?"

Beau was a little confused but decided to just go with it. He tried to think of something to say.

 _Don't mention the snowball,_ he told himself, _this is your chance for a fresh start. Don't ruin it by mentioning the snow-_

"Sorry about hitting you with a snowball earlier," he blurted out and winced.

Fuck, he cursed himself, knowing she was probably going to stop speaking to him now.

Edith laughed softly, and Beau's heart skipped a beat.

Her laugh was even better than her voice.

"Oh, that?" Edith smirked, "Don't worry about it. You know, that was the first time someone has managed to catch me off guard like that. I'm usually a lot more…observant,"

"I'm really sorry," Beau repeated, "the next time it snows, feel free to pay me back,"

"Are you sure about that?" Edith asked, tilting her head slightly, "I've been told I have quite the arm. I wouldn't want to hurt you,"

"I'm sure I can take it," Beau boasted, even though he wasn't really so sure.

Julie's snowball had knocked him on his ass and she wasn't even trying. He really needed to ask Charlie to buy him a new set of weights.

"Hmm, I guess we'll see," Edith said, her eyes filled with mirth and Beau wished that he knew what she was thinking.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Beau remembered that it was rude to stare, and looked away awkwardly.

Luckily, Mrs. Banner started class at that moment. Beau tried to concentrate as she explained the lab we would be doing today, remembering that the plan was to impress Edith with his brain.

The slides in the box were out-of-order. Working as lab partners, they had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly, without using their books.

He had twenty minutes to impress Edith before the teacher came.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edith asked, smiling a dimpled smile that made Beau's brain short-circuit.

He stared at her lips, before forcing his gaze up to her eyes and she raised an eyebrow. He realized that he had been silent for too long and forced himself to say something

"Uh, sure, go ahead," he sputtered, blushing in embarrassment.

God, he sucked.

Edith's eyes flash to the splotches blooming across Beau's cheeks, her eyes darkening. She licked her pale pink lips, making Beau's thoughts take a left turn and he was grateful his lap was hidden by the table.

Edith looked away sharply, signing her name at the top of the paper and Beau learned that he had spelled her name wrong.

It wasn't Edith. It was Edythe.

He signed his own name, while Edythe moved the microscope to her side of the table.

She studied the first slide for a quarter of a second—maybe less.

"Prophase."

She switched out the slide for the next, then paused and looked t him.

"Or did you want to check?" she challenged, a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

"Uh, no, I'm good," Beau said, before remembering that he wanted to impress her.

How was he going to impress her if she did all the work?

Edythe wrote the word Prophase neatly on the top line of our worksheet, and Beau couldn't help but be a little intimidated by her neat handwriting. It was almost as if she had typed the word, each letter perfectly in place. He knew his own handwriting was almost as sloppy as a doctor's and he hoped that wasn't a turnoff.

"Um," Beau mumbled, wanting a turn with the microscope but Edith was already writing Anaphase on the next line, not even sparing him a glance.

She moved the next slide into place and Beau cleared his throat.

Edythe looked at him, her eyes going to his neck, which he knew was probably red from his embarrassment. She inhaled, deeply, her eyes darkening, before meeting his.

"May I see?" he asked, and Edythe slid the microscope toward him.

"Of course," she replied, and Beau quickly got to work, looking through the eyepiece.

He could feel her watching him and it made him a little nervous.

 _Don't blow this,_ he told himself, forcing his hand not to shake.

"Metaphase," he said, and Edythe looked at the microscope.

"Do you mind if I look?" she asked, and he nodded, passing her the microscope.

Their fingers brushed, surprising Beau with how cold they were. Beau pulled his hand back, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he muttered, and Edythe shook her head

"There was no harm done," she murmured, taking the microscope.

Beau watched her, a little dazed, as she examined the slide for another tiny fraction of a second.

"Metaphase," she agreed, then slid the microscope back to him.

Beau tried to exchange slides, but his hands were trembling.

He was failing at impressing her. He knew it.

She must have thought he was an idiot or something. Beau should have known he'd blow it.

He was so caught up in his spiral of self-loathing that ended up dropping both slides.

One fell on the table and the other over the edge, but Edythe caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Ugh," Beau exhaled, mortified. "Sorry."

"Well, the last is no mystery, regardless," she said, her voice right on the edge of laughter.

He was apparently the butt of a joke again.

Edythe wrote the words Metaphase and Telophase on the last two lines of the worksheet and Beau knew that today was a bust.

He could feel his face turning into a blank mask, the way it always did when he was upset around anyone but Julie.

Edythe was staring at him, her face growing frustrated when she couldn't find whatever she was looking for.

They finished before anyone else and Beau could see McKayla and her partner comparing two slides again and again, and another pair had their book open under the table.

Beau tried to ignore Edythe burning holes into the side of his head, but his eyes couldn't help but stray in her direction. Her attraction had its own gravitational pull or something.

Beau finally lets himself make eye contact, drowning in two delicious matching pools of golden butterscotch.

Wait…gold?

"Did you get contacts?" Beau blurted and bit his tongue.

He really needed to think before he spoke.

Edythe seemed puzzled by the sudden question, "No."

"Oh," Beau mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

She shrugged and looked away.

Beau knew there was something different. He had not forgotten one detail from the first moment he saw her across the cafeteria to the moment she brushed past him on her way out of the office and her eyes had been dark then…black even.

Maybe this was her natural eye color and she'd worn contacts the other day? Girls like to experiment with stuff like that, right?

Gold suited her better than black anyway. Gold, the color of an angel's halo.

Edythe tensed and Beau realized that he was staring again.

Beau looked down and notice Edythe's hands, clenched into fists again.

Great, now she was going to punch him.

Luckily, Mrs. Banner came to their table then, looking over their shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edythe…," Mrs. Banner began.

"Beau identified half of the slides," Edythe said before Mrs. Banner could finish.

Mrs. Banner looked at Beau now; her expression was skeptical.

"I only identified one," Beau admitted, shoulders slumping, "Edythe did the rest,"

Mrs. Banner nodded. "I thought you were in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"I was," Beau wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, "I'm just having a…with the move and all…I…" Beau trailed off, having no excuse.

"Well," she said after a moment, "I'm sure you'll get back into the swing of things," She said, trying to give him a supportive smile, but she mumbled something he couldn't hear as she walked away.

Beau felt his face flush in shame and, after she left, he started doodling on his notebook again. He didn't even want to know what Edythe thought about him now.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edythe asked, and Beau had a feeling that she was trying to force herself to make small talk with him…out of pity.

"Not really," Beau answered honestly.

He hated snow. He'd bet anything that instead of fire and brimstone, snow and ice-covered hell.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"No," Beau stated, "or the rain,"

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," she mused.

"It's not so bad," Beau shrugged, and Edythe's interest peaked.

She looked at him expectantly, like she wanted him to open up and show his innermost secrets at her feet.

Beau's lips curled up at the thought, until reality hit. As if Edythe cared about what he was thinking. She was just being nice.

"Why did you come here, then?" Edythe asked, pulling him out of his head.

Surprised, Beau's mind drew a blank. No one had asked him that.

He suspected Julie knew the reason.

She always seemed to know his reasons for every move he made, even when he didn't know himself.

"It's… complicated." Beau said, and Edythe leaned a little closer.

"I think I can keep up," she pressed.

Beau paused for a long moment, staring into her perfect, dark gold eyes.

"My mother got remarried," Beau divulged, without thought.

"That doesn't sound so complex," she disagreed, but her tone was suddenly softer. "When did that happen?"

"Last September." Beau sighed, remembering how happy his mother looked in her white dress.

He'd been the one to give her away.

"And you don't like him," Edythe guessed, her voice still kind.

"Uh…no, Phil is fine. A little young, maybe, but he's a good guy."

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

Beau didn't know why she was so interested but as long as she kept looking at him with those eyes then he'd keep talking.

"Phil travels most of the time. He plays ball for a living." Beau smiled, remembering the time Phil tried to play baseball with him.

It had ended with his mom having to ice Phil's eye and Beau hiding the bat Phil brought him in the back of his closet. Phil hadn't been mad, but they had taken to watching other people play baseball instead of playing with each other.

"Have I heard of him?" she asked, smiling in response, just enough for a hint of the dimples to show.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well. Just minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." She said it as an assumption again, not a question.

"No, I decided to come to Forks on my own," I said, defensively.

His mom would never send him away of her own free will. She loved him way too much.

Edythe's eyebrows pushed together.

"I don't understand," she admitted, and she seemed more frustrated by that fact than anything else.

Beau sighed, not really understanding why she cared. He'd rather talk about her.

But he didn't want to seem intrusive…Edythe obviously didn't have the same worries, because she was waiting for him to explain.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided to spend some quality time with my dad, Charlie, instead." Beau shrugged, "Seemed like the right thing to do,"

"But now you're unhappy," she pointed out.

"Not really. Charlie isn't so bad and I have friends here," Beau stated, glad that Forks wasn't as big a nightmare as he thought it would be.

"Still, it doesn't seem fair." She shrugged, but her eyes were still intense.

Beau laughed half heartedly. "Haven't you heard? Life isn't fair," he said, just managing to keep the bite from his tone.

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," she agreed dryly.

"So, that's my story," Beau tried to play it cool, "What's yours?"

Edythe tilted her head to the side, and her gold eyes seemed to burn brighter.

"You put on a good show," she said slowly, ignoring his question. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

"I'm fine," Beau said, and really, he was he told himself…as long as he had Edyth's attention that is.

If he'd never moved to Forks, then he'd never have met Edythe so it wasn't all bad.

"I don't entirely understand you, that's all," Edythe admitted, frowning.

Beau frowned back. "Why would you want to?"

"That's a very good question," she murmured, so quietly that Beau wondered if she was talking to herself.

It was awkward, just looking at each other, but she didn't look away and Beau couldn't have pulled his eyes away if he wanted to.

And he really didn't want to, but he couldn't stare into her eyes forever, though if that option was on the table, he wouldn't hesitate to take it.

Beau forcefully turned his head toward the blackboard and after a moment Edythe sighed.

Which gave Beau an excuse to glance back, and she was still looking at him, but her expression was different… a little frustrated, or irritated.

"I'm sorry," Beau said quickly. "Did I… Am I annoying you?"

She shook her head and smiled with half her mouth so that one dimple popped out. "No, if anything, I'm annoyed with myself."

"Why?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Reading people… it usually comes very easily to me. But I can't read you —I guess I don't know what to make of you. Is that funny?"

Beau grinned, unable to contain his relief.

"More… unexpected. My best friend, Julie, always seems to know what I'm thinking, even when I'm not talking to her in person. It's a little creepy sometimes. Almost as if she were reading my thoughts,"

Beau chuckled, but Edythe's smile vanished and she half-glared into his eyes, as if she were trying to pry his head open with her mind, after a moment she must have realized how it looked, then she casually looked away as if nothing had happened, a smile spreading across her face.

"I suppose I've gotten overconfident." Edyth muttered.

"Um, sorry?" Beau said, hesitantly, a bit unnerved by her recent glare.

She laughed quietly, the sound leaving him spellbound. Her laugh was more alluring than any instrument. They could record her laughter, play it on the radio, and it would be a hit. Her teeth were perfect too, and blinding white.

He wished that there was something flawed about her. Something to bring her even a bit closer to his level but there wasn't anything.

Mrs. Banner called the class to order, much to Beau's disappointment.

He might never have another conversation with Edythe again…at least not one with her paying such intense attention to him.

Beau felt a little light-headed and worried that his conversation with Edythe might not have been more than a fevered daydream.

He glanced over at her but she was leaning away from him, her hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.

"Are you alright?" Beau asked, concerned, and Edythe gave him a strained smile.

"I'm fine," she purred, making Beau swallow, as her features smoothed back into place, "Just a bit of a headache. Nothing to concern yourself with,"

Beau wondered if there was a head cold going around.

First Julie and now Edythe?

It was a bit odd but Beau decided not to comment and tried to focus as Mrs. Banner went through the lab with transparencies on the overhead projector, but couldn't stop stealing glances at Edythe who steadily grew tenser as the minutes went on.

"Listen," Beau started, deciding to just go for it, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go…."

The ringing of the bell interrupted Beau and Edythe stood up.

"I have to go," Edythe said quickly, then swept out of class as swiftly and as gracefully as she had last Monday.

Beau stared at her rapidly departing back with his jaw hanging open. He wasn't sure whether he had just been rejected or not.

Eventually McKayla stood beside his table, snapping Beau out of his daze but looking just as confused as him.

"That was awful," she said. "They all looked the same. You're lucky you had Edythe for a partner."

"Yeah, she seemed to know her way around an onion root," Beau said and sighed.

Smart and beautiful. Hopefully, she was a terrible cook. Maybe that would even it out.

Did Forks even have a home EC class?

"She was friendly enough today," McKayla commented as they shrugged into their raincoats.

She didn't sound happy about it.

"Yeah, she was," Beau smiled, a bit of his hope returning.

She didn't have to talk to him, but she did…for almost the whole class period.

That had to count for something, right?

"You still seemed to know what you were doing," Mckayla smiled, "I wish you were my lab partner…I wonder if we can switch,"

"Uh…" Beau looked at Mckayla, wondering how to let her down gently.

It wouldn't be right to let her crush develop any further.

"Yeah?" McKayla looked up at him curiously.

"Look, I'm flattered and all but I just don't think that things would work out between you and me," Beau said in a rush, and McKayla's eyes widened.

"Wha…?" McKayla giggled, "You thought I was…?"

She suddenly started laughing and Beau was even more confused than he was with Edythe.

"Sorry, Beau." She said, between laughter, "I'm not into you like that,"

"Oh," Beau reddened, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I gave off that impression, I was just trying to be friendly," Mckayla explained, "I know how hard it was when I moved here and I wanted to make sure that you didn't feel left out,"

"Oh," Beau repeated, feeling a bit bad for the way he'd been brushing her off.

"Besides, I'm not the home-wrecking type," McKayla said, and Beau raised an eyebrow, "You know, you and Julie?"

Both Beau's eyebrows went up, "Me and Julie what?"

"You two are dating, right?" Mckayla asked, and he couldn't help the nervous laughter that bubbled from his throat.

"Me and Julie?" Beau put his hand to his mouth trying to hold in the snickering, "That's ridiculous! We're just friends,"

Julie and him? It was impossible.

Mckayla sent him a sharp look, which made him laugh even harder. Any girl who knew him as well as Julie did would never want anything to do with him. Beau was surprised Mckayla was even being friendly to him let alone Julie wanting to date him? Never going to happen.

"Look, you don't have to hide it. It's obvious you two have something going on," Mckayla said, and Beau shook his head.

"Julie likes to tease me a lot. But…" Beau sighed, "She doesn't feel that way about me. Trust me. There's another guy she likes and I—"

"Whatever you say," Mckayla cut him off, walking ahead of him and Beau lets her leave him behind.

He kept laughing to himself, during the walk to the gym, amused to no end by such a silly idea.

Julie had been his best friend since they were little kids and she'd always been the way she was. She liked to tease him but Beau had convinced himself that she didn't see him as anything other than a friend.

 _If she did then maybe..._

Beau shook his head, forcing another laugh, before pushing the ridiculous idea out of his mind.

Julie was waiting for him at her usual spot. She smiled when she saw him, her eyes lighting up when she saw he was laughing. She ran up to him, looping her arms around his neck, and Beau placed his hands on her waist to steady her.

"So, how did it go? Did you ask? What did she say?" Julie fired off question after question.

"We talked and she didn't look at me like she wanted to stab me to death with her pencil, so I guess it went well," Beau smiled, gently coaxing Julie from him.

"Really?" Julie eyes glowing with curiosity, "Tell me everything!"

So, Beau filled her in, telling her everything that happened from the moment Edythe stepped into the classroom while sitting on the bleacher. The gym teacher was giving them a free day to choose what they wanted to do, while she talked on the phone with her husband.

"And then she bolted," Beau finished, to which Julie raised an eyebrow, "So, is that good or bad?"

"It's good," Julie said, "Very good. I mean, it's not good that she ran, but that might not have had anything to do with you this time."

Beau nodded, partially relieved.

"So, what now?" Beau asked, and Julie put her finger to her chin.

"You should play it cool," Julie said, looking over at the coach, who looked extremely agitated and was pacing with the phone clenched tightly in her hand, "Keep talking to her and then if things go well then we can move to the next part of the plan,"

"The next part?" Beau questioned, and Julie smirked.

"Asking her out. You can't just ask her after talking to her for ten minutes. You wait until the perfect moment. Maybe walk her to her next class and ask at her locker or after school." Julie nodded to herself.

"I guess it's a good thing she left before I could get out the question, huh?" Beau said, and Julie nodded.

"You have to get the timing perfect or else the whole thing falls apart," Julie said, leaning against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Beau asked, and he felt Julie nod.

"I'm fine." She said, yawning, "I think you should continue trying to showcase your strengths to her,"

"But she's smarter than me," Beau stated, unashamed.

The girl he was in love with was smart, so what?

"You don't have to be smarter than her," Julie muttered, "You just have to show her that you have a brain and that you care about her,"

"Really?" Beau asked, but all he heard was Julie's even breathing.

He peeked slowly to his left, surprised to see that Julie had fallen asleep on him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Her eyelashes rested against her cheeks, lips parted in sleep. She looked peaceful and Beau couldn't help but think that she was adorable.

Beau decided to let her sleep.

She must not have gotten enough sleep last night.

Beau rested his head on top of hers, watching the other students, putting his arm around Julie's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

 _"Look, you don't have to hide it. It's obvious you two have something going on,"_

Beau caught Mckayla's eye, before he looked away, letting his mind drift back to Edythe.

They stayed like that until class ended, Julie sleeping soundly against his shoulder, while he analyzed his conversation with Edythe for the 20th time.

He gently shook Julie's shoulder and a rush of breath passed her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She slowly lifted her head from Beau's shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked, drowsily.

"You fell asleep." Beau said, simply, "Did you stay up all night watching Comedy Central again?"

Julie shook her head.

"I went to sleep at the usual time. I just kept having strange dreams that woke me up," Julie explained.

"About what?" Beau asked, and Julie stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt.

"It doesn't matter," she said, "Now, come on, I want to get going,"

Beau followed her, waiting for her energy to come back. Julie eventually started walking her usual half-skip style and Beau let out a relieved sigh.

It had stopped raining by the time they made it outside but the ground was still slick. Beau shivered a little, pulling his jacket tighter around himself before he opened the truck door for Julie.

Julie slipped inside, wordlessly, offering him a smile and Beau made his way to the driver's side, he started the motor and turned the heat up as high as it could go, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine.

Julie laid her head against the window, closing her eyes, and Beau wondered if he should take her home, take her to his house, or take her to a hospital.

"Take me to your house," Julie said, without opening her eyes, and Beau wondered how she did that.

Beau looked around him to make sure the way was clear and paused when he noticed who was looking at him.

Edythe Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from him, and staring intently in his direction. She smiled, giving him another friendly wave, and Beau waved back, wondering if he should get out and go talk to her.

Beau decided to _"play it cool"_ like Julie suggested and leave things on a high note of waving goodbye. So, he looked away, throwing his truck into drive, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in his rush. Lucky for the Toyota, he stomped on the brake just in time. Julie lurched forward, her seatbelt saving her from hitting her head on the dash and Beau sent her an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said and Julie sent him a knowing look.

"Edythe?" she questioned and Beau blushed, deciding not to answer.

He pulled out again, carefully this time. When he passed the silver Volvo, Edythe was covering her mouth with her hand, her shoulders trembling with laughter.

 _He wasn't sure that counted as a high note or not?_

* * *

 **Summer Forks, Washington, 1998**

 _Charlie had taken Beau to the playground and Julie's dad was taking her to meet them. Julie was bouncing in her seat, excitedly._

 _Her best friend was back! She couldn't wait to see him._

 _Julie jumped out of her dad's truck the second he stopped and was off to find her favorite blue-eyed boy._

 _Julie looked all over, but couldn't find him anywhere. He was near the swings, he wasn't by the seesaw, and he wasn't by the sandbox._

 _She scratched her head and was about to go find her daddy when she heard crying. Julie listened and frowned, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She looked behind the fountain, and her face flushed red with anger._

 _Paul was holding her friend up by the front of his shirt, and Beau was crying._

 _"Hey!" Julie called, from across the playground. "Pick on someone your own size!"_

 _Paul looked at her, glaring before he let go of Beau's shirt and shoved him to the ground._

 _"Are you alright, Beau?" Julie asked, running to his side._

 _"I-I'm f-fine," Beau said, voice wavering, and Julie took in his bruised cheek, the stretched-out collar of his shirt and his scratched up knees._

 _"You leave him alone, Paul!" Julie said, and Paul chuckled._

 _"Aw, look, does little Beaufort need his little girlfriend to protect him?" he sneered and Beau's face turned red in embarrassment._

 _Julie's glare turned harsher._

 _"First of all," she growled, "no one calls him 'Beaufort' except me, and his parents!"_

 _"What are you going to do about it, Julie?" Paul asked, crossing his arms and Julie kicked him in the leg._

 _Paul grabbed his leg and let out a pained cry._

 _"Bitch," he said, then Julie kneed him in the balls and he went down like a sack of rocks._

 _"Come on, Beau," Julie held out her hand to Beaufort to help him up._

 _"I'm s-sorry, Jules," Beau said, quietly. "You're always having to save me"._

 _Julie patted his head and smiled. "It's okay, Beautiful. When we get older, I bet you'll be the one taking down bullies and I'll be on the sidelines watching,"_

 _"You really think so?" Beau asked, and Julie nodded._

 _"Of course, now let's go find my dad, so we can get you cleaned up. He has Band-Aids in the truck and wet wipes,"_

 _He nodded, wiping his nose with his sleeve._

 _"Thanks, Julie," he said, with watery blue eyes that made Julie's heart melt._

 _Her best friend was adorable!_

 _Julie just wanted to hug him and never let go._

 _"Sure, sure and after he's done we'll go play on the seesaw!" Julie said, grabbing Beau by the wrist and dragging him along._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys!** **Please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 ** **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.****

 ** **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.****

 ** **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.****

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Then She Crashed into Me**

 _"...There are things you do sometimes, actions that you take by obeying sudden impulses, without stopping for even a fraction of a second to think, and then you spend the rest of your life either lamenting it or thanking yourself for it. They are rare, unique, and perfect moments..."_

 **― Irene Gonzalez Frei**

* * *

Beau woke up slowly, comfortably warm. It took him a moment to register that once again, he wasn't the only one in his bed. Julie was still sound asleep, curled up against Beau's chest, hot breath ghosting over his collar bone, and because life couldn't simply let him enjoy this, his hard-on was pressed up against her hip.

It was the first-time Beau had ever woken up before Julie, and the entire situation is both embarrassing and a little disorienting, but he guessed she was unusually tired and he might be able to defuse the situation.

Mortified nonetheless, Beau tried to figure out how to slip out of bed without waking her, seeing as Julie was clinging to him as if he would disappear any second. Beau shifted, carefully moving his hips away and Julie's arm's from around him. However, when he attempted to remove himself from Julie's hold, trying carefully not to wake her, Julie stirred, blinking open sleepy brown eyes.

"Beau?" Julie mumbled, her voice husky.

Beau grimaced, carefully moving his hips farther away from her.

"I'll be back," Beau said, pulling away from Julie, who lets out a soft, displeased noise at the loss of contact, before easing his way out of bed, grabbing some clothes from his drawer, and creeping to the bathroom.

After his brisk shower, Beau came back, surprised to find Julie still sleeping.

Beau moved over to the bed, so he could get a better look at Julie. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, but other than that, she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Beau tucked a stray hair back from her face and glanced towards his window, where sunlight was streaming through.

His eyes widened.

No rain or fog, just unfiltered sun. He pattered over to the window, excited, but then his joy faded.

There was a light layer of snow covering everything that his eyes could see, and the driveway looked like a hazardous nightmare from all the ice. Beau had enough trouble not falling when the ground was dry; it might be safer for him to go back to bed.

He glanced at the alarm clock and noticed at that it wasn't time to get up yet.

He figured a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt and climbed back into bed next to Julie, who sighed.

She stretched like a cat, before draping her arms around him again.

"Morning, Beautiful," Julie mumbled, sleepily, her eyes half-open and fixed on Beau, a soft smile growing on her face, "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know, Jules," Beau said, watching her blink the sleep from her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Mmm," Julie sighed, closing her eyes, "I want pancakes,"

A smile crept over Beau's lips, and he figured that he could use the extra minutes to make a large breakfast.

"Alright," Beau agreed, then waited, but after a few minutes, he realized that Julie didn't plan on getting off him.

"You have to let me get up if you want pancakes," Beau reminded her, and Julie groaned, before rolling off him, "Are you okay?"

Julie mumbled something in his pillow and bundled herself in his covers, obviously not planning to get up anytime soon.

Beau shook her shoulder and she rolled over with her back to him.

"I'm fine," Julie grumbled, without opening her eyes, and Beau leaned over, pressing his hand to her forehead.

"You're a little warm," he said, worriedly, and Julie rubbed her face against his hand.

"Your hands are soft," Julie slurred, her voice laced with tiredness.

"Maybe you should stay home today?" Beau suggested, and Julie peeked at him through hooded lids.

"What time is it?" she asked, and Beau shrugged,

"Almost 7:00," he said, and Julie rubbed her fist against her eye, reminding him of a child, "I'll go make breakfast. You can sleep a little longer,"

Julie studied him for a moment, with tired eyes, the shook her head, yawning again as she struggled to sit up.

"I'll go see if your dad's awake and then take a shower," Julie said, finally standing up and stretching.

Beau's eyes couldn't help but stray to her bare legs. She had borrowed one of his shirts to sleep in, the night before, and it barely covered her thighs.

Julie caught him looking and winked, playfully at him.

"What? Do you want your shirt back?" she asked, reaching towards the bottom of the shirt and Beau's eyes widened, "Just kidding!"

She stumbled towards the door to go see Charlie, in only his shirt and her undies, and he knew his dad would probably be half asleep when she went in and…and…

"Put on some clothes first!" He exclaimed, and Julie giggled, heading to his dresser to grab a pair of shorts to put on.

"Happy?" Julie questioned, yawning again, before closing the door behind her.

Beau rolled his eyes at Julie's antics and went to the bathroom to see if Charlie had any medicine. He only had some Tylenol, a box of Benadryl and some cough syrup.

Beau sighed, grabbing the Benadryl, and closing the medicine cabinet.

When Beau came downstairs, he found Julie alone, laying on the couch with her arm over her eyes, while the TV played an episode of Arthur on PBS.

"I thought you were going to take a shower," Beau said, heading into the kitchen, "Where's Charlie?"

"He went to work," Julie called, not moving from the couch, "He said put his pancakes in the fridge and he'll stop by to get them during lunch,"

"Okay," he said, getting out the ingredients for pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here today?"

"I'm alright," Julie groaned, and got up from the couch, slowly making her way upstairs.

Beau tried to think of a time when Julie was sick, but couldn't think of any. Beau knew he used to get sick a lot. When he got sick at Charlie's, Julie would sit at his bedside, reading his books, and making jokes until he got better. When he got sick with his mom, Julie would call on the phone and talk to him, making sure he took enough medicine, and got enough rest.

Beau frowned and thought of the present for Julie that he still hadn't gotten. After all Julie, had done for him over the years, an engine part for the Rabbit she was rebuilding just wasn't going to cut it.

By the time he finished cooking, Julie was sitting at the table, combing her hair with her hands and tying it into a messy ponytail, looking as if she were seconds away from passing out.

Beau made coffee, pouring it all in a container of Charlie's and putting it in the fridge, then pouring two glasses of orange juice for him and Julie, before handing her a Tylenol and a Benadryl tablet.

Julie gave him a look and Beau stared her until she took them. She popped them in her mouth, swallowed a big gulp of orange juice, and then opened her mouth, letting her tongue roll out.

"All gone, Doc," she said, sarcastically, and Beau smirked.

"Good," he said simply, putting Charlie's pancakes in the fridge and set her plate in front her.

"You put chocolate chips in them!" Julie smiled, happily, and Beau smiled back.

"They are your favorite, right?" Beau asked, but it was more of a statement and Julie nodded, her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel, before swallowing.

Beau finished off his breakfast and downed his mug of coffee, excited to go to school, so he could talk to Edythe again.

Talk to her, look at her, watch the way her lips moved, marvel at her perfect skin, to hear her silken voice again and listen to her musical laughter, maybe even brush his skin against hers—

He sighed as Julie started to get up, to put her dishes in the seat, before gathering up both their plates and doing it for her. He sat in the seat nearest to Julie, reaching over to feel her forehead again, hoping her fever went down a little.

He had a dream about Edythe last night. Edythe was on a balcony, glowing in the moonlight, and Beau was on the ground below her, confessing his love. Then she let down her hair and he climbed up it. Then once he was in her room, He kissed her and—

Julie coughed, moving her head away from his hand, pinching the bridge of her nose, and Beau turned red, remembering Julie's uncanny ability to read his mind.

"You have that look on your face again," Julie said, laying her head on the table, "Do you want to talk about Edythe?"

"No," he said, embarrassed, "I'm good,"

Julie lifted her head and gave him a fond smile.

"Idiot, you're dying to talk about her," she said, poking him in the rib, "So, go ahead, let me have it,"

"Look, I don't want to talk about Edythe," Beau groaned, "She probably won't even talk to me today."

"She'll talk to you," Julie said, closing her eyes, "She said that she wanted to understand you, right? It's hard to understand a person you don't talk to."

"You're right," Beau said, letting a little hope slip back into his heart. "And you're staying home."

"What? Why?" Julie asked, her eyes popping open.

"Because you obviously don't feel good and you shouldn't go to school if you're sick, Jules," Beau chided and Julie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," she insisted, and Bea shook his head.

"You're not going," Bea said, firmly, "You're sick and I'm not going to let you infect everyone else."

"Fine," Julie gave in, "Let me walk you to the truck, so you don't fall on your butt."

"You're the one who is sick and you're worried about me?" Beau chuckled, and Julie stood up, handing him his bag.

"I always worry about you, Beautiful." Julie said, seriously, then grinned, "You're my blue-eyed little trouble magnet,"

"Whatever, Julie," Beau grumbled, taking his bag from Julie and swung it over his shoulder, "Let me help you get upstairs,"

"I don't need help getting upstairs," Julie grumbled, and Beau ignored her, putting his arm around her waist, leading her towards the stairs, "This is completely unnecessary,"

"There's some leftovers in the fridge which should still be good," Beau said, "And I'll ask Charlie to drop off some better medicine for you, and maybe pick up some soup from that Chinese food place you like."

"I think I'll survive," Julie smiled, "You're going to be late for school,"

"Look," Beau said, gently, "I don't like seeing you sick, its unusual. Just rest here so I won't spend the day wondering whether you've collapsed or something."

"Oh no," Julie pretended to swoon, "I think I'm going to faint,"

"Just shut up and get to bed," Beau growled, pulling back the covers for her, taking a moment to really look at Julie.

She was joking around like usual, but her normal energy was somewhat dimmed.

"Don't worry about me," Julie sighed, flopping down onto his bed, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself,"

"I know you can," Beau stated, "But I'd rather you stay in this bed and rest until I get home."

"You want me to be waiting in your bed when you get home?" Julie questioned, her tone teasing, as she trailed her finger down the front of his shirt.

"Shut up," Beau grumbled, ignoring the redness on his face, as he tucked her in, "I'll see you, after school. If anything happens, call me,"

"Have fun at school, dear," Julie giggled, blowing a kiss at him, "And remember to be careful."

"I'll be fine, Jules," Beau said, then frowned, "Unless Edythe beats me to death with my stool,"

"If you see her going for your stool, you better run." Julie said seriously, then smiled, brightly, "Bye, Beautiful!"

"That's not funny!" Beau growled, before sighing, "Feel better, Jules,"

Beau went downstairs, making a quick call to Charlie, to let him know what was going on. Charlie promised that he would stop by the pharmacy on his lunch break get some better medicine and pick up some soup.

Beau headed out the door, wishing he had Julie to help him down the driveway and keep him from falling on his ass. He hoped he didn't make a fool of himself at school. Falling on his butt in front of Edythe would be the greatest humiliation and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to show his face again.

After slipping his way haphazardly to his truck, and then warming it up Beau took one last look at the house, before pulling out. Luckily, his truck didn't have any trouble with the black ice that covered the roads. Beau drove slowly, not wanting to cause an accident.

Surprised the drive had been so easy, Beau got out in the school parking lot and something silver caught his eye.

He walked & slid to the back of the truck—carefully holding the side for support—to examine his tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them.

"Snow chains?" Beau said to himself.

Charlie must have put those on his car, while he was still asleep. Beau pictured Charlie down on his knees in the snow, putting chains on each of his tires and he felt a pang in his chest. That wasn't the way things worked. He should have been the one to think about putting chains on his tires.

It wasn't his father's job to.…

" _Of course, it's his job,"_ Beau could hear Julie's voice in his head, _"You're his son, right?"_

Parents took care of their kids. That was how it worked in books and on TV shows, but not in his life. He loved his mother, but she was more like a kid herself. She's needed someone to look out for her for almost ten years now, probably even longer, that someone had been him since he was old enough to realize what was happening. Beau had to grow up quickly once he turned seven. Now it was Phil's job and Beau was free to worry about other things, such as his love life.

Speaking of which, Beau saw Edythe getting out of her Volvo, four cars down. Stunned for a moment by her presence, Beau paused.

Her hair was blowing in the light breeze and she brushed it back behind her ears, a small smile on her face, as their eyes met.

Gold met Blue and everything else faded away.

Beau wondered if he should go talk to her but before he could decide he heard a strange noise. It was a high-pitched screech, and almost as soon as he registered it, the sound was already painfully loud.

Beau looked up, startled.

A dark blue van was skidding towards him, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot.

 _(Beau remembers his mom…reading him bedtime stories…making him disgusting lunches…holding his hand when he crossed the street…checking under his bed for monsters…telling him she loved him…)_

Beau's eyes widened.

 _(He remembers Charlie…fishing in a tiny boat…teaching him to ride his bike…lifting him up on his shoulders…eyes glinting with pride…the happiness in his voice when Beau asked to live with him…)_

Beau tensed in fear, and realizing he couldn't move in time he braced himself for impact.

 _(Beau remembers running on the beach with Julie when they were young…just kids…he remembers that it was a rare sunny day…and he remembers Julie's smile… Black hair blowing over her shoulder…Brown eyes sparkling and so full of joy…Laughing…always laughing… **Have fun at school** … **And remember to be careful** …)_

His traitor legs were frozen in place, just like all those helpless victims in the horror movies he used to laugh at. Beau turned his head to look at Edythe one last time, who stared back, her mouth and eyes open in horror.

 _(Edythe…smiling at him as she passes his table…perfect… **so perfect** … An angel licks her pale pink lips... **Still, it doesn't seem fair**... **Life isn't fair** … **isn't fair** … **isn't fair** … **isn't** …)_

His head cracked against the icy blacktop and he felt something solid and cold pinning him to the ground. For a moment, he worried that it was the van on top of him. But it was too small for a van. He opened his eyes and stared into the golden eyes of Edythe Cullen.

"Oh come on!" She growled, looking up, as her thin, white hands shot out in front of them, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from his face, her pale hands fitting exactly into a deep dent in the side of the van's body while her back crushed his truck's tail light..

It was silent for one long second, in that instant Edythe looked back down into Beau's eyes. Then the screaming started. Beau could hear people yelling his name, screaming for Taylor. He stared into the face of heaven and could feel his heart beating faster. He vaguely wondered if he was going into shock.

"Beau? Are you all right?" Edythe asked, her voice anxious

"I'm…fine," Beau said uncertainly, his voice hoarse as if he had screamed.

He tried to sit up and realized she was holding him against the side of her body. If he hadn't almost been killed, he'd probably enjoy this moment more.

"Be careful," she warned as he struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine," Beau said again, ignoring the sharp pain in his skull.

"Still, you might be going into shock, or have a concussion, or…" Edythe's voice faded out, replaced by a ringing noise and Beau just watched her lips move.

"How in the…" Beau trailed off, trying to clear his head, get his bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Beau," she said, her face and voice suddenly serious again before a mask of innocence slipped into place.

Edythe let him go and Beau looked into her concerned, innocent expression, disoriented again by her gold-colored eyes and how quickly her expressions changed, was that normal?

She was dazzling him now, it was somewhat overwhelming to consider her growing list of qualities. This was a smart, strong, fast, beautiful angel, who may have just saved his life. Beau knew that his reverence was showing on his face and Edythe looked worried.

"Beau?" she questioned, just as a crowd of people found them, the people had tears streaming down their faces, some shouting at each other, others calling for them.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Taylor out of the van!" someone else shouted.

"I'm fine," Beau called hoarsely, unable to take his eyes off Edythe.

There was a flurry of activity around them and Beau half-heartedly tried to get up, but Edythe's hand pushed his shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," Beau complained, "And the ground is wet", a repressed part of his mind was hoping she would compromise by holding him closer. Where did that come from?

Instead, it surprised him when she chuckled under her breath. There was an edge to the sound, so much for that idea. The other, more logical part of his mind took over again and tried to make sense of things.

"You weren't standing beside me," Beau stated, and her chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."

Her expression hardened abruptly. "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you," Beau said, firmly.

He ignored the people panicking around them, and the voices of adults arriving on the scene, meeting her eyes determined to get her to tell the truth.

"Beau, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out-of-the-way." Edythe leaned closer and stared into his eyes.

That other part of his mind gleefully scrambled to take back control as its plan was working after all, Beau felt like he was drowning in the gold of her eyes as if her eyes were pulling him in deeper. It was overwhelming and it took everything he had for the logical side of him not to give in entirely.

"But that's not what happened," he said, uncertainly.

"Please, Beau," Edythe begged, the sound of which cut right to his heart and Beau nodded.

"Fine," he said, giving in, "Will you explain everything to me later?"

They could hear the sirens close by.

"Okay," she agreed, placing her hand on his knee, and Beau smiled.

He knew what had happened was impossible, and that he should probably be freaking out now, but all he wanted to do was enjoy the few minutes he had with Edythe before the ambulance took him away. So much for logic, it was oddly peaceful, is this how other people felt? Did he finally stop smelling the vinegar and start smelling the coconut?

"Thank you," he said, and at Edythe's puzzled look, he added, "For pushing me out-of-the-way,"

"You're welcome, Beau," Edythe said, smiling in return.

Beau was going to say something else when the ambulance came.

It took six EMT's and two teachers to shift the van far enough away to bring the stretchers in. They put him on one of the stretchers before turning to Edythe.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the EMT asked, and Edythe nodded, standing up effortlessly.

"I'm fine. The van never touched me," She said, waving her hand, and Beau opened his mouth to say something but Edythe beat him to it, "But Beau hit his head on the pavement pretty hard. You should check and make sure that he doesn't have a concussion and that his brain doesn't hemorrhage,"

Beau glared at her, stunned by her unexpected betrayal as they began putting him in a neck brace, to make matters more confusing she winked at him, before turning back to the EMT.

"Can I ride with him?" Edythe asked, and the EMT looked like he wanted to say no, "He's my friend,"

Beau hadn't realized that they were friends. "She can come," Beau said, quickly, taking hold of her hand. Edythe looked surprised, and Beau quickly let go, feeling embarrassed.

 _There was no way this moment could be worse_ , he thought, and then Charlie showed up.

"Beau!" he yelled in panic when he recognized his son on the stretcher.

"I'm completely fine, Dad," Beau said, trying to look comforting, which was hard to do when he was in an ambulance with a brace on his neck, "There's nothing wrong with me."

Charlie rounded on the closest EMT for a second opinion instead. While the EMT tried to talk him down, Beau let himself think about Edythe and all she had done for him.

She saved his life.

He wanted to tell somebody but he remembered the look on Edythe's face as she begged him to drop it. He would talk to her later and hear her explanation.

Edythe somehow got to ride in the front seat of the ambulance instead of by his side has Beau fleetingly hoped when she asked to "ride with him". To make matters worse Charlie personally escorted his ambulance to the county hospital in his cruiser while the ambulance with Taylor was left to fend for itself. Beau didn't even want to go to the hospital but the look on his father's face left no room for argument.

They put Beau in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on his arm and a thermometer under his tongue. Beau tried being as corporative as possible so they would let him go. It was something he and learned over the years.

Eventually, there was another flurry of activity and the hospital staff brought, another stretcher to the bed next to his, Taylor was on it.

Beau's eyes widened in concern ad he took in the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around her head. Taylor looked terrible but she was still conscious.

"Beau, I'm so sorry!" she said, looking at him anxiously.

"I'm fine, Taylor—you look awful, are you all right?" Beau asked as the nurses began unwinding her bloody bandages, exposing dozens of shallow slices all over her forehead and left cheek.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong.…" She winced as one nurse started dabbing at her face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me," Beau said, trying to make light of the situation but Taylor's eyes widened in confusion.

"How did you get out-of-the-way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone.…"

"Umm… Edythe must have shoved me out-of-the-way." Beau said, but he didn't sound sure.

"Edythe Cullen?" Taylor eyes popped out, "The blonde rich girl who's dating her brother?"

"Um… No, not that one. I think that one's name is Rosalie? Edythe's the other one with the reddish-brown hair. She was…she was standing next to me." Beau said, quickly, eyes darting around.

"Edythe? I didn't see her… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is she okay?"

"I think so. She's here somewhere, but she's not hurt," Beau said, glad for the change of topic.

Taylor suddenly had a look of horror, "Where was Julie? I know she rides with you…did I…?" Taylor trailed off, and Beau shook his head quickly, the room spun briefly and his head hurt.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she stayed home," Beau stated, relieved as he realized what could have happened…if Julie had been there…she would have tried to protect him again and…Beau shook the thought off, feeling a little cold. He was glad she was at home.

They X-rayed Beau and because his life sucked, they even took an MRI to make sure that there was no brain damage in spite of all his protests. Definite overkill, he'd been to the ER several times in Phoenix for worse and never received such attention. This wasn't normal, who is running this place?

Beau wanted to go home, but the nurse said he had to wait for the doctor to discharge him first. Beau realized he would find out who was running things soon.

All this attention was more than Beau could handle, he wanted to hide under his blanket but was forced to make conversation with Taylor, waving off all her attempts to apologize.

"Have your dad give Julie and me free ice-cream for a month and we'll call it even," Beau offered, and Taylor finally managed a smile.

"Deal," she said, just as someone came in the room.

"Knock, knock," a musical voice asked, and Beau's eyes snapped to the flawless girl, who had saved his life.

Edythe was standing in the doorway, her mouth quirked up in a dimpled smile, and Beau stared at her, wondering how she always managed to look perfect every time he saw her, even after a car accident.

"Hey, um, Edythe, I'm really sorry—" Taylor began.

Edythe lifted a hand to stop her.

"No blood, no foul," she said, flashing her bright white teeth.

She sat on the edge of Beau's bed and placed her hand on his.

"So, what's the verdict?" she asked, cautiously.

"One day a doctor will arrive and announce 'No damage'," Beau said, simply. "I could have told them that without the X-ray, or the MRI." he added sarcastically Edythe looked oddly relieved at his use of sarcasm.

"That's good," she said, and Beau smiled, just as the doctor came in with the nurse who had been attending to Beau up to that point.

He was young; blond, and he was attractive in a movie star kind of way. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. It immediately made Beau think of Edythe as his eyes flicked back and forth between her and the doctor.

"Beau, this is Dr. Cullen, you're in his capable hands." the nurse said with a trace of longing. "Of course, " Beau thought to himself, the Cullen's must be so sick of everyone fawning over them, this doesn't help my chances with Edythe.

"So, Mr. Swan," Dr. Cullen asked in a gentle voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Beau said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

He walked to the light board on the wall over Beau's head and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edythe said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," Beau repeated before he realized what the doctor said, "Wait, you heard what happened from Edythe already?"

The doctor nodded.

"My daughter explained the situation to me," the doctor said, fingers probed lightly along Beau's skull.

Beau flinched.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really. I've taken harder hits to the head during gym class," Beau tried for humor, and Edythe looked concerned.

"Do you often find yourself hitting or taking hits to the head?" Dr. Cullen asked, "Because that could result in memory loss or brain damage."

"My brains fine, wouldn't the MRI have shown that?" Beau said, not really sure if it was true or not.

For a fraction of a second Beau swore Dr. Cullen looked surprised, but then a mask of calm control slid into place and he continued with a smooth professionalism. "Of course, there were no issues with the MRI for you to be concerned about Beau". Was it odd Dr. Cullen was emphasizing Beau's name while glancing at an especially innocent looking Edythe as he said this?

"Well, your father is in the waiting room—you can go home with him now." Dr. Cullen added, suddenly interested in changing the topic. "But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Aright," Beau agreed, willing to trade the MRI topic for a chance to escape.

"And make sure you take it easy," Dr. Cullen nagged, and Beau rolled his eyes.

"I'll have people waiting at home who'll see to it that I do." Beau groaned, knowing that Julie and Charlie were going to be a nightmare to deal with.

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" Beau insisted, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up too quickly in his haste to escape, the blood rushed from his head momentarily. He stumbled and Edythe caught him.

"Thank you, Edythe," he said, and at Dr. Cullen's concerned look, he added, "I'm fine,"

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," Dr. Cullen suggested, writing something down.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," Beau said.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed Beau's chart.

"Yep, that's me, Beau **_'Lucky'_** Swan," Beau said, and he wished someone would duct tape his mouth.

"Very lucky," Dr. Cullen agreed, nodding, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him.

Then Dr. Cullen looked toward Taylor and walked to the next bed. Beau then remembered that Edythe promised to tell him the truth.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a bit longer," Dr. Cullen said to Taylor and began checking her cuts systematically.

As soon as the doctor turned his back, Beau moved to Edythe's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Beau whispered under his breath.

She took a step back from him, her jaw suddenly clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," she said, lightly, gesturing towards the door, and Beau glanced at Dr. Cullen and Taylor.

"I just want to talk," Beau said, trying not to make her feel cornered.

She glared at the ground for a moment, before walking out of the room. Beau followed her, trying to think of what he wanted to say…what he wanted to ask. As soon as they turned the corner into a short hallway, she spun around to face him, the glare still lingering.

"You wanted to talk?" Edythe questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to thank you properly," Beau finally said, and Edythe looked surprised. "Thank you for saving my life Edythe."

"You're welcome," Edythe said, looking relieved, and Beau decided to just say it.

"What you did was amazing," Beau said, "Stopping the van with your bare hands? It was unbelievable,"

Edythe tensed, before frowning.

"Beau, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about," Edythe said, in false concern.

"There's nothing wrong with my head," Beau said dismissively, and Edythe glared at him again, making him take a step back.

"What do you want from me, Beau?" Edythe demanded.

"Nothing," Beau answered honestly, "I'm just curious," Beau paused, "I mean…I know that you weren't standing next to me. You were by your car, I saw you. And Taylor told me she didn't see you either, so it's not just me. That van was going to crush me. I was as good as dead and saw bits of my life flash before my eyes. But you saved me."

Edythe's face was blank, and Beau kept going.

"You somehow got to me in a blink, pulled me down to what should have been a safe place, and when that didn't work you stopped the van with your bare hands as if it were nothing." Beau stared at Edythe, eyes glowing with wonderment.

Edythe stared back at him, her eyes wide and incredulous, her shoulders tensed.

"You think I stopped the van?" she asked like he was crazy and he nodded. "That's insane. No one would ever believe that I could do something like that."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Beau said, and surprise flitted across her face.

"Then why does it matter?" she asked, confused.

"That's a very good question," Beau smiled, and Edythe looked back in exasperation.

"Throwing my own words back at me, huh?" she said, crossing her arms, "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope." Beau said, "But I was hoping you'd tell me how you did it yourself."

"In that case…," she leaned closer until her face was only inches from his, and Beau held his breath, "I hope you enjoy disappointment." Her face was unreadable, like a mask.

She moved away, and Beau was still dazed from her sudden closeness. Even emotionless she was just so beautiful. It wasn't fair.

"I'm not in a position to make demands," Beau said, trying to ease the tension and read the secrets in her golden eyes, "You saved my life and I owe you a lot for that." Her face softened momentarily.

Beau paused.

"Why did you save my life, anyway?" he asked.

He was nothing to her. Up until yesterday, he thought she hated him and would have wanted him crushed by a truck.

She paused, and for a moment, her perfect face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," she whispered, and then as if suddenly realizing something she turned and walked away.

Beau wanted to call out to her, but he didn't want to push his luck.

He made his way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway dreading what awaited him beyond, while unable to stop himself from looking back in the direction Edythe went.

Charlie was in the waiting room taking witness statements as it seemed half the school was also present. Just perfect, so much for slipping out quietly, every eye seemed to turn his way. The second Charlie saw Beau, he rushed over and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, pulling away to look him in the eye, "What did the doctor say?" Then another odd thing about this hospital visit hit Beau. He was underage, his father should have been present to handle the paperwork and get the Doctor's report. It's almost as if whoever was running things wanted this to go away quietly. Beau was also willing to play along with this mysterious theme if it meant he could put the whole ordeal behind him and escape this crowd.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Beau assured him, "Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." No need to mention X-rays or MRI's for that matter Beau justified to himself.

Charlie looked like he wanted to hug him again, and Beau headed towards the exit, feeling uncomfortable in the face of his father's affection.

It was the same feeling he got when he saw the snow tires, only this time with a crowd of witnesses.

Beau got in the cruiser, sighing in relief that he could finally go home. He looked and saw Edythe staring at him from the doorway.

Beau gave her a silent salute, as Charlie pulled away, and she covered her mouth with her hand, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Beau knew then that he and Edythe would be alright.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a while, that Beau finally broke after they stopped at the pharmacy to pick up some stronger Tylenol.

"Thanks for the snow chains," Beau said, and Charlie grunted.

"You're welcome," he said, then paused, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, dad," Beau said, and Charlie nodded.

"Okay," Charlie said, then they slipped back to riding in silence, until they pulled up to the house, "Um… you'll need to call Renée."

"You told Mom?" Beau asked, horror-struck, and Charlie hung his head, guiltily.

"And…I may have also called the house," Charlie said, just as the front door burst open.

" ** _BEAUFORT NICHOLAS SWAN_!"** Julie hollered, running outside, looking angry, and both Beau and Charlie cringed.

"Sorry," Charlie called, as Beau got out of the cruiser, slamming the door behind him.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A DAY!" Julie hissed, and Beau tried to calm her down.

"Julie—"

" _One Freaking Day_ and You Nearly Get Yourself Crushed by A TRUCK?"

"It was a van," Beau corrected, and he could practically see the steam come out Julie's ears.

"I Could _Kill_ You!" Julie yelled, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him. "What did I tell you this morning? I said 'Be Careful!' didn't I? What part of that wasn't clear?"

"Look, I'm fine—"

"You Idiot!"

"Jules—"

"And You Didn't Even Think to Call Me and Let Me Know That You Were Alright!" Julie punched him in the arm with each word, but the punches lacked their usual power.

"I didn't know—" Beau started, and Julie's eyes watered.

"You could have _died_ ," her voice broke a bit at the end, and Beau stopped trying to talk, "And I wouldn't have even known,"

A tear slid down her cheek and she pulled Beau into a bone-crushing hug. Beau patted her back and looked at Charlie, who was trying to creep around them and into the house.

"Coward," Beau mouthed and Charlie shot him an apologetic look, before quietly closing the door.

"I'm fine, really." Beau said softly, as Julie sobbed into his chest. "It's okay."

Julie pulled away to look at him, her arms around his waist and Beau continued to rub comforting circles into her back.

"You almost died," Julie whispered softly, her voice breaking again. "and you didn't even call to let me know you were alright,"

"Next time, I'll make sure to call you ahead of time," Beau joked, and Julie managed a broken laugh. "I'm sorry, Julie,"

"No, I'm sorry," Julie wiped her eye with her fist, "I didn't mean to yell and then get all weepy on you,"

"It's okay, I understand." Beau said, and Julie hugged him tighter.

"You are not allowed to die. I'm making it a rule," Julie hiccupped, and Beau nodded. "Fine, no dying, got it," Beau stated.

"At least, not before me," Julie added, and Beau didn't say anything.

He didn't want to outlive Julie, was it selfish to hope that he went first?

He wasn't sure he'd be able to take it if anything ever happened to her.

"Love you, Beautiful," Julie said, letting him out of the hug but grabbing his hand as she headed inside.

"Love you too, Jules," Beau said, following her into the house.

One woman calmed, now he just had to deal with his mother.

His mom was in hysterics and Beau had to tell her he was alright at least ten times before she would calm down. Then she begged him to come home—forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment— at which point Julie took over, calming his mother with a few words, while Beau watched in amazement.

Julie wanted to hear about what happened, back in his room Beau gave her the edited version of events, trying to protect Edythe's secret and the oddities in the hospital.

"She saved your life?" Julie questioned, and Beau nodded.

"It was amazing. She was amazing." Beau sighed, and Julie smiled.

"Well, I'll have to thank her for saving my best friend the next time I see her," Julie said, reaching out and brushing his hair away from his forehead, "You need a haircut,"

"I never got around to asking Charlie about his barber," Beau shrugged, and Julie brought her hand to his cheek.

"I know there's something you're not telling me," Julie said, and Beau tensed, "But I'm so happy that you're still breathing that I'm not going to question it,"

Julie tackled him backwards to the bed, laying on top of him and hugging him so tightly, at first he liked it, but as it continued he was afraid that he would suffocate.

"Let me go, Julie." Beau struggled, "I can't breathe!"

Julie let go of him, sitting on his stomach, and Beau stared up at her. She brought her hands to his ribs, and Beau's eyes widened.

"Oh no, no, no, Jules. I just got out of the hospital!" Beau exclaimed, before bursting into laughter, as Julie's fingers tickled his stomach, around his ribs, and under his arms.

Breathless, choking on laughter, Beau thrashed below Julie, trying to get her off him until Beau had tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and his throat was sore from laughing so hard.

Julie stopped, smiling down at him and he glared up at her.

"And there's more where that came from if you ever make me worry like that again!" Julie threatened, her eyes dancing.

"You're horrible!" Beau growled, trying uselessly to lift her off him.

"You're still Beautiful," Julie replied, cheerily, flicking his forehead, before getting off him, "I better call my dad and tell him that I'll be home after dinner,"

"You're going home?" Beau asked, and Julie sighed.

"Yeah, and I've got to call and give my dad some warning. I wouldn't want to accidently walk in on him with his girlfriend," Julie joked, and Beau frowned.

"Billy has a girlfriend?" Beau questioned, and Julie nodded.

"He doesn't know that I know, but I heard him talking to her on the phone one night when I got up to get a glass of water, and I sometimes hear her in the background when I call him," Julie explained, and Beau sat up.

"And you're okay with it?" he asked, and Julie shrugged.

"Whatever makes him happy," she smiled, pushing his shoulder, "Now don't strain yourself, I'll make the dinner here tonight!"

She left the room and Beau tried to picture Billy dating. It was hard to think about Billy with anyone other than Julie's mom and Beau wondered how Julie could be so cool with it. Then again, Julie wasn't the type to worry about things like that.

That was something he admired about her. When his mom started dating again, Beau had been torn up about it, but Julie had been the voice of reason, comforting him through it.

Beau shook his head, and fell back on the bed, letting his thoughts move to Edythe.

If he hadn't been sure of his love for her before, he was now as he reviewed the inventory of her qualities he observed thus far.

She was Gorgeous. She was Smart. She was Super Strong. And she was…Perfect.

No, she was beyond perfect.

She was Edythe.

Beau heard Julie dicussing with Charlie how she planned to make her famous homemade pizza for dinner that she had tried to do the first day he arrived.

"Do you need any help?" Beau asked from the kitchen doorway, he had scrambled down the stairs when he remembered how her last attempt at Pizza went. But Julie shook her head and quietly glared. "You weren't feeling well this morning," Beau tried again.

"I've got this," she said firmly, wearing the apron that Charlie used when he grilled. "I've got my special tomato sauce on the stove simmering and I'm about to chop up the vegetables. Go spend some time with your father, Sweetheart,"

"You are not my mother," Beau stated, and Julie blew him a kiss, before kicking him out of the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Julie was spreading the sauce on the dough and putting the pizza in the oven, while Beau was in the Living room trying to ignore Charlie's staring. It was as if Charlie thought that if he took his eyes off Beau for longer than five minutes, then Beau would burst into flames on the couch.

"I'm going to go help Julie," Beau said, but before he could get up, Julie came out, carrying drinks, and perched herself on the arm of Charlie's chair, even though there is plenty of room on the couch.

"Here you go, Dear," she said, handing Charlie a beer.

"Thanks," Charlie said, squeezing her shoulder and Beau frowned.

"What about me?" Beau asked and Julie smiled.

"As if I would forget about my favorite guy," Julie cooed, as if he were three years old, before coming to sit beside him.

"Here you go," she said, handing him a can of Sprite, "How's your head?"

"I'm alright," Beau said, and found himself under scrutiny from two concerned pairs of eyes, "I'm alright!"

"Okay," Julie said, touching the spot behind his ear, and he winced, "Do you want me to get you some Tylenol? I see you brought some more, there must be a reason for it"

"I'm good," Beau said, and Julie relented, but she pinched his cheek before heading back into the kitchen, perhaps he should have said yes to the Tylenol.

"Ow!" Beau complained, rubbing his cheek, "This housewife act is really starting to give me the creeps,"

"Just let her be," Charlie advised, taking a sip of his beer "She's just having a bit of fun,"

"Whatever," Beau said, rolling his eyes, and drinking his soda.

At dinner, Beau conceded that he was wrong. Julie's cooking skills were amazing as her pizza was delicious. Julie beamed from his praise and gave him an extra slice.

"And I also made ' _Glad-You-Did-Not-Die'_ apple pie," Julie stated, making Beau smile as he looked at the slice of pizza in his hand.

"Is that a real thing?" Beau asked, and Charlie nodded.

"She made it for me last year when I got into that fishing accident with Harry," Charlie said, finishing off his slice, and staring mournfully at his empty plate.

Julie shoveled extra salad on his plate and Charlie frowned.

"Eat," Julie ordered, "No more pizza until you finish your salad,"

"Yes, dear," Charlie said, looking at Beau's extra slice, and Beau slid his plate further away from his father, earning him a glare. "Why does he get another slice?"

"Because he almost got ran over by a van," Julie replied, "Plus, have you ever actually looked at him? With those adorable blue eyes, isn't my Beaufort the cutest?"

Beau glared at her and she giggled.

"Alright, I'm done," Julie snickered, "No more pretending to be a house wife,"

"Good," Beau commented, starting on his other slice.

Julie cut them all a slice of her ' _Glad-You-Didn't-Die'_ apple pie and Beau reached for his fork, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Nuh Uh," she protested, and scooped some for him on her fork.

Beau reached for the fork and Julie pulled it away.

"Say Ahh," she said and Beau gave her an unimpressed look.

"I'm a big boy, Julie," Beau said, "I can feed myself,"

Julie grinned, before finally handing over the fork, while Charlie chuckled.

"Mmm," Beau after taking a bite, "I should almost die more often, that's good,"

Julie snatched his plate away from him, and wouldn't give it back until he apologized and promised that he would not try to get himself killed for pie.

After dinner, they did a switch in their usual routine with Julie doing the dishes, Charlie drying and putting them back on the shelf, while Beau sat at the table glaring at their backs.

"I can help," he complained, "I'm not disabled!"

"Nope," Julie said, handing Charlie another plate.

"Why don't you take another Tylenol and get ready for bed, son?" Charlie suggested, drying the plate and putting it away.

"Ugh!" Beau groaned, before stomping upstairs, to take a shower and put on his pajamas.

He had just finished pulling on his plaid pajama pants, when Julie came into the room, carrying a glass of water and the Tylenol bottle.

"Julie!" Beau exclaimed, covering his bare chest with his white T-shirt he had yet to put on and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I've seen guys shirtless before," she said with a smirk, and Beau's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Julie held out the glass.

"I brought you some Tylenol," she said, handing him two of the new pills, and Beau wondered how she knew his head was hurting. "I'm psychic,"

Beau stared at her and she giggled.

"I'm just kidding, Beaufort," she said, "Remind me to stop at home tomorrow for some more clothes,"

"You mean you are staying after all?" Beau asked smiling. "You need to borrow another one of my shirts?" Beau offered, and Julie nodded.

"Yup, if you take your medicine." she said, and Beau took his pills, downing the glass.

"Here," he said, as he pulled on his shirt, walking over to his dresser and getting one for her, "Thanks, Beautiful. I'll be back in a minute."

Beau lay down, trying to wait up for her, but his eyes felt heavy, and within minutes he was sound asleep.

That was the third time that he dreamed about Edythe Cullen.

* * *

 **Summer Forks, Washington, 1999**

 _Beaufort didn't visit. He had been back for almost a week and she hadn't seen or heard from him. She knew he wasn't sick, Beau always called when he was sick. Then she'd go over and hang with him until he got better._

 _Julie sat on her porch with a deep frown on her face._

 _"Dad," she called, when he past her, "Where's Beau?"_

 _Billy sighed._

 _"Beaufort's not feeling up to see anyone right now," he said and Julie's eyes widened._

 _"Is he sick? Is it serious? Oh, my god, is he in the hospital!" she exclaimed, getting more and more upset with each question and Billy shook his head._

 _"He's not sick. Just self-conscious," he said and when she continued to look at him he rubbed the back of his neck, "He's got to wear glasses now,"_

 _"Oh," Julie said, unsure why that would keep him in the house, "Can I go visit him?"_

 _"Um, okay," Billy said, and Julie cheered._

 _They went to Charlie's but Beau refused to see her. He wouldn't open his bedroom door and Julie was getting annoyed. After two days of this, Julie had an idea._

 _"Dad, can we go to Charlie's again?" she asked, and Billy sent her a tired look._

 _"I really don't think Beau wants to play, princess," Billy said, not wanting to hurt his daughter's feelings._

 _"This time he'll let me in for sure." Julie said, determined, "I know it!"_

 _"Why are you so sure?" Billy asked, and Julie smiled._

 _"Because I've figured out a way to prove I don't care about his glasses. I just want to hang out with my friend,"_

 _Billy eventually gave in and before they left she 'borrowed' her father's reading glasses, hiding them in the pocket of her little pink jacket._

 _Charlie answered the door with a tired expression on his face, he smiled though, when he saw Julie standing on his steps._

 _"What are you doing here?" he asked and she gave him her best smile._

 _"I'm here to cheer up Beau!" she said, "Can I come in?"_

 _"Sure, if you think it'll work." Charlie said, moving aside, "He's still in his room,"_

 _Julie nodded and pulled out her father's glasses when she was outside his door, putting them on before she knocked on Beaufort's door._

 _"Go away!" Beaufort shouted and Julie knocked again._

 _"It's me," she called and Beaufort didn't say anything. "Do you want to go to the park?"_

 _"No! I'm not leaving my room, ever!" he shouted, "All the kids are going to make fun of me,"_

 _"No they won't," Julie said._

 _"They'll call me four eyed and donut face," he complained and Julie knocked again._

 _"Open the door, Beaufort, I have something to show you today" she said, "and I promise no one will laugh at you,"_

 _Beaufort opened the door and broke into laughter when he saw her. She had her father's reading glasses on her face. They were too big for her and kept sliding down her nose. She pushed them up with her index finger and put her hands on her hips._

 _"There," she said, proudly, "Now they can call us both 'four eyes'"_

 _Beaufort smiled and suddenly going outside didn't seem so bad._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hellooooo Everybody! Thanks for reading this story and I would really like it if you would review and let me know what you think.** **Please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **Read It**

 **Enjoy It**

 **Validate It**

 **Invite Others to View It**

 **Enjoy It Again**

 **Write a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter Seven: I Want to Be with Her…Always**

* * *

 _"...Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up..."_  
 **― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones**

* * *

 _In his dream, it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edythe's skin. She smiled at him, before turning her back to him and running away._

" _Wait!" Beau shouted, chasing after her, but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to her. "Edythe!"_

 _She paused, turning around to face him, with her arms spread as if she wanted him to hold her. He ran to her and just before he reached her, he was stopped by an invisible force field. He pushed against the glass wall, but it wouldn't budge._

" _It won't move!" Beau shouted and Edythe looked disappointed, she laid her pale hand on the glass._

 _Beau pressed his hand to the same spot, his hand covering hers, and Edythe's skin started to glow brighter. Beau started beating his fist against the glass, shouting as huge, fluffy, white angel wings shot out of her back._

 _She started to fly away, as Beau ramming his shoulder against the glass, but no matter how hard he hit it, it wouldn't break, and no matter how loud he called, she never turned. He got more and more frantic the further away she got, until all that was left was darkness._

 _He was alone in the dark._

* * *

"Edythe!" Beau's eyes shot open and sat up in bed.

He flinched when he felt movement next to him before he remembered that Julie had decided to stay the night. Julie turned next to him, softly murmuring in her sleep.

Beau couldn't understand what she was saying, but he could tell that it wasn't a good dream. Beau pushed away from the panicked feeling in his chest from his dream, laying back down to gently pull Julie to rest her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her, lightly soothing her with his hand along her back.

Julie felt warm, her arm instinctively draping over Beau's chest, her hand clenching into his shirt, and she let out a whimper, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Hey, wake up," Beau gently shook her shoulder and she tucked her face against his neck, her breathing shaky, "It's okay. I got you, Jules,"

"Beau?" Julie said, groggily, absently wiping the tears from her cheek as she stirred, "What's going on?"

She lifted her head to look at him, and if he hadn't just seen it, he'd never believe he'd just woken her from a nightmare.

She looked around the room, noticing it was still dark outside, and her eyes darted to the alarm clock before falling back on him.

"Everything okay?" she questioned, with a tired smile, tilting her head to the side, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Beau didn't want to talk about his dream, he was more concerned about Julie's. His dream was bad, but he wasn't the one who woke up in tears.

Beau didn't say anything, unsure how to bring it up.

"I'm fine," he said, sitting up next to her, and Julie yawned, reaching behind her to turn on the lamp.

"You sure?" Julie asked, and Beau shrugged.

"What were you dreaming about?" Beau asked, and Julie looked down, balling the sheets in her hand.

"You're not the only one who has nightmares," she said, with a weak chuckle and Beau placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Beau asked, wishing he could reach around her to turn on the lamp.

"It was nothing," Julie stated, placing her hand on top of his, "I was running through the forest on all fours chasing something,"

"Chasing what?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned, but it lacked her usual playfulness.

"I don't know," she stretched, causing his hand to fall away, "I never caught up to it,"

Julie hesitated, pushing her hair out of her face.

"What did you dream about?" she asked, curiously.

There was silence and Beau bit his bottom lip.

"I had a similar dream," he finally said, pausing briefly to avert his eyes when Julie met his gaze, "I was following Edythe through the woods and I couldn't catch up to her."

"What happened?" Julie asked, reaching out automatically to tangle their fingers together, and Beau gave her one of his most self-deprecatory chuckles.

"She grew wings and flew away," Beau said, and Julie started to laugh before she caught herself.

"She turned into a bird?" Julie asked, after clearing her throat, and Beau glared at her.

"Angel wings," he grumbled, pulling his hand back, and Julie shook her head.

"You're something else, you know that?" she said, eyes gleaming, "I don't even know what to say about that."

"Well, that's a first," Beau joked, and Julie punched him in the shoulder, "Ouch!"

"Sorry," Julie said, trying to look innocent, "I'm still half-asleep,"

"You're a jerk," Beau said, letting himself fall on the bed, his arm covering his eyes.

"And you're beautiful," Julie said, lying back down next to him, "Want to go watch some TV until we fall asleep?"

"I guess," Beau said, but made no move to get up, even knowing that he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon.

The ending of his dream coming back to him; sad golden eyes haunting him.

He sighed and felt Julie shift next to him.

Edythe was an angel, there was no denying it, that's what his dream must have meant. She was sent from heaven to… Well, he didn't know what she was sent from heaven for but he'd bet anything that it didn't have anything to do with him.

He let his thoughts go dark, replaying every single interaction he had ever had with Edythe. He couldn't find a single reason Edythe would want to talk to him, much less save his life.

It had to be a fluke.

"Hey, did you fall asleep?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts, and Beau moved his arm to look at Julie, who was leaning over him with a huge smile on her face.

Her smile softened when she finally got a good look at his brooding face.

"I'm alright," Beau said before she could say anything, covering his eyes again with his arm.

"Beau, what's wrong?" Julie questioned.

"I'm sorry, it's stupid, I'm just being dramatic," Beau mumbled, and Julie gently pulled his arm away from his face

"Talk to me," Julie demanded, her voice gentle.

"I'm being stupid, that's all." Beau tried to smile, but he knew it probably looked as forced as it felt, "You should go downstairs, watch some TV. I'll be down in a bit."

"Is this about Edythe?" Julie asked, slowly, and Beau groaned.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." Beau lied, rolling away from her, and Julie put her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles until his muscles relaxed.

"You have to stop being so negative all the time," Julie said, sympathetically, "Edythe obviously likes you or she wouldn't have saved your life, right?"

"It was an accident," Beau muttered, "She did it without thinking. She probably regrets it and wishes she had let me die,"

"Woah," Julie said, putting her hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face her, "that dream must have really gotten to you, huh?"

"It was a warning," Beau said, balling his hand into a fist, "I'm kidding myself. There is no way that a girl as perfect as Edythe would be interested in me."

"Beau-" Julie started, but Beau continued talking.

"She probably won't even talk to me tomorrow, or worse, she'll tell me that saving my life was a mistake and that she wants nothing to do with me," Beau chuckled, darkly, "I mean, who would blame her?"

Julie said nothing for a long time and Beau just wanted to go back to sleep. And yet, for some reason, he couldn't, and so he just lay there and hated himself more. He eventually grew unnerved by the silence and looked up at Julie.

She looked furious, her shoulders trembling with barely controlled rage.

"Hey," Beau said, sitting up, "It's alright. I didn't mean it, okay?"

"Yes, you did," Julie said, quietly, "You really don't know how amazing you are, do you?"

"Jules-" Beau started, but Julie glared at him.

"Tomorrow, you are going to march up to Edythe and you are going to say 'Hello' and if she doesn't talk to you, if she says that saving your life was a mistake, then I will kick her ass," Julie growled, balling up her fist, and Beau flinched.

"Why?" Beau asked, "It's not like I'm anything special."

"Beau, don't you ever say anything like that again! Anyone would be an idiot to not like you. You're the smartest person I've ever met. You've never had under a 4.0, ever. You're funny and you can cook and…and…and you're _Beaufort!_ " Julie exclaimed like that was the best thing in the world, "You are _amazing_ , Beau, and beautiful, and you deserve to find someone who will see that and treat you the way you deserve to be treated and if that person isn't Edythe then screw her!"

Beau stared at her, eyes wide and Julie sighed, her shoulder slumping.

"But I bet you that she'll talk to you tomorrow," Julie said, "She'll probably want to be around you as much as possible,"

"Why?" Beau asked, confused.

"Because you _are_ special," Julie said, and Beau smiled, sadly, "Only an idiot wouldn't love you,"

"You keep saying that," Beau sighed, "Well, I'm glad _you_ think so…but you're my best friend. You have to say things like that,"

Julie's face fell.

"No, Beau I-" Julie started and Beau shook his head.

"It's fine, Julie," Beau said, firmly, "Let just go watch some TV, okay?"

"No, not until you stop feeling sorry for yourself," Julie argued, and Beau glared at her. "I'm serious, Beaufort!"

"Okay, okay," Beau gave in, rolling his eyes, running his hands through his hair. "I admit it, I'm awesome,"

Julie sighed and flicked him on the forehead.

"I know that you don't really think so, but I'm going to prove it to you eventually," Julie promised.

"That's going to take a really long time," Beau said, and Julie smirked.

"Well, I've got loads of time," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of bed, "Now let's go watch TV!"

They ended up on his couch, curled together in the middle, eating ice-cream, and watching Adult Swim. Beau didn't remember falling asleep but he woke up on the couch, with a blanket covering him, in the morning.

Julie was standing over him, wearing his favorite Monty Python T-shirt, the one with the swallows and the coconut, and her jeans from yesterday.

"Julie?" he questioned, and she smiled at him.

"It's time to get up, Beautiful!" Julie said, cheerfully, and Beau yawned.

"You're going to school today?" Beau questioned, and Julie gave him a look.

"Of course, I'm going," Julie said, "I miss school one day and you almost die. I'm not missing another one."

"So, you're feeling better?" Beau asked, and Julie hesitated, before nodding.

"I'm fine," she said, before yanking the covers off him, "Now get up before you make us late,"

Beau frowned, his dream from last night was coming back. Julie ruffled his hair and left him alone. Beau got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door quietly and turning on the shower. He stared at the mirror, listening to the soft rhythm of the shower head behind him.

He hoped Julie was right about Edythe, but he didn't have much faith.

Beau grabbed at his toothbrush, angrily squirting toothpaste on it and roughly shoving it into his mouth.

She probably wouldn't even come to school today and he'd have to wait a month to find out if she regretted saving his life.

Beau gripped the sink, brushing harder at his teeth. He wondered how she did it. Did she have secret powers? Was she an alien? An angel?

He wouldn't be surprised. her beauty was otherworldly.

Beau finished brushing his teeth, and got in the shower, standing under the spray, letting the water wash over him. He scrubbed at his hair, digging his nails in painfully to try to divert his attention away from his nightmare.

Beau managed to put Edythe out of his mind, put on some jeans and a sweater, and head downstairs for breakfast. He paused outside the kitchen, where Charlie and Julie were whispering about him.

"I just think that he should stay home a few days," Charlie said, frustrated.

"You know that Beau's not going to stay home," Julie replied, going to get some milk for her cereal, "And he'll get mad if you even bring it up to him,"

"I know, that boy is too stubborn for his own good," Charlie grumbled and sipped his coffee.

 _A trait he got from his father_ , Beau thought, crossly.

"I don't know about that. I think it's a family trait," Julie said, with her back turned, "What do you think, Beau?"

"You knew I was standing there?" Beau said, coming into the kitchen and Julie gave him a smirk over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding?" Julie asked, turning around and carrying the milk to the table, "I can hear you coming from a mile away. You're not exactly subtle,"

"Pot meet kettle," Beau muttered, heading to the stove to make breakfast, and he felt two pairs of eyes burning holes into his back.

He turned around and found them glaring at him.

"What?" he asked, and Julie pointed to the box of cereal at the center of the table.

"We have cereal," Charlie said, pointing to his own bowl, and taking a spoonful, "Mmm, that's good,"

"Mmm, yeah," Julie said, eating too, giving him a sales rep smile, "Why don't you have some?"

Beau looked unimpressed, "You guys just don't want me to cook, do you?"

"Mmm, cereal," both said, simultaneously, and lifted their spoons.

Beau shook his head, wondering how he ended up surrounded by such crazy people, before grabbing a bowl and sitting down.

"Pass the lucky charms," he grumbled, and Julie passed the box.

Honestly, he guessed it was nice of them not to make him cook breakfast. He looked at Charlie, who was reading a news article out loud to Julie.

She was nodding, but her eyes were dazed as if what Charlie was saying was going over her head.

Beau looked down at his bowl to cover up his smile and started picking the pink marshmallows out of his cereal and passing them to Julie, who smiled widely. Charlie passed him the blue marshmallows, snickering because _'Blue marshmallows for Beau'_ and Julie joined him.

"Blue is for Beau. So, he gets some marshmallows too," Julie sang, not making any sense, as she put her blue marshmallows in his bowl.

"I don't even like marshmallows," Beau said, exasperated, and Julie and Charlie laughed like children.

 _Yeah, he was surrounded by insanity._

…..

Charlie drove them to school since Beau's truck was apparently out getting repaired.

"I'll be back to pick you guys up at 3," he said, then gave Beau a soft look, "Call me if you want to come home early,"

"I'll be fine, dad," Beau said, getting out, and Julie followed him.

"See you at 3, Handsome," Julie said, with a wink, and Beau made a gagging noise behind her back.

"Yes Dear, Bye Son!" Charlie said mockingly as he drove away, and Beau groaned while Julie smiled.

"How long until my truck is fixed?" he asked and Julie leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. My future husband had your truck towed to my house. I'll work on it this weekend," Julie said, and Beau glared at her.

"You're not marrying my dad!" Beau shouted, shrugging her off, earning him a few strange looks from passers by.

"Please?" Julie gave him puppy dog eyes, and Beau groaned, walking away from her, "Fine, we'll just have to live in sin then."

"No!" Beau said.

"Spoilsport," Julie grumbled, then giggled, "Fine, then maybe we should just marry each other Beau."

Beau opened his mouth, and Julie held up her hand.

"I know, you don't believe in marriage," she rolled her eyes, "Guess, I'll just have to marry Chris Pine,"

Bea frowned, irritated.

"You will _never_ meet Chris Pine," Beau said, then groaned, when Julie jumped on his back, "Seriously, I was just in the hospital,"

"You know, a lot of guys would kill to have a hot girl on their back," Julie quipped, and Beau huffed.

"Then go ride one of _them_ ," Beau complained, and Julie giggled in his ear at the implication, "Ugh, you know what I mean." Beau corrected.

"Hey, guys!" Mckayla said, catching up to them.

"Hey, Kayla," Julie said, waving from her spot on his back.

Beau grunted a greeting and ignored the raised eyebrow Mckayla sent his way. He still remembered their conversation.

 _"Look, you don't have to hide it. It's obvious you two have something going on,"_

"You can walk to class on your own two feet," Beau said, then let go of Julie's legs and straightened his back so she could get off.

"Whatever, beautiful," Julie said, grabbing his hand, "I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman,"

"I am a gentleman," Beau said, "I didn't drop you on your butt, did I?"

"That's true," Julie mused, then smiled and pretended to curtsy, "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Beau said, then turned to Mckayla as she hadn't stopped staring at him yet. "What?" Beau asked.

"Why are you in school today?" she asked, "I saw you almost get hit by Taylor's van,"

"I'm fine," Beau said, with a shrug.

"He's stubborn," Julie stated, and Beau shot her a look. "Don't give me those baby blues,"

Beau rolled his eyes and held the door for them to go in.

"A true gentleman," Julie smiled, walking past him into the room.

"Thank you," Mckayla said, then smirked, "You two are totally dating,"

"No, we're not," Beau growled, turning red as he followed them.

Beau found himself the center of attention that morning, which really sucked. His English teacher wanted everyone to write a poem about life and what it meant to them, shooting him concerned glasses. And people kept asking him how he was feeling and wanted him to talk about the accident.

"If one more person asks me about the accident then I'm going to punch a hole through a wall," Beau grumbled.

"You'll break your hand," Julie casually replied, just as they bumped into Taylor.

Taylor kept her promise and brought Beau a gift card for her dad's store. Julie was happier about it than he was, but he wasn't as into sweets as she was.

Erica was the only person who didn't ask him about the accident.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and Beau opened his mouth to say something, but she wasn't looking at him, "I heard you were sick yesterday,"

"I'm alright now," Julie smiled, hugging her, "Thanks for worrying about me,"

"Um, you're welcome," Erica blushed, looking down.

"You're a really good friend!" Julie chirped, and Erica smiled, then looked at Beau, her smile falling.

"Glad you're okay," she said, with a nod in his direction, then turned back to Julie, who started talking about the gift card Taylor got them.

Beau saw Edythe at her locker and sighed.

Edythe was gorgeous. Everything about her was magnificent. Everything else seemed to lose its color, becoming dull and blurry as he looked at her. Her alluring golden eyes, her pretty pink lips, her hair, falling down her shoulders in soft reddish-brown curls that always seemed to be flowing, even though they were inside and there wasn't any wind. She brushed her hair behind her ear, and her eyes flicked in his direction.

She sent him a tentative wave and a smile.

 _God, he loved her._

He smiled back and wondered if he should go talk to her or not.

Julie followed his gaze and paused.

"Excuse me," she said to Erica, and then started heading towards Edythe.

Beau grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, shooting looking between Edythe and her.

"I'm going to thank her," Julie said, raising an eyebrow, "She did save my best friend's life yesterday,"

"You really don't have to do that," Beau said, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to embarrass you in front of the girl you like," Julie said, and Beau gave her a pleading look, "Fine, I'm heading to class,"

Julie gave him a quick half-hug, then headed to class, Erica walking beside her.

Beau turned back to Edythe, who was still looking at him which caused Beau to blush.

He couldn't help but feel like she heard his conversation with Julie. He made his way over to her, hoping he didn't make a fool of himself.

"Hey, Edythe," Beau said, and Edythe stared at him.

"Good morning, Beau," she said, and her voice shouldn't sound so familiar as if he'd been hearing it all his life.

Beau tried not to stare at her too-perfect face.

"Are you…um?" Beau tried to think of something to talk to her about but came up with nothing.

She just looked at him, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"So… um, are you… or are you heading to class?" Beau blurted and cringed.

That was a stupid question. Of course, she was heading to class. Why else would she be at her locker grabbing books? Idiot.

"Yes," she said, her lips curled up into a smile, her dimples flashing, "I have to get to Government class,"

"Okay…" Beau looked down at his feet, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

It was hard to concentrate when he looked at her, and this conversation wasn't making much sense.

"Would it be okay if...I…um…walked with you?" Beau asked, and Edythe nodded.

"That would be nice," she said, softly, and Beau was amazed.

"Really?" he blurted, then cleared his throat, "I mean, may I carry your books for you?"

Edythe smiled, passing him her books, and Beau shivered when her fingers brushed his.

He couldn't believe he was about to walk Edythe to class. He could feel the envious stares of his classmates. He waited for Edythe to start walking, before following her.

Edythe glanced back at him and paused.

"I thought you wanted to walk with me to class?" she asked, tilting her head, slightly in confusion.

"I do," Beau said, and she gave a pointed look at the space between them, "I didn't think you'd want to be seen with me," he admitted.

"Why not?" Edythe questioned, then stared at him, until he closed the distance, "There, isn't that better?"

"Y-yeah," Beau stuttered, and Edythe giggled, making the perfect sound in the universe.

"What are you thinking?" Edythe asked, eyes searching his face, and Beau smiled, nervously, dipping his head.

"I guess… Julie was right," Beau muttered, and Edythe raised an eyebrow.

"Right about what?" Edythe asked.

"That you didn't regret saving me from Taylor's van," Beau said, Edythe looked completely shocked.

She stared at him for a minute, wide-eyed, and when she finally spoke she almost sounded mad.

"You think I regret saving your life?" The words were quiet, just under her breath, but still intense.

"No," Beau said, quickly and when Edythe continued to stare his shoulders slumped, "Yes, but only because you're so amazing and I'm…well, not."

She made the strangest sound—she exhaled through her teeth and it was like a hiss and now she looked mad as well.

"You're an idiot," she said, bluntly, and Beau stumbled.

He guessed his plan to show her how smart he was failed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he joked, and Edythe shook her head.

"I don't regret saving your life, Beau," Edythe said firmly, "You're actually the most interesting person I've met in a very long time,"

"Really?" Beau asked, unable to believe it.

"Really," Edythe replied, her shoulder brushing his.

Beau felt a goofy smile spread across his face.

They started walking again.

"So, what did you do once you got home yesterday?" Edythe asked, "Your father seemed really concerned when he picked you up,"

"Yeah, my dad is a worrywart," Beau said, kind of dazed, "he didn't even want me to come to school today,"

"Well, I'm glad you did," Edythe smiled, softly, "It was really nice of you to walk me to class like this,"

"It's the least I can do," Beau said, staring at her lips, "You did save my life,"

He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. To feel her perfect lips pressed against his.

She wet her lips and Beau tripped, stumbling over a wet floor sign, and, Edythe's books fell, scattering across the hallway.

Beau stood there for a second with my eyes closed, cursing his bad luck.

"I'm so sorry," Beau said, mortified, and bent to pick them up, but Edythe had already picked them up and stacked them in a pile, which she offered back to him.

Beau took them without really looking at her.

"Thanks," he mumbled, feeling sorry for himself.

"You're welcome," she answered, then she started walking again, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"W-what?" Beau questioned, thinking he heard her wrong.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Edythe repeated, with a wide smile, and Beau nodded.

"Yes!" Beau exclaimed, then at Edythe's amused expression, he cleared his throat, "I mean, um...that would be nice,"

Edythe smiled, then paused as they reached her class.

"I'll see you at lunch then Beau," she said, and after Beau handed her the books, she leaned in a pressed her lips to his cheek.

Beau was frozen for an instant, then his heart started beating so fast he thought it might leap from his chest into her hand.

Edythe inhaled deeply, before pulling away, her golden eyes darker than before, and Beau wanted to draw her.

Perfect.

"I have to go," she said, quickly, and made her way into class.

Beau continued to stand there, slowly bringing his hand up to his cheek, then a blush spread across his face.

He realized people were staring at him, and hurried off to his own class, knowing he was late…but it was worth it.

…..

The next two classes were a blur; all Beau could think about was Edythe and her kiss.

Did she mean it? Was she just being nice? Did she like him? What kind of perfume did she wear?

"Beau?" Julie called, and Beau looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, outside of the cafeteria. "Aren't you coming inside?"

"Not yet," Beau looked around, "I'm waiting for someone,"

"You asked Edythe to have lunch with us? That's going to be a little crowded, but I guess we can make room. Probably have to make Logan sit somewhere else," Julie mused, and Beau felt guilty.

"No, I didn't ask her to have lunch with us," Beau admitted, and Julie looked at him closer.

"She asked you to have lunch with her," Julie stated, and Beau nodded flushing, "and then she kissed you!"

Beau's eyes widened.

"How did you…?" Beau trailed off, as Julie reached up and touched his cheek.

"Right here," she said, rubbing her thumb there, "she left a little lip-gloss mark there,"

That would explain all the strange looks he kept getting.

"See? I told you she didn't hate you," Julie smiled and looked up at Beau, her hands on her hips.

"You were right," Beau said, rolling his eyes and Julie smirked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," she teased, "Can you repeat that?"

"You were right," Beau repeats and Julie squeals, jumping and clapping her hands.

"I always knew she liked you!" Julie said, and Beau gave her an unimpressed look, "Okay, for a while I thought she hated you, but I'm glad I was wrong,"

Beau continued to stare at her and Julie laughed.

"Hey, enough with that face! I'm sure you'll knock her dead, Beautiful," Julie assured him with a soft punch to his shoulder.

Beau's mouth twitched into a small smile and he shoved Julie's arm away.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Julie asked, and Beau shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he promised, and Julie wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Beau patted her back.

"Don't be nervous," Julie said, before pulling away to look at him, "And don't do that thing where you put yourself down, okay? You _are_ special,"

"Love you too, Jules," Beau laughed, nervously, feeling his face heat up, and Julie let him go.

"Tell Edythe I said 'Hi'," Julie said, and someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Hello," Edythe said, and Beau wondered how long she had stood there.

Julie looked at Edythe, her expression unreadable for a moment, then she smiled widely.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Julie elbowed Beau in the side and Beau glared at her.

"Edythe, this 'pain in the butt' is Julie," Beau gestured toward Julie, who winked, "Julie, this is Edythe, my…um,"

He wasn't exactly sure what he and Edythe were but he knew that she probably wouldn't like being introduced to people as the love of his life.

Julie giggled as if she knew what he was thinking, and Edythe's eyes flicked to Julie before coming back to him, a pleased smile on her face.

"His new friend," Edythe finished for him, touching his arm, and Beau fought the urge to tremble.

Julie looked at Edythe's hand on his arm and raised an eyebrow at him.

 _Don't blow this for me_ , he demanded with his eyes, and she grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Edythe!" she said, excitedly, holding out her hand, "I've heard a lot about you," Edythe stared at Julie's hand for a long moment, her nose wrinkling, then she reached out a shook. Julie took the opportunity to pull her into a hug.

Edythe tensed, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my Beaufort," Julie said, after a moment.

"You're…welcome," Edythe said stiffly, then glanced at Beau, who was busying staring between the two of them. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Beau nodded, then turned to Julie, "See you in the gym?"

"Sure, sure," Julie said, waving him off, and headed into the lunchroom, "Bye, Edythe!"

"Your girlfriend was nice," Edythe said, and Beau shook his head.

"Julie's not my girlfriend," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly, "We're just friends. She's my best friend. I think I mentioned her to you before,"

Beau held out his arm to Edythe and hoped that wasn't too old-fashioned.

Luckily, Edythe seemed to appreciate the gesture, taking his arm and letting him walk her into the cafeteria.

"You might not think of her that way, but it seems like she really cares about you," Edythe said, looking at him through hooded lids.

"Yeah, she cares about me, but not in that way. She's always been like that," Beau said, shaking his head "Julie's just overly affectionate."

"Kind of like a puppy," Edythe muttered, "You two are really close, huh?".

"Um, yeah," Beau said, and Edythe tilted her head.

"How long have you known her?" she asked.

"Since I was eight. Her dad is my dad's best friend so-" Beau shrugged, and Edythe nodded.

Beau and Edythe got lunch and sat at a table away from her family and his friends. He hoped her wish for privacy was a good sign and not a bad omen.

What if she never wanted him to meet her family? What if she thought he wasn't cool enough? What if she was ashamed of him?

He kept his thoughts from showing on his face, setting his tray down, and pulling out Edythe's chair.

Apparently, being around Edythe brought out his most gentlemanly behavior.

Edythe wanted him to talk about himself, asking questions and waiting for him to answer them; his favorite color, places he'd been, movies he'd seen, movies he'd hated, books he read, his family, his friends, and anything else she could think of.

Beau answered her as honestly as he could but he wondered if he should have been lying to make himself seem more interesting.

Beau was boring. He knew he was boring, And Edythe was the opposite of boring. This wasn't about her secret; whether she was really an angel or not.

But she didn't need a secret to be out of his league. She was brilliant and mysterious and lovely and perfect. If she was, in fact, able to lift a full-sized van with one hand, it really didn't matter. As long as he got to be close to her.

So, Beau resolved not to ruin their lunch together by bringing it up.

Edythe seemed to be waiting for him to bring it up and the longer he went without mentioning it, the more relaxed she became.

He and Edith were talking about their love of classical music when Edith put her hand on top of his.

Beau paused mid-sentence and Edith smirked.

"You were saying?" she stated and Beau's cheeks turned red.

Beau's mind went blank.

"I forgot what I was talking about," Beau admitted, and Edith took his hand in hers.

"Classical music," she reminded him and Beau nodded.

"Right, um…" he tried to think of something to say but his eyes kept darting to her flawless hand wrapped around his, to her lips. "I was saying something about Claire De Lune Debussy?"

Edith gave him a gentle smile and nodded.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Edith asked, gesturing to the tray of food he'd been ignoring.

Beau shrugged, not wanting to mention how weird it felt to be the only one eating at a table.

Edith looked at him, no doubt trying fruitlessly to read his mind.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she demanded quietly and Beau smiled.

"Are _you_ hungry?" Beau says, gesturing to her tray, and Edythe glanced down at her tray, then shook her head.

"I had a big breakfast," she said, pushing the tray to the side.

"Okay," Beau said, and picked up his sandwich.

Edythe watched him eat with a fond expression on her face that made him hopeful for something that would probably never happen. Then her eyes flicked over his shoulder.

"I think your friends are upset that I've stolen you away," Edythe said, and Beau could feel eyes boring into his back.

Beau glanced back.

Jeremy was staring at him, his mouth hanging open. Mckayla was glaring at him, and he could read the accusation in her eyes. Erica was sitting in his usual seat next to Julie, looking concerned, and Julie was talking to Taylor, gesturing wildly with her hands, and laughing.

As if she sensed him watching, she glanced in his direction, and smiled, waving at him. She smirked and made kissy faces at him, then turned back to Taylor. Erica joined in their conversation.

"They'll survive," Beau said, glaring at Jeremy and Mckayla until they looked away.

"I might not give you back, though," Edythe grinned, and Beau swallowed loudly.

"You look worried," she said and he noticed how long her lashes were against her pale violet lids.

"No," Beau's voice broke, and he took a sip of his bottle of water, "Just surprised."

"You haven't asked me about yesterday," Edythe said, and Beau's not proud of how long it took him to figure out that she was talking about the accident.

Being around Edythe made his brain short-circuit.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, but the quiet wasn't awkward. It was…charged. Beau was trying hard to keep his mind focused.

"I didn't know if you wanted to talk about that," Beau admitted and she gave him a tight smile. "I don't know what you want from me,"

"Nothing," she said, quickly, almost like she was lying.

"I've tried to figure out what you are," Beau said, and Edythe's interest peaked.

"Are you having much luck with that?" Her voice was casual; like she didn't really care about his answer, but her eyes were burning.

His neck got hot and his face turned red. It had only been a day and he was still convinced she was an angel.

She tilted her head to the side, staring into his eyes as if she was trying to see through them, right into his brain. She smiled—inviting this time, impossible to resist.

"Won't you tell me?"

"Too embarrassing." Beau shook his head; he didn't want to make her think any less of him than she already did.

"That's frustrating," she complained.

"I'm sorry," Beau said but didn't offer to tell her.

Edythe looked disappointed, and Beau's shoulders slumped.

He wasn't good at this. This is why he didn't talk to people. Especially not extremely beautiful, perfect people who made him feel like he was going to explode.

He was such a _loser_.

Edythe glanced over his shoulder again.

"Your _friend_ thinks I've upset you and she was wondering if she should come over here," Edythe said, Beau looked over his shoulder, and found Julie watching him, her brows furrowed.

He straightened his shoulders and gave her a smile, but that seemed to make her frown harder.

"She knows your faking," Edythe said, and Beau waved at Julie, before turning back to her.

"Don't worry about Julie," Beau said, taking a bite of his apple, "She's just a little over protective,"

"Hmm," Edythe said, pulling her eyes away from Julie to look at him, "Tell me one of your theories."

"No way." Beau objected, and Edythe's bottom lip popped out just a little.

"Please, just one theory." Edythe requested, "I won't laugh."

"Yes, you will," Beau stated, and Edythe looked down, then glanced up at him through her thick lashes, her long gold eyes scorching underneath.

"Please?" she breathed, leaning toward him, taking his hand in hers again.

How was it possible to love someone so much? He just wanted to bury himself in her eyes and disappear completely. Without permission, his body leaned closer to her, like she was a magnet and he was a paper clip, till her face was less than a foot from mine.

"Beau?" Edythe's lips quirked and her perfect little dimple popped out.

Beau shook his head, trying to clear it, and forced himself to sit back. "Um… what?"

"One little theory," she purred. "Please?"

"You're an angel," Beau breathed, dazed.

"Really?" Edythe said, her eyes lids hooding, and she looked down.

Beau couldn't believe he said that he wanted to beat himself to death with his tray, just to escape.

"Um…it was just a theory," Beau muttered.

"Thank you," Edythe said, giving him a sad smile, "But what if I'm not from heaven? What if I'm a devil in disguise?"

"Impossible," Beau said before he could stop himself.

She was too perfect to be anything other than an angel.

"You don't believe me?" she asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. "You don't think I'm dangerous?"

Beau looked at her. She was smaller than him and so fragile looking. He couldn't imagine her hurting a fly. But she could also stop a van with her bare hands and he remembered the first time he talked to her, how she'd glared at him with hate in her eyes.

He'd been afraid of her then. That kind of strength and hate, wrapped inside such a charming perfect body? It could only be described as one word.

"Dangerous," Beau muttered, and Edythe's face was surprisingly open.

Her porcelain face was vulnerable, without walls or secrets. Her eyes were wide now, anticipating his reaction. She seemed to be bracing herself for some kind of impact.

"You're not a devil in disguise," Beau said, determinedly, "I don't believe that."

"You're wrong." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Maybe," Beau shrugged, "But you saved my life. How evil can you be?"

Edythe looked speechless and Beau decided to go in for the kill.

"I really like hanging out with you," he said, quickly, "And I don't want you to worry about me figuring out what you are and deciding I don't want to be around you. So I won't worry about it anymore,"

"Really?" Edythe asked, and Beau nodded.

"So, can we be friends?" Beau asked because all he wanted was to sit here forever, to listen to her voice and watch the expressions fly across her face, and just love her.

"I'd like that," Edythe said, and Beau stood up.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked, and Edythe nodded.

"That would be nice," she said, her face spreading into a heavenly smile that went straight to his heart.

 _I love you_ , he thought.

He offered his arm to her again and she placed her hand on it.

"You're really something, Beaufort Swan," Edythe murmured, and his name had never sounded so beautiful.

He caught Julie's eye as they exited the cafeteria.

She smiled and sent a thumb up in his direction. Beau smiled back, before turning his attention back to Edythe.

Today was the best day ever.

 _Guess it was a good thing he didn't get crushed by that van after all._

* * *

 **Summer Forks, Washington, 2000**

" _Beau, I'm hungry," Julie whined, to her friend who was sitting on the floor with his sketch pad, ignoring her._

" _Well, go in the kitchen and get something," Beau replied flatly, pushing his glasses up on his nose, and Julie hit him in the back of the head with her shoe._

" _I'm a guest! You don't make guests get their own food!" Julie growled, and Beau rubbed his head._

" _Well, guests shouldn't throw their shoes at their hosts head," Beau snapped, and Julie gave him her best puppy dog eyes._

" _Please?" Julie asked, poking out her bottom lip._

" _If I go get you something to eat, will you let me draw in peace?" Beau asked, rolling his eyes._

" _Yes," Julie said, nodding her head. "I promise,"_

 _Beau sighed and went to the kitchen to make his friend a sandwich. Julie watched him go, then once he was out of sight, a mischievous smirk spread across her face._

" _Sucker," she mumbled, grinning as she scooped up Beau's sketchbook and stared at the picture Beau had been working on since she came over._

 _It was a drawing of her, wearing a princess's dress in a castle._

 _Julie smiled softly and went through the rest of them. Some of them were pictures of his mom, and animals but most of them were drawings of her. Hearing him coming, she quickly put the pad back where Beau had set it, just as he walked back into the room._

" _Here," he said, holding the plate out for her, "It's ham,"_

 _Julie stared at him, her eyes sparkling. Beau shuffled his feet nervously, uncomfortable with her staring._

" _What?" he asked, and Julie took the plate from him._

" _Thank you," she said, batting her eyes at him._

 _Beau shook his head, going back to his drawing, and Julie stared at him for a few seconds._

" _You know," Julie said, casually, "Your princess is missing a prince,"_

 _Beau frowned, confused, then turned bright red._

" _You looked at my sketches," Beau growled, and Julie smirked._

" _Sure did," she retorted, "and I thought they were great,"_

" _Julie," Beau growled, setting his drawing down._

" _Beaufort," Julie mimicked putting the plate back down as Beau got up, and began chasing her through the house._

 _His drawing lay there forgotten._

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice.  
~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter Eight: The Way You Make Me Feel**

 _"...All I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen; I wish we could see if we could be something..."_  
 **― Kate Nash**

* * *

Beau was still reeling from spending a whole two hours with Edythe. She continued to talk to him during biology and occasionally, her hand would brush his, or her leg would tap him, or she'd smile at him and…his chest kind of hurt from how hard his heart had been beating.

There was something special about her. A real angel on earth.

Julie was leaning against the wall, hunched over, her hand on her forehead, and Beau paused in his steps.

 _Was she still sick?_

"Julie? You okay?" Beau called, and Julie lifted her head, looking surprised to see Beau, but right away a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Beautiful," Julie chirped, light and easy, skipping over to him, "What's the gossip?"

Beau couldn't even put what he was feeling into words.

"That good, huh?" Julie asked, giggling, "Beaufort and Edythe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Warmth spreads to Beau's cheeks and he poked her in the forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Julie cried, rubbing the spot where he'd jabbed her.

"Don't call me Beaufort," Beau said, flatly before heading to the locker-room.

"Jerk!" Julie called behind him, and he chuckled.

In the gym, Beau filled Julie in on what happened with Edythe, leaving out the conversation about her secret.

"Good job!" Julie smiled, holding her hand up for a high-five and Beau smiled back, thankful that she'd supported him.

"Thanks," Beau said, and Julie slapped him on the back.

"Asking to walk her to class was a good opening and it got you a lunch invite. You should walk her to class again tomorrow," Julie stated, and Beau frowned.

"But won't that seem a little…clingy?" Beau asked, not wanting to come off too strong.

He didn't want Edythe to get sick of him.

"Seriously?" Julie replied, "It's obvious she likes you!"

"She hated me a few weeks ago," Beau reminded her.

"Yeah, but that was before she saved you and got a good look at your beautiful behind," Julie joked, and Beau turned red, glancing around.

"Jules! You can't just say stuff like that." Beau hissed, and Julie giggled.

"What? You do have a really nice butt." Julie said, leaning so she could look behind him, "It's so-"

"I don't want to know!" Beau growled, "Stop talking about my bu-Ouch!"

"Pinchable," Julie finished, smirking, and Beau rubbed his left butt cheek, glaring at her. "What? I was giving you a compliment, Beaufort,"

"Quit messing around," Beau said, noticing the people glancing in their direction.

"I'm not messing around," Julie said, her eyes glinting playfully, "Your butt is fantastic! One of a kind!"

"Stop it," Beau covered his face with his hands.

"But it is! One of your best features, after those pretty blue eyes of yours of course," Julie continued, "You know, a lot of men have flat butts that make their pants sag in the back but not you, Beaufort. It's must be a Swan men thing because your dad's butt is…"

Beau covered her mouth with his hand.

"No more," he begged, not sure he could turn any redder than he was right now, "Please,"

Julie said something, but it was muffled by his hand. Beau felt something wet against his palm and let go of her, wiping his hand on his gym shorts in disgust.

"Did you just…did you just lick my hand?" Beau asked, and Julie blinked innocently.

"No?" she said, but it came out as more of a question and Beau scowled at her.

"What are you? A second grader?" Beau asked, and Julie beamed.

"Anyway, about Edythe…" Julie bit her lip trailing off, and Beau's blue eyes snapped up from his hand to her face.

"What?" Beau questioned because it seemed as if there was more she wanted to say, but she just shook his head

"She said she likes classical music, right?" Julie questioned, and Beau had a feeling that wasn't what she was going to say, but he nodded anyway.

"Well, why don't you buy her a CD or something and then suggest that you go over to her house and listen to it together?" Julie suggested, and Beau paled.

"I can't just ask to go to her house!" Beau growled, "It'll make me seem like a creep,"

Julie opened her mouth to object and then paused.

"Hmm, maybe you're right." Julie said, then smiled, "Why don't you give the CD to her anyway? It's a nice way to say _I-Was-Thinking-Of-You_."

Beau shook his head and Julie groaned.

"Fine," Julie pouted, just as the coach yelled at them for not participating.

Beau and Julie reluctantly joined the basketball game.

People kept throwing Beau the ball, even though he explained that he wouldn't be any good. Every time anyone passed him the ball, he'd pass it to Julie. Julie was a natural at basketball and she was good at making free-throws.

It was working well until Julie got double teamed and Mckayla looked for someone to pass the ball to, and Beau prayed she wouldn't pass it to him.

 _Don't pass it to me…Don't pass it to me…Don't pass it to me… DON'T PASS IT TO ME!_ Beau thought, panicked when Mckayla's eyes connected with his.

"Don't throw him the ball!" Julie called, but it was too late.

"Beau!" Mckayla called, tossing him the ball, and Beau's eyes widened.

He caught the ball and just stared at it.

"Throw it in the basket!" Mckayla yelled, and Beau just threw it as hard as he could.

It didn't make it anywhere near the basket. Instead, it hit some kid in the gut, and the boy groaned, holding his stomach, falling to his knees, and throwing up.

"Oh, my god, he hit Kenny!" someone exclaimed.

"You bastard," Julie muttered, snickering, then she straightened her face out, "Is he okay?"

The game was canceled while they cleaned up the gym. Beau didn't say anything. He just sat on the bleachers, away from his team, and thought about Edythe.

"At least no one ended up in the infirmary," Julie joked, as she sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Can someone take Kenny to the infirmary?" The coach called, and Beau raised an eyebrow.

Julie started whistling, not meeting his eyes, and Beau actually laughed, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

This was why he didn't play sports.

…

After school, Beau spotted Edythe getting into her Volvo. She noticed him and smiled and Beau wanted to go over to her. He wanted to spend the rest of his day with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her; talking about their favorite classical musical, with her hand in his.

He wanted to get lost in those eyes, so gorgeously golden.

Edythe got in her Volvo and Beau sighed. Just then Charlie arrived in his police cruiser to pick them up. Julie called shotgun and sat up front, leaving Beau to take the back seat. But nothing could bother Beau at that moment, not even the extra attention the Sherriff's cruiser was gathering nor the fact he was sitting in the back like a felon.

Beau didn't even realize that he was smiling until Charlie commented on it.

"Did something happen today, Beau?" Charlie asked, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

Beau almost kicked himself when he realizes he'd been smiling out the window like an idiot.

"N-no," Beau stuttered, "Nothing happened."

Julie snickered, and Beau jabbed her shoulder over the seat.

Julie managed to talk Charlie into driving them to Taylor's dad's bakery for ice-cream. Once there, Taylor's dad apologized for the accident and offered to pay for the damages to his truck, but Beau waved him off.

"The free ice-cream is enough," he said, passing him the card.

Julie looked as if she had gone to heaven and the happiness on Julie's face filled Beau with warmth. Beau let her order his ice-cream while he went to sit at a table. Charlie sat across from him, eating a doughnut, in his police uniform with a box of donuts in front of him.

Beau stared at him.

"What?" Charlie asked, just as Julie came back.

"Cops and doughnuts," she said, simply and Charlie frowned.

"That's just a stereotype," he said, gruffly, taking another bite, "Most cops don't even like doughnuts,"

He had pink frosting in his mustache and Beau coughed to keep from laughing.

"Here," Julie said, handing him a cone, "Butter pecan – so rich it's like licking melted butter off your fingers…with the bonus of candied pecans!"

"You sound like a commercial," Beau replied, and Julie grinned.

"You think?" she asked, sitting down with her cake batter cone, with extra sprinkles, "I always thought I'd be good at those!"

Beau took the first lick of his cone and his eyes widened. Julie was right, it was good.

Julie smiled at his expression, before turning to her own ice-cream.

Charlie offered Julie a glazed doughnut and she bit into it, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk.

"Mmm," she moaned, "This totally makes up for Taylor almost running you over with her truck."

"Van," Beau corrected, automatically, as he turned down the doughnut Charlie held out in his direction.

"Same difference," Julie stated, and Beau let it go.

He enjoyed the cool treat, the sweet taste of the ice-cream distracting him from Charlie's doughnut obsession.

Seriously, he was on his third one and they had only been there for twenty minutes. Beau glanced at Julie and tried not to stare as she casually licked the glaze off her fingers before her pink tongue chased the last drips of melted ice cream from her hand.

She stopped when she noticed that Beau was watching her mouth, her eyebrows lifted in amusement and Beau looked away, his heart was pounding.

Beau pulled a napkin out of the holder and handed it to her, his face turning red.

"Thanks," Julie said, smirking, before passing the napkin to Charlie, "You've got some frosting in your mustache,"

Charlie wiped his mouth.

"Did I get it?" he asked, and Julie shook her head.

"Here, let me," she said, taking the napkin from him and trying to get the pink stuff off his face. Beau cringed for a moment as he thought she was about to lick the napkin first.

"Thanks, Jules," Charlie said, "You're going to make some man a really great wife someday,"

"Really?" Julie asked, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Beau watched them, brows furrowed.

"Every single day," he grumbled, and Julie's eyes flickered in his direction.

"What?" she asked, finally getting his dad's face clean.

"Nothing," Beau muttered, unhappily, and Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You okay, son?" he asked, picking up another doughnut and Beau nodded.

"I'm fine," he said, "Are you guys almost done?"

"Yep," Julie said, then turned to Charlie, "Can you drop me off at home?"

"You're going home?" Beau frowned and Julie nodded.

"I don't have any more clothes at your house and I-" Julie paused, looking down, "I miss my dad,"

Beau felt like there was something he was missing but he didn't know what it was.

"Sure thing," Charlie said, putting his doughnut in the box with the others, and getting up, "We might stay over for dinner,"

Julie smiled, following his lead, and Beau joined them.

"Bye, JT!" Julie called, waving at Taylor's dad, who waved back, smiling.

"Come back anytime, Julie!" he called back, and Beau wondered how Julie always managed to make friends so quickly.

"JT?" Beau questioned.

"John Thomas," Julie replied, "Taylor's dad is really nice. He gave me my own separate card and said that I can get free ice-cream for the rest of the year,"

"I only get free ice-cream for a month and I'm the one who his daughter almost crushed. Why do you get free ice-cream for a year?" Beau asked, and Julie smirked.

"Because I'm cuter than you," she said, with a wink, then ran ahead.

"I'm cute too," Beau muttered to himself, and Charlie slapped him on the back.

"Sure, you are," he said, to Beau's embarrassment, "Now get in the car,"

Beau got in the car and decided that he'd bring Edythe to the bakery sometime.

Friends can invite each other out for ice-cream, right?

Julie glanced over at him, "Don't over think it. Things go better when you wing it,"

Beau turned to look out the window, to imagine what a date with Edythe would be like. Her beautiful gold eyes, sparkling with joy, one pale hand wrapped around the cone, the other wrapped around his hand.

Her lips curled up into a dimpled smile.

Beau closed his eyes, getting lost in his daydream until Charlie made it to Julie's house.

"Come on!" Julie exclaimed, grabbing his arm, "My dad will be really happy to see you!"

Beau smiled, remembering Julie's dad from his childhood.

"Billy!" Charlie called, heading into the house, with Julie dragging Beau in behind her.

"Charlie?" Beau recognized Billy's resonant voice easily, despite the years.

The sound of it made him feel suddenly younger, a child. It had been a long time since he'd seen Billy and Beau didn't know how much he missed Julie's father until that moment.

"Dad!" Julie called, letting go of him and running off.

Billy rolled into Beau's line of sight, older than the last time Beau saw him; more than five years ago.

He was staring at Beau, scrutinizing his face.

"Hi," Beau greeted, simply, and Billy smiled.

"Look at you," he said, "All grown up!"

Beau smiled, and Charlie chuckled.

"I know, he looks more and more like his mother every day," Charlie stated, and Beau rolled his eyes.

"I think he looks more like you," Billy said, gesturing for Beau to come closer, "All he's missing is your-"

"Awesome mustache!" Julie said, from behind her father.

"I was going to say his eyes," Billy said, shaking his head fondly, "Welcome back, Julie,"

"Did you miss me?" Julie asked, and Billy chuckled.

"Of course, I did," he said, "For the last three days, I've had to cook for myself,"

Julie and Charlie both shuddered.

"I hope you just made sandwiches and spaghetti," Charlie said, and Billy rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"I tried to make a casserole," he admitted, and Julie cringed.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner for all four of us tonight," Julie said, "And I'm staying,"

"I'll pick you up in the morning," Charlie stated, and Julie hugged him.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, and Charlie patted her back.

"No problem," he said, gruffly.

Beau looked over at Billy and saw an outstretched hand reaching for him.

"You been taking good care of my little girl, Beau?" Billy asked, smiling at him.

Beau looked at him for a moment, thinking of all the stuff that had happened since he came to Forks, before shaking Billy's hand, and giving him a soft smile.

"She's been taking good care of me," he stated, and Billy chuckled.

"That's my Jules," Billy said, turning to look at his daughter, who was laughing about something with Charlie, "Always taking care of the people she loves,"

"Don't you miss her here?" Beau asked, and Billy nodded.

"Of course, I miss her," Billy stated, "But my girl has made her feelings clear on where she belongs,"

"What?" Beau said, confused, and Billy shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, then started wheeling himself away, "You and Julie might need to run to the store to get ingredients for dinner."

"Sure thing, Mr. Black," Beau stated, and Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Call me Billy," he said, just as Julie came over.

"You'll never guess what happened in the gym today," Julie started, and Beau groaned.

Julie told the story, Charlie and Billy teased him about it good-naturedly. Finally, Beau was able to make a break for it and drag Julie out to the store. They had meatloaf for dinner and then they all settle on the couch to watch a horror movie.

Beau wasn't the type to be afraid of scary movies, but for some reason, The Grudge was really creeping him out. Julie must have felt the same because she burrowed her face into Beau's shoulder and was shivering.

Charlie laughed at them, and Billy slapped his shoulder, reminding his about some cheesy horror film that freaked him out when they were kids.

The grudge made that weird noise with her mouth, coming down the stairs, and Julie mumbled something that he couldn't make out.

"What did you say?" Beau asked, and Julie shook her head, burying her head further.

Beau shrugged, dropping his head-on top of hers, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Julie felt warm. Did she have a fever?

"She reminds me of that blind date you set me up on," Charlie said, making Beau lose his train of thought.

"Amy wasn't that bad," Billy said, and Charlie gave him a look.

"Then how did you know I was talking about Amy?" Charlie asked, and Billy looked caught.

Beau snickered as the two-bickered back and forth, as they had done so many times when Beau was younger.

It's so easy like this, comfortable and uncomplicated. For a moment, he wished things could stay like this forever.

…

Before he knew it, it was February.

Beau was finally driving his truck again. It had taken Julie two weeks to replace the taillights and get rid of the huge dent in the side after the accident. However, that time seemed to slip by quickly enough, with Beau "participating" by watching from his crate, passing her tools or getting snacks when she asked for them. Beau liked to think that his presence helped Julie finish quickly, but he knows that she would have progressed well enough without him.

Julie rarely stayed overnight anymore, instead, she started asking to go home after school, to work on his truck, she explained. Not wanting to be alone after school Beau followed her, hanging in the garage with her while Charlie was in the house with Billy or at Harry's until it was time for dinner…which none of them would let Beau help with. So Beau watched over Julie's shoulder for a while, to see what she was working on, but had taken to bringing books with him whenever Julie got too submerged in what she was doing to pay attention to him. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did when Julie took a break from rebuilding his car to build him a book shelf and filled it with classic books that she knew he liked to read.

That's how Julie's garage became Julie's garage/Beau's reading shack.

For a while, helping Julie in the garage seemed to be the most activity he got outside of school. Charlie and Julie refused to let him do anything around the house, some things had not returned to normal after the accident. Beau tried to enjoy the time off but he liked to be useful. He liked having something to do with his hands or else he felt like he wasn't earning his keep. He knew intellectually, that he won't be sent away or loved less if he isn't useful, but for years he's always had something to do, whether it was cleaning up, taking out the trash, doing taxes, or trying to figure out how to fix the sink.

Beau was happy to have the freedom of his truck again. It made it easier to pick up Julie's birthday present without her finding out.

Charlie brought him a cellphone so that he could call home, and Julie took it as a chance to snap a bunch of photos.

Beau wanted to take a picture of Edythe, but he wasn't sure how to ask without it coming off as creepy.

Beau's lunch with Edythe was the highlight of his days. Every day he walked her to class and every day she invited him to have lunch with her. He couldn't believe it. It was something Beau found himself looking forward to every day; almost like stepping out of reality.

They would talk about random things, okay he did most of the talking because Edythe always seemed interested in what he had to say. He found out little things about her too; like the fact that she played piano, she liked black and white movies, and that she spoke Italian and French.

It wasn't much but he clung to those little tidbits of information like the treasures they were. Nothing else seemed to matter except sitting opposite Edythe.

When Edythe sat beside him in class, Beau tried his best to show off his smarts but Edythe was always one step ahead of him and Beau decided he was okay with that, he didn't need to be himself 'in-overdrive' anymore and there was no point trying to compete with her.

Edythe was an angel. Of course, she would be better than him.

Beau thought about her all the time, dreamed about her every night. He eventually had to admit to himself he was so in love with her that it was pathetic.

Beau tried to downplay his happiness in his e-mails to his mom got but Julie must have been gossiping behind his back. His mom called a few times, wanting to hear about the girl who had captured her baby's attention. Beau tried to play it off as him adjusting to Forks, but she didn't seem to believe him.

"Of course, she doesn't believe you," Julie said, rolling her eyes, "You said everything was _perfect_ ,"

"So?" Beau asked, and Julie smirked.

"You're a pessimist, Beau. You never think things will go well," Julie said, and Beau glared at her.

"Yeah, well people change," Beau stated, and Julie nodded, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on them.

"I know," she said, and Beau finished off his email to him mom, replacing the word _Perfect_ with good.

Julie smirked and stretched.

"Hey, toss me a can of soda," Julie said, and Beau picked up the can from his desk.

"Catch," Julie added, pulling a small, pink box out of her pocket.

He tossed Julie a can of soda, at the same time she tossed him the box. She caught the can with a smirk, while the box slipped through Beau's fingers and fell to the floor.

Beau looked at the box on the ground and frowned, reading the cover. Conversation hearts.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Julie exclaimed, with a small jump.

"Well, I feel like a schmuck," Beau admitted, "Is today Valentine's Day?"

"You can be so out of it sometimes," Julie laughed, "Yes, it is the fourteenth day of February. So, are you going to be my Valentine? Since you didn't get me a fifty-cent box of candy, it's the least you can do."

Julie opened her can, her happy expression turned to shock, when soda burst from the can, spraying her.

Beau covered his mouth with his hand to suppress his laughter.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Beautiful," Julie glared, "Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Of course," Beau said, gesturing towards his dresser as he looked down at the box of candy, thinking that he could've at least gotten her some chocolates or something.

"Thanks," Julie said, and Beau shrugged.

"No probl-" Beau choked on what he was about to say as Julie started unbuttoning her shirt, right in front of him.

"Julie!" Beau covered his eyes and turned red, "You can't just change in front of me!"

"Why not?" Julie asked, slipping her shirt off her shoulders.

"You can't just undress in front of guys!" Beau exclaimed, and Julie smirked.

"I'm not undressing in front of guys," she said, heading over to his dresser, "I'm undressing in front of _you_ ,"

Beau leaned forward, elbows on the table, and buried his face in his hands.

"Beau?"

He could feel the weight of Julie's eyes on him, but all he could manage was a low, miserable groan.

She was going to be the death of him.

After Julie finished changing into a dry shirt, Beau lifted his head slowly, as he remembered something.

"I may have forgotten Valentine's day," Beau said, "But I think that I have something that will make us even,"

"What?" Julie asked, and Beau smiled.

"Wait here," he said, before leaving the room to get what he'd picked up yesterday afternoon.

"Happy belated Birthday/Valentine's day," Beau said, when he came back in, holding out a bouquet of a dozen Purple Lilacs, three Lungworts, with one Spanish Jasmine in the middle in one hand, and keeping the other behind his back.

"Oh, my god!" Julie gasped, taking the flowers, "They are beautiful! Thank you!"

"That's not all," Beau grinned, glad to have been on top of things for once.

Even if it was by accident.

"This is for you," he hands her a small box wrapped in purple with a blue ribbon and bow on top.

"What's this, Beau?" Julie asked, passing him back the flowers so she could take the box.

"Your birthday gift." Beau stated, "It's also sort of a thank you,"

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"You know, for helping me deal with the move, for helping me with Edythe, and fixing my truck and for basically being a great friend," Beau smiled, widely, "Thank you…for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You didn't have to do this," Julie smiled, softly, and Beau shrugged.

"I wanted to," he said, simply, "Well, open it."

Julie carefully untied the ribbon, though he could see how hard she was struggling not to just rip it open.

"Oh, Beau," she breathed, pulling out the necklace he got her to match the bracelet Charlie got her when it was her Birthday, "When did you get this?"

"After I dropped you off yesterday. Do you like it?" Beau asked, and Julie gave him a look.

"Do I like it?" she questioned, before opening his truck door, "I love it. Thank You!"

Beau chuckled, as Julie pulled him into a snug hug. Beau hugged her back, before pulling away.

"Let me help you put it on." He took the necklace and it on for her, his fingers gently brushing against her neck as he clamped it, "There,"

Julie turned around beaming, her brown eyes that were usually so happy and gentle, were filled with a warm emotion that made Beau feel bigger than he was.

"Beau, I-" Julie started, then stopped, shaking her head, "I'm so happy to have you here with me,"

Julie's words caught Beau by surprise, and the sincerity there caused his breath to catch in his throat.

"I'm happy to be here," he finally said.

….

February came to an end and turned into March.

Beau was walking Edythe to class like he did every day.

Beau thought about Edythe's eyes, about the slope of her neck, about the bits of beautiful pale, flawless, skin he could see peeking from her the collar of her shirt. Beau thought about how Edythe's eyes would light up when she saw him and his breath caught in his throat, wondering if maybe something could happen between them.

Beau thought of Edythe's hands, and how her hand was just inches from his own. Beau's pulse jumped

He wondered…

"What are you thinking about?" Edythe asked like she always did.

"How much I want to hold your hand," Beau said, absentmindedly, and then turned pale.

He couldn't believe he just said that.

"Oh," Edythe said, smiling at him, and he thought nothing could be better than just being near her.

Then Edythe took his hand.

Beau looked down and saw what was causing the feeling of cool skin sliding along his palm. Her long and slender fingers linked with his.

 _Edythe was holding his hand_.

Beau's brain was stuck on repeat, his face turned red, and his heart skipped a beat.

 _Edythe was holding his hand_.

Edythe continued to smile at him, and Beau managed to get a good hold on her books with his other arm. Her hand was cold, but Beau figured that he'd warm it up for her. Beau breathed deeply through his nose, inhaled the aroma of Edythe's perfume, and licked his lips

"What kind of perfume do you wear?" Beau asked, and Edythe tilted her head to the side, revealing the skin of her neck.

"I don't wear perfume," she said, and Beau realized that the intoxicating smell wafting from her was her natural scent.

"Oh," he breathed, closing his eyes for a moment.

He felt his heart start to beat hard in his chest,

"Beau?" Edythe questioned, and Beau's eyes popped open.

"Yeah?" he said, and Edythe looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Beau nodded.

"I'm fine," he stated, though he felt as if all the oxygen had left the hallway.

It had been a month of this, of being intoxicated by Edythe smell, of watching the way the light played off her golden eyes, of analyzing every move he made to figure out how to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

It had been a month, and yet every day felt like the first day.

"I just really like spending time with you, Edythe," Beau said, honestly, and a spark went through him as he said her name.

"I like spending time with you too," Edythe said, as they made it to her class, "See you at lunch?"

"Of course," Beau said, not wanting to let go of her hand.

Edythe was the one to eventually break the moment, letting go of his hand to take her books back, and Beau sighed, tucking his hand into his pocket.

"Bye," she said, simply, before turning away.

Beau headed to class, his hand still tingling, feeling his longing deepen.

Beau was in a daze that he didn't even know it was spring until Jeremy brought it up on their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Beau?" he asked.

Beau wanted to hurry to meet Edythe for lunch, but Jeremy was barely shuffling forward. Beau paused, turning to look at him.

"What's up, Jeremy?"

"I was just wondering if anyone's asked you to the spring dance yet. You know, it's girls' choice." Jeremy asked.

"Oh. Um, no."

"Huh. Do you want… I mean, do you think McKayla will ask you?" Jeremy speculated.

"No, she said she wasn't into me like that," Beau said, ready for the conversation to be over.

Jeremy looked up, surprised. "She said that?"

"Yep, apparently, she was just being nice." Beau explained, "She seems to think that Julie and I are together."

"So, you wouldn't go to the dance with her if she asked you?" Jeremy asked, and Beau shook his head.

"I don't do dances," Beau stated firmly

"Oh." Was all Jeremy could respond with.

They headed toward the cafeteria in silence. Jeremy was thoughtful while Beau was impatient to get to his angel.

"What if Edythe asked you to the dance?" he asked, "Would you go?"

"Um…" Beau tried to picture going to the dance with Edythe.

He saw her in a beautiful dress, twirling perfectly. Then he pictured himself dancing with her, and stepping on her foot.

She'd probably never talk to him again.

"She's not going to ask me to dance," Beau said, shaking his head.

"Oh, okay," Jeremy said, looking confused.

"When's the dance again?" Beau asked, not really interested but wanting to change the subject.

"A week from Saturday," he said, just as they reached the cafeteria.

Jeremy went inside without another word, and Beau leaned against his usual spot to wait for Edythe.

"Beau!" Julie called, and Beau barely had time to brace himself, before she fell in his arms.

"What's up, Jules?" Beau asked, looking down at her.

"I need to ask you something," Julie said, excitedly, and Beau raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead," he said, and Julie grinned.

"Alright, will you…" Julie didn't get to finish because Beau spotted Edythe.

"Can you ask me later?" Beau said, and Julie followed his gaze.

She pouted but nodded.

"Fine," she said, giving him a quick squeeze, then she let go.

"Hello, Julie," Edythe said, pausing a few feet away from them.

"Hi, Edythe," Julie smiled, waving, before heading into the cafeteria.

"Hey," Beau greeted Edythe, and she smiled.

"Hello, Beau," she held out her hand, and Beau took it, his breath hitching in his throat.

"So, I was wondering if you…" Beau trailed off, and Edythe looked at him expectantly.

She had gotten used to him pausing while he tried to find the words to say to her. She probably had guys stumbling over their words in front of her all the time.

"Do you want to come over to my place after school?" Beau blurted, and Edythe tilted her head to the side, "To hang out or something?"

Edythe paused a long time, and Beau was afraid that he'd messed things up.

"You want me to come to your house?" she finally asked, and Beau nodded.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Beau said, quickly, looking down, and Edythe put her fingers to his chin, lifting his head up.

"It would be my pleasure," she purred, and Beau shifted in his seat.

"Great!" Beau said, watching her dark eyes dance with humor.

She must have forgotten her contact lenses.

"Can you come over at four?" Beau stated.

"Four?" Edythe questioned, and Beau nodded.

It would give him time to clean up, and convince Charlie to leave for a while. Maybe he could convince Charlie to take Julie home? Then Charlie would want to hang out with Billy and Beau wouldn't have to worry about his dad embarrassing him.

"Alright," Edythe said, and Beau smiled.

"I'll even make us dinner," he said, and Edythe's smile slipped just a little.

"My mother usually makes us dinner, and she doesn't like if we miss it," Edythe said, and Beau nodded, a little disappointed.

"Oh, okay,"

He wondered if maybe Angels couldn't eat regular food. It would explain a lot.

Edythe brushed her hair behind her ear, looking at him as if she were worried about something and Beau felt an ache from within him. He wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her smooth soft skin beneath his hands, wanted to wipe away that worried look on her face.

"You're so beautiful," Beau mumbled and Edythe's eyes met his.

"I'm sorry," Beau said, horrified.

"It's okay," Edythe said, her lips quirking into a smirk, "I like it when you speak your mind,"

Beau looked down, cheeks splotched with red.

He wanted to say something. Something smooth, that would make Edythe blush the same way he was. Something that would sweep her off her feet and make her want him as much as he wanted her.

"Hey, guys!" Julie said, making Beau jump, as she popped up at their table.

"H-hey, Jules," Beau said, putting a hand to his racing heart, "What's up?"

"Lunch is over," she said, and Beau looked around, seeing people leaving the lunchroom.

"Right," Beau said, disappointed, but he still had another hour with Edythe.

Julie walked with them to Biology, walking on his left side, Edythe on his right.

"So, Erica said that her book club is looking for members and I know how much you liked to read so-" Julie was talking and Beau listened, hoping she hadn't promised Erica anything.

"What kind of books do they read?" Beau asked, and Julie smiled.

"They read all kinds. Every time they finish one, someone else gets to decide what they read. It's a good way for everyone to get involved," Julie said, "You can join too, Edythe,"

"That sounds nice," Edythe gave Julie a polite smile, "But I don't think I have time for that,"

"That's okay," Julie said, her eyes sparkling, "But if you change your mind let me know so that I can tell Erica, okay?"

"Of course," Edythe said.

"What about you, Beautiful?" Julie asked, and Beau shrugged.

"Let me think about it, okay?" he said, and Julie nodded.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Julie replied, reaching over and grabbing his hand like she always did when they walked together.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Beau replied, then he felt Edythe take his right hand in hers.

He turned to look at her and she smiled.

Beau smiled back.

"Vorrei poter leggere la tua mente." (1) She purred, and Beau was confused.

"What?" he asked, and Edythe gave him a coy look.

"Remind me to teach you how to speak Italian one day," she said, and Beau wanted to ask her to say something else.

She was amazing.

Beau nodded, and Julie squeezed his hand. Beau looked over at her and she grinned.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," Julie said to Edythe, and Edythe raised an eyebrow.

"I speak many languages," Edythe said, "Would you like me to say something in French?"

"Sure," Julie said, looking curious.

"Il pense que je suis beau et un ange,"(2) she said, looking at Beau like he was special.

"What did you say?" Julie asked, and Edythe shrugged, her thumb brushing his knuckles.

"You'll have to guess," she smirked, and Julie took a deep breath, her hand trembling slightly.

Beau couldn't help but compare the hands linked in his. Edythe's hand was smooth, cool to the touch, and hard as marble. Julie's hand was rough, calloused from working on cars, but warm and the back of her hand was soft in his, the contrast striking.

Edythe held his hand, gently, as if she were afraid that she'd break it if she gripped too tight (Which was probably true)

Julie held his hand tightly as if she were afraid that if she loosened her grip then he'd get lost (Which is something he often did when they were kids)

They made it to the classroom and Beau's hand slipped out of Julie's hold.

"Well, this is our stop," Beau said, and Julie smiled.

Edythe started walking into class, her hand still in his, and he followed her.

"Oh, wait," Julie said, following them into the room, and jumped up to sit on the edge of the table. "There was something I wanted to ask you,"

"Right," Beau said, looking up at her, and Julie looked so excited that he thought she might leap out of her body.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Julie asked, and Beau frowned.

"You know I can't-" Beau glanced over at Edythe, who was staring straight ahead, pretending not to listen, " _don't_ dance,"

"That's okay, don't worry I won't let you get hurt," Julie said, then pouted, "Please? I really want to go,"

"Why don't you ask someone else?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned.

"I don't want to go with someone else," she said, "I want to go with _you_ ,"

She gave Beau the puppy dog eyes, and Beau's shoulders slumped.

"Fine," he said, and Julie cheered.

"Yay! Thanks, Beau," she exclaimed, hopping off the table and hugging him.

"You're welcome, now get to class," Beau said, and Julie nodded.

"Sure, sure," she turned to Edythe and gave her a smile, "Bye, Edythe,"

Beau closed his eyes and face palmed, trying not to think about how embarrassing it was going to be to trip over his feet in front of his classmates.

Mrs. Banner started talking, so Beau sighed and opened his eyes.

Edythe was staring straight at him, that familiar expression of frustration on her face.

"What?" Beau questioned, expecting her to look away.

She didn't.

Her eyes kept boring into his like she was trying to find something important inside them. Beau continued to stare also, totally unable to break the connection even if I wanted to. His heart started beating faster and Edythe glanced down at his chest, before smirking, looking satisfied.

"Miss Cullen?" the teacher called, looking for the answer to some question Beau hadn't heard.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edythe answered, seeming reluctant as she turned to look at Mrs. Banner.

"That's correct," Mrs. Banner said, before turning back to the board.

Beau looked down at his book and tried to concentrate.

"Beau?" Edythe called, and he looked at her.

"Yeah?" he said, and Beau realized he was still holding her hand and had been this whole time, no wonder she was staring at him. "Oh, sorry!" he said letting go of her hand.

Edythe smiled.

"It's okay," she said, patting his leg, close to his thigh, and Beau sat up straighter. "So, you don't dance?"

"Not really," Beau said, and Edythe waited for him to say more, "I'm not very…um, good at it,"

Edythe tilted her head, and Beau bit his lip to keep from blurting out that his mom had tried to force him to take ballet when he was little.

"I can teach you if you want?" Edythe said, and Beau tried to imagine what type of dancing she knew how to do, "I took dance lessons when I was younger. I know how to waltz and do ballet,"

Beau opened his mouth, to tell her that with her grace and beauty she must have been the best dancer in the class.

"I used to do ballet," came out instead, and Edythe raised an eyebrow, "I mean, um…"

Beau sank in his stool, shoulders slumping, and he buried his face in his hands.

"Really?" Edythe asked, and Beau didn't move a muscle, "That is so sweet,"

Beau's head snapped up, and his blue eyes must have flashed with a very vivid emotion because he knew he was feeling a lot of different things at once.

Edythe smirked, her black eyes intent, and she placed her hand on his arm.

"Tell me about it," she requested, and in spite of himself, Beau did. It was an uncomfortable story about an embarrassing ordeal, all done to please his mother.

At the end of class, Edythe pressed her lips to his cheek, her hand resting against his chest, and Beau saw fireworks going off in his brain.

"See you at four," she said, her lips curled up into a smile, her dimples flashing, before leaving the room, and Beau watched her go, his eyes wide. He had underestimated her, she wasn't just an angel after all.

Edythe Cullen was a goddess.

The goddess of perfection, beauty, and grace.

Mckayla tapped his shoulder, and quietly reminded him that they needed to head to the gym. Beau continued to sit there until the teacher threw him out.

…..

"So, you want me to keep Charlie at my house, so you can make out with Edythe?" Julie asked, and Beau's cheeks turned red.

"We're not going to be making out," Beau growled, though if Edythe wanted to kiss him, he wasn't going to say no.

"But if she wanted to make out, you wouldn't stop her," Julie said, with an easy grin, then slapped his shoulder, "Alright,"

"Really?" Beau asked, and Julie nodded.

"Sure, sure," Julie said, then smirked, "It'll give me more time alone with your father,"

"Jules," Beau said, warningly, and Julie giggled.

"I'm kidding," she tossed him the ball, "or maybe not,"

"You're not funny," Beau said, barely managing to catch the ball.

"I'm very funny," Julie stated, "It's not my fault you don't get the joke,"

"What joke?" Beau asked, and Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," she said, shaking her head, "so, if you're not going to make out, what exactly do you plan on doing with Edythe?"

"I brought some CD's like you suggested and I figured we'd listen to them together, maybe watch an old movie," Beau said, "I don't know. I'll plan it out more when I get home,"

"Watch _'City Lights'_ ," Julie said, "Charlie has it in his room."

"What's it about?" Beau asked, not wanting to inquire how Julie knew what was in Charlie's room.

"Two lonely souls finding each other in urban streets," Julie said, and at Beau's confused look, "Charlie and I watched it a few times,"

"Anything else?" Beau asked, not wanting to know why his friend was watching romantic black and white movies with his father either.

"There's also _'From Here to Eternity'_ ," Julie mused, "Awesome movie kiss,"

"You like old movies?" Beau asked, and Julie shook her head.

"Not really. Charlie usually watches them whenever his anniversary rolls around," Julie stated, and Beau shifted uncomfortably.

He knew Charlie was still in love with his mom, but he tried not to think about it. It made him feel guilty for being supportive of his mom marrying Phil.

"Don't worry about it," Julie said, "Charlie's a big boy. It's not like he just sits around pining,"

"Right," Beau said, looking down.

"So, are you going to make Edythe dinner?" Julie asked, bring the subject back to his afternoon with Edythe.

"No, she said her mom prefers it when she eats at home," Beau was a little disappointed, his cooking skills might have tipped the scales in his favor with Edythe.

"Well, a romantic dinner with classical music is out," Julie said, and Beau frowned.

"I don't want to trick her into a date," Beau said, "I just want to get to know her a little better outside of school,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Julie nodded, "Anyway, thanks for agreeing to go to the dance with me,"

"I don't know why you want to go with _me_ ," Beau groaned, "You know I can't dance,"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Julie said, "besides, the theme for the dance is _Couples Through the Ages_ ,"

"Isn't that from that movie with Drew Barrymore?"

"Don't act like you don't know the name of the movie," Julie smirked, "I'm sure your mom made you watch it at least three times a year,"

Beau rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"So, any ideas?" Julie asked, and as Beau opened his mouth she quickly added "Not Romeo and Juliet,"

Beau closed his mouth.

"Okay, we'll put Romeo and Juliet on the back burner," Julie conceded, "I'll think of something and run it by you later,"

"Alright," Beau shrugged.

"How do you feel about the little mermaid?" Julie asked, and Beau gave her a look, "Fine, no mermaids,"

"How long do you need me to keep Charlie over?" Julie asked, and Beau shrugged again. "What time does she have to be home for dinner?"

"I don't know," Beau stated, and Julie sighed.

"You don't ask enough questions," she huffed.

At the end of school, Beau and Julie were heading to his truck when they noticed someone leaning against the side of it.

Erica waved, and Julie smiled.

"Erica!" she said, giving her friend a hug, "What are you doing out here? Don't you have book club today?"

"Jules, I can't breathe," Erica gasped, and Julie let go of her.

"Oops, sorry," Julie rubbed her shoulder, sheepishly, "I guess I don't know my own strength,"

"It's fine," Erica replied, her face red.

"Hey, Erica," Beau said, simply.

"Hi, Beau," Erica replied, glancing at him, then she looked at Julie.

"What's up?" Julie asked, and Beau went to unlock the door, fumbling with his keys.

Erica looked uncomfortable and he figured it was probably a private discussion.

"Um, I was wondering if you would go to the spring dance with me?" Erica asked, and Beau dropped his keys. "I really want to go, but I don't want to go alone,"

"Sorry, Erica," Julie said, "I already asked Beau,"

"Oh," Her face was down, her black hair hiding her eyes, "Okay,"

"But you can come with us if you want," Julie said, and Erica glanced at him. "It'll be fun. We can go as a group."

Beau bent to pick up his keys, trying to pretend like he wasn't listening.

"Okay," she repeated, but her voice was slightly more cheerful now. "That will be fun,"

"Yeah!" Julie hugged her again, "We'll go dress shopping later this week. Maybe we could match and go as twins,"

"Yeah, that would be cool," Erica smiled, Julie's energy rubbing off on her.

"Is that okay with you, Beau?" Julie asked.

"Sure," Beau agreed, and then immediately regretted it. He hoped Erica didn't want to dance with him. "But shouldn't you warn Erica about my dance skills? You know, like a fair warning or something?"

"Right" Julie paused and turned to Erica, "You've heard about Beau in gym right?"

"Oh yes," Erica smirked.

"Well just imagine how well he dances." Julie concluded.

"Sounds dangerous, perhaps I'll just have to dance with you then Julie, thanks for the warning." Erica smirked as she turned away to leave.

"See you guys," Erica said over her shoulder

"Bye!" Julie waved and Beau heard a low laugh.

Edythe was walking past the front of his truck.

"Hey, Edythe," Julie said, then looked at Beau, who was still staring at Edythe with a love-struck look on his face.

She elbowed him, and he winced.

Right, he had to stop doing that.

"H-hi, Edythe," Beau said, and Julie took his keys from him.

"I'll give you guys a minute," she said, smiling at Edythe, then she turned to him, "Don't forget to ask her what time she has to go home,"

She got in the truck, and Beau stepped closer to Edythe.

"I realized that I forgot to ask where you lived," Edythe said, and Beau wanted to slap himself.

"Oh," Beau told her his address, "What time does your mom expect you home for dinner?"

"I have to be home by eight," Edythe said, and Beau was relieved.

That gave them four hours to spend together, more than enough time to watch a movie and listen to music.

"Okay, that's great," Beau said, and then he wondered what he was supposed to do now.

Julie and Erica hugged to say goodbye. Was he allowed to hug her? Should he shake her hand?

"What are you thinking about?" Edythe asked, and Beau smiled, sheepishly.

"I was wondering if I should hug you or shake your hand," Beau said, and Edythe smiled sadly.

"I'm not much of a hugger," she said, and Beau looked down, "But thank you,"

She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and Beau's froze.

"I'll see you at four," Edythe said, then glancing over his shoulder, she waved at Julie, before walking away, the smooth roll of her hips entrancing.

Beau couldn't feel his legs.

"Come on, Beautiful," Julie called, honking the horn and Beau jerked around and realized Julie was in the driver's seat. "I'll drive," she announced.

Beau was glad because he was sure that if he drove right now, then he would probably crash them into a tree.

And that would really ruin his afternoon with Edythe.

…

It was easy enough to convince Charlie to take Julie home. Then Beau set to work, cleaning the house, getting everything perfect for when Edythe came over.

He put his CD on the stereo and set the movies Julie recommended on top of the TV. He glanced at the clock and then decided to take a shower and change his clothes.

He hoped he didn't come off as trying too hard.

Edythe came over at four like she said she would and suddenly Beau's living room had never looked so dull.

Edythe was gorgeous and compared to her, Charlie's house was so ordinary.

"This is a nice house," Edythe said, sitting down on the couch and Beau smiled.

"Thank you," he said, then swallowed, shifting his feet nervously, "Would you like to watch a movie or listen to some music?"

"What kind of movies?" Edythe asked, and Beau picked up the cases, offering them to her.

"Black and white movies?" Edythe asked, and Beau looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You said that you like black and white movies," Beau said, quietly, and Edythe smiled.

"You remembered that?"

"I remember everything about you," Beau said, and cringed, but Edythe just held out the movie cases, her fingers brushing his.

"I think I'd prefer to listen to music," Edythe said, and Beau set the movies aside, turning on the stereo and starting the CD.

He sat next to Edythe on the couch, leaving a respectable amount of distance between them, and folded his hands in his lap. Humor danced in Edythe's eyes.

"Is that 'Clair de Lune'?" Edythe asked, and Beau nodded.

"It's your favorite, right?" Beau asked, and Edythe nodded.

"Yes, it is," Edythe said, "You said that your mother used to play this around the house,"

"Yeah, she did," Beau relaxed against the couch, responding automatically to the familiar melody.

"What's your mother like?" she asked suddenly.

Her butterscotch eyes studied him curiously while he answered. Butterscotch? She must have put in new contact lenses since school Beau reasoned.

"She kind of looks like me—same eyes, same color hair—but she's shorter. She's an extrovert, and brave. She's also slightly eccentric, a little irresponsible, and a very unpredictable cook. She-" Beau paused, looking down, "She's an incredible mom,"

"Why did your mother marry Phil, isn't he a bit young for her?" Edythe pondered.

"My mom… she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. Anyway, she's crazy about him." Beau chuckled, not really understanding their relationship.

But who was he to judge? He was in love with an angel.

"Do you approve?" she asked.

Beau shrugged.

"I want her to be happy, and he's who she wants."

"That's very generous.… I wonder…"

"What?"

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" Her eyes were suddenly intent, searching his.

"I—I think so," Beau stuttered, hope flaring in his chest, "But she's the adult—on paper at least. It's a little different."

Her face relaxed. "No one too scary, then," she teased.

Beau grinned back.

"What do you mean by scary? Tattoos and facial piercings?" he joked, and Edythe smirked.

"That's one definition, I suppose."

"What's your definition?"

She ignored him and asked another question.

"Do you think I could be scary?" She raised one eyebrow and Beau studied her.

She was so stunning. Her face would stop anyone in his tracks, but it wouldn't make him run in the other direction. No way, just the opposite really.

Then he remembered the look she gave him the first time he talked to her.

"I think you could be if you wanted to," Beau answered, and Edythe tilted her head.

There was silence for a moment as they listened to the music floating through the room.

"So, are you going to tell me about your family?" Beau finally asked. "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."

She was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"

"The Cullens adopted you?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your parents?" Beau asked, and Edythe looked down.

"They died many years ago," Edythe said, softly.

"I'm sorry," Beau said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Edythe said, giving him a sad smile, "I don't really remember them clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way she said their names.

"Yes." She smiled. "I can't imagine two better people."

"Then you're very lucky."

"I know it."

"And your siblings?" Beau asked, and Edythe's smile widened.

"Which one are you the most curious about?" she asked, and Beau thought about it.

"The big one?" he said, and Edythe chuckled.

"Emmet's a sweetheart." Edythe said, "He makes a lot of jokes and talks a lot but I've never met a more loyal person. I think you would like him,"

"Really?" Beau asked, and Edythe nodded.

"But I think that Alice will like you the best," Edythe said, and Beau raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, and Edythe smiled.

"You'll find out when you meet her," Edythe stated, and Beau smiled, noticing she said _when_ and not _if._

"What about the rest of your family?" Beau pressed, wanting to know everything about her.

"Jasper is a little unpredictable and Rosalie is-" Edythe paused, thinking for a minute, "Well, she might not like you very much, but that's just her way,"

"Oh," Beau said, glad that she told him so that he could prepare himself. "Well, I'm sure that my parents will love you,"

"Is that so?" Edythe questioned, and Beau nodded.

"Your very…charismatic," Beau said, "I couldn't see anyone disliking you,"

"Thank you, Beau," Edythe said, placing her hand on his knee, and Beau glanced down, a blush on his face.

"You're welcome," Beau said, and Edythe hesitated.

"What about Julie?" she asked. "She's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah, and she likes you," Beau said, and Edythe didn't look so sure, "Seriously, I haven't heard her say a bad thing about you since we started hanging out,"

Edythe hummed but didn't say anything else.

Beau's cell buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

 _Charlie's joking around with my dad and Harry stopped by. That should keep him busy for a while. How's it going?_

Beau read the text from Julie and glanced over at Edythe who was staring at him.

 ** _It's going well. We're listening to the CD and talking. It's nice. I'll tell you about it later._**

Beau ended the text and looked at his screensaver.

It was Julie and him in front of his truck, his arm around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist, smiling.

Charlie took the picture.

Beau wished he had a picture of Edythe on his phone.

Edythe looked frustrated, her brows furrowing.

Finally, she just asked.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, and Beau faltered.

"So…um," Beau fiddled with his cell phone, "Do you mind if I take a picture of you?"

Edythe raised an eyebrow, and Beau hurried to explain.

"I have pictures of all my friends on my phone and I just wanted-" Beau stopped, starting to put his phone away, "never mind,"

"Wait," Edythe said, grabbing his hand, and Beau froze, "I don't mind,"

"Seriously?" Beau asked, and Edythe smiled.

"Certainly," she said, then shifted.

"Now, how do you want me?" she purred, leaning towards him and Beau's face turned scarlet, dropping his phone.

He hurried to pick it up, but Edythe already had it in her hands.

"S-sorry…I um," Beau stuttered, suddenly cool fingers pressed against his neck, right over his pulse point.

Beau stared into Edythe's amused face.

"Relax," she said, gently, "It's just a picture."

"Right," Beau stated, nodding to himself.

"Now, where do you want me?" Edythe asked, and Beau forced himself not to react.

"Uh, maybe you could stand by the window?" Beau suggested, and Edythe nodded, going to stand by the window.

She looked beautiful, the light streaming in giving her skin the illusion that it was sparking.

Beau stared for a moment, then remembered that he was supposed to be taking a picture.

Edythe smiled, putting her hand on her hip.

 _Don't make this weird_ , he told himself.

Beau snapped the photo and stared at it.

He had a picture of Edythe on his phone, standing in his living room.

"Was that good?" Edythe asked, demurely, and Beau nodded, "Do you need another one?"

"Can you sit back on the couch?" Beau said, and Edythe sat back on the couch, "Good, now relax,"

Edythe smiled and leaned back against the couch.

Beau snapped another photo, then his brain fogged.

When it finally cleared, Beau realized that he had basically started a photoshoot.

Edythe in his living room.

Edythe in his kitchen.

Edythe wearing his jacket.

Edythe on his lawn.

Beau wanted to slap himself. He told himself not to make it weird and then he went and made it weird.

He looked at Edythe, who was sitting on his couch watching _'City Lights'_ and wondered if he should apologize. He turned a simple friendly photo into a photo shoot.

Still, they were beautiful pictures.

Not as good as seeing her in person, though.

"Are you going to watch the movie with me?" Edythe asked, "Or are you going to stare at your phone all day?"

"Putting my phone away," Beau said and put his phone in his pocket.

They watched the movie together, the distance between them closing slowly until Beau was sure that he could put his arm around her shoulders if he wanted to.

He hesitated, then slowly raised his arm, and Edythe sniffed, her eyes darkening.

Edythe suddenly stood up, startling him so badly that he fell off the couch.

"It's almost eight," she said, and Beau glanced at the clock, seeing that she was right.

"Oh," Beau continued to sit on the floor, sad that she had to leave.

Edythe held out her hand and pulled him to his feet effortlessly. Beau grunted, surprised, then remembered her stopping the van, and decided that picking him up would probably be a piece of cake for her.

"This was wonderful," Edythe said, as he walked her to the door.

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Beau suggested, and Edythe nodded.

"I would like that," she said, "Goodbye, Beau,"

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Beau said, sounding a little unsure.

Edythe's eyes were darker than they had been this morning and he noticed that she was keeping her distance from him this time.

"I might not be in school tomorrow," Edythe said, "I have a doctor's appointment,"

"Oh," Beau's shoulders slumped, and Edythe looked nervous.

"But maybe I could stop by here again tomorrow?" she suggested, and Beau nodded.

"That would be great!" he said, fast, and Edythe smiled, "Wait,"

Beau went over by the Stereo, grabbing the CD, putting it back in its case, and coming back.

"You can have this," Beau said, blushing slightly.

"Thank you," Edythe said, smiling gently, "I wish I had something to give to you,"

"You don't have to give me anything," Beau said, and Edythe tilted her head, a contemplative expression on her face.

"See you tomorrow," she stated, and Beau nodded.

"See you tomorrow," he repeated and walked her to her Volvo.

He continued to stand there even after she pulled away.

 _Moving to Forks was the best decision he had ever made in his life_.

* * *

 **Fall, Forks, Washington, 2000**

 _Julie was on the phone with Beaufort._

 _"So, how'd you do?" Julie asked, excitedly._

 _Beaufort groaned and Julie's face fell._

 _"That bad, huh?" she asked._

 _"I got a ninety-three," he said glumly._

 _"A ninety-three? Then what are you sad for?" Julie asked, incredulously, "You got higher than me. I got a seventy-eight."_

 _"I just studied really hard," he complained. "I can't believe I didn't get a hundred,"_

 _Julie scoffs and rolls her eyes._

 _"You've got to stop seeing the glass as half empty, Beaufort," Julie scolded._

 _"Ugh! Don't call me that!" Beaufort growled and Julie laughed, twirling her finger around the phone cord._

 _"Why not?" Julie teased, "It is your name, Beaufort,"_

 _"I'm going to hang up," Beaufort threatened, and Julie grinned._

 _"I bet you won't," she said, calling his bluff._

 _"You suck, Jules," Beaufort stated, and Julie smirked._

 _"You love me, though," she said, "Right, Beau?"_

 _"Always," Beaufort said, and Jules smiled, picturing his face as he said that. "Even when you're being a pain in my butt,"_

 _"So, how's your mom?" Julie asked, and Beaufort was quiet for a while._

 _"She's started dating this guy, Phil.," he finally said._

 _"Oh," Julie said, "Is he a jerk?"_

 _"No," Beau said, "He's cool. He's just a little younger than her,"_

 _"How much younger?" Julie asked, nervously._

 _"Seven years," Beau said, and Julie did the math in her head._

 _"That would make him 24, right?" Julie asked._

 _"Yeah, it's just weird," Beau muttered, "Whatever, I'm sure it's not going to last long."_

 _"How long have they been dating?" Julie asked._

 _"A few weeks," Beau said, and Julie nodded._

 _"Well, then don't worry about it," Julie said, "It probably won't last,"_

 _She heard Beau sigh._

 _"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Beaufort said._

 _"Bye," Julie said, hanging up._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Thank you, everyone, who is reading my story!** **I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix some spelling mistakes I may have made, or some P.O.V. I'm going to start reposting my story a chapter every few days until I get back to where I left off.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Here's a translation of what Edythe said:**

 **(1). "I wish I could read your mind" (2). "He thinks I'm beautiful and an angel"**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **Read It**

 **Enjoy It**

 **Validate It**

 **Invite Others to View It**

 **Enjoy It Again**

 **Write a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter Nine: The more things change...The more they stay the same**

 _"…There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature…"_  
 **― Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey**

* * *

It was raining when Beau pulled up outside of Julie's house, wondering if they were having dinner yet. He was surprised that Julie didn't come outside when she heard his truck, but once he opened his truck door, he could hear the loud laughter of the men inside.

Beau knocked on Julie's door and was surprised when instead of Julie, Harry Clearwater answered the door.

"Well, look who it is?" Harry said, smiling, "Come here, boy"

Harry pulled him in for a hug and Beau hesitantly hugged him back. Harry pulled back to look at him.

"How have you been?" he asked, then gave him a hard look, "And don't think Sue hasn't noticed you skipping meatball night,"

Beau paled and tried to think of an excuse.

"Um, I've been busy with…um-" Beau's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry,"

Harry laughed and patted him on the head.

"It's fine," he said, "It's not me you should worry about. Sue has been wanting to see you. I expect to see you at the next one or else we'll come to you,"

Beau gulped and nodded hastily.

"Good boy," Harry said, slapping him on the shoulder, "Now, can you go get Julie and tell her that if she doesn't hurry all my famous fish fry will be gone?"

"Julie's not inside?" Beau asked, and Harry shook his head.

"That child," he rolled his eyes, "She's been in the garage since Charlie brought her home,"

"You know, Julie," Beau smiled, softly, "Always thinking about her rabbit,"

"Oh, I'm sure she has a lot more than cars on the brain," Harry said, with a secretive smile, then turned to go back inside, "Charlie! Your boy's here!"

Beau could hear his dad yell back a greeting as he closed the door. He made his way to the garage and could hear Julie blasting her radio. If he wasn't around, she liked to turn it up as loud as it would go while she worked.

It explained why she didn't hear his truck.

Beau stepped into the garage and could hear Julie's off-key singing, even if he couldn't immediately see where it was coming from. Then he spotted a pair of legs protruding from under the car and smiled.

He went to the radio and turned it off, then he heard a bang and Julie's muffled swearing.

Beau winced.

Julie slid out from under the car, still cursing, rubbing her head. Their eyes met and Julie froze for a moment before breaking out into a familiar sunny smile.

"Hey," she said, lifting up, "What are you doing here?"

"Edythe went home," Beau said, simply, as he held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Ah," Julie nodded, then spread her arms as if she were about to hug him.

"Wait," Beau said quickly and pointed to her clothes.

Julie was barefoot and wearing tattered blue jeans and a faded, oil-stained, gray t-shirt with her plaid shirt tied around her waist, and her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Oops," Julie giggled, a smear of something black and shiny on her cheek.

"What were you doing, anyway?" Beau asked, and Julie's eyes lit up.

She started talking and Beau pretended to understand. Julie paused and smirked.

"You didn't understand any of that, did you?" she asked, and Beau shook his head.

"Nope," he said, honestly, "but you can keep talking if you want."

Julie shook her head.

"It's fine," she said, resting her hip against the car, "So?"

"What?" Beau asked, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Four hours alone with Edythe?" Julie questioned, "What happened?"

Beau smiled and passed her his phone. Julie wiped her hands on her pants then took it from him.

He told Julie about his afternoon, while she looked at the pictures of Edythe on his phone.

"Wow, you took a lot of pictures," Julie commented and Beau frowned.

"I didn't plan to." He admitted, "I was just going to take one but the I got a little…carried away,"

"I can see that," Julie said, an easy smile slipping onto her face, "I bet you're going to stay up half the night looking at these, huh?"

Beau felt his neck turn pink and shook his head, though she was probably right.

"You know," Julie said, changing the subject, "I figured out what we should dress as for the dance,"

"Really?" Beau asked, and Julie nodded, looking excited.

"How do you feel about Cinderella and Prince Charming?" she asked, and Beau shrugged.

"Better than Eric and Ariel," he said, "But why is it always Disney with you?"

"Because Disney is awesome," Julie stated, and Beau sighed.

"Can't we be real people instead of fairytale characters?" Beau asked, and Julie smirked.

"If you agree that we can go to the dance as Cinderella and Prince charming then I won't call you Beaufort for a month," Julie offered, and when Beau looked suspicious, she raised her right hand, "I promise,"

"Deal," Beau said, quickly, and Julie's face lit up.

"Great!" she said and crushed him into a hug.

"Julie!" Beau said, trying to push her off him, "You're messing up my clothes,"

"Oh," Julie let him go, and Beau looked down at the oil stain on his still slightly wet Jacket.

Beau glared at her, and Julie blushed, rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little too excited," she said, and Beau sighed, patting her shoulder.

"It's fine," he stated, "Occupational hazard of being you best friend,"

"Hey!" Julie pouted, crossing her arms, "this was a one-time incident,"

"This is the third shirt you've ruined," Beau said, dryly, and Julie opened her mouth to protest, "This month,"

Julie's shoulders slumped, and she gave him her best-kicked puppy look.

"But you still love me, right?" she asked, and Beau rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he said, then found himself being hugged again, "Seriously?"

"I'm not even sorry," Julie beamed, "You brought that hug on yourself, mister,"

"Oh, really?" Beau raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, for being such a cutie pie," Julie winked, and Beau shook his head.

"You're too much sometimes," he said, turning and heading for the door.

"But you love me," Julie chirped, skipping after him, unconcerned for the rain falling on her head.

"I take it back," Beau muttered, and Julie wagged her finger.

"Nope," she said, "No take backs,"

"Who made that rule?" Beau asked, and Julie stuck out her tongue.

"The president," Julie said, and Beau laughed.

"The president never said that," Beau said, and Julie grabbed his hand.

"Yes, he did!"

"Which one?" Beau asked.

"George Washington," Julie said without hesitation.

"You're such a liar," Beau said, shocked, "He did not say that,"

"Yes, he did!" Julie exclaimed, "It was his first law as president!"

Beau started to say something, but his foot sank into the mud, and he lost his balance. Beau cursed as he landed on his butt.

Julie laughed, and Beau scowled.

"Forks," he spat as if the town were a curse word, and Julie laughed harder. "I'm glad you think this is funny,"

"Come on, Beautiful," Julie said, her eyes sparkling, "It's just a little mud. We used to love it when we were little,"

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore, Julie," he growls, trying to get to his feet, and falling back down, "Damn it,"

"Language," Julie chided, tears of laughter in her eyes as she watched Beau struggle.

"You could at least help me!" Beau grumbled.

"Okay," Julie said, wiping her eyes. "But first." She pulled out his phone from her pocket.

"What are you…?" Beau's eyes widen, "Julie, don't you dare take a picture of me like this!"

She snapped a picture and Beau glared at her

"For Edythe," she said, pocketing his phone and holding out a hand to help him to his feet.

"I hate you," Beau said, taking her hand.

"You love me," Julie reminded him, and Beau pulled Julie down and she fell into the mud landing on top of him.

"Beau!" Julie exclaimed, her hands stopping her from falling face first and Beau laughed.

"You're such a jerk!" Julie growled, lifting her mud-covered hand and dumped it on his head.

"Ugh!" Beau said as the stuff ran down his face, and Julie giggled, making Beau scowl, then grabs a fist full of mud. " _You're_ the jerk!"

He grabbed the back of her shirt with one hand and shoved the mud into it with the other.

"Cold!" Julie laughed, "I'll get you for that!"

And then they started attacking each other with mud before wrestling in it, just like they did when they were younger. And when Julie made it to her feet and tried to run, Beau grabbed her leg, laughing. Julie tackled him, crawling on top of him, sitting on his stomach, and keeping him pinned, in the mud.

"Get off!" he growls, laughing, as Julie started tickling his sides, "Stop!"

Beau struggled, trying to get up.

"I win," Julie sang, and Beau snorted.

Julie had mud everywhere, on her face, in her hair and her clothes were ruined. She smiled and Beau knew he must not look any better. Her eyes softened and she leaned down—

Charlie called their names, and Julie giggled, her face inches from his.

"You know, this reminds me of the day we met," she whispered as if she were telling him a secret, before getting off him and holding her hand out for him to take.

Beau let her help him to his feet, and she linked their fingers together.

"Beau," Julie looked down at their joined hands, and smirked, "I was right about George Washington,"

"You're still going on about that?" Beau asked, disbelievingly.

They went back and forth like that for a while, until Sue noticed them and gasped.

"You two are a mess!" she said, and Charlie laughed.

"Good job, Jules, " he said, "You got him good,"

"Thanks, Charlie," Julie grinned.

"Dad," Beau growled, "You're not supposed to be on her side,"

Charlie raised his beer to him in a silent salute, and Julie winked at him.

Billy at least had the dignity to turn away, but Beau saw his shoulders shaking, and knew he was laughing soundlessly at them.

Harry didn't even try to mask his laughter, pointing at them.

"Go get cleaned up," Billy stated, once he gained control of himself, and Julie smiled.

"Okay!" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room, "You can borrow some clothes from my dad,"

Beau realized that this was the first time he had ever been in Julie's room since he came back to Forks. Usually, they just hung out at his house, in her Livingroom, or in her garage.

The wall between her room and her sisters had been knocked down to make the room bigger, and it was carpeted with a dark blue rug now. The walls were light purple and covered in posters, pictures, post cards, little lights on a string going around her room. She had a redwood desk, with a mirror attached that had pictures all over it.

The bed was a platform one with a high padded headboard, it was piled high with crisp white sheets, a blue and purple comforter, lots of pillows, and a single stuffed animal. A teddy bear that her mom gave her a few years before she died.

The postcards were the same ones Beau sent her back when his mom wanted to travel. They made it a game. Beau would pick up a postcard, write three interesting things he saw, and Julie would write him back with what she thought they were. She almost always guessed right.

Beau looked at the posters of Chris Pine and glared at him. He didn't know what Julie liked so much about the guy.

He was slightly surprised by how many pictures there were of them. Playing in the mud, at the park, on the beach, at Julie's house, at Charlie's house.

Beau smiled when he saw a picture of the two of them in glasses.

He frowned when he noticed how many pictures there were of her and Charlie together.

Beau noticed pictures of Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, her dad, her sisters, and her friends at school.

"I'll shower first," Julie called, on the way to the bathroom.

Beau turned around to comment, but the only sign that Julie had been in the room was the muddy clothes on the floor.

Beau picked up her dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. Then started exploring her room.

Her white bookshelf was lined with books, most of which he had recommended, _Pride and Prejudice_ , _Wuthering Heights_ , and _Jane Eyre_ , the first three _Harry Potter_ books, Car magazines _,_ and a few of the books he'd given her, like Jack London's _The Call of the Wild_ and _Romeo and Juliet_.

He opened her desk drawer next. It was filled with markers, notebooks, and…tools… and was that a headlight?

Beau closed that drawer and opened the next one.

There was a metal tin of cards that he sent her on birthdays and holidays. He smiled when he saw that she had pressed some of the flowers he gave her and put them in the cards.

"You can go in now," Julie said behind him, making Beau jump and turn around.

Julie was toweling her hair, as she emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, water dripping down her neck, and—

"Damn, put some clothes on!" Beau demanded, covering his eyes, and turning his back to her to disguise his flushed face.

"But I do have on clothes?" Julie stated, and Beau peeked.

She was standing there, in just her bra and panties, smirking. Beau quickly looked away, hating his body for betraying him.

"I swear, it's weird how often you're naked around me," Beau complained, and then he felt a weight on his back.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful," Julie said in his ear, in her most innocent voice. "Does my being naked bother you?"

"Yes," Beau said, bluntly, groping blindly for her robe and tossing it back at her, "Yes, it does. Can you please get off me and put some clothes on?"

Julie laughed and pulled on her robe.

"There," Julie called, "All clothed, honey,"

Beau let out a relieved sigh, grabbing his clothes, and his towel, and bolted for the door.

"It's like you're an exhibitionist or something," Beau muttered.

"You need to get over your shyness, Beau," Julie said, giggling "I can't imagine what you were like the first time you kissed a girl,"

Beau froze and hand on the knob. Julie stopped, laughing when she saw how tense he was. "Beau? You _have_ kissed a girl before, right?"

Beau paled, then turned red, wishing he could turn intangible and go throw the door.

"Beau?"

"You know everything about me, Julie," Beau mumbled, bitterly and self-deprecatingly. "When would I have had a chance to kiss anyone? When I was at home reading my books? Or when I was inside of a locker waiting for the janitor to let me out?"

"You've really never kissed anyone before?" Julie asked, and Beau glared at her.

" _No_ , Jules, I've never kissed anyone," Beau growled, "Now, can we let it go?"

Beau left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Beau took his time in the bathroom, hoping that when he came out Julie would have found something else to hold her attention… but he knew he was kidding himself.

He came back into the room, wearing Billy's clothes, and Julie was sitting on her bed, thankfully clothed, combing her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes glinting, and Beau wondered what was up with her.

"You know; I've always thought that you kissed someone before. Even if it was just a game of spin the bottle," Julie said, after a few seconds of them staring at each other saying nothing.

Beau groaned and threw his towel on the floor in frustration. Then he bent and picked it up because he was a guest and his mother didn't raise an animal.

"I'm not good with people, Jules," he said, rolling his eyes, "I have a habit of saying the wrong thing or I come off as too cold or too nerdy or just not…normal," Beau ran his fingers through his hair and looked down, "I wasn't exactly popular back in Phoenix,"

He just was bad with people. He remembered when he tried to ask Ashley Madison if she wanted to walk home together, considering they lived right next door to each other…It had been a disaster and every other incident between him and any girl also went wrong.

Either he liked them and they thought he was weird. Or a girl confessed that she liked him and he either said or did something that hurt her feelings and made her regret ever setting eyes on him.

The only two women who he'd ever connected with, outside of his mother, were Julie and Edythe.

He hoped he didn't mess things up with her.

"Well, those girls were idiots," Julie said, with a shrug, as if she were talking about taking a fry off her plate. "I'd kiss you in a heartbeat,"

 _"What?"_ Beau asked, head snapping up and Julie smirked. "That's not funny."

"Who said I was joking?" Julie asked, and knock on the door stopped Beau from replying.

Charlie's voice floated through.

"Come on, kids," Charlie called, "All the fish is going to be gone,"

Beau continued to stare at Julie, his eyes wide, and Julie giggled, before walking past him to the door.

"We're coming, Charlie!" Julie said, before turning to Beau and making kissy faces, then skipping out of the room, leaving Beau stunned.

"She had to be joking," Beau muttered to himself, following after them.

Julie made a Cesar salad to go with the fish fry, much to Harry and Charlie's disappointment.

"Always with the vegetables," Charlie grumbled.

"This is nothing," Harry muttered, "Sue shoves so many plants down my throat that I have a garden growing in my stomach,"

"Well, I want you guys to live a long time," Julie said, and Billy smiled.

"I really appreciate you doing this," he said, and his daughter smiled.

"Suck up," Charlie coughed, making Billy glare at him, "Thanks, Jules,"

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Harry said, looking miserably at his salad, and stabbing it with a fork.

"I need a drink," Charlie grumbled, reaching for the six-pack on the table, and Julie smacked his hand with the spoon.

"You've had enough of that," Julie said, firmly, looking at the empty cans on the counter, before smiling sweetly at his father, "Drink water. You're driving home, right?"

Beau waited for his father to argue, or declare that he knew his limits, but Charlie just nodded.

"You're right," he said, getting up, "Anyone else want me to get them a bottled water?"

The men all nodded, except for Beau, and Julie's smile widened.

"You guys are lucky you showered quickly," Billy laughed, "Charlie was about to eat your share of the food,"

"Dad, really?" Beau asked.

"You kids were taking too long," Charlie said, unrepentant, passing out the water and sitting down, "I was hungry," he glanced down at the salad on his plate, "I'm still hungry,".

"You can have mine, Darling, " Julie said, taking some of her fish and putting it on his plate. "I wouldn't want you to starve,"

"Thanks, Jules," Charlie said, smiling.

"No problem, chief," Julie said, reaching across the table and stealing one of Beau's cherry tomatoes.

"Hey!" Beau complained, "You already have your own,"

"But yours taste better," Julie stated, popping the tomato in her mouth and licking her lips.

Beau grumbled something, pulling his plate closer to him, and Julie giggled.

"So, what have you been up to, Harry?" Beau asked, and Harry started talking about Sue, Seth, and Leah.

Beau tried to listen because he wanted to know about Harry's family, but Julie kept trying to steal his tomatoes and he kept slapping her hand away.

"She's engaged to Sam now," Harry finished, as Beau finally started paying attention again.

"Leah's engaged?" Beau questioned, "Don't you think she's a little…young?"

"Sue and I got married at 19," Harry shrugged, "Best decision of our lives,"

"But marriage?" Beau questioned, unable to keep the disgust out of his voice.

Julie rolled her eyes and he kicked her gently under the table.

"You'll understand when you meet that special girl that you can't live without," Harry said, and Charlie smirked.

"Maybe he's already met her," Charlie said, and Beau thought of Edythe.

He hoped she stopped by again after school. They could finish watching the movie and Beau could ask her about her old school, and how she learned to speak French.

Maybe she could teach him?

Julie sent him a knowing look, and Beau made a face.

"So, Beau and I are going to the Sadie Hawkins dance together," Julie said, and Billy smiled.

"That's great," he said, at the same time Charlie looked at Beau and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Beau shrugged, and Charlie stared at him like he was an alien, disguised as his son.

"Really?" Charlie repeated, knowing that Beau didn't like dances.

He didn't get his balance issues from his mom, after all.

"She cornered me, Dad," Beau said, and Charlie glanced at Julie.

"Got you with the puppy eyes, huh?" Charlie asked, looking sympathetic.

"Yup," Beau said, nodding and Julie smirked.

"Got him in my sights," Julie told her father, and Billy slapped her on the arm.

"Atta girl," he said, and Beau glared at him.

"Well, have fun," Harry said, then looked wistful, "Sue and I got together at a Sadie Hawkins dance,"

"She asked you?" Beau asked, and Harry shook his head.

"Nope, she walked up to me and told me that I was taking her to the dance," Harry grinned, "I had no choice in the matter,"

"Damn, Sue was bold," Billy said, with a shake of his head.

"Was?" Harry repeated, laughing, "She's gotten even bolder now."

The conversation continued like that for some time, until their dad's, and Harry, retreated to the Livingroom to watch TV. Beau and Julie did the dishes together and then went back to Julie's room.

"Hey, do you remember this?" Julie asked, and Beau looked at the picture she was holding.

It was of the two of them, on the beach. He was wearing a crumpled suit, with his pants legs wet, and she was wearing a disheveled black dress that was soaked with a tear in the side. Her arm was around his shoulders and his arm was around her waist. Both smiling but with red-rimmed eyes.

"That was when your mom died," Beau muttered, and Julie smiled, sadly.

"Yeah, we snuck away from the funeral and went to the beach," she rubbed her thumb over his face, "I'm glad your mom let you come home even though it wasn't summer,"

"My mom loves you," Beau said, "She wasn't going to let you go through that without me,"

"I wouldn't have made it through that without you," Julie said, sincerely, and Beau wasn't surprised when she hugged him. "You are the best friend I've ever had,"

"Thanks," Beau said, patting her back, "But honestly, I think you would have been fine."

"Maybe," Julie admitted, then smiled, pulling back to look at him, "I have an idea about your lack of kissing experience,"

"Oh no," Beau muttered, and Julie looked offended, then smirked.

"You should practice," Julie said, and Beau let go of her. "I know some girls who wouldn't mind kissing you,"

"Practice?" Beau repeated, his throat dry.

"How are you going to win Edythe's heart if you don't know how to kiss properly?" Julie asked, and Beau shook his head.

"Look, kissing another girl isn't the way to Edythe's heart," Beau stated, "It would be dishonest and wrong to lead a girl on,"

"But—" Julie started, but Beau cut her off.

"What I feel for Edythe is…special and I don't want to screw it up," Beau said, though he knew that Julie has a point.

If Edythe ever gave him a chance, it would important to know where to put his hands or how to not make her hate him again.

"Come on, Beau! I'm sure Edythe has dated plenty of guys. Probably cool college dudes who…"

Beau covered his ears to drown out the rest of her sentence.

"Look, all I'm saying is, it wouldn't hurt to have a little experience under your belt, you know?"

"Fine, if you're so worried about my experience with girls then why don't _you_ teach me?" Beau joked, and the smile on Julie's face fell, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

There was a long uncomfortable silence and Beau felt something turn in his stomach. He opened his mouth to say something when Julie finally spoke.

"Really?" Julie asked, tilting her head to the side and studying him with an unreadable expression.

"I was kiddi—" Beau started, when Julie's smile suddenly popped back.

"Okay!" Julie exclaimed, excitedly, "Oh this will be great. It'll be like when we were younger and we used to play classroom!"

"Really?" Beau asked, confused.

"And you're right. It shouldn't just be some random girl. It should be someone who knows you well enough to know what you need to work on,"

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Beau said, backing away.

"Why? Are you nervous?" Julie asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Me? Nervous?" Beau scoffed, "No…Shut up."

"It was _your_ idea," Julie pointed out, "I was just going to ask Erica. But you wanted me to do it _,_ so come on," Julie patted the bed beside her.

Beau froze, eyes wide.

He tried to imagine sitting on the bed beside Julie, his hands on her waist, their mouths pressed together…

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Julie's voice shocked Beau back to reality.

He shook his head.

This was just Julie. His best friend. The girl he'd known since he was eight. This wasn't going to be weird.

Beau forced himself to sit down, with a reasonable amount of distance between them, but Julie rolled her eyes, scooting over and closing the distance between them.

"Look, don't be nervous, Beau. This is just practice. Remember it's me. Don't you want me?" Julie asked, voice half-teasing, half something else that Beau didn't recognize.

"Um…?" Beau didn't know what to say.

"Come on, I was just kidding. I know you love me. Now come on and kiss me," Julie ordered, "I won't let my best friend be a bad kisser,"

Beau's insides went cold, and his palms turned sweaty, shaking a little.

He expected Julie to kiss him, to lead the way and show him how it was done. He looked at Julie's lips —soft-looking and curved into a smirk— he didn't know where to start.

"Don't you want Edythe to think you're a good kisser?" Julie teased, and Beau's face turned redder than a tomato but he stopped shaking.

"Don't laugh at me," Beau growled, and Julie nodded her head, solemnly.

"I promise that I won't laugh. Now kiss me,"

Beau paused, this obviously wasn't working. He should just go home and read a book or something. He knew Julie, she'd tease him a little the next day but then she'd let it drop.

Instead, he leaned forward, and she smiled.

"No laughing," he said, through gritted teeth.

"No laughing," Julie repeated, brightly and Beau hesitated.

"Loosen up," Julie whispered, smiling; "A tense kiss is a bad one. Just relax and imagine I'm Edythe,"

Beau tried to imagine Edythe sitting next to him, waiting for him to kiss her, but the illusion wouldn't hold.

Julie was nothing like Edythe and Edythe was nothing like Julie. It was impossible to imagine one as the other.

"You're not supposed to overthink it." Julie said, "I mean, Edythe is supposed to be your true love, right? Did Romeo hesitate to kiss Juliet?"

"No," Beau admitted, and Julie smirked.

"Then kiss me like you mean it!" she exclaimed, wrapping her around his neck. "You only get one shot to make a memorable first kiss."

Julie's face was glowing with anticipation and Beau placed his hand on her waist.

"Don't you want Edythe to know how you feel about her? Show me the mag—" Julie was still talking, but Beau couldn't hear her anymore.

He stared at her lips, watching them form words, and thought of all the kisses he read about in books and saw in movies.

He leaned in and tried to picture Edythe, her lips curled up at the edges as she waited for him to make a move.

He couldn't do this.

He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth and pulled away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Julie," he said, and Julie grinned and slapped his shoulder.

"It's fine," she said, and Beau shook his head.

"I don't think it's right to practice kissing like this. A kiss should mean something; you know?" Beau lectured and Julie looked away.

"Okay," Julie sighed, laying back on the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Beau asked because Julie was scowling at the ceiling.

"No, I'm not mad," Julie answered, her scowl fading, "Just a little disappointed,"

"Why? It's not like you really wanted to kiss me, right?" Beau asked, and Julie rolled her eyes, giving him a look that read _Are-you-really-this-stupid._

"Friends help each other," Julie answers softly, giving him a small smile. "When you finally kiss the one you love; it should be special. No, it should be _perfect_."

"Who was your first kiss?" Beau asked, and Julie shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," Julie said, "It was a terrible first kiss."

"Really?" Beau asked and Julie's smile was wide, bright and teasing.

"It was during a school play and he was a slobber," Julie said, cringing, and Beau laughed.

"Seriously?" he smirked, and Julie slapped his shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me," she growled, pouting, and they both stared at each other for a long moment.

They burst into laughter at the same time.

"It would mean something, you know," Julie said, sitting up, so they were side by side, her shoulder just barely grazing his arm, "If we kissed,"

"Wha...?" Beau started, and Julie grinned.

"You're my best friend and I love you. That means something to me," Julie turned her head to look at him with a smile, and Beau felt something building his chest

Julie had always been there for him. She was the best friend he had ever had and kissing her wouldn't be meaningless. It would probably be a moment that he would always look back and be grateful for.

 _But…_

Julie turned to look at him.

"Want to help me work on the—" She started, and Beau quickly pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Thank you," he said, and Julie stared at him for a long moment, her eyes sparkling before she looked away.

"Anyway, do you want to help me work on the rabbit?" Julie asked, standing up.

"Talking to you is like talking to a kid hyped up on sugar," Beau groaned, "You just bounce from conversation to conversation,"

"So, is that a no?" Julie asked, and rocked back on the balls of her feet, smirking.

"It's raining," Beau said, looking out her window.

"So?" Julie asked, "Who doesn't love a little rain? Let's go!"

"And have another fight in the mud?" Beau questioned, "I don't think so,"

"You're no fun," Julie whined, then clapped, "Fine, I have a better idea,"

"Wha…?" Beau started, but he was cut off by Julie turning on her stereo in the corner.

"Let's practice dancing!" Julie exclaimed, and Beau shook his head.

"No, Jules," Beau protested, but Julie turned to a pop station before taking a running leap at Beau.

He groaned underneath her weight and tried to roll over without knocking her off the bed.

"Why are you always jumping on me?" Beau groaned, and Julie shrugged.

"Because it's fun," Julie said, giggling and Beau glared at her.

"You know what's more fun?" Beau asked, before shoving his cold hands under the hem of her shirt and tickling her.

Julie laughed loudly, and grabbed his arms, pinning them beside his head.

"Why are you so strong?" Beau grumbled, giving up on getting his arms back, he stared at her, his face turning a little red.

"I eat my Wheaties," Julie joked, "Now, will you dance with me?"

Beau sighed.

"Whatever," he muttered, and Julie cheered, yanking on his hand until he got off the bed, so she could pull him to the middle of the room.

By the end of the song, he had busted Julie's lamp, broke two of her picture frames, and stepped on her foot…four times.

He offered to pay for the stuff he broke but Julie waved him off.

"You can make it up to me another way, handsome" Julie hummed, leaning in close, and trailing her finger down the front of his shirt.

Beau gulped, eyes flickering to her lips, then back to her eyes quickly.

Julie smirked, brushing her fingers over his lips, then she moved away.

"I get to pick what we watch on TV," Julie stated, before dragging him by his shirt into the living room.

Charlie, Harry, and Billy looked up when Julie plopped down on the couch, sprawled over Charlie, much to Beau's annoyance.

She stole the remote from Charlie and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Julie said, with a wink, before turning to Sex and the City.

"Oh, come on, _Sex and the City_? That's just mean," Beau groaned, and Julie laughed from her spot on his father.

"You owe me, Beautiful," she reminded him, and Charlie lifted her up, placing her on the spot beside him.

"We were watching the game, Jules," Charlie said, looking to Billy and Harry for support.

"Please," Julie begged, then turned her puppy eyes on them.

Harry was the first to crack.

"It's fine, Julie," Harry said, sitting back and taking a sip of his beer, "It was just a replay anyway,"

"Dad?" she said, and Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever makes you happy, princess," Billy civilly.

"Charlie?" She turned to him.

"Don't do it, dad," Beau ordered, giving his father a hard look.

Charlie looked between them, and then stood up.

"Well, I should be heading home now," he said, stretching, and not meeting either of their gazes.

"Don't go, Charlie," Julie said, grabbing his sleeve, "This is the one where Carrie tells Adrian about her affair with Mr. Big,"

Charlie looked at his son and begged him to do something with his eyes. Beau sighed, seeing where this was going, and sat down, pulling his father down on the other side of him.

That's how the four guys found themselves watching an episode of sex in the city with Julie.

 _"I just know myself. This isn't the kind of thing I can get over,"_

"She shouldn't have told him," Billy said, and Charlie turned to glare at him.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked, "She shouldn't have cheated in the first place,"

"I agree with Charlie," Harry said, "she should have just broken up with Adrian first and then went to be with Mr. Big,"

"She couldn't just leave Adrian," Billy said, "She loved him,"

"But she loved Mr. Big too," Harry stated, "Enough to cheat on Adrian with him and tell him about it,"

"But she asked if they could stay together," Charlie said, "meaning she thought that they were strong enough to get past it,"

"But they couldn't get past it," Billy said, leaning forward in his chair, "That's too much to expect anyone to get over. If she wanted to start a life with Adrian then she needed to end things with Mr. Big and keep her mouth shut,"

Charlie muttered something that Beau didn't hear and Beau chucked a pillow at Julie's head.

She ducked and smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked, and Beau gestured toward the bickering men to his left.

"So?" Julie shrugged, "How is it my fault?"

"Sex in the city is evil," Beau grinned, more at the TV, where the next episode was coming on than at Julie, and she dropped the remote onto the cushion between them.

"You pick then," she said, and Beau snatched the remote, before she could change her mind, and switched to an episode of the Simpsons.

"Oh, which episode is this one?" Julie asked, and Beau checked with the info button.

"Barting over," Beau answered, and Julie smiled.

"Cool," she said, laying the pillow he threw in his lap and laying her head on it, with her legs curled up next to her.

"Oh, so I'm your personal cushion now?" he asked, and Julie giggled, nodding and turning up the volume to drown out the men's talking.

Julie fell asleep like that, listening to Homer screw himself on the witness stand while Beau absentmindedly plays with her hair. Charlie left with Harry, and Billy went in his room.

Eventually, it got late and Beau was ready to go home. He shook Julie's shoulder a little and she fell off the couch.

"Ouch!" Julie said, sitting up, and rubbing her head, "What's up?"

"It's late," Beau said, gesturing toward the window, "I'm going to head home,"

"Okay," Julie said, laying back on the floor, curling up with her pillow, "See you tomorrow,"

"Go get in bed," Beau ordered, and Julie groaned.

"I'm too tired to get up," she whined, and Beau rolled him eyes.

"Here," He said, holding out his hand and helping her to her feet, "Go to bed,"

He made sure she made it to her room, before leaving and heading home.

When he got home, he finished up his homework and read one of his books, _The People of the Abyss_ by Jack London.

He put his book away and thought of Edythe.

Would she really come over tomorrow? What would he do if she did?

He thought about her hand and how nice it felt in his and wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

It was almost impossible to imagine.

His first kiss would be with Edythe Cullen.

He laughed to himself.

"As if that would ever happen," Beau mumbled, as he put on his pajamas and got ready for bed.

That night, he dreamed of Edythe and Julie.

 _He was at the school dance with Julie. She kept asking him to dance and he kept turning her down because he was stuck to the wall somehow._

 _"Come on, Beau!" she exclaimed, pulling his arm, "You promised,"_

 _"I can't," Beau said, struggling, but the more he moved the more stuck he got, "I want to but I can't,"_

 _"Fine," Julie said, putting her hands on her hips, "If you won't dance with me then I'll find someone who will,"_

 _Before he could say anything, Julie walked off and he couldn't find her. Then the doors burst open and Edythe floated into the room._

 _Beau stared at her, mesmerized. He wanted to go talk to her but his back was still glued to the wall._

 _The crowd split apart like the red sea, and Beau could finally see Julie, dancing by herself in the middle of the room._

 _Edythe barely spared him a glance as she made her way to Julie and held out her hand. Julie smiled brightly, and the two of the started to dance, in a swirl of Blue and Red._

 _Edythe was wearing a pale blue ball gown, and Julie was wearing a red champagne dress. They waltzed together at the center of the room, while he watched from the wall._

 _Then Julie dipped Edythe, and as she bent back, Edythe's eyes connected with Beau's._

 _She smirked, her gold eyes blazing, and Julie also smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling. Then the two started glowing and merged together into one._

Beau's eyes popped open before he could see what they would look like. He glared at his alarm clock, unsure if he should be thankful or pissed.

* * *

 **Fall, Forks, Washington, 2000**

 _"You're not coming back, are you?" Julie asks, softly._

 _"My mom asked Phil to move in," Beau says, his voice quiet. "She needs someone to watch out for her. Things are moving too fast and I don't want her to get hurt."_

 _Julie squeezes her hand around the phone._

 _"Of course," Julie says, wishing she was looking in his eyes during this conversation, saying goodbye over the phone felt…wrong, "Your mom needs you. I get it,"_

 _"It won't be forever," Beau replies and Julie nods._

 _"It's okay—it doesn't matter. We can talk on the phone and we can write each other letters, and…" she pauses, "We'll see each other again soon,"_

 _"Julie—"_

 _"Just don't forget about me, Beautiful," she says, trying for light. It comes off a little ragged around the edges, and she can hear Beau shifting uncomfortably on the other side of the phone._

 _"I'd never forget you," Beau says and his voice is soft, more breath than sound._

 _Julie smiles, weakly, and forces a small chuckle._

 _"Sure, sure," she says. "I'll make sure you don't_ forget _because I'm going to be here bugging you until you come home,"_

 _"People drift apart." Beau says, "After a while, you'll have a new best friend and you'll call less and less until you only write me once every few months,"_

 _Julie grins unexpectedly._

 _"Are you saying that you're worried that I will replace you?" she asks. "Because you know that's not going to happen."_

 _"Julie…" he starts, and she shakes her head, even though he can't see it._

 _"Promise you'll come back," she interrupts. "And I'll promise that I won't let a day pass without talking to you,"_

 _"Jules—"_

 _"Promise," Julie repeats, and Beau sighs._

 _"I promise," he says, and Julie feels the heavy weight on her chest disappear._

 _"And if you don't come to me, then I'll come to you," Julie threatens, and Beau laughs._

 _"I wouldn't expect anything less," he says._

 _Julie knows that Beau is going to come back. Whether he knows it or not, Forks is his home._

 _And her home was wherever Beau was._


	10. Chapter 10

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The Fortunes of My Love**

 _"…Everybody, even those that don't like Chinese food, knew that you had to eat the cookie for the fortune to come true. And so, he did…"_ **  
― Justin Swapp, The Magic Shop**

* * *

Beau was waiting outside Julie's house so that they could go to school. He was a little sad that Edythe wouldn't be there today, but knowing that she might stop by afterward kept his spirits up. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel wondering what was taking Julie so long when…

"Boo!"

Beau jumped and bumped his head on the roof of his truck.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his head, and Julie giggled, leaning in his window.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings," Julie chided, and Beau glared at her.

"Get in the truck," he ordered, reaching over and opening her door for her, and Julie smiled, coming around and getting in.

"Well, since Edythe isn't going to be in school today, I guess you'll be sitting with us, right?" Julie asked, and Beau nodded as he started to drive.

"If that's not a problem," Beau stated, a little nervous.

He had kind of just left his friends hanging…he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want him sitting with them anymore.

"Stupid," Julie lightly punched him in the arm, "Of course it's not a problem. I missed you,"

"You see me every day," Beau said, glancing at her and Julie's smile softened.

"Yeah, but-" Julie paused for a moment, looking at the roof of his truck, "It's different I guess,"

"What's different?" Beau asked, and Julie pinched his cheek.

"Now, I get to sneak food off your lunch tray," Julie joked, and Beau knocked her hand away.

"Ow," he muttered, belatedly, rubbing his cheek.

Julie giggled and reached for the radio.

"I'm sure you missed eating with us too, right?" Julie asked and Beau's mouth curled up into a smile, against his permission.

"Maybe a little," he said, and Julie smiled widely.

"I knew it!" Julie cheered, crushing Beau into a tight hug, and Beau swerved.

"You're going to get us killed!" Beau complained, regaining control of the truck and Julie smiled, sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said, moving away from him.

"It's fine," Beau said, "If we crashed then you'd have to make _Glad-We-Did-not -Die_ apple pie,"

"Shut up," Julie laughed, slapping his arm.

Even knowing that she wouldn't be there, Beau couldn't help but look for Edythe's shiny silver Volvo as he pulled into the school lot.

He parked in an empty spot close by the door and slammed the truck door shut. He slipped a little on the slick ground, losing hold of his keys which splashed down in a puddle at his feet.

"Klutz," Julie teased, and Beau sighed, before bending to pick them up, but Julie got there first.

She held the keys out to him, smirking.

"Here you go, Beautiful," Julie said, and Beau took the keys from her. "Thanks, Jules," he said, before turning and heading towards the school.

Ms. Mason wasn't in class today, so they had a substitute teacher, Ms. Harrison.

She was one those subs who didn't want to do any work, but she also didn't want to look like she didn't want to work. So, she assigned them pages to read and then spent the rest of the hour playing on her phone.

"The weather is supposed to be good this weekend," Mckayla said, enthusiastically.

"No rain," Julie added, bumping his shoulder and Beau smiled.

"That means that we can still go to the beach!" Mckayla grinned at Erica and she gave her a small one in return.

"That's good," Beau commented because he liked the beach…even if it wasn't warm like in Phoenix.

"Come on, Beau," Julie said, picking up on his mood dip, "It'll be fun!"

"Whatever you say, Jules," Beau replied, calmly, going back to his reading.

Just because the assignment was stupid, didn't mean he wasn't going to do it.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Even though Beau knew she wouldn't be there, he still found himself occasionally passing by Edythe's locker, looking for her face in the halls.

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, and pausing outside of the class. It was lunch time.

"Damn, man," Jeremy joked, clapping him on the shoulder as he walked out behind him, grinning, "Who knew you had that kind of game?"

"What game?" Beau asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb," He punched Beau's arm. "I'm talking about you and your girl, Edythe Cullen. Come on, man. How did you swing that?"

"I didn't do anything," Beau admitted. "And she's not my girl,"

He didn't want Edythe to think he was spreading rumors about her while she wasn't there to defend herself. That would just be pathetic.

"Sure, you just walk her to class every day and have romantic lunches platonically," Jeremey snorted, and patches of red formed on Beau's face as he glared at him.

"Mind your own business," Beau muttered, and Jeremy chuckled.

"You two really aren't dating? Because, you know, it's not a secret that you've been, like, obsessed with her since you got here, right?"

Beau paled.

"It's not?" he asked, nervously.

"Please, dude. You were staring at her and quoting Shakespeare," Jeremey stated, and Beau was even more embarrassed.

"Stop talking…please," Beau begged, mortified.

"Whatever, man," Jeremey said, shaking his head, "You're sitting with us at lunch today, right?"

"Yep," Beau answered, and Jeremy nodded.

"Cool," he said.

As soon as they made it in the lunchroom, Julie pounced on him.

"Take me," Julie said, dramatically, falling into his arms, Beau wrapped his arms around her waist instinctively to steady her.

Jeremey stared at them, his mouth hanging open, but Beau didn't blink.

"Take you where?" he asked, and Julie giggled.

"Erica and I were going to get our outfits for the dance." She explained, and Beau groaned.

"You want me to take you shopping?" he asked, and Julie nodded.

"Please? We'll get your suit while we're there," she said, as though that would tempt him into coming.

"You're going to the dance with Julie?" Jeremey asked.

"And Erica," Julie added, and Jeremey looked impressed.

"Two girls, Beaufort?" he smirked, "Is Edythe going too?"

Beau couldn't help but look at the table he usually sat at with Edythe, at the mention of her name. It was empty. He looked over at where Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmet sat, talking with their heads close together and wondered if it would be okay to go ask them about Edythe—

"Nope," Julie stated, and for a second Beau thought she was talking to him, then he realized that she was just answering Jeremy's question, "Just me, my beautiful best friend, and my favorite girl,"

"Which one is Beau?" Jessica asked, joining the conversation.

"Harsh, Jess," Taylor said, laughing.

"How did you get him to go to the dance with you?" Jeremey asked, and Julie smirked.

"I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse," she purred, putting her hand on his leg, and Beau groaned covering his face with his hands.

"She gave me puppy dog eyes and begged," Beau said, and his friends laughed.

"Damn, Jer," Taylor said, "Your boy is whipped,"

"I am not whipped," Beau protested, and everyone at the table rolled their eyes, "I'm not!"

"We know," Julie said, smiling, "Can you go get me a soda?"

Beau glared at her, wondering if this was a trap.

"No," he deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Okay," Julie said, turning to talk to Erica.

"So, what have you been up to?" Jeremey asked, "It feels like we haven't talked much lately,"

"Right," Beau rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly, "I haven't really been up to anything,"

"Really?" Jeremey smirked, "Nothing _interesting_ going on in your life?"

Beau knew that Jeremey was trying to goad him into talking about Edythe, but he was resolved to keep his mouth shut.

"Nope," Beau lied.

"What did you do yesterday?" Jeremey questioned, and Beau forced a shrug.

"I…uh…" Beau stuttered for a moment, "I agreed to go to the dance with Julie and Erica,"

"I heard about that," Jeremey said, with a shake of his head, "What did you do after school?"

"I…cleaned the house," Beau mumbled, "Then listened to some music…took some pictures…watched a movie…"

"Hmm," Jeremey raised an eyebrow, "Alone?"

"Uh…." Beau floundered for a moment, and then Julie tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, thankful for the interruption.

"Can you get me a soda, please?" Julie asked, sticking out her lip.

"Alright," Beau said absentmindedly, then winced, as the whole table cackled with laughter.

"Whipped!" Taylor taunted.

"Leave me alone," Beau growled, standing up.

He hoped that by the time he got back, Jeremey would move on to a new subject.

When Beau came back to the table with his lunch and Julie's soda, Taylor and Jessica started laughing.

"What?" Beau asked, and Logan smirked.

"Julie just told us your costumes, Prince Charming," he stated, and Beau glared at Julie.

"Really?" Beau asked, and Julie nodded, flashing him a cheesy grin, then turned toward Erica.

"Want to be the fairy godmother and make all my dreams come true?" Julie asked, batting her eyes at Erica, who turned pink and sank down in her seat.

"Sure," she said, meekly, and Julie pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"I love you!" she squealed, and Erica smiled, "Best friend ever!"

Beau coughed, and Julie looked at him.

"Well, of course, you're my best friend too," Julie gave him a soft smile, "But it's different with you,"

Beau shrugged, but he couldn't help but feel that Erica was looking a little smug about stealing his title.

"What are you guys going as?" he asked, Taylor and Logan.

"Joey and Rachel," Taylor said, and Beau was confused.

"Didn't Rachel end up with Ross?" he asked, ignoring Julie's frantic hand waving.

That's how he found himself spending half of lunch listening to Taylor and Logan berate him for ignoring the signs of _True Love_ between Joey and Rachel during the season with the pregnancy, and then the rest listening to Jessica and Mckayla defend their _Lobsters_.

He tried to remember the last time he watched Friends.

"You saw the one where Monica and Chandler were trying to hide their relationship from Rachel and Phoebe," Julie said, answering his unspoken thoughts.

"Oh," he said, then paused, wondering if he should comment again about Julie's uncanny ability to know what he was thinking, but decided to just go with it this time. "How did that turn out?"

"Good, by the end of the show they were married and had twins," Julie stated, with a smile.

"Of course," Beau said, uninterested, and eight pairs of eyes snapped to him.

"Did you just scoff at Mondler?" Taylor asked, slowly, and this time Beau noticed Julie's hand waving, so he just shook his head.

"Nope," he stated, quickly, and the group went back to arguing.

"You're such a bad liar," Julie laughed, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm a great liar," Beau said, "You're the terrible liar,"

"Please, I'm a much better liar than you are," Julie smirked, "I lie to you all the time,"

"You do? What are you lying to me about?" Beau asked, surprised.

"See?" Julie said, though a laugh, "I just lied to you about how much I lie to you and you believed it."

"You suck, Jules," Beau said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"So, what are you going as?" Erica asked Jessica and she grinned.

"I'm going to be Rose from the Titanic," Jessica said, "I don't have a date so I'll just pretend that my date drowned in the ocean before I got there,"

"Oh, that's creative," Julie commented, and Beau nodded.

"Why don't you ask a boy to the dance?" Taylor asked, and Jess shrugged.

"The person I wanted to ask already asked someone else," she said, eating a fry.

"But it's girl's choice," Erica said quietly and Jessica's eyes met hers.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. They ended up getting turned down anyway," she said, "But now I can't ask,"

"Why not?" Erica asked, and Jessica stood up.

"Lunch is almost over," Jessica stated, curtly and then walked off.

"She must really be upset," Mckayla sighed, "I wonder which guy it was,"

Erica looked down at her tray, Beau wondered if she felt guilty for asking her about it.

"Kiss?" Julie asked poking his side, and Beau's face turned red, "I meant the candy, Beautiful,"

"Oh," Beau was still blushing, and Julie shook her head, passing him the piece of chocolate.

"You really have to stop going in your head like that," she chided, "One day something really exciting is going to happen and you're going to miss it,"

"Please, nothing exciting ever happens-" Beau started.

"You almost got hit by a truck," Julie interrupted.

"It was a van-"

"Like that matters-"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Beau asked, annoyed, and Julie zipped her lips gesturing for him to continue, "I forgot what I was trying to say,"

"You were about to tell us how boring Forks is," Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"I like it here," Beau blurted, thinking of the interesting people he met, "It's actually…really beautiful,"

Edythe's lovely face came to mind.

Julie kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" Beau groaned, and Julie smirked.

"Are you still with us?" she asked, innocently, and he glared at her.

"You did that on purpose!" he growled, and Julie smiled, tilting her head.

"Did what?" Julie asked, knocking her shoulder against Beau's.

"Nothing," Beau muttered, a twitch of a smile crept across his face, before he smothered it with a scowl, and Julie patted his head.

"Good boy," she praised, and Beau tried to slap her hands away.

"I'm not a dog!" he huffed, and Mckayla giggled.

"You two are so dating," she stated and Julie paused.

"We are?" she questioned, and Beau rolled his eyes.

"We are not dating," he said, and Julie frowned.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, her eyes tearing up, and everyone at the table, except for Jeremey, glared at him.

"I'm not breaking up with you," Beau said quickly, and Julie instantly cheered up, beaming.

"Good!" she clapped.

"So, you are together," Mckayla said, smugly, and Beau shook his head.

"No, we're not," he stated, and Julie looked hurt.

"We're not?" she asked, and Beau gave her a look.

"No, we're not," he said.

"So, you do want to break up with me!" she accused and Beau groaned, he was getting whiplash trying to keep up.

"No, I don't want to break up," he said but quickly added, "How can we break up when we were never dating?"

"But I thought you loved me!" Julie sniffed, covering her face with her hands, making everyone look at him like he was a monster.

"I do love you, Jules," Beau said, gently, and Julie peeked at him through her finger.

He could tell she was grinning.

"Then let's get married," Julie said, and Beau paled.

"No," he said, firmly, "Now drop the act,"

"Fine," Julie sighed, putting her hands down, "I almost had you,"

They stared at each other for a moment, then Julie started to giggle, which made Beau laugh in return.

"I'm so confused," Mckayla admitted, making Julie laugh harder, and Erica stabbed her chicken aggressively with her fork.

"They aren't dating," Erica deadpanned, and Mckayla looked disappointed.

"Really?" she looked sad, "But you guys are so comfortable with each other,"

"That's cause we're friends," Beau said, relieved that no one was glaring at him anymore.

" _Best_ friends," Julie added, swinging her arm around his shoulder.

Beau nodded supportively.

"Oh," Mckayla muttered.

"Besides, he's got the hots for Edythe," Jeremey said, and Beau blushed.

"No, I don't," he said, quickly, but Julie shook her head, and leaned in close.

"You're a terrible liar," she whispered in his ear, and Beau shivered, his face turning a little red, before he turned his head away, making Julie laugh.

"Stop it," he muttered, embarrassed by his reaction, and Mckayla gestured towards them.

"Did you not just see that?" she accused and Jeremey shook his head.

"That's nothing," Jeremey said with a shrug, "You should see him around Edythe. The boy turns into a slobbering idiot,"

Beau wondered if he should be offended.

"It's kind of true," Julie admitted when he glanced at her for support.

"You're not helping," Beau stated, and Julie smiled.

"Sure, I am, bluebird," She poked his nose.

"Bluebird?" he questioned and Julie shrugged.

"I can't call you by your name for the rest of the month so I'm making up nicknames," she explained.

"You could just call me Beau," he reminded her.

"Where's the fun in that?" she grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Quit it!" he slapped her hand away, and she giggled.

"I give up," Mckayla said, just as the lunch bell rang, "I've got to get going,"

"I'll walk you," Jeremy offered, and Mckayla smiled.

"Thanks, Jer," she said, and they walked off together.

"I'm going to go too," Taylor said, giving Logan a kiss, "See you later, baby,"

"Alright," Logan said, getting up, "Need a ride home after school?"

"Yep," Taylor said, as they left.

Then it was just Beau, Julie, and Erica.

"We should all wear blue," Julie said, making her friends look at her, "To the dance I mean,"

"You'd look better in red," Beau said without thinking and Julie smiled.

"But blue is your favorite color," she reminded him, and Beau thought about the blue dress Edythe wore in his dream.

"But red is your favorite color," he stated, then turned to Erica, "What do you think?"

Erica shrugged, glancing at Julie.

"Cinderella wore blue," Erica said, quietly, "So did the fairy godmother,"

Beau sighed, noticing that the cafeteria was almost empty.

"We're going to be late," he said, standing up.

"Oh, right," Julie said, looking around, "Come on, Erica. You don't want to mess up your perfect attendance,"

"Okay," Erica said, and Julie gave her a quick hug.

"I'm going to walk Beau to class," she explained, "I'll be there in a few minutes,"

"See you," Erica said, looking disappointed.

The bell rang and Beau grabbed Julie's hand.

"We've got to go," he said quickly, as he half-ran to class, dragging Julie behind him.

"Oh, you're such a brute," Julie said, putting her other hand to her forehead, like she was a princess being kidnapped, "Unhand me, you fiend,"

"You said you wanted to walk me to class. We're walking to class," Beau stated, panting a little.

"This isn't what I meant," Julie muttered, just as Beau's class came in view.

Luckily, his teacher wasn't in the room when they got there. Beau knew he had to be at least five minutes late. He was a little red in the face and winded.

He needed to work out more.

McKayla was staring at them, smirking at his hand, which was still holding Julie's. Beau quickly let her go while Julie grinned.

"Well, I better get out of here, before your teacher-" Julie was cut off as Mrs. Banner made her entrance then, juggling a bunch of cardboard boxes in her hands.

"Julie?" she questioned, when she noticed the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Julie tried to look innocent, "I got lost?"

"Then you can quickly _find_ your way to class," Mrs. Banner stated, firmly, and set the boxes on McKayla's table, "Please pass these around Miss. Newton,"

"Okay," Mckayla and Julie said in unison, before going about their assigned tasks.

"Bye, Beautiful!" Julie called, waving, as she left the room.

Mrs. Banner didn't look very impressed, but she also didn't look mad, so he guessed Julie was in the clear.

"Okay, class, I want you all to take one item from each box," she said as she produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of her lab coat and pulled them on.

Beau wondered if they were going to dissect frogs or something. The crack as the gloves snapped into place was strangely ominous.

"The first should be an indicator card," she went on, grabbing a white card about the size of an index card and displaying it to the class, it had four squares marked on it instead of lines. "The second is a four-pronged applicator"—she held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick— "and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." She displayed a small piece of blue plastic before splitting it open.

Beau didn't need to see the barb for him to know what was about to happen, as his stomach dropped.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you.…" She began at McKayla's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares of McKayla's card.

"Mrs. Banner," Beau called, raising his hand.

"Save all questions until after I demonstrate," she chided, "May I?" she asked, Mckayla.

"Sure," Mckayla said, slowly, hesitantly holding out her hand

"Thank you," she said, grabbing Mckayla's hand, "Now, I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet.…"

She jabbed the spike into the tip of McKayla's middle finger.

"Ouch," McKayla complained.

Clammy moisture broke out across Beau's forehead and his ears began a faint ringing.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs.…" Mrs. Banner demonstrated as she instructed, squeezing McKayla's finger till the blood flowed.

Beau swallowed hard, and his stomach heaved. He prayed that he wouldn't throw up in class.

"And then apply it to the card," she finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see.

Beau quickly closed his eyes, but it didn't help. He could still see that drop of red in his mind.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." She sounded proud of herself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission—I have slips at my desk."

Why couldn't she ask for the permission slips to be signed before she started jabbing the needle into people's finger? Beau wanted to be mad, but all his energy was focused on not vomiting.

She continued through the room with her water dropper, as Beau laid his head on his desk, feeling like he was going to pass out.

He could hear the squeals, complaints, and giggles as his classmates skewered their fingers, all sounding far off in the distance. He breathed slowly in and out through his mouth.

"Beau, are you all right?" Mrs. Banner asked, concern dripping from her voice.

"No," Beau groaned, "I already know my blood type, Mrs. Banner. I'm O negative."

"Are you feeling faint?" she asked, and Beau wanted to give her an _Are-kidding-me-? -_ Look.

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered, embarrassed.

He didn't hear any other kids almost fainting at the sight of blood.

"Can someone walk Beau to the nurse, please?" Mrs. Banner called.

"I will." Mckayla volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mrs. Banner asked.

"Sure, sure," Beau whispered, ready to crawl out of the room.

McKayla grabbed his hand, which he was sure was all sweaty and gross, as he worked to get his eyes open while she helped him up. Beau stumbled toward the door, while McKayla put her arm around his waist, trying to steady him. He put his arm around her shoulders, but she was too short to help him balance. He started to lurch to the side, taking her with him.

He fell against the wall and Mckayla groaned.

"For a thin guy, you're extremely heavy," she complained, and Beau sighed.

They slowly made their way across the school yard. When they were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mrs. Banner was watching, Beau finally gave up.

"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" he asked.

McKayla breathed out a sigh of relief as he let himself fall to the ground.

"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," he warned, laying down on the sidewalk.

"Wow, you're green, Beau," McKayla said nervously, pulling out her cellphone, "I should get help,"

"I don't need help…just…just give me… a minute…" Beau closed his eyes, and he heard Mckayla move away from him, talking to someone on her phone.

He hoped she hadn't called an ambulance. Once was enough.

Mckayla came back, and sat next to him, not saying anything for a few minutes, and Beau was grateful. He wasn't sure he could move anymore.

"Beau?" a familiar voice called, making Beau groan.

Oh, please no.

"What's wrong? Did anyone get any blood on you? Are you okay? Speak to me, Beau!" Julie's panicked voice came from above him.

McKayla sounded stressed. "I think he fainted. I don't know what happened, he didn't even stick his finger."

"It's fine. He just has a little problem with blood." Julie explained, then started shaking his shoulder, "Beau, can you hear me?"

"No," he groaned and she laughed.

"Okay, he's fine," Julie said, sighing in relief, "What happened?"

"Like I said on the phone, I was trying to help him to the nurse," McKayla explained, "But he wouldn't go any farther."

"I'll take him," Julie said, giving Mckayla a hug, "Thanks for looking after him, you can go back to class."

"Are you sure?" Mckayla asked, nervously, "Because he's pretty heavy,"

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked, putting her arm under his and helping him to his feet, pulling him against her side, "He's light as a feather,"

Julie's skin was burning up and Beau wondered if she was getting sick again.

"Do you have a fever?" he mumbled, with his eyes closed.

"Nope," Julie said, "But your skin is a little cold. I should have made you wear a sweater,"

Beau opened his eyes, as she started moving forward, and his feet stumbled trying to catch up. He started to fall, but Julie steadied him easily, not staggering under his weight the way Mckayla did.

"Do you want me to carry you like a princess?" Julie teased, and Beau shook his head, slowly.

"I'm good, I swear," he mumbled, then gagged.

"Hey, don't throw up on me," Julie warned, before turning her head to look at Mckayla, "Thanks for calling,"

"No problem," Mckayla replied, giving a thumbs up and going on her way.

"You look terrible," Julie commented, as they started moving again, "But not as bad as the time that kid was picking on you and I busted his nose and knocked his teeth out…,"

"Julie…." Beau said, quietly, closing his eyes again

"...and there was teeth and blood all over the place. You totally fainted on me and I had to go get my dad…"

"Julie…" he tried to fought the feeling of nausea.

"Then you fainted again when you woke up because I forgot to change and I still had blood on my shirt…"

"Julie…" his stomach trembled.

"Yeah?" she questioned, glancing at his face.

"…not…helping…," he groaned, before throwing up.

….

"Oh my," Mr. Cope said, as Julie maneuvered them through the door.

"He's has a little problem with blood," Julie said, and Beau looked at the man, knowing that he probably looked worse than he did before he threw up.

"I have a weak vasovagal system," Beau croaked, as Julie basically carried him toward the door at the back of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I was there when you were still trying to memorize those big words to impress your classmates after you fainted during Home Ec. because a kid cut his finger with a knife," Julie chided, as Mr. Cope, the balding receptionist, ran ahead of her to hold the door open., and Beau glared at her.

"Shut up," he stated.

"Should I call nine-one-one?" Mr. Cope gasped.

"It's just a fainting spell," Beau mumbled.

"It's just a fainting spell," Julie repeated, louder, so Mr. Cope would hear.

"Are you sure? Because I…"

"That won't be necessary, Sheldon," a grandfatherly old man, said, putting down his novel, and standing up.

 _He must be the school medic,_ Beau thought, as Julie tugged him into the room.

Julie helped him onto the cot and Beau was a little shocked that she could lift him off his feet. The paper crunched as she pushed him down with one hand against his chest, then turned and propped his legs up onto the vinyl mattress.

"They're blood typing in Biology today, Mr. Greyson," Julie explained to the nurse.

"There's always one." Nurse Greyson said, and Beau frowned.

 _Why did that one have to be him, though?_

Julie giggled, covered her mouth, pretending to cough into her fist when he glared at her.

Nurse Greyson gestured for her to move away, and Julie went to stand by the wall.

"Just lie down for a minute, son," Nurse Greyson said, "It'll pass."

"I know," he muttered.

In fact, the dizziness was already beginning to fade. Soon the tunnel would shorten and things would sound normal again.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked.

Beau sighed. "I have a weak vasovagal system."

Nurse Greyson nodded.

"Sometimes," Beau added, after a moment of silence.

Julie grinned.

"You can go back to class now," Nurse Greyson stated, Julie, shook her head.

"I'll stay with him," Julie said, softly.

"I'm fine, Jules," Beau said, and Julie glared at him.

"You threw up on my shoes," Julie reminded him, and both Beau and Nurse Greyson looked down at her bare feet.

"Sorry," Beau said, sheepishly.

"No problem," Julie waved him off, "Just buy me some new ones when we go to the mall,"

Beau cringed.

He hated shoe shopping.

Nurse Greyson looked at him with sympathy, and Beau noticed the wedding band on his finger.

"I'll get you some ice for your head," he said, not pushing the issue of Julie leaving, and then he shuffled out of the room.

Beau closed his eyes, tired.

"I want to go home," Beau said, struggling to keep his breathing even.

"I'll ask Mr. Greyson," Julie said, then paused, "I was worried…when I saw you laying on the ground,"

"I'm fine," Beau stated.

"You've been having a lot of accidents lately," Julie muttered, and Beau wondered if she was thinking about the incident with the van again.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Beau said, then winced.

Whenever someone said that in a movie or a book they usually ended up dying, good thing Beau wasn't wearing a red shirt today, that would just seal his fate.

"Don't worry. You're not going to die," Julie said, "This isn't like the movies or those books. This real, alright?"

"Whatever," Beau muttered, his eyes still shut.

"You're like super pale right now," Julie said, worriedly, "I mean, you're always pale but right now you make Casper look more alive and—"

"Julie?" Beau cut in, and Julie tilted her head.

"Yeah?"

"Zip it," Beau begged as his stomach started to quiver again and the dizziness began to increase, Julie's smile faded.

"M'kay," Julie said, leaning back against the wall, mining zipping her lips.

In the silence that followed, Beau's dizzy thoughts kept repeating the last thing said…M'kay morphed easily into Mckayla…he wondered why he never really noticed that before. Perhaps he could work that into a conversation with Mckayla and see how she reacted, that would work...or not.

However somehow this distraction was working, the room and his stomach settled down again and thoughts of Mckayla faded into thoughts of Julie who was now watching him with that knowing smirk, was she reading his mind again. No way.

"Why did Mckayla call you? I thought you were in class," Beau said eventually, but Julie just stared at him in silent expectation, "You can talk now," Beau added, slightly proud of himself, not only for avoiding throwing up again but for almost reading her mind this time.

Perhaps it was really the art of reading someone's expression, he could learn to do that.

"Oh, I ran out of class without saying a word," Julie said like it was no big deal.

"Won't you get in trouble tomorrow?" Beau asked, and Julie shrugged.

"You're more important," she said, softly, and Beau smiled, just as the door opened.

Nurse Greyson came in with a cold compress in his hand.

"Here you go, son." He laid it across Beau's forehead. "You're looking better," he added.

"I think I'm okay," Beau said, sitting up.

There was just a little ringing in his ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.

He could tell Nurse Greyson was about to make him lie back down, but just then the door opened and Mr. Cope stuck his head in.

"We've got another one," he warned.

Beau moved off the cot to make room for the next victim and handed the compress back to the Nurse Greyson, "Here, I don't need this."

And then McKayla staggered through the door, now supporting Leann Stephens, another girl in Beau's Biology class. She was currently sallow green. Julie and Beau moved back against the wall to give them room.

Beau's nose twitched, and he spun, heading for the door.

"Beau?" Julie questioned, following him, "Why are you leaving?"

Beau opened his mouth to say something, but Julie was already nodding her head.

"Right, you smelled the blood," she said, answering her own question.

"Yeah," Beau muttered, again wondering how she did that.

Leann wasn't sick from just watching other people. He was probably the only person in class with that issue.

"I'm sure there are other people with weak Vasco vagina systems," Julie stated, and Beau rolled his eyes.

"Vasovagal System," Beau corrected, just as McKayla came back through the door.

She smiled at them.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier," Mckayla said, glancing at Julie, "I saw the vomit on my way here. Sorry but, glad it wasn't me,"

"He's buying me a new pair of shoes," Julie replied, smirking, and Beau was embarrassed.

"You look better," McKayla added, looking him over, "A little less green in your complexion,"

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," Beau cautioned her.

"It's not bleeding anymore," Mckayla stated defensively while quickly looking at her finger to make sure, then she glanced back at Beau, "Are you coming to class?"

"No thanks. I'd just have to turn around and come back." Beau said, nonchalantly, as Julie snickered.

"Right. You guys are coming this weekend? To the beach?" she asked after a moment, and Beau started to turn her down.

He wasn't in the mood to be the butt of everyone's jokes after news of his fainting got around.

"I-" Beau started, but Julie covered his mouth with her hand

"We'll be there," Julie said, quickly, ignoring Beau's struggle to get free.

"We're meeting at my parents' store at ten," Mckayla said, not paying attention to Beau's desperate gestures as he pulled uselessly at Julie's arm.

How the hell was she so strong?

"M'kay," Julie said, cheerfully and turned to wink at Beau.

He stopped struggling in shock, there was no way she could have read 'M'kay' from his facial expression earlier.

"Oh, good one Jules, I've never heard THAT before." Mckayla replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning to leave.

"I'll see you two in Gym then," she added before slipping out the door.

"See you!" Julie called after her, then let Beau go.

Beau put his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"You could have killed me!" he accused trying to play up the 'you suffocated me' angle as a distraction to his other unsettling thoughts, and Julie looked sheepish.

"Sorry," she stated, "Well, we're playing dodgeball today so you can get me back later,"

"Ugh, Gym," Beau muttered, shoulders slumping as the realization it was dodgeball sunk in. His mind started thinking of what could possibly go wrong if he was supposed to be hitting people with balls in Gym.

Was Kenny going to be there? Wasn't the infirmary busy enough? Did the nurse know who hit Kenny that day? Was the nurse looking at him suspiciously now?

"You want to go home?" Julie asked noticing Beau's increasing anxiety, and Beau nodded desperately.

"I'm ready for this day to end," Beau muttered, glad that Edythe hadn't been there today to witness this.

She'd probably hear all about it on Monday though…Dammit.

"Mr. Cope?" Julie called, and the man looked up from his desk.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Beau's system thingy is still feeling weak and he doesn't think he can handle gym class. Can you excuse him from class please?" Julie asked, simply, and Beau wanted to scream.

There's no way that would work—

"Sure thing, Julie," Mr. Cope said, "How's your dad?"

"He's good," Julie grinned, "How's Carol?"

Beau stared at them confused, while they talked, wondering why Julie was friends with everybody.

"Really? In November?" Julie questioned, drawing Beau's attention back to their conversation.

"Yeah! Twins. Crazy, right?" Mr. Cope stated, smiling widely, "Carol's getting restless being off work so she's started writing again,"

"Oh? Anything good?" Julie asked, and Mr. Cope picked up the novel he had been reading when they first came in.

"Here, this is what she's been working on," Mr. Cope explained, and Julie looked at it.

"Cool, can I read it sometime?"

"Sure, just bring it back on Monday, okay?" Mr. Cope offered, "Do you need to be excused, too, Julie?".

"Thanks," Julie looked grateful, "Charlie's still at the station and I don't want Beau to be driving home alone,"

"I understand," Mr. Cope said, "I'll let Coach know you are both excused."

"You're the best, Sheldon!" Julie exclaimed, and he shushed her.

"That's Mr. Cope when were in school," Mr. Cope scolded.

"Right, sorry," Julie apologized, before heading to Beau. "We can go now,"

"You feel better, Beau," Mr. Cope called, "And Julie, don't forget to tell Charlie and Billy that Carol's birthday is this coming Saturday,"

"Sure, sure," Julie agreed, as Beau nodded, a little lost, following her out of the office.

Beau sighed once they were outside, and for the first time since the returned to Forks, he enjoyed the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall.

"How did you do that?" Beau questioned eventually, wondering if Julie could read everyone's mind.

No that would be crazy, she probably had a more rational explanation.

"Oh, Sheldon is friends with Charlie and my dad," Julie explained and Beau could have slapped himself for not realizing there was such an ordinary explanation, "He comes over some weekends to watch the game but he's been staying at home because Carol's pregnant and he doesn't want the kids stressing her out,"

"Kids?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned.

"They have three kids already. Two boys and a girl," Julie stated, "Carol's always wanted a big family and Sheldon wants to make his wife happy,"

"So many kids," Beau shuddered, and Julie sighed.

"I think it's romantic," Julie smiled, her eyes warm, "I want to have kids someday. A girl and a boy,"

"You'll be a great mom," Beau said, picturing it.

Yeah, Julie had the kind of energy and warmth that children needed.

"And you'd be a great dad," Julie joked, and Beau cringed.

"You know I don't want kids," Beau hated children.

They were just so…annoying and he'd spent enough of his life looking after his mom. Once he was an adult, the only person he wanted to be responsible for was himself.

"It would be a real shame if those pretty blue eyes ended with you," Julie teased, and Beau rolled them at her.

"When I die, you can harvest my pretty blue eyes and put them on your mantle, okay?" he said, sarcastically, as they headed to his truck.

"Can I get that in writing?" Julie asked, and Beau smirked.

"Have your lawyer call my lawyer and we'll work something out," he said, and Beau barely had a moment to realize that the ground near his truck felt a little slippery before his feet flew out from under him.

Surprisingly he didn't end up hitting the ground but instead was instantly wrapped up in Julie's arms. He had no idea how she had moved so fast, or how she was holding him up like this, but he was happy that he hadn't broken his leg, no more ambulance trips, he vowed to himself, at least not from school.

"Have you been lifting weights or something?" Beau asked, trying to draw his legs back under him with little success.

Julie giggled, making Beau flush.

"I used to have to lift my dad in and out of bed before Sam volunteered to come over and do it," Julie explained, "But I guess he is kind of like a weight set,"

"You lifted your dad by yourself?" Beau asked, surprised and a little angry.

Why hadn't Charlie helped?

"Charlie did help in the beginning until the hospital sent over a nurse to do it and I didn't tell Charlie that they stopped," Julie admitted.

"How long has it been since Sam started helping?" Beau asked, trying not to sound jealous while attempting to stand upright…and failing.

"Don't worry, princess, I'm not going to let you fall," Julie assured him, her hands sliding up Beau's chest to get a better grip, which she used to haul him back into a standing position.

"I'm not a princess," Beau huffed, walking, carefully, to his truck and opening Julie's door for her.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked sternly, not getting in.

"Holding your door open," Beau replied, grinning.

"No, I'm driving. You're still weak from earlier," Julie reminded him firmly, and Beau sighed, recognizing that look and tossed her his keys, "Good, you wait here while I go get the stuff from our lockers,"

"I can get it on Monday," Beau muttered, "besides you don't know my combination…right?"

"Of course, I know your combination," Julie said, "What don't I know about you?"

Beau opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything. Julie knew all his secrets and the only one she didn't know was how Edythe saved him from the accident.

"Be right back," Julie chirped, and then went on her way.

Beau wished he hadn't given her his keys. He could be listening to the radio or something while he waited.

Beau looked absently through the parking lot for a silver Volvo he knew wouldn't be there, and his eyes widened in surprise.

The silver Volvo was there! But instead of Edythe, he saw her sister Alice leaning against it a little ways from him, staring in his direction.

Beau scanned the parking lot for Edythe but she wasn't there. Beau sighed in disappointment. He supposed Alice must have borrowed Edythe's car to get to school, he wondered if they only had the one car and had to share, somehow that made the Cullens seem a little more normal.

Alice waved at him, a smile on her face, but then she wandered off just as Julie came out. Did Alice's nose scrunch up as she walked past Julie? No, he must still be a little light headed.

"Hey, Bluebird," Julie said, hopping in the driver's seat, "You ready to go?"

Beau gave the parking lot one last look around, but it was still Edythe-less.

"That's not a word," Julie chirped as the engine roared to life and Beau glared at her. How did she do that? Would he ever be able to do something like it?

"Nope, " Julie answered his unspoken thought with a smug grin.

"Quit reading my mind and let's go home," Beau muttered, as they pulled off.

….

Back at Beau's house, they worked on their homework until dinner time. Because of his incident earlier, Beau managed to get out of taking the girls shopping.

"We'll go another day," she stated, and Beau felt a little bad.

"What about Erica?" Beau asked, and Julie smiled.

"I called and explained the situation to her," Julie said, "Want to go get some Chinese food for dinner?"

Beau nodded, glad he didn't have to cook and even happier the nausea faded enough to feel hungry again.

"Good, I'm hungry." Julie put a hand on her stomach.

"Okay," Beau gave her a look, that begged her to argue, "I'm driving,"

Julie tossed him the keys without a word. She must be hungrier than she looked.

They drove to Fork's best (and only) Chinese food place, called "Phorks Best". It was the kind of place where you ordered your food at the counter and brought it to the table yourself.

Julie ordered while Beau sat at a table waiting and wondering if he really should have handed her all his cash when they arrived.

"I got an extra bag of fried shrimp," Julie said, coming to the table with a huge smile on her face and three large bags of takeout containers in her hands, "Want to just eat here?"

"What about Charlie?" Beau asked, knowing his dad would probably be hungry if they weren't at home to feed him.

"I got him something too," she said, setting the bag of food down on the table and pulling out container after container, "Oh, fortune cookies!"

Beau laughed, and Julie tossed him a cookie.

"That smells amazing." Beau said, putting the cookie to the side and leaning towards the food, inhaling the delicious smell, "What did you get me?"

"Wonton Soup, BBQ pork, egg rolls, almond chicken, fried shrimp, Mongolian chicken, sweet & sour pork, chow Mein, pork fried rice, sesame chicken, crab Rangoon, and some pot-stickers," Julie said, and that explained why there were three bags.

"Isn't that a little much?" Beau asked, hesitantly and Julie shrugged.

"Is it? I guess I'm just really hungry," she passed him the egg rolls, "Besides there's two of us eating and we have to save some for Charlie,"

"Okay," Beau wasn't going to argue about food.

Beau picked up a fork and Julie used her chopsticks.

"When did you learn to use chopsticks?" Beau asked, and Julie stuck her tongue out.

"I used to eat out a lot," she said, twirling her chopsticks, "It's cool, there like mini drumsticks anyway, why don't you use them?"

Beau held up his fork, "I'd rather use this" to which Julie immediately smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Uh huh, I told you…" She began and paused.

"What?" Beau answered warily.

"I always knew you loved Forks" Julie collapsed in a fit of giggles. Beau just groaned and asked her to pass the food over.

They ate dinner, bantering back and forth, Beau noticed Julie was eating a lot more than usual but kept his mouth shut. Eventually, it was time for the all-important fortune cookies.

"What does your fortune say?" Julie asked, and Beau grabbed a cookie.

"Open at the same time?" he asked, and Julie nodded, grabbing hers.

"On three?" Julie suggested, and they both got ready.

"1…2…3!" they spoke together and cracked them open at the same time.

"What does yours say?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned.

"Sometimes to change a situation you are in requires you to take a giant leap, " she read, "But, you won't be able to fly unless you are willing to transform."

"That's deep," Beau stated, as Julie ate the cookie, and grabbed another one.

"So, what does yours say?" Julie asked, cracking her next one open, and Beau shrugged, looking down the little slip of paper.

"The one you love is closer than you think," he read aloud, before snickering, "What do you think that means?"

Julie's eyes softened and she placed her hand over his hand on the table, smiling.

"I think the answer is obvious," She started to say more when there was a knocking noise.

Beau glance to his left and his heart leaped into his throat.

Edythe smiled, waving at him with two fingers, from her place on the other side of the window.

Beau's eyes widened, and he smiled back.

Edythe gestured to herself and toward the table. Beau figured that she was asking if it would be alright for her to join them. He nodded, a little too quickly and Edythe covered her mouth with her hand, shoulders shaking with laughter. She walked around toward the door and Beau turned to Julie.

Julie wasn't looking at him, instead, she was reading her new fortune, a sad look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Beau asked, feeling something heavy in the pit of his stomach, "Did you not want Edythe to join us?"

"No, that's not it," Julie mumbled, then crumbled her fortune in her hand, and smiled, "I like Edythe. She seems nice,"

"Yeah, she's great," Beau sighed, resting his chin in his hand, "Beautiful, smart, with great taste in movies and…"

"Do you want me to go?" Julie interrupted him, and Beau was confused.

"What? Why?" he asked, and Julie smirked.

"You didn't get to see Edythe today and I'm sure you're going through to want to spend some alone time with her," Julie tapped her foot against his leg and Beau shook his head.

"You don't have to go," he said, just as Edythe made it to their table.

"You're leaving?" Edythe asked as Beau scooted over, making room for her beside him.

"Yeah, I got to get this food to Charlie," Julie said, holding up the last container of food that was still in the bag, "But I know you two probably want to catch up,"

"We drove here together," Beau said, and Julie rolled her eyes.

"I could give you a ride home," Edythe said, making both Beau and Julie look at her, "If you really need to go,"

Julie looked at the container in her hands then back at Beau, glancing between him and Edythe finally she smiled.

"I'll stay," she stated, opening the container and picking up her chopsticks, "I'll order Charlie something else before we leave,"

"Alright," Beau agreed, before looking to Edythe, "Hi,"

"Hi yourself," Edythe smirked, scooting a little closer to Beau and making him blush a little.

She looked gorgeous. Her hair was down, instead of its usual loosely curled ponytail, and she was wearing a baby blue spring dress with a white sweater.

Beau found himself staring at her legs before he caught himself.

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Beau asked, then cringed, that was weird to ask about, wasn't it?

Edythe briefly looked confused then she shrugged.

"Perfect health," she stated.

"That's good," Beau said, feeling a little awkward.

This felt different than at school or that day in his house and he didn't know why.

"I heard that you got sick today," Edythe mentioned, and Beau paled, looking at Julie as if she had betrayed him.

"I was with you the whole time!" Julie protested, "When would I have had the time to tell her?"

"My sister told me," Edythe stated, and Beau remembered Alice in the parking lot, "What happened?"

"It was nothing," Beau said, nervously, trying to wave her off.

"He just has a weak Venus system," Julie added.

"I have a weak _vasovagal system_ ," Beau corrected, and Edythe frowned.

"You fainted?" she asked, and Beau cursed under his breath.

"I didn't faint," he said, "I just...um,"

Edythe looked at Julie, then her lips curled up.

"You have a problem with blood," Edythe said.

"I don't...yeah, I have a problem with blood," he said, giving up, "Not very manly huh?"

"It's fine. I have a problem with blood too," Edythe said, and Beau hated how overjoyed that made him.

She wasn't going to date him just because they both had a thing about blood.

"I like your dress," Julie said, leaning forward, "Blue is really your color,"

"Thank you," Edythe said, demurely, "I really like your shirt,"

Beau looked at Julie's purple T-shirt that said _This is my last clean shirt_ in yellow.

"Thanks!" Julie said, smiling brightly. "Do you want something to eat?"

Edythe shook her head.

"I already ate," she rubbed her stomach and looked regretful, "I was just picking up something at a store nearby when I noticed you,"

"Oh?" Beau said, curious but not wanting to sound noisy, "Well, I'm glad you stopped by,"

"I am too," Edythe said, her leg brushing his.

"Well, this is nice," Julie said, drawing Edythe's attention to her, "I know we haven't really had a chance to talk."

"A shame," Edythe replied.

There was a moment of silence, where both girls just looked at each other, and Beau wondered if he was supposed to say or do something.

"So, Edythe, Beau tells me that you like classical music and black and white movies?" Julie prompted, and Edythe nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I do enjoy the classics,"

"Did you get the chance to watch City of lights?" Julie asked, and Edythe nodded.

"It was very enjoyable," she said, "Beau tells me that you're into cars,"

"Yeah!" Julie latched onto the topic with both hands, "I love cars! Do you like cars?"

"I know a little," Edythe said, and Beau wondered how he could be the only person at the table without much interest in cars, "My sister, Rosalie knows more,"

"Really?" Julie questioned, "That's great. Hey, she wouldn't happen to know where I could find a-"

"A master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" Edythe finished, and Julie started at her a little lost.

"Y-yeah, um, how did you know?" she questioned, and Edythe glanced at Beau.

"Beau told me," she said, and Beau didn't remember telling her that.

He wondered if Angels could do mind tricks, like those Jedi knights with the light sabers that Phil was always going on about?

"Anyway, I'll ask Rosalie to keep her eyes open," Edythe finished, and Julie nodded.

"Thank you," Julie said and then immediately continued, "What was your favorite food when you were a child?"

Beau was confused with the change of topic.

"What? Why would you ask...?" Beau started, but Edythe interrupted.

"Ratatouille," Edythe answered, "My mother used to make it for me...before she got sick,"

"My favorite food was my mom's beef stew," Julie said, "It's the only thing she made that I haven't been able to make."

Beau didn't know that. He thought about Sarah Black offering him a bowl of her stew when he was sick.

It had been delicious.

"I can sympathize," Edythe said, a sad look in her eyes, "After I lost my mother, food…never really had the same appeal to me,"

"That sucks," Julie commented, "Um…how did she…?"

"She got sick," Edythe looked down at the table, and Beau put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Julie apologized, "My mom died in a car accident a few years ago,"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Edythe said and Beau mentally promised to call his mom when he got home.

It was easy to take his parents for granted.

"Well, enough with that," Julie slapped a smile on her face, "Let's talk about something less-"

"Tragic?" Edythe offered, and Julie nodded.

"Yeah, let's see…" Julie paused, putting her hand to her chin, "If you could be any fictional character, who would you choose?"

Edythe smirked, glancing over at Beau.

"I think it would be nice to be Juliet," Edythe said, and Beau didn't think it was possible to love her more.

"You know she dies at the end of the book, right?" Julie questioned and Edythe shrugged.

"At least she died knowing that she was loved," Edythe stated and turning to Beau she began to quote, "my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

"A thousand times the worse to want thy light. Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books. " Beau quoted in return, " But love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

Edythe placed her hand over his on the table and Beau's heart leaped out of his chest and merged with hers.

Julie glanced down at their hands, before quickly raising her eyes to look at their faces.

"You two are nerds," Julie said with a grin, then paused, pulling her phone out of her pocket, "Shoot! I've got to go,"

She got up.

"Can you bring him home for me?" Julie asked, and Beau opened his mouth to ask where she was going.

"It would be my pleasure," Edythe said, smiling.

"We should do this again sometime," Julie added, "I really want to get to know you better. Maybe pick your brain a little,"

"I'd enjoy nothing more than to do the same with you," Edythe replied, with a secretive smile.

"What are you doing?" Beau mouth at Julie and she gave him a thumbs up, winking.

"Wait! don't you need my..." Beau reach in his pocket and found nothing, "Keys,"

Julie turned around, dangling his keys from her finger and heading for the counter to order something for Charlie. After she collected the food she looked back to them while heading out the door.

"Bye Beautiful!" she called, "I'll see you at home!"

"Bye, Jules!" Beau called back.

"You two live together?" Edythe asked, and Beau blushed.

"No, she just stays over sometimes." Beau said, "My house is closer to school and stuff,"

"Oh?" Edythe mumbled, brushing his knuckle with her thumbs. "Well, it's just the two of us now,"

"Yeah," Beau muttered, staring at their joined hands.

Beau glanced out the window, where Julie was getting into his truck. She noticed him looking at her and smiled, waving

 _"Have fun on your date?"_ She mouthed, _"And don't blow it!"_

Beau wondered when he had mastered the art of reading lips.

"So, tell me about your day," Edythe suggested, drawing Beau's attention back to her.

"It wasn't that interesting," Beau hedged, then nervously started straightening up the table with his free hand.

"Please?" Edythe asked, and Beau's lips started moving, spilling the events of the day without his permission.

He was brushing the crumbs over the table edge when he found Julie last fortune.

 _"To let true love, remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart,"_ Beau read aloud, and frowned, he slipped the piece of paper into his pocket, before turning to Edythe.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood?" she asked before he could explain the fortune.

Beau flushed, looking down in embarrassment.

"And not even your own blood!" She laughed. It was like the sound of a bell ringing.

"I told you, I have a weak vasovagal system," Beau muttered. "It's just a neutrally mediated syncope."

"Well that's better than my issue," Edythe said, and Beau was curious.

"What's your issue with blood?" he asked, and Edythe sighed.

"Blood...it makes me lose my mind a little bit. Just the smell..." Edythe trailed off, her eyes darkening.

"I know what you mean. It makes me sick. It smells like rust… and salt." Beau shuddered, feeling a little queasy, he turned to Edythe and found her staring at him with a wary expression.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing." she said, quietly.

"Anyway, I was wondering..." Beau said, hesitating.

"Yes?" Edythe waited, expectantly.

"Can I have your phone number?" he asked, nervously, and Edythe smiled.

"Of course," she said, holding out her hand for his phone.

He passed it to her without pause and she quickly entered her contact info.

"You don't mind if I call you sometimes...you know, after school?" he asked, and Edythe placed her hand on his knee.

"That would be wonderful," she said, softly, "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No... uh, yes," Beau remembered the beach trip. "Tomorrow...My friends and I are going on a beach trip?"

"Really?" Edythe asked, and Beau nodded, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to come with us?" he asked, and Edythe raised an eyebrow,

He didn't believe that she would join them. Edythe didn't look like a beach girl and he couldn't picture her loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school. But if she did come, that would make the trip better.

"Where are you all going?" she asked, and Beau felt a little bit of hope.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." he said, and her eyes narrowed before she gave him a forced smile.

"I really don't think I was invited and I would hate to inconvenience your friends," Edythe said, and Beau frowned.

"I just invited you." he stated, and Edythe sighed.

"I don't really enjoy the beach...and Emmet was planning something anyway, but you have my number now," Edythe reminded him, "You can text me when you are done and I can try to stop by,"

"That would be great," Beau said, excitedly, then tried to play it cool, "I mean, whatever,"

"Whatever," Edythe repeated, amused, then she glanced around the table, "Are you almost finished?"

"Yeah," Beau said, quickly, packing up the leftovers to take home.

Edythe slid out of the booth and Beau followed her to her Volvo.

The inside of the Volvo was just as pristine as the outside. Instead of the smell of gasoline and tobacco, there was just a faint perfume.

As the engine, purred quietly to life, she played with a few dials, turning the heat on and the music down.

"Is that Linkin Park?" Beau asked, his eyes widening.

He knew this CD. He had the album at home.

"Yes, I find that their music just gets me," she stated, Beau was stunned to hear the way she said it wrong.

"I know what you mean," Beau said, "I have this album at home,"

"I suppose we have a lot in common then," Edythe mused, and Beau's heart skipped a beat.

"We do," he agreed, trying not to let on how happy he was about that.

They spent the ride home discussing their similar tastes in music. Although Edythe drove quickly it seemed she was taking the longer route and Beau was happy with every detour.

Edythe's favorite song, by Linkin Park, was "A Place in My Head,"

Beau's favorite song, by Linkin Park, was "In the End,"

They both agreed that "Crawling in my skin," had to be played at least three times whenever it came on. Beau pulled out his phone and asked if he could get a picture of her driving.

"Sure," she said, turning to him with a smirk as he snapped it, "You really like taking my picture, don't you?"

"I take pictures of all my friends," Beau lied, mostly it was just Edythe and Julie.

He had a few of Charlie, his mom sent him one of her and Phil, and Julie had taken a picture of Erica and Billy.

Edythe pulled up to his house and Beau noticed that his truck was in the driveway beside Charlie's cruiser. He let out a relieved sigh, glad Julie had made it back to his house ok and turned to Edythe.

"Have fun at the beach," she said, patting his cheek. "Good weather for sunbathing." She gestured to the sheeting rain.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Beau tried one more time, despite the way the rain was ruining his pitch, but Edythe shook her head.

"I have plans with my brother anyway," Edythe explained.

"What are you guys going to do?" he asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"We'll be hiking the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier." she said as if Beau knew where that was.

"Oh, sounds fun." Beau lied, he wasn't a hiking kind of guy.

But for Edythe, he'd give it a try.

She smiled.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" She turned to look him straight in the eyes, her own burning in their hypnotic way.

Beau nodded, love-struck.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. Try not to fall into the ocean or get run over by anything, all right?" She flashed her dimples at him, taking his hand in hers, and Beau was happy that she cared enough to worry.

"I'll see what I can do," he promised, and Edythe brought his hand up to her lips, like a gentleman in a novel.

Did that make him the girl in this story? Because he kind of wanted to swoon...just a little.

 _"Prends soin de toi."[1]_ she purred, and Beau had no idea what she said, but it sends shivers shooting up his spine.

"How are you so perfect?" he asked, before he could stop himself but Edythe simply smiled.

"Practice makes perfect," she said, and Beau nodded, dumbstruck, "Aren't you going to go in the house?"

Beau nodded again but made no move to get out.

Edythe smirked before reached over and opening his door for him, giving him a chance to take a deep breath of her perfume.

"Bye, Beau"

"Bye, Edythe," he said, getting out.

Edythe drove away and Beau watched her taillights as they faded, not caring about the rain falling on his head. Then he made his way to the house, before realizing that Julie took his keys.

Beau put his hand on the doorknob and turned, surprised to find it open. Charlie was a cop, he shouldn't be careless like that.

He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh. My. God," he gasped, staring at Julie and his father in shock, "What happened to your hair?"

….

Beau was trying to concentrate on the third act of Macbeth up in his room, trying and failing to ignore Julie and his father downstairs.

He couldn't believe that Julie had straightened his father's hair. Beau was used to it being slightly curly. He didn't even know why it bothered him so much. But it did...

Maybe because Charlie had always been the same. A gruff police officer, who liked fishing, liked sports, was still in love with his Ex-wife and had slightly curly brown hair.

Beau sighed, looking out the window.

Charlie had a date. How could his father have a _date?_

He tried to picture the type of woman who would be interested in his father, but his mind kept forming an older version of Julie with his mom's hair.

 _Weird._

He looked out the window, wondering who would want to go on a date in the pounding rain. Then again, when was it not raining in Forks.

"Beau?" Julie said, quietly from his bedroom doorway, and Beau wondered how long she had been standing there, "Are you okay?"

"You straightened my father's hair," Beau muttered, and Julie sighed.

"He asked me to," Julie said, "He wanted to try something different before his date,"

Beau cringed, at the word _date_.

"Look, Charlie has been flirting with the waitress at the diner of years. It took a lot for him to finally man up and ask her out on a date and he just wanted to…" Julie paused, and shook her head, "Anyway, it's fine. The change isn't permanent,"

"Whatever," Beau said, lifting his book back up to cover his face.

"Don't worry," Julie placed her hand on his shoulders, "Even if the date goes well, it doesn't mean that things will change,"

"That's what you said when I told you my mom was dating Phil," Beau deadpanned.

"No, I said that it wouldn't be so bad. I never said that things wouldn't change," Julie corrected him, and Beau smiled.

"Aren't you worried? I mean, I know you have a thing for my dad and-" Beau started and Julie giggled.

"You have to be the densest man alive," Julie said, squeezing his shoulder, "And this isn't the first-time Charlie's gone out with a woman. Though he's never been this nervous before…Cora must be special,"

"Cora?" Beau asked, trying to remember if Charlie had ever mentioned her.

"She's a waitress at The Carver Café," Julie said, and Beau's eyes widened.

"The Café that Charlie's always going on about for their amazing coffee?" Beau asked, and Julie smirked.

"He doesn't just go there just for the coffee," Julie waggled her brows, and Beau gagged.

"Ugh, gross!" Beau exclaimed, and Julie smiled.

"Cora is so lucky!" Julie gushed, "Charlie is so handsome and romantic, and sensitive. I bet he sweeps Cora off her feet and takes her on the best date of her life."

"I have a hard time picturing that," Beau said, dryly.

"That's because you lack imagination," Julie stated, rolling her eyes, "Just think about if you were a woman and Charlie-"

"Stop!" Beau covered her mouth, "I don't want to picture myself as a woman doing _anything_ with my father,"

"Like I said, no imagination," Julie giggled, "If only I was a few years older, I could be going on a date with Charlie,"

"You sure you're not jealous?" Beau asked, and Julie glared at him.

"Don't be stupid," she muttered, and Beau sighed.

"Alright, you're not jealous," Beau said.

"So, what happened with Edythe after I left?" Julie asked, cautiously, "Did you guys finally make it official?"

"No, but Edythe and I have a lot more in common than I thought," Beau said, and Julie tilted her head to the side.

"Like what?" she asked, and Beau smiled.

"We both have issues with blood and we both like Linkin Park. Oh, and we both quotes lines from Romeo and Juliet," Beau sighed, his eyes hooded, "And she gave me her cell number and she said she'll stop by once we get back from the beach,"

"I'm surprised you didn't invite her," Julie stated, and Beau shook his head.

"I did invite her, but she said she didn't want to inconvenience anybody and she had plans to go hiking with her brother," Beau explained.

"Oh," Julie said, and then laid back on the bed, "I'm not surprised she doesn't want to come to the beach,"

"What?" Beau asked, and Julie frowned.

"Nothing. So, what's for dinner?" Julie asked, changing the subject.

"You just ate half an hour ago," Beau laughed, and Julie shrugged.

"I know, but it was Chinese food, so it doesn't count," Julie joked, and Beau rolled his eyes.

"I'll make you a sandwich or something," Beau muttered, and Julie gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Beaufor- I mean, Beautiful," Julie stuttered, remembering their deal.

"Careful, Jules. You almost slipped up," Beau said, as he exited the room, "One mistake and I'll be spending the night of the dance in jeans and a T-shirt,"

Julie pouted as he went downstairs.

Beau found his dad in the kitchen and suppressed a shudder at the unusual hair style. Charlie was pulling a beer out of the fridge, then he shook his head and swapped it for a can of soda. Beau could tell his father was nervous and felt a little bad about his earlier reaction to his new look.

"You look good, dad," Beau said, trying to make it sound like a casual comment, as he walked around his father to get to the fridge, and Charlie jumped, not knowing Beau was behind him.

"Thanks, son," Charlie said, reaching up to mess with his hair, then pulling his hand away before he could mess up Julie's hard work, "So, Julie said that you kids are going to the beach in La Push tomorrow,"

"Yeah, I kind of got roped into going," Beau admitted, and Charlie chuckled.

"You know, you used to love going to the beach when you were younger," Charlie said, "I remember one time I spent hours looking for you and Julie. I was sure you'd been kidnapped. But then I found you guys on the beach."

"We ran away to the beach?" Beau asked, trying to remember.

"After Sarah-" Charlie broke off, and cleared his throat, "You two snuck out of the funeral and we couldn't find you guys. But then when we did find you, you kids were smiling, even though your eyes were red from crying, and I knew then that you guys could make it through anything,"

"Yeah, Julie's a good friend," Beau said, with a soft smile, "So, are you going to tell me about Cora?"

Charlie turned red and took a long gulp of his soda.

"She's…she's a very special lady," Charlie said, "And a good friend of mine. You've met her before, Beau,"

"Right," Beau said, pulling out the ingredients for a Grilled cheese with ham, "So, what made you decide to ask her out now?"

"You did," Charlies said, "Well, your accident did. I realized that life was too short. How can things change if you don't do anything about it?"

Beau was silent for a long moment, thinking.

 _To let true love, remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart._

"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that?" Beau finally asked, "I think it's south of Mount Rainier."

"Yeah, why?" Charlie looked confused by the sudden question.

Beau shrugged.

"Some kids were talking about camping there." he said, thinking of Edythe.

"It's not a very good place for camping," Charlie said, surprised. "Too many bears. Most people go there during hunting season."

"Huh. Maybe I got it wrong." Beau said, hoping that Edythe wasn't camping with bears.

Then again, she did have super strength. She'd probably punch the bear in the face, and throw it off the side of the mountain.

Beau snickered to himself, putting 3 grilled cheeses in the oven.

"What's funny, son?" Charlie asked, and Beau turned to him, taking in his dressy clothes.

Charlie was wearing a long sleeve, white button-down shirt, a pair of nice dark jeans, and a gray tie. Beau sniffed and smelled that he was wearing cologne too.

"Nothing, dad," Beau's lips curled up into a smile, "Good luck on your date,"

Charlie smiled, and gave him a pat on the shoulder, before going to get his coat.

"Bye, Beau. I don't want to be late," he said, then glanced up towards the stairs, "Tell Jules thanks for me,"

"I will," Beau promised, locking the door behind his father.

He headed to the kitchen to check on the grilled cheese sandwiches, letting his mind analyze his conversation with Charlie.

 _Life was too short. How can things change if you don't do anything about it?_

How could he ever get anywhere with Edythe if he kept play it safe?

Maybe...maybe he should finally lay it out there and worry about the consequences later?

 _To let true love, remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart._

Beau had a lot to think about.

Later that night, Beau woke up to fingers drawing patterns on his shoulder.

"Jules?" Beau questioned, yawning, and she paused, before going back to drawing, "Why are you up? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

It was still dark outside but Julie seemed to be wide awake.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream," Julie muttered, "I don't think I have much time left,"

"What? Did you have a dream that you were dying or something?" Beau asked, his voice rough from sleep, shifting to his side, and wrapping his arm around her to pull her close.

"Something like that," Julie whispered, quietly, the fingers still insistently drawing on his shoulder.

It was quiet for a while and Beau held Julie against him, trying to figure out what she was drawing.

"I need to talk to you about something," Julie suddenly said, and Beau nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about something too," Beau replied, and Julie started to relax.

"You go first," Julie stated and Beau thought about what Charlie had said and the fortune he'd read.

 _"To let true love, remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart,"_

"I'm going to tell Edythe I'm in love with her," Beau said, quietly, "Tomorrow, when we get back from the beach,"

Julie tensed for a second, then went limp in his arms.

"Julie?" Beau called, softly, wondering if she'd fallen back to sleep.

"Edythe's a lucky girl," Julie said, softly, "I could tell she really likes you. Tomorrow's going to be a really big day, huh?"

Beau nodded, smiling, thinking of Edythe dimpled smile and those beautiful gold eyes.

"Yeah, tomorrow will either be the greatest day of my life…or the worst, but either way, I don't want to stay quiet anymore," Beau rubbed Julie's back, "It's like your fortune said, _'To let true love remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart_ ' and I'm tired of carrying this weight in my chest,"

"My fortune?" Julie questioned, her voice shaky.

"You left it on the table at the restaurant and I found it while cleaning up after you were gone," Beau said, "And then tonight, Charlie said something that got me thinking about life and how short it is. You know how accident prone I am. It's now or never,"

Julie didn't say anything, for a long moment, then she started drawing again.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Beau asked, and Julie sighed.

"I just wanted to tell say that I love you," Julie said, and Beau patted her head.

"Love you too, Julie," Beau replied, with a little laugh, "Now, what did you really want to tell me?"

Julie chuckled before it faded into out with a long-tired breath.

"Everything's changing. Charlie and Cora, my dad and his girlfriend…you and Edythe," Julie sighed, "Everyone's moving forward, and I'm being left behind. I just…I feel like somethings wrong with me."

"You're okay," Beau whispered, "I'm still here."

"Yeah, you're here," Julie agreed, "I really hope things work out for you tomorrow,"

"I hope so too," Beau said, closing his eyes, "But even if things don't work out, at least we'll still have each other, right?"

"Yeah, I'll still be here," Julie smiled, placing her hand over his heart, "I've always been here,"

Beau was about to go to sleep when he remembered something.

 _"You know, when you find a guy that you're interested in, I'll be sure to help you out too, right?" Beau said, ignoring the way his stomach twisted._

 _"Really?" her entire face lit up with a sunny grin, her eyes crinkling at the corners, "You'd really help me out?"_

 _"Of course," Beau promised, and Julie pulled Beau into a quick hug, giggling._

 _"Thanks, beautiful," Julie murmured in his ear, "But I already have a guy I'm interested in,"_

He felt like he was on the edge of realizing something, but he fell asleep before he could put the pieces together.

Forks, Washington 2000. Charlie P.O.V

 _Julie and Charlie were sitting on the couch, watching television. Billy had been going through a rough time, and the twins weren't at home, so Charlie decided to spend the day with Julie. It seemed like she was always around._

 _She had convinced him to watch some sappy romantic comedy and Charlie would never admit it to anyone, but he really wanted to know how it ended._

 _"Hey, Charlie," Julie said, quietly, as the couple was having their misunderstanding moment, and Charlie hummed, to show he was listening, "What's it like to be in love?"_

 _"What?" Charlie paused, a handful of popcorn inches from his mouth, turning his head to look at her._

 _"What's it like to be in love?" she repeated, sitting_ _cross-legged facing him, and playing with the sleeve of her shirt._

 _Charlie frowns, and thinks, remembering what it was like when he had been in love._

 _"It feels nice," he said, simply, and Julie nodded._

 _"Oh," she said, and then they both went back to watching the movie._

 _Ten minutes later, Julie turned her head to look at him._

 _"What does it feel like?" she asked, and Charlie raised an eyebrow._

 _"What does what feel like?" he asked, and Julie rolled her eyes._

 _"Being in love," she stated, and Charlie shrugged._

 _"Well. Uh...You want to be around them all the time." He said, and Julie tilted her head, as she watched him._

 _"Uh huh, what else?"_

 _"And you want to…" Charlie hesitates, cheeks turning red, "Kiss them and…uh…Have...Make…Sleep...Uh, hold their hand,"_

 _Julie looks confused for a moment then her face lights up with understanding._

 _"Right, you want to have sleepovers with them and hold hands. What else?" she asked._

 _Charlie stares at her, unsure what else to say._

 _"Uh…you…uh…you think about them all the time, even when they're not there, even when you're supposed to be doing other things." He finally says._

 _"Always on your mind, got it!" Julie smiles, widely, and gestures for him to continue._

 _"Your heart beats really fast and you feel like you can't breathe. Or you see something and instead of thinking how happy it makes you, you think about how happy it would make them and you feel more at home with them than you've ever felt in your entire life," Charlie said, quickly, and Julie's eyes widened._

 _"Oh, my god, I'm in love," Julie said, softly, covering her face with her hands, and Charlie gave her a sympathetic look._

 _He knew how she'd felt about Beau for a long time and was surprised she was just realizing it._

 _"With Beau?" he asked, and Julie shook her head._

 _"With You," Julie said, and Charlie dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor._

 _"What?"_

 _"I like being around you," Julie said, grinning._

 _"I like being around you too," Charlie stated, picking up the bowl, then quickly added, "You're like the daughter I never had,"_

 _"I've thought about kissing you," Julie added, much to Charlie's surprise._

 _"You have?" he asked, dropping the bowl again, "Why?"_

 _"I don't know. I think your mustache would probably tickle my face,"_

 _"Look, that's um..."_

 _"And I think about you all the time and find any excuse to mention you in a conversation,"_

 _"But…um,"_

 _"And sometimes when you look at me or say something nice to me my heart starts beating fast and I feel like I can't breathe,"_

 _"You're probably embarrassed about being complimented by someone old,"_

 _"And I always think about what would make you happy when I fix dinner,"_

 _"You're just considerate," Charlie tried._

 _"And when I think about home I think about being in this house…with you and Beau," Julie beamed, and Charlie stood up, walking away._

 _"….."_

 _"Charlie?"_

 _"….."_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"….."_

 _"Where are, you going?"_

 _"…."_

 _"We should talk about this!"_

 _"…No,"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Julie,"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Go home,"_

 _"You're no fun, Charlie!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's a translation of what Edythe said:**

 **(1). Take care of yourself**

 **Thank you, everyone, who is reading my story! I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix things I may have forgotten to add before, some spelling mistakes I may have made, and/or some P.O.V. I'm going to start reposting my story a chapter every few days until I get back to where I left off.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

* * *

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **Read It**

 **Enjoy It**

 **Validate It**

 **Invite Others to View It**

 **Enjoy It Again**

 **Write a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: I Don't Want to Know...But I Don't Want You to Go**

 _"...It is absolutely okay with me if you need to keep some secrets. I've been thinking about this and I decided that a best friend is someone who, when they don't understand, they still understand..."_  
 **― Nancy Werlin, Impossible**

* * *

 _Edythe was standing next to his bed, watching them. Her golden eyes soft with an emotion that he couldn't name. She reached her hand out, as if to touch him, then pulled her hand back as if burned. Her eyes traveled to the girl beside him and narrowed._

 _Julie was snoring softly, shifting slightly in her sleep and Edythe looked back at him, her eyes meeting his. Beau stared at her, and she stared back, her eyes wide with shock, she took a step back._

" _Don't go," Beau said, sleepily, trying to beg his body to move so he could get out bed and tell her that he loved her._

 _He blinked._

* * *

His eyes popped open and he sat up in bed, looking around his room, but it was empty. Beau ran a hand through his hair, breathing hard and glanced over at Julie, who was sleeping peacefully.

He knew Edythe couldn't possibly have been in his room. His window was closed and his room was on the second floor.

Beau got out of bed, sitting up to pull his sweat soaked t-shirt off. It was too hot. Charlie must have turned the heat up or something. He sleepily got up to turn it down but found that it wasn't on.

Beau groaned softly, before shuffling downstairs into the kitchen to grab a drink of water. He stopped in the bathroom afterward to wipe the sweat off, before putting on a new shirt and getting into bed.

It was only once he got back in bed, that he realized the heat he felt was coming from Julie. She must have been getting sick again. If her temperature kept rising like this he was taking her to the hospital. There had to be something wrong.

Beau decided to take the covers off the bed and Julie still didn't stir, as he laid back on the bed. It took a long time for him to get back the sleep, every time he started to close his eyes, he saw Edythe's surprised expression and saw her moving away from him.

Beau meant to sleep in, but the bright light streaming through his window woke him up. Beau rolled over and tried to bury his face in his pillow, so he could get a few more minutes of sleep. Then he realized that he was alone.

He yawned sitting up and looking out the window again. Clouds still ringed the horizon, but a wide blue patch took up most of the sky.

Beau figured that sunshine was a good sign and got out of bed to go get ready for the beach trip. When he came downstairs, he was surprised to find Charlie alone in the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad," he said, going to the refrigerator, "Where Julie?"

"Harry came and picked her up earlier this morning," Charlie replied, and Beau was confused.

"Why?" he asked, and Charlie shrugged.

"She said that she was feeling weird and she wanted to go home," Charlie looked a little worried, "But she also said not to worry and that she would meet you at the beach,"

Beau remembered how hot she'd been last night and frowned.

He hoped Billy took Julie to the doctor.

"How was your date?" Beau asked, and Charlie gave him a dopey smile.

Beau groaned under his breath, knowing this was going to be a long morning.

Newton's Olympic Outfitters was just north of town. Beau had seen the store but never stopped there, seeing as he didn't like the outdoors much. In the parking lot, he saw McKayla's Suburban and Taylor's Sentra. As Beau pulled up next to their vehicles, he saw the others standing around in front of the Suburban. Erica was there with Jessica. Jeremy was also there, standing next to Allen, Logan and the guy he hit in the stomach with a basketball in gym class, Kenny.

Kenny gave him a dirty look as he climbed out of the truck and then said something to Logan, who smirked in Beau's direction. They laughed loudly, and Logan pretended he was passing out. Kenny caught him at first, then let him fall. They both busted up again, Logan just lying there on the pavement with his hands behind his head.

Beau looked down, embarrassed, and a little pissed, tucking the book he was bringing under his arm.

"Cut it out!" Taylor ordered, giving Logan a soft kick to the side, "Get up, idiot!"

Logan got up, still laughing and Beau glared at him. Mckayla walked over to him and Beau was glad to see that she didn't appear to be making fun of him.

"You came!" she called, sounding thrilled. "And I promised it would be sunny, didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming," Beau said, simply.

"Where's Julie?" Mckayla asked, looking around him towards his truck.

"She said she'd meet us there," Beau stated, and tried not to shift uncomfortably, "So, it's just me,"

He'd never actually hung out with the whole group by himself.

He was okay at one on one interactions, but a whole group of people?

Not so much.

"Do you want to ride with us? It's just me and Jeremy, so there's plenty of room," McKayla said with a smile and Beau shrugged.

"Sure." He agreed.

"You'll have to sit in the back. I already promised Jeremy he could ride shotgun," she said, with a slight blush, and Beau saw Jeremy smiling to himself while putting a cooler in the truck.

Well, at least Jeremey was happy.

It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with thick green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. Beau was glad he had the window seat, snapping a quick picture with his phone and was surprised how well it turned out.

Beau hesitated a moment before sending the picture to Edythe.

 _Wish you were here_

 _-Beau_

After he sent it, he realized how corny that sounded and wanted to go back in time a few seconds and write something better. His phone buzzed and Beau didn't even want to know what she replied.

Beau opened the message and smiled.

Edythe sent him a picture of her and her brother in the woods.

 _"J'aimerai y être avec toi, si seulement je le pouvais." [1]_

 _-E.C_

Beau stared at her photo for a long moment, like a thirsty man stares into the ocean. He sighed, saving the photo, before replying.

 _I wish I knew what that meant_

 _-Beau_

 _I'll make sure to teach you to speak French one day_

 _P.S, my brother says 'Hi'_

 _-E.C_

Beau tried to picture Edythe teaching him French but that turned into a fantasy of Edythe dressed like a teacher with glasses. Beau had to cut that line of thought off. He was in a car with his friends and he didn't think he could handle anymore teasing.

As a distraction, Beau quickly set the picture he took as the new wallpaper on his phone and then sent the picture to Julie as well.

 _Hope you're feeling better. Can't believe you're missing the view!_

 _-Beau_

Beau waited for a response, but none came, so he put his phone away, and went back to staring out of the window. Beau had been to the beaches around La Push lots of times during his summers in Forks with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar.

Still, it was _breathtaking_

The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped, and heaving onto the rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel colored harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, each with a spiky crown of black firs. The beach had only a thin border of rough sand at the water's edge; after that, it was a million smooth rocks that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but up close were every color a stone could be. The tide line was piled with huge driftwood trees, bleached white by the salty waves—some piled together against the forest's edge, and some lying alone just out of reach of the waves.

There was a strong breeze coming off the ocean, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle circled above them. The clouds still crowded the edges of the sky, but for now, the sun shone warmly in its backdrop of blue.

They reached their destination and Mckayla parked the Suburban. Beau slipped his book into the pocket of his hoodie, for moral support. He anticipated being the odd man out unless Julie arrived. They trudged through the thick sand down to the beach, McKayla leading the way to a circle of driftwood logs that had clearly been used for parties before. There was a fire ring already in place, filled with black ashes. Erica and Jessica gathered broken branches of driftwood from the driest piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" McKayla asked, and Beau nodded.

"Yeah, once I think when I was younger," Beau said, sitting on one of the bleached benches.

Jeremy sat next to him, Allen sat with Jessica and Erica, and Logan and Kenny sat across the circle from them. McKayla knelt by the fire, holding a cigarette lighter to one of the smaller pieces of kindling.

"I think Julie's mom showed us," Beau recalled, as she placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"I always love doing these. The colors are beautiful," Mckayla said as she lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first.

The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.

"It's blue," Beau commented, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's blue, Beau," Mckayla said, laughing a little at her rhyme, "The salt does it. Cool, isn't it?"

She held out the lighter to him and Beau got up, taking the lighter and lighting a piece, placing it where the fire hadn't yet caught. Mckayla took the opportunity to sit next to Jeremey. Beau watched them talk for a moment, listening to Jeremy ask about the plan for the day. Beau looked around, noticing the way everyone had paired off. Allen and Kenny were playing with a Gameboy. He looked over at Logan was saying something to Taylor and cupping her cheek. He looked at Jessica and Erica, the two of them giggling about something.

Beau turned away to watch the blue and green flames crackle upward, fighting a pang of loneliness. He realized that this was the first time he'd felt lonely since coming to Forks.

Beau pulled out his phone, surprised that Julie hadn't messaged him back.

 _Are you okay? You're still coming, right?_

 _-Beau_

Beau snapped a few pictures of their friends, sending them to her with a little commentary. He waited five minutes before his shoulders slumped. He was about to put his phone away when it buzzed.

He smiled, expecting to see a message from Julie.

 _Are you enjoying yourself?_

 _-E.C_

Beau smiled, sadly.

 _I'm fine. Just a little Lonely_

 _-Beau_

It was a long while before Edythe responded.

 _Lonely is just one word chosen to represent so much  
To tell of feelings inside that the senses cannot touch_

 _-E.C_

Beau knew this poem. His teacher had read it to the class, back in Phoenix, and he'd written it down in his notebook. He used to read it, silently to himself, whenever it came time to pick partners and he was left out.

 _Lonely can be in the teardrops on a bereaved person's cheek  
Lonely can be in the silence of sorrows too deep to speak_

 _-Beau_

 _Lonely can haunt a deserted room that Laughter once made proud  
Lonely surrounds you when you're alone or finds you in a crowd_

 _-E.C_

 _Lonely is heard in echoed footsteps of a departing friend  
Lonely penetrates the solitude of nights that will not end_

 _-Beau_

 _Lonely will not listen to the pleadings of a broken heart  
Lonely stays and torments until new Love shatters it apart_

 _-E.C_

The last message had a picture of Edythe giving him a sad smile, attached, and Beau traced her lips with his finger, before starting to type his reply.

 _I Lov-_

Beau quickly backspaced, knowing that those three words had to be said in person for them to have any impact.

 _Thanks, you're the only person I know who appreciates literature as much as I do. You also like classical music, Linkin Park, Romeo and Julie, and you know Mary Havran. I'm glad I met you._

 _-Beau_

 _I'm glad I met you too. I had gotten used to being alone but I don't feel that way any longer._

 _Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur la beauté de la vie et m'as montré que peu importe ce que je suis devenue, mon cœur est toujours humain. Je ne pourrai jamais assez t'en remercier. Je ressens un lien entre ton cœur et le mien, comme si, j'étais destiné à te trouver. [2]_

 _-E.C_

Beau wished he knew French and made a note to pick up a French dictionary when he went to the library.

 _I still have no idea what you're saying_

 _-Beau_

 _And that's why I don't mind saying it_

 _-E.C_

"Come on, Beau," Mckayla said, drawing his attention away from his phone, "We're going to hike to the tide pools,"

"You guys go ahead," Logan said, "We're going up to that shop in the village to get some food,"

Beau loved the tide pools—he'd loved them since he was a kid; he'd always looked forward to when he had to come to Forks. But he'd also fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when he was seven, with his dad and Julie around to rescue him. He had a habit of falling in, and Julie had a habit of jumping in after him. Then they'd both have to go home and change clothes, while Charlie scolded them.

Beau smiled at the memory.

That memory made him think of Edythe and how she'd told him not to fall into the ocean.

Beau decided to go with Mckayla, Jeremey, and Allen to the tide pools. while Taylor, Erica, Jessica, and Kenny joined Logan to get food. Jeremey slapped Beau playfully on the shoulder when he said he was coming, and Beau knew he made the right choice.

The hike was short, but Beau still hated it. He knew he wasn't much of a hiker and was glad that this was only for today. He fell behind while trying to avoid tripping over roots or hitting his head on branches. When Beau finally broke through the dark edge of the forest and found the rocky shore again, he was the last one.

It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past them on its way to the sea. Along its rocky banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were filled with tiny sea creatures.

Beau was careful not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds, remembering what Edythe had said. A part of him wanted to pull out his phone and take a picture of himself next to the tide pools, but he didn't want to accidently drop his phone in the water. The others, however, were reckless, leaping over the rocks, and perching precariously over the water's edge.

Beau found a stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there, totally entertained by the natural aquarium below him.

The bouquets of anemones rippled in the invisible current, hermit crabs scurried around the edges in their spiraled shells, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, and one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. Watching took most of his attention, except for the small parts of his mind that were wondering about Edythe and Julie, trying to imagine what they would be saying if they were here.

The group eventually decided it was lunch time and Beau got up reluctantly to follow them back. He tried to keep up better this time through the woods, but of course, he ended up tripping and falling on his face. He got some shallow scrapes on his palms, but they didn't bleed much.

When they got back to First Beach, the group they'd left behind had multiplied. As they got closer Beau noticed it was a few teens from the reservation. The food was already being passed around, and his group hurried to get some.

Sam was there, and _wow had he gotten big!_ Beau noticed that he had a tattoo now. Sam was there with Leah, Paul, Jarred, and Seth.

Beau smiled when he saw Julie sitting on a log with Embry and Quil on both sides of her. She was resting her head on Embry's shoulder talking quietly about something, while Embry nodded, looking sympathetically and Quil looked a little uncomfortable but was patting her shoulder. They looked like they were talking about something serious and Beau hesitantly left them alone, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, as McKayla joined them with sandwiches and sodas.

During lunch the clouds started to move in, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and darkening the waves.

As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools while McKayla and Jeremey headed up to the little store this time. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. Beau glanced at the empty log, where Julie had been sitting with Quil and Embry. They'd walked off together as soon as lunch was finished and hadn't come back yet.

By the time, they all had scattered, Beau was sitting alone on his driftwood log, across from Logan and Taylor who were by the CD player someone had brought, talking with Sam and Leah.

Beau sighed, as the familiar feeling of being alone reasserted itself, reminding him of Phoenix. He pulled out the book he brought for such a situation, " _A Moveable Feast"_ by Ernest Hemingway, and found a familiar passage to distract himself with:

" _When you have two people who love each other, are happy and gay and really good work is being done by one or both of them, people are drawn to them as surely as migrating birds are drawn at night to a powerful beacon. If the two people were as solidly constructed as the beacon there would be little damage except to the birds. Those who attract people by their happiness and their performance are usually inexperienced. They do not know how not to be overrun and how to go away—_ "

"Hey, stranger!" A familiar voice called from behind him, interrupting his thoughts, Beau lifted his head from the pages of his book, surprised to find Quil and Embry standing over him.

"Hey, Quil…Embry, " Beau said, unsurely, "It's…been awhile,"

Beau closed his book, shoving it back into his pocket, and scooted over to make room for the two tall, dark-skinned boys, but they didn't seem to notice.

"A few years in fact," Quil said, raising an eyebrow, and Beau felt weird sitting while they were looming over him.

"Yeah…um, where's Julie?" Beau questioned, standing up, and looking over their shoulders.

It's not that he wasn't familiar with Quil and Embry…but he'd never actually been around them without Julie there. They were more her friends than his.

"Julie went for a walk," Quil said, and Beau glanced at Embry, wondering why he hadn't said anything yet.

"Is she still sick?" Beau questioned.

"Something like that," Embry gave him a tight smile, waved with one hand, which he shoved in his pocket.

Beau was even more puzzled and realized they weren't going to tell him, so he took a moment to take in how much they had changed since the last time he'd been to Forks.

Quil was now a few inches shorter than Beau but was burlier than him. His white T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of that fact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz.

Embry was still slim, which made Beau feel better about his own lack of muscles, and almost as tall as Beau. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free.

"How have you guys been?" Beau asked, and both guys shrugged.

"We've been fine," Embry said, shortly, to Beau's surprise, so Beau turned to Quil instead, wondering what was going on.

"You'd know that, if you ever came to visit us during one of your afternoons in Julie's garage," Quil said, stepping closer, reaching out to jab Beau in the chest with a finger and Beau let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry guys," Beau apologized, "I didn't think-"

"Don't worry about it," Embry interrupted, "You've always been a little anti-social,"

Beau wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he stayed quiet. Quil and Embry exchanged looks, having a mental conversation before they both nodded.

"So, what's new with you?" Quil asked a little more calmly but crossing his arms and flexing them in a slightly menacing way. Beau shrugged as he struggled to understand why they were acting this way.

"Not much," Beau replied, to which Embry huffed, "I'm sorry…are you mad at me or something?" Beau finally asked.

Embry squared his jaw, and Quil gave him a full tooth grin. It was a little terrifying.

"We're not mad at you, Beaufort," Quil said, holding out his hand for Beau to shake, "The past is the past, right Em?"

"Right," Embry muttered, "All in the past,"

"Oh…okay," Beau shook Quil hand and winced a little at how tight his grip was, pulling his hand back.

"In fact, we should stay in touch more. What is your cell number?" Quil asked suddenly changing the topic and pulling out his phone. Beau rattled off his number automatically, not wanting to annoy them by rejecting their unexpected olive branch.

"What's yours?" Beau asked, taking out his own phone, thinking it would be rude not to ask, and to his surprise Quil took his phone from him, entering both their numbers without a word. Beau was secretly relieved he had changed the wallpaper away from a shot of Edythe earlier.

"You should come hang out with us sometime," Quil was still grinning, as he handed Beau back his phone, "It's been a long time…we should catch up,"

"Sounds good," Beau agreed, putting his phone back in his pocket and trying to ignore the way it sounded more like an order than an invitation.

Quil and Embry shared another look, Quil raising an eyebrow and Embry not so subtly nodding. Then both turned back to him,

"I'd love to stay and chat," Quil drawled, slapping Beau on the shoulder a bit too firmly, "But I think that girl over there is giving me the eye,"

Beau followed his line of sight and saw that he was talking about Jessica, who was sitting next to Erica, and not looking in Quil's direction at all.

Beau opened his mouth to say something, but Quil was already making his way over to Jessica.

"He's in over his head," Embry muttered, rolling his eyes.

Quil held out his hand to Jessica and appeared to be flexing, while Jessica gave him an amused smile. Erica looked vaguely uncomfortable as Quil sat between them. Beau couldn't hear what they were saying, but Quil was grinning from ear to ear, and Jessica was still glancing over his shoulder every few seconds to Erica, who looked confused.

"Yeah, I don't see anything happening between them," Beau stated, and Embry sighed.

"Well, at least he can talk to girls," Embry looked a little jealous.

"Yeah," Beau agreed, quietly, before looking down, "I could never do that,"

"Really?" Embry raised an eyebrow, "I've heard you've become a real ladies man since you came back,"

"Ladies man?" Beau said, disbelievingly, "Me? Where did you hear that?"

Embry didn't look amused.

"Trust me, I'm the opposite of a ladies man," Beau gave him a shy smile, "Did…um... Julie tell you that?"

Embry snorted.

"Julie never stops talking about you." Embry rolled his eyes, "All we ever hear lately is Beau this and Beau that,"

Beau rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"So, no girls have caught your eye lately?" Embry pressed, crossing his arms, but it wasn't nearly as effective as when Quil did it earlier.

 _Edythe flashed her dimples at him, taking his hand in hers_

Beau shrugged, feeling himself turning red.

"Anyway," Beau tried to change the subject, "How's your mom?"

"She's good," Embry shrugged, but kept looking at Beau pointedly, he wasn't going for the distraction and Beau wasn't about to mention Edythe.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Well, see you around, I guess," Beau stated, now trying to escape.

"See you around," Embry relented, slapping him on the back, and making him stumble, before walking off with Quil, who and finally given up on impressing Jessica.

"What was that all about?" Beau muttered, lost, before sighing, and sitting back down.

He glanced over at Logan and Taylor, wondering if they'd heard any of that. But Logan appeared to be too busy pressing kisses to Taylor's neck, while she giggled, playfully slapping at him.

Beau quickly turned his head and decided to start reading again.

That's when he noticed Julie sitting on a log, a short distance away from him, staring at the ocean. She must have felt his eyes on her because she suddenly looked up.

Their eyes met, and Beau waved.

Julie looked down at her feet. Then she stood up, brushing herself off, and came over to sit next to him.

"Hey, Beautiful," she said, her words lacking their usual jollity, "Are you having fun?"

"Sure, but it was kind of lonely without you," Beau said, and Julie smiled, slightly, "You feeling better?"

"I'm fine," Julie shrugged.

"Really? So, you went to see a doctor?" Beau asked and Julie shook her head.

"Nope, Sue looked me over though and then Harry took me in the yard so we could meditate," Julie chuckled tonelessly, "I guess my problem was less medical and more spiritual,"

"You sure? Because you still feel a little warm to me," Beau said, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine," Julie said, firmly, brushing his hand away, "I'm just naturally hot,"

As the wind started to pick up, Julie took the rubber band off her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Beau noticed that Julie looked different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure that something had changed.

Julie was wearing dark bootcut jeans with a black Ruffle Tank top and sandals. She sighed while brushing her hair, that escaped the rubber band, back behind her ear, and Beau noticed the little gold hoops in her ears.

"You're not wearing the necklace I gave you," Beau noted, which was odd.

Julie had refused to take the thing off since he clasped it to her neck.

Julie reached up and touch her neck, looking a little surprised, before she shook her head.

"I must have forgotten to put it on before I left," she mumbled, her shoulders slumping.

"Well, you look really pretty today," Beau commented, and Julie raised her head to look at him.

Beau smiled, and Julie gave him a small, shy smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, she continued brushing back a few strands that she didn't manage to catch in her ponytail.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, Beautiful," Julie said, elbowing his side a bit too firmly.

"Ouch," Beau said, rubbing his side and glaring at her, "That's how you respond to a compliment?"

"Sorry," Julie said, hesitating before taking his hand in hers, "Better?"

"Sure, sure," Beau smiled, fondly.

They sat quietly for a few moments and Beau started to relax for the first time since returning to the fire pit. With the immediate social pressure off him and Julie sort of content, his mind drifted to Edythe and how he might go about telling her he loved her later that day. Beau began to consider asking Julie for advice when she suddenly interrupted his thoughts with a new topic.

"Do you remember that time that Dad brought us to the beach and Rebecca and Rachel threw my doll in the ocean?" Julie suddenly asked, and Beau chuckled as he remembered.

"Your sisters were mean," Beau recalled, and Julie sighed.

"I still miss them, though," Julie admitted, "They don't really keep in contact now that Rebecca got that scholarship to Washington State, and Rachel married a Samoan surfer and moved to Hawaii,"

"I can't believe someone married Rachel," Beau said, thinking about all the cruel things the twins had done when they were children, it was either be mean or ignore them.

Beau preferred it when they pretended like he and Julie didn't exist, but he suspected Julie preferred the cruelty to being ignored.

"Just be glad you didn't have to step up to the plate," she joked, and Beau shuddered in horror.

"You're the only girl in your family that I-" Beau trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

"I'm the only girl in my family that you would what?" Julie asked, tilting her head, curious.

 _You're the only girl in your family that I'd ever marry if I had to._

"You're the only girl in your family that I can stand," Beau said, and Julie flashed him a brilliant smile, all her earlier sadness seeming to be forgotten.

"You were totally going to say that I'm the only girl in my family that you would ever marry," Julie said, and Beau flushed.

"Luckily, I don't believe in marriage," Beau said dismissively, and Julie laughed, attracting Logan's attention.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked, and Taylor looked curious too.

"Nothing," Beau said, quickly, before Julie could say anything.

"Just talking about my sisters," Julie added, smiling at him.

"Thank god that I'm an only child," Logan said, and Beau couldn't help but agree, picturing a group of Logan's walking around.

"Yes, that is wonderful," Julie said, with a smirk, and Beau snickered.

Her sarcasm bounce right off Logan.

"Beau, Taylor and I were just saying that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to ask them?" Logan asked, with a raised eyebrow, making Julie tense, her hand slipping from his as Beau looked down at his shoes.

Logan looked as if he knew Beau had asked Edythe to come and thought it was hilarious that she couldn't come.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Sam asked, suddenly looming over Logan's shoulder.

Logan glared at him, glared up because Sam was taller than him- taller than everyone on the beach actually- and irritated because he'd spoken before Beau could respond.

"Yes, do you know them?" he asked in a patronizing tone, and Taylor slapped him upside the head.

"Stop being an asshole," she said, and Logan rubbed the back of his head, but he didn't look mad at her.

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam said, in a clear, powerful voice, then he crossed his arms, and glared at Logan as if daring his to say otherwise.

Leah placed her hand on Sam's chest, and he relaxed, turning to look down at her with a soft smile.

"Hey, guys!" Julie said, offering a distraction and Leah smirked.

"Hey, Jules. Beaufort," Leah gave a nod in his direction and Beau glared at her because she knew he hated his name, "What are you guys up to?"

While Julie started talking with Leah, Beau's attention stayed on Sam, who was staring off toward the forest. He'd said that the Cullens didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more—that they weren't allowed to come and if they did then he would have a problem with it.

"So, my mom said that if you skip one more of her dinners she's going to string you up by your toes and hang your skinny ass upside down from our clothesline," Leah said, pulling him out of his head, "And then she's going to force feed you until you explode,"

"I'm not going to skip any more dinners," Beau promised, knowing that Sue wasn't the type of woman to make idle threats.

Julie patted his shoulder, sympathetically.

Beau was still turning over Sam's comment on the Cullens, and piecing it together with what he knew about Edythe. He looked at Julie, speculating.

"What?" she asked.

"You want to take a walk down the beach with me?" he asked, squeezing her hand for a second.

She looked at Logan, then back to Beau with a quick grin.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She said, squeezing his hand back, "See you around, Leah. Sam,"

Sam nodded his head, not saying anything.

As they walked north toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally won. The sun disappeared, the sea turned black, and the temperature started to drop. Beau shoved his free hand deep in the pocket of his jacket.

While they walked, Beau thought about the way Edythe could always get him to talk, how she would look at him from under her thick eyelashes and the gold of her eyes would burn and he would forget everything, even how to breathe. He thought about her smiles and her laughter. He thought of the pictures he had of her on his phone and the messages that were written in French so he wouldn't know what she was saying.

Beau looked at Julie, wondering how she wasn't cold without any sleeves, but she just swung their joined hands, not bothered by the cold.

The wind whipped her silky black hair into twists and knots on her back. Her eyes light and happy.

She really did look pretty today.

"You're thinking too loudly," Julie chuckled softly, playfully winking at him, when they were far enough from the fire that the clattering of the stones beneath their feet was more than enough to drown out their voices.

"Sorry," Beau said, flustered, not sure how to respond to that, and Julie laughed.

"Don't apologize. I think I spend more time in your head then I do my own," Julie said, and Beau decided to let that slide.

"Sam sure got big while I was away," Beau said, and Julie nodded.

"He went missing one day, was gone for almost two weeks, came back looking like a body builder," Julie said, "A lot of people on the Rez blame steroids,"

"What do you think?" Beau asked, and Julie shrugged.

"I know Sam. He's not the type of guy to use drugs," Julie said, firmly, "But what other explanation is there?"

"I don't know," Beau said, thinking whether Sam had spent those two weeks he was missing working out like crazy, "But if you don't think he'd use drugs then I'll trust you,"

"Thank you," Julie said, smiling, "Remember that when the police ask you if I stole a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit,"

They both laughed, Beau was glad that it was so easy to laugh with Julie.

"Alright, I'll remember." Beau joked, then hesitated, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Julie grinned.

"What did Sam mean about the Cullens not coming here?" Beau asked, and Julie made a face and then looked away, toward the ocean.

She didn't say anything for a long moment and Beau knew then that he was right. There was something more to what Sam had said. And Julie knew what it was.

She was still looking at the ocean, appearing lost in thought.

"Julie?" Beau called, softly.

Julie turned to him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, it's just… I'm not really supposed to talk about that." Julie admitted, letting go of his hand.

"Is it a secret?" Beau asked, and Julie pursed her lips.

"Sort of." Julie said, and then looked lost for a moment, "I'll tell you if you really want to know,"

"Tell me," Beau said before he could think about it, giving her his version of puppy eyes.

Julie took one look at him and laughed, making him blush and glare at the ground.

"Don't be mad, Beautiful," Julie giggled, before her husky voice dropped a little lower, "Do you want to hear a scary story, Beau?"

For one second, Beau could hear Edythe's voice in his head.

 _"Do you think I could be scary?" She raised one eyebrow and Beau studied her._

 _She was so stunning. Her face would stop anyone in his tracks, but it wouldn't make him run in the other direction. The opposite._

 _Then he remembered the look she gave him the first time he talked to her._

 _"I think you could if you wanted to," Beau answered, and Edythe tilted her head._

"How scary are we talking here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and Julie grinned.

"You'll never sleep again," she promised.

"Well, now I have to hear it," Beau stated, and Julie chuckled, looking down, a smile playing around the edges of her lips, then it slipped from her face.

They were near one of the beached logs now, a huge white skeleton with the upended roots all tangled out like a hundred spider legs. Julie climbed up to sit on one of the thicker roots while Beau sat beneath her on the body of the tree.

"I'm ready to be terrified," Beau said, and Julie laughed.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we come from—the Quileute, I mean?" she began.

"Not really," Beau admitted and thought that was strange.

As long as he'd been friends with Julie, he'd never thought to ask about that.

"There are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Great Flood—supposedly, the ancient Quileute tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." She stared at her hands, as she spoke, "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves—and that the wolves are our family still. It's against tribal law to kill them.

"Then there are the stories about the…cold ones." Her voice dropped even lower.

"The cold ones?" Beau asked, interested, and Julie hesitated.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my great-grandparents knew some of them. My great-grandmother was the one who bridged the piece between them and encouraged my great-grandfather to make the treaty that kept them off our land." She explained.

"Your great-grandparents?" Beau encouraged.

"My great-grandfather was the tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You know, werewolves like The Werewolf vs. The Vampire Woman?" Julie joked, and Beau smirked.

"I do remember that," Beau paused, "I remember you wouldn't shut up about it for a week,"

"Oh, shut up, you enjoyed it too," Julie stuck out her tongue and Beau slapped her on the leg, "Anyway, where was I?"

"Right, the cold ones," she said, and Beau stared at her with open curiosity, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But the cold ones that came to our territory during my great-grandparents time were different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did—they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So, my great-grandmother encouraged the tribe to make a truce with them instead of fighting them off. My great-grandfather wasn't sure about it but he eventually agreed. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." She winked at him.

"What does that have to do with the Cullens?" Beau asked, and Julie hesitated, the playfulness fading.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Julie asked, seriously, giving him a knowing look, and Beau opened his mouth to say that he wanted her to continue, but nothing came out.

Beau opened his mouth again to say that _Yes_ , he wanted to know.

 _"And I don't want you to worry about me figuring out what you are and deciding I don't want to be around you. I won't worry about it anymore,"_

Beau remembered the way Edythe's lips curled up into a heavenly smile.

"No. Don't tell me," Beau finally said, his shoulders slumping and Julie patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the legends are crap anyway," Julie said, softly, and Beau stared out at the rough surf, not sure what his face was giving away.

 _Do you think I could be scary?_ Edythe's voice repeated in his head.

Beau thought about everything he knew about Edythe and wondered why she would be banned from La Push for something someone had done back when Julie's great-grandfather was tribe leader.

He couldn't come up with an answer and there were only two people he knew who could tell him. One was somewhere in the mountains with her brother…the other was sitting right beside him.

"I should want to know, right?" Beau asked, still staring at the waves, "Why don't I want you to tell me?"

"Because you think you love her," Julie said as if the answer was simple, and Beau couldn't control his expression enough to look at her yet. "And you don't want to hear the story from me because you're worried it might change how you see her,"

"Is it really that bad?" Beau asked, and Julie looked past him, towards the ocean.

"Depends," she said.

"On what?" Beau asked, and Julie wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Didn't you plan to talk to Edythe today?" Julie asked, and Beau nodded, "Would hearing the rest of the story make you any less sure that you're in love with her?"

Beau shook his head, without hesitation.

"Then what are you worried about it for?" Julie asked, punching him in the shoulder, "Besides if you really want to know, ask her about it."

"You really don't believe the story, do you?" Beau asked, and Julie smirked.

"If the legend was true, then the next full moon I'd turn into a monster," Julie giggled, "And you would have to protect me from the angry mob of villagers with pitchforks and torches,"

Beau managed a small smile, but his mind was still conflicted.

"Come on, today is supposed to be a big day for you, Bluebird," Julie said, poking him in the side, and Beau laughed a little.

"You're really going to stick with that?" Beau asked, and Julie raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to come up with something else, Firefly?" Julie crossed her arms, and Beau frowned.

"Firefly?" he questioned.

"Get it," Julie grinned, elbowing him, "Because you light up my life,"

"That is so cheesy," Beau groaned, "So, I'm going to talk to Edythe,"

"And tell her you wuv her," Julie teased, and Beau blushed.

"What do I after that?" Beau asked, going pale, "What if there is a long awkward silence when I confess?"

Beau was about to go into a downward spiral of panic, but Julie rolled her eyes.

"Then you quote some Shakespeare and kiss her," Julie made a kissy face at him, "But I don't think that's going to happen,"

"Thanks, Julie," Beau said, taking her hand.

"To let true love, remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart," Julie said, squeezing his hand, "So let's get that weight off your chest,"

"And what if she turns me down?" Beau questioned, "Or tells me that she doesn't love me,"

"Then I will be here," Julie stated, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder, "with a carton of ice cream and a hug,"

"You're a good friend, Julie," Beau smiled, linking his fingers with hers.

"I love you, Beau," Julie said, lifting her head and smiling sadly, "And I just want you to be happy,"

"I am happy," Beau said, and he was.

He had more friends here than he'd ever had in Phoenix, he got to see his best friend every day, and he was about to confess his love to the girl of his dreams.

 _Why wouldn't he be happy?_

Julie was studying Beau with sad brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Beau questioned, and Julie shrugged.

"I don't know," Julie sighed, deeply, "This is going to sound so stupid, but I don't know it's just… The ocean always makes me a little sad."

"Why?" Beau asked, and Julie stared at the waves.

"It just…makes me feel small," she whispered, and Beau followed her gaze. "It's really beautiful, though,"

"Yeah," Beau agreed, "It is,"

They were quiet for a while.

"You know...I think I understand how you feel," Julie closed her eyes, "It can be hard to tell someone how you feel,"

Beau stared at her for a long moment.

"Things didn't work out with that guy you were interested in?" Beau questioned and Julie smiled.

"I got rejected before I could even confess," Julie admitted, softly, with her eyes still closed, the words almost drowned out by the waves.

It was easy for Beau to imagine himself being rejected

Edythe…well she was stunning and otherworldly. She had an aura around her that made her sometimes seem untouchable and every time she lets her guard down, Beau fell a little more in love. Edythe talked to him in French and when she smiled, it made Beau feel a little proud of himself.

It was easy to see why someone like her might reject him.

He could come up with a million reasons why someone wouldn't love him. Hell, he could come up with a million reasons why someone wouldn't even like him.

But Julie… it was hard to think that someone didn't want Julie. Julie was… sunshine. Everything about her was warm, from her smile to her personality. Julie was sharing a creamsicle on a Forks summer day; a warm voice cheering him up through the phone; a tight hug to welcome him home after being away for so long…

Julie was someone who deserved to be loved.

"I'm sorry," Beau felt bad, "I've been so wrapped up in what was going on between me and Edythe that I-"

"Don't apologize," Julie shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's nice to see you taking life by the horns for once,"

Beau opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he heard the beach rocks clattering against each other. Their heads snapped up at the same time to see McKayla and Jeremy about fifty yards away, walking toward them.

"There you guys are," McKayla called in relief, waving her arm over her head, "Are you guys over there making it official or what?"

"Yeah!" Julie called back, "I was just in the middle of confessing my undying love and you're interrupting!"

Mckayla paused, looking worried for a moment, and Julie burst into laughter, her hand covering her mouth, as Beau smiled, glad to see her laughing.

"She's just kidding!" he called, and Julie laughed harder, her eyes watering slightly.

"Beau," Julie said, calming down, making him look at her, "Just be careful, alright?"

"I'll try," Beau promised, and Julie grinned.

McKayla finally reached them, with Jeremy a few paces back, struggling to keep up. McKayla looked a Julie for a long moment, then frowned.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and Beau glanced at Julie.

"I'm fine," she said, letting go of his hand, and Beau held on for a few more seconds, "I was just giving Beau the guided tour of First Beach."

Beau tried to smile, but something felt wrong.

"Julie?" he said, and she glanced at him, "Are you riding back with us?"

"Don't you have something to do once you get home?" Julie asked, wiggling her eyebrows, but the heavy feeling in his chest didn't go away.

"Right," he said, slowly, "Call you afterward?"

"Yeah, I want all the details," Julie grinned, slapping him on the back.

"Well," McKayla said, slowly, still looking at Julie, "We're packing up. Looks like it's going to rain."

Beau glanced up—the clouds were thick and black and very wet-looking.

"Okay," Beau said. "I'm coming."

"We're still going to the dance, right?" Julie asked, "No matter what happens?"

Beau nodded.

"I'm not going to bail on you, Jules," he promised and a grin stretched across her face.

"We're still going shopping with Erica," Julie warned and Beau shuddered, but didn't protest.

"Bye, Jules," he said, and she winked at him.

"Bye, Bitsy," Julie waved, and Beau paused, a puzzled look on his face, "Because you hate rain and spiders?"

"Now you're just grasping at straws!" Beau exclaimed, and Julie mimed a spider crawling towards him.

Beau glared at her, pulling up his hood as he followed Mckayla and Jeremey across the rocks toward the parking lot, then he turned around and realized that Julie wasn't following.

She was sitting on the beached log, staring out at the ocean. Beau stared at her for a moment, then up at the sky, then he headed back in her direction.

"Julie," he said taking off his jacket, and she looked up, "Here,"

He placed his jacket on her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head.

"Go home, alright?" he said, "You already have a fever,"

Julie looked surprised, then she hugged him.

"Don't ever change, Beau," Julie said, hugging him tighter, and Beau laughed, feeling a few drops of rain hit him.

"Okay," he said, and she stepped back.

"Now, what are you waiting for?" Julie asked, beaming, "Go!"

A few more raindrops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed and Beau nodded, heading in the direction Mckayla and Jeremey went.

"Good Luck!" Julie called.

When Beau got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. Beau got in the back seat by himself and stared out the window at the building storm, wishing Julie would come with them.

She shouldn't be out in the storm like this.

Beau continued to stare, even as they drove away. The cloud finally opened and the ground was soaked within seconds.

Beau was about to tell Mckayla to stop, so he could go force Julie into the car when his phone buzzed.

 _I'm fine. Getting a ride home with Sam and Leah. Do not hop out of the moving car._

 _-Jules_

Beau chuckled, wondering how Julie knew him so well.

 _I was not going to jump out of the moving car. I was just going to ask her to stop first._

 _-Beau_

 _Don't worry about me, okay?_

 _We'll go to Port Angeles tomorrow! :)_

 _-Julie_

Beau sighed, relieved, and the heavy feeling in his chest faded.

 _Sure, but don't think that I'm going to sit around for hours, while you and Erica try on clothes._

 _-Beau_

Julie didn't respond for a while, and Beau wondered why she hadn't responded to his early messages.

 _Hey, did you get the photo I sent you earlier?_

 _-Beau_

 _Sorry, I had my phone turned off._

 _No distractions while meditating._

 _Also, you had a book in your jacket pocket._

 _I'll give it back to you tomorrow :p_

 _-Julie_

Beau smiled, and then he started typing his message to Edythe.

 _I'm heading home now. Are you free?_

 _-Beau_

It was barely a minute later that he got a reply.

 _Can we meet tomorrow? I'm still in the mountains and my brother doesn't want to leave_

 _-E.C_

Beau stared at the message in disbelief, he really wanted to see her today. He had been planning on his big reveal and was suddenly wondered if this was a sign from the universe indicating they wouldn't be together. After a moment he decided to hide his disappointment and continue as if nothing was wrong.

 _Tomorrow will be fine. I wanted to talk to you about something_

 _-Beau_

Beau stared at his phone for a minute, then started typing.

 _I had an interesting conversation with Julie about her tribal legends_

 _-Beau_

Beau was surprised by how quickly she responded and overjoyed at what she said.

 _I'll be at your house in two hours_

 _-E.C_

* * *

 **(Julie P.O.V: Beginning of chapter)**

 _Julie couldn't sleep._

 _Julie laid flat on her back, next to Beau, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to think about how badly she wanted to…to do what?_

 _Confess? Kiss him? Tell him how bad it felt when she watched him with Edythe?_

 _Julie turned her head to stare at Beau sleeping serenely and wondered if he was having another dream about Edythe._

 _He always seemed to have those lately._

 _Julie smiled sadly,_

 _She really was happy for him. After years of being rejected by all the girls he liked, someone was finally returning his feelings._

 _Someone else had finally managed to pull their head out of their ass and see what she had been seeing for years._

 _Julie brought her hand to Beau's shoulder._

 _I **[Heart]** __U_

 _She smiled, writing it again…and again…_

 _Then Beau shifted, saying her name with a yawn, and Julie paused, before going back to drawing._

 _I **[Heart]**_ _U_

 _"Why are you up? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Beau questioned, and Julie thought about Beau and Edythe holding hands at dinner._

 _Just remembering made Julie's chest ache, but she knew she would've been able to put up with it if it wasn't for that damn fortune.…_

 _Was her heart always going to be this heavy?_

 _"Yeah, I had a bad dream," Julie muttered, "I don't think I have much time left,"_

 _"What? Did you have a dream that you were dying or something?" Beau asked, his voice rough from sleep, shifting to his side, and Julie couldn't help the sigh that escaped when he wrapped his arms around her to pull her close._

 _"Something like that," Julie admitted in a whisper, writing her confession across his skin._

 _It was quiet for a while and Julie could sense Beau growing frustration that he couldn't figure out what she was drawing. His arms were warm around her, and Julie couldn't help but wonder how he always managed to smell like a mixture of strawberries, safety, vanilla, and home._

 _To let true love, remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart_

 _Maybe her fortune was right. Maybe she should just tell him. No matter what happened, Beau wouldn't stop being her friend. He wasn't that type of person._

 _"I need to talk to you about something," Julie blurted, trying to get the words out before she chickened out._

 _"I wanted to talk to you about something too," Beau replied, and Julie started to relax._

 _If he said it first…_

 _"You go first," Julie stated and heard Beau whisper in her ear._

 _"To let true love, remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart,"_

 _Why would he be thinking…?_

 _"I'm going to tell Edythe I'm in love with her," Beau said, quietly, "Tomorrow, when we get back from the beach,"_

 _Oh._

 _Julie tensed for a second, bracing herself for pain that didn't come. Once she realized that she wasn't feeling anything, she let herself go limp, his arms no longer feel warm._

 _"Julie?" Beau called, softly, and Julie knew he was wondering if she went back to sleep._

 _It should've hurt more. It_ _did_ _hurt. It was pure agony but Julie realized that she knew this was coming. She'd been waiting for it since the moment he pointed at Edythe across the cafeteria._

 _"Edythe's a lucky girl," Julie said, softly, pushing that feeling down and letting her lips curl up into an encouraging grin, even if Beau couldn't see it, "I could tell she really likes you. Tomorrow's going to be a really big day, huh?"_

 _Beau nodded, radiating happiness and Julie could picture Edythe smiling in her head._

 _"Yeah, tomorrow will either be the greatest day of my life…or the worst, but either way, I don't want to stay quiet anymore," Beau rubbed her back and Julie wondered if he was subconsciously trying to soothe her. "It's like your fortune said,_ _'To let true love remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart_ _' and I'm tired of carrying this weight in my chest,"_

 _"My fortune?" Julie questioned, the words almost catching in her throat._

 _"You left it on the table at the restaurant and I found it while cleaning up after you were gone," Beau said, "And then tonight, Charlie said something that got me thinking about life and how short it is. You know how accident prone I am. It's now or never,"_

 _Oh, the irony. Betrayed by a cookie._

 _It hurt. It hurt. It hurt._

 _Julie thought of the way she felt when she found out that Beau had almost been taken from her life. This was nothing compared to that moment._

 _The utter devastation of losing Beau forever, of never talking to him again, never hugging him, again, never getting to look into those blue eyes and thinking about how much she loved him._

 _She could feel a lump rising in her throat, a tightening in her chest, and squeezed her eyes shut, fighting to keep her breathing even._

 _Beau loving Edythe isn't nearly as bad as not having Beau in her life at all._

 _I **[Heart]**_ _U_

 _"So, what did you want to tell me?" Beau asked, and Julie sighed._

 _She'd never lied about how she felt. She told him all the time…he just never seemed to hear her._

 _"I just wanted to say that I love you," Julie admitted and could feel something loosen inside Beau._

 _Every time she said it, she felt the wounded child inside Beau heal a little more._

 _Beau patted her head, and Julie felt something her chest tightening._

 _"Love you too, Julie," Beau replied, with a little laugh, "Now, what did you really want to tell me?"_

 _Julie chuckled, wishing that for once he was the one who could read her instead of the other way around before she let that thought fade out with a long-tired breath._

 _Julie had always thought that once Beau came home…_

 _Once Beau confessed, she could see what was going to happen; Beau and Edythe were going to go on dates, share private jokes, laugh together, spend their afternoon wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and love._

 _Do everything that she imagined for her and Beau._

 _She'd built her world around that idea…even when she was pushing him into the arms of someone else. Ten years from now she wanted to come home to Beau. To make together dinner, clear the table together, wash and dry the dishes together, to be there when Beau needed her, to make him laugh when he was sad. She wanted to go to bed every night beside him, and not just sleep or cuddle._

 _She wanted everything with Beau._

 _But…_

 _"Everything's changing. Charlie and Cora, my dad and his girlfriend…you and Edythe," Julie sighed, "Everyone's moving forward, and I'm being left behind. I just…I feel like somethings wrong with me."_

 _Her body felt wrong…like it didn't really belong to her. It was a reoccurring feeling that had started popping up shortly after she switched schools._

 _Still, it was worth it if she got to see Beau every day._

 _"You're okay," Beau whispered, "I'm still here."_

 _"Yeah, you're here," Julie agreed, and even though he was here with her, she missed him so badly that she was sure her heart was screaming. "I really hope things work out for you tomorrow,"_

 _She wanted Beau to have all the happiness in the world because Beau was one of the most important people in Julie's life; always has been, always will be. It didn't matter if Beau loved Edythe, it didn't matter if Beau and Edythe started dating, because as long as Beau was still in her life, Julie knew she would be okay._

 _As long as he was with someone who loved him. Someone who understood him. Someone who would make him feel like he was the greatest guy on earth._

 _She hoped Edythe could do those things._

 _"I hope so too," Beau said, "But even if things don't work out, at least we'll still have each other, right?"_

 _Always_

 _"Yeah, I'll still be here," Julie smiled, for real this time, placing her hand over his heart, "I've always been here,"_

 _She let her eyes fall closed, thinking about Beau's pretty blue eyes that she couldn't see in the darkness of the room, breathing in his scent that makes her feel at home in her body again._

 _I hope tomorrow goes the way you want it too, she prayed as she fell asleep._

* * *

 _ **They met after Beau finished with classes for the day.**_

" _ **You ready to go, Jules?" Beau asked, holding out his hand for her to take.**_

" _ **Yeah," she smiled, "Let's go home,"**_

 _ **Beau came down the stairs, his hair still damp from his shower, and pressed a kiss to her lips before sitting down to eat the dinner she made for the two of them.**_

" _ **You know that I love you, right?" Beau smiled, softly and Julie beamed.**_

" _ **Yes," Julie opened her mouth to say something.**_

" _ **You know he loves me more," Edythe said, smugly, and Julie turned to find her sitting at the dinner table.**_

* * *

 _Julie opened her eyes with a stifled grown. She sat up, rubbing her eye with her fist, looking over to Beau, who was still fast asleep on his back wearing a different shirt than the one he went to sleep in and she noticed that their blanket was missing._

 _She smiled, softly, reaching out to wake him up, when she felt a sharp pain in her head. Julie winced, hating herself for still being sick. She headed to the bathroom to get some aspirin, before heading downstairs._

 _She was starving, and she felt like she was being cooked alive._

" _You don't look so good," Charlie commented, and Julie tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace._

 _She sat down at the table, feeling a little better as she breathed in the smell of Charlie's breakfast. Beau's room had smelt a little weird this morning._

" _Good morning, Charlie," Julie let her face curl up into its natural smile, "How was your date?"_

" _It was amazing," Charlie gave her a love-struck look that reminded her of her conversation with Beau._

 _Today was the day._

 _Julie's smile faded and she looked down at the table._

" _Is something wrong?" Charlie asked, and Julie shook her head._

 _Beau was going to get up soon, and he was probably going to want her to help him come up with a plan for how to confess to Edythe._

 _He'd probably need her to give him a pep talk and help him go through with it._

" _No, I-" Julie felt her stomach churn, "I'm not feeling well,"_

" _Oh, do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Charlie asked, and Julie shook her head, getting up._

" _I'm not that sick, and I don't want to make you late for work, I'll just call Harry to pick me up," she said, heading to the phone._

 _She didn't want to be there when Beau woke up. She knew it was a little selfish, but just once Beau was going to have to deal with his girl trouble by himself._

 _She needed some time to clear her head. She needed to be able to smile for him. She needed to be able to look at him without crying._

 _She could feel her eyes watering slightly, as she dialed Harry's number._

 _She needed to be able to be his friend when he gave her his good news._

 _Because there was no way Edythe was going to reject him._

 _Julie recognized that look in Edythe's eye when looked at Beau in the restaurant._

 _She saw it every day in the mirror when she thought about him._

" _I'll tell Beau that you went home," Charlie said, "I guess you're too sick for the beach trip,"_

 _Julie shook her head._

" _I'll be there," she promised._

 _Beau had a hard time dealing with people. She wasn't going to let him fend for himself all afternoon._

 _She just needed a few hours to herself._

* * *

 **Here's a translation of what Edythe texted Beau:**

[1] I would love to be with you if only I could.

[2] You opened my eyes to the beauty of life and showed me that no matter what I became, my heart is still human. I cannot thank you enough. I feel a connection between your heart and mine, as if, I was destined to find you.

* * *

 **Author's note: I decided to put Julie's P.O.V. because the chapter felt...incomplete. Hopefully, it gave you guys a better understanding of Julie's character. I might do something in Edythe's P.O.V later.**

 **Please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

* * *

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **Read It**

 **Enjoy It**

 **Validate It**

 **Invite Others to View It**

 **Enjoy It Again**

 **Write a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter Twelve: Confessions of The Heart**

 _"Confession is not betrayal. What you say or do doesn't matter; only feelings matter. If they could make me stop loving you - that would be the real betrayal."_

 **― George Orwell, 1984**

* * *

As he made his way into the house, Beau tried to think of a way to get Charlie to leave so that he and Edythe could have some privacy.

"Hey, son," Charlie said, pausing the television, "How was the beach?"

"It was nice. Brought back a lot of memories," Beau stated with a half-smile, "It was a little weird at first, being there without Julie,"

"Julie didn't show up?" Charlie asked, and Beau shook his head.

"No, she was there. She was just…a little distant," Beau paused, "Um, Dad?"

"Yeah?" Charlie questioned, and Beau rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"Uh, I kind of have a friend coming over," he said quickly, "And I was wondering if you could give us some time alone?"

"When's Julie coming?" Charlie questioned, absentmindedly, and Beau shook his head.

"No, not Julie. This is a girl from my Biology class," Beau said, blushing, and Charlie's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh…" Charlie turned red too, "Well, I could go see if Billy and Harry are watching the game."

"What game?" Beau asked to be polite, Charlie knew he had no interest in sports.

"Basketball," Charlie stated, "The Chicago Bulls are playing against Milwaukee Bucks,"

"Oh, well have fun," Beau nodded, not meeting his father's eyes, "Let me know how that turns out,"

Charlie got off the couch and then hesitated, giving Beau a searching look.

"Does Julie know that you're having another girl over?" Charlie asked carefully, and Beau nodded.

"Yeah, we talked about it before I left the beach," Beau smiled, "I'm still taking Julie shopping for her Sadie Hawkins costume tomorrow,"

"Okay," Charlie said slowly, grabbing his wallet, keys, and his jacket, looking a little unsure how to proceed, "Well, I'll be back home at…7?"

He looked at Beau, to see if that was enough time, and Beau gave him a thumb up.

"I'll be home at 7 then," Charlie nodded and then left.

The second Charlie closed the door, Beau started panicking and dashed around the house, straightening up whatever he could. He didn't have a lot of time, and Charlie was a bit of a slob. Beau went up to his room and grabbed his Linkin Park CD that Phil had given to him for Christmas.

He put it in the CD player in the living room, not turning it on, but just having it ready.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror and paused.

He looked terrible.

His hair was a mess, his clothes still had sand on them and were a little damp from the rain.

He frowned and then quickly rushed upstairs to change, pulling his shirt off on the way.

Once in his room, Beau quickly brushed his hair, changed his pants and then stared at the clothes in his closet, unable to decide what to wear. It was preposterous, he knew that his clothes weren't going to affect the outcome of his confession…but…

Beau grabbed two shirts out of his closet and stood in front of his mirror, holding them against his chest like an imbecile.

He looked between the green plaid shirt and the blue one. Of course, they both had to be plaid.

Glaring at his reflection, Beau threw the blue shirt on the bed as he pulled on the green one.

Green was lucky, right?

Beau pulled at his cuffs and looked himself over, adjusting his collar.

He was wearing a shirt the same color as vomit.

Beau pulled the shirt off and picked up the blue shirt.

Blue was Edythe's favorite color, he pulled the blue shirt on and had to straighten his hair again.

Did it make him look like he was trying too hard?

He was about to change back into the green one when the doorbell rang.

Beau tripped over his feet on the way downstairs to answer the door.

"Damn," he cursed, getting up off the ground, and brushing off his clothes.

He was going to look like a slob and Edythe is going to look perfect and be wearing designer clothes as usual. Beau confidence was already falling and he hadn't even opened the door yet.

He paused to take a breath, steeled himself and bravely opened the door. Much to his surprise, Beau found Edythe standing there looking frazzled and distraught.

For the first time in Beau's recollection she didn't come across as someone on a Paris catwalk, even though she still looked beautiful, it wasn't up to her usual standard.

He barely had a chance to consider this and invite her in when she walked around him into the house and started talking in fast bursts with awkward pauses.

"What did Julie Black tell you?" she began, but immediately continued before Beau could respond, "Listen, I can explain. The legends aren't— We're not like the others. We don't…I would NEVER—"

Beau half-opened his mouth, then closed it again, confused, this wasn't going the way he imagined it would, he hadn't even gotten a word in edgewise yet, how was he going to steer this to the part where he gets to say he loves her?

Edythe kept talking, her lips moving quickly as she paced from his front hall to the living room and back again while staring at the floor.

"We're not hurting anyone. You must believe me. We wouldn't hurt any—"

"What?" Beau finally managed to interject, feeling lost, "What are you talking about Edythe?"

Edythe flinched and abruptly stopped moving, but kept her eyes on the floor. It was almost as if she was ashamed to look Beau in the eye, she looked like she wasn't breathing either.

"Edythe?" Beau questioned, and her eyes snapped to his face.

"What did Julie tell you?" she repeated, "Your text today said that she mentioned the Quileute legends,"

Beau suddenly wondered what the legend was about now and briefly regretted not finding out when he had the chance earlier.

Edythe was still staring at him, a look of desperation on her face and Beau couldn't think of a thing to say that might reassure her. None of this made sense.

"The suspense is killing me, Beau," she whispered, her eyes sad, and Beau cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." He started, slowly, "I don't know what you're talking about,"

"The legends—" Edythe stared, her eyes pleading, and Beau shook his head.

"Julie didn't tell me a legend about you," he said, "She just told me that her tribe was supposedly descended from wolves and that she doubted it was true. What does that have to do with you?"

Edythe's confused expression froze in place.

It was like all the planes of her face had suddenly hardened into ice. Oddly, she was even more beautiful like that, a goddess sparkling in the light from the door.

 _Sparkling?_

Beau slowly closed the door, and the sparkling stopped. He was about to open the door again to see if the sparkling came back when Edythe finally spoke.

"I don't…I'm afraid I don't understand, why mention the legends at all then?" she looked frustrated, and Beau tried to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"Sam, a friend of Julie's, was with us on the beach when Logan made a comment about you not being there—trying to make fun of me. Then Sam said your family didn't come to the reservation, only it sounded like he meant something more than that. Jules seemed like she knew what he was talking about, so I asked her and in response, she started to tell me the old Quileute legends. But she mostly talked about wolves," Beau forced a chuckled, "I wasn't sure what that had to do with your family not coming to LA Push so Julie mentioned that her great-grandparents knew a few members of your family, but that was about it. It didn't really explain anything, but that's all she would say."

Beau left out the other parts of the story, suddenly not sure if telling Edythe that Julie mentioned something about _"The cold ones,"_ or that she said that Edythe's ancestors were _"the natural enemies of the wolf,"_

They stood in silence for another minute, both unsure what to say now.

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" Edythe questioned, still wary.

This definitely was not going the way Beau hoped, there was no way he was going to blurt out "I love you" at an awkward moment like this.

Even he wasn't that stupid, the mood needed to improve dramatically before he would dare try it.

So Beau needed to avoid that topic and quickly decided to see where this legend talk would go if he let it.

"I was wondering if you might fill me in?" Beau replied, then as the silence between them lingered he prompted "Does this mean you can never join us for a beach party at LA Push?"

Edythe remained statuesque and silent, but her eyes betrayed moments of fear, and Beau suddenly realized that he had the power to hurt her.

He realized for the first time Edythe was actually afraid of him knowing her secret.

In fact, she was so afraid that he finally figured it out that she rushed home in a panic from her camping trip with her brother in order to perform some kind of damage control. But now that she understood her secret was still "safe" it seems she didn't know what to say.

It was so obvious her secret was now hurting their relationship, but she couldn't bring herself to deal with it and he promised not to try and discover it.

"You don't trust me," Beau stated, a little hurt, "I told you that I don't care about your secret and that I wouldn't try to figure out what you are. And yet the first time something can be misconstrued as revealing your secret you show up in a panic with the assumption I've been prying into it."

"Humans are naturally curious creatures," she said matter-of-fact, "I wouldn't blame you for being curious,"

"I won't deny being curious, but I made you a promise and you need to know I take those seriously. I can tell secrecy is important to you and I hope I've shown from the incident with Taylor's van that I can keep things secret. Besides, I didn't invite you here to talk about your secret. I just wanted to—" Beau cut himself off suddenly, realizing this train of thought would lead him towards confessing his feelings for her when she was least likely to be receptive.

This visit certainly wasn't going like he imagined it might. He better stop talking now before things got worse.

Edythe waited, then stared at him when he didn't continue.

"You wanted to what?" she pushed.

"Nothing," Beau muttered and tried to change the topic, "Do you want to hang out for a while? I have my Linkin Park CD and we never finished watching those movies,"

"What were you going to say?" Edythe asked, not letting it drop.

"Nothing," Beau repeated, walking around her to the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

"I hate that I can't read your mind," Edythe stated as she followed him slowly and Beau paused to look at her in surprise as she continued, "I'm used to having the upper hand in conversation, but with you…"

"You're lucky," Beau retorted, turning around quickly so he wouldn't get lost in her eyes and lose his resolve, for the first time ever he was annoyed with Edythe.

"It's a mess up there. Just ask Julie" Beau added in his anger.

He continued into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of Sprite from the fridge even though she didn't ask for anything to drink.

Edythe was still standing near the kitchen doorway when he turned around to face her.

"I've upset you," Edythe said, looking concerned, "That wasn't my intention,"

"It's fine," Beau said dismissively, handing her a can, "I'm not upset, at least I guess don't have any right to be. We just need to get to know each other better is all. Then maybe you'll trust me,"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Beau," Edythe said, softly, "I've just learned to be cautious. What I am…it's not always something that people can accept,"

"You saved my life," Beau reminded her, "How bad could you be?"

Edythe paused and let her eyes fall to the floor again, this was something she was ashamed of.

"I'm a monster, Beau," Edythe said, her voice low, "I'm an eternally damned, soulless creature who survives only through death,"

Of course, Beau thought, that explained everything, it all fit…NOT!

Beau needed to lighten things up.

"And I'm a Virgo," Beau shrugged, and Edythe's eyes narrowed.

"You think I'm lying?" she questioned, and Beau shook his head.

"I think that you believe that, but I don't," he said, firmly.

"If you knew—" Edythe started, and Beau cut her off.

"But I don't, and you don't trust me enough to tell me," Beau retorted, then he brushed past her and went to the living room, hitting play on the CD player as a distraction.

He sat on the couch, staring down at his hands, and after a few moments, Edythe sat beside him.

Beau tried to concentrate on the music, trying not to be upset at Edythe.

Her secret had obviously gotten her in trouble and she was ashamed of it. But he couldn't figure out why.

So, she was super strong, she didn't eat, and she sparkled in the sunlight? None of that stuff seemed bad.

Edythe mumbled something, and Beau turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked, sure he misheard her.

"I'm a Vampire," Edythe stated, and Beau froze.

The only sound in the room was the CD player.

Beau stared at her and she stared back.

"You're joking," Beau stated, trying to laugh, but it sounded a little hysterical.

"No," she said, solemnly, "It's what we are. It's what your friend left out of her story. We moved to Washington in 1936 and lived in Hoquiam, that's when we made the Treaty with the Quileute's. We agreed to stay off their land and they agreed not to tell of our existence to the people in town. We lived there for 3 years, then we moved to another city. It's what we do…when you don't age, it's hard to stay in one place for long,"

Beau just stared at her, not saying anything.

"We don't drink from humans, not my family and I, we're not like the others. We hunt animals and try to blend into society. But there's still a risk for humans to be around us. It takes an effort to control ourselves. My brother Jasper is still learning. I-I thought that I was better at it than the others, apart from Rosalie and Carlisle, but then I met you," Edythe paused, waiting.

Beau was frozen.

"I've never felt the call of a human's blood more. I didn't want to hurt you, but that's why I was mean to you and avoided you after we met…later, when I was sure I was in control again I got to know you and I found that you and I are similar in so many ways, I can't imagine hurting you now." She paused, again, "Beau, say something,"

Beau blinked, then stood up and turned off the CD.

"Beau?"

"You're a vampire?" Beau questioned, and Edythe nodded, "A vampire?"

"Yes," Edythe stated, and Beau grabbed his sprite, taking a huge gulp.

"A vampire," he muttered, his mind racing.

"I understand if it's too much for you to accept," Edythe said, and Beau stared at the wall over her shoulder.

"I…" Beau paused, mouth open, words stuck in his throat. "Can I have some time? To think about this…alone?"

"Beau, listen…" Edythe started, and Beau shook his head.

"I just want…can you give me a few days?" Beau said, "I'm not upset or horrified or anything bad. I need some time to process this, please?"

"If that's what you want," Edythe stated dejectedly and showed herself to the door while Beau followed her.

He couldn't stand seeing her this way, it hurt something deep in his chest.

"Edythe?" he called out suddenly, and she turned around, slowly, "I love you,"

Edythe's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but Beau cut her off.

"Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast." He stated, and she closed her mouth, understanding on her face, "A few days?"

"Alright," she said softly and turned to walk back to her car, Beau watched her go, unable to feel joy from his confession.

Edythe was a vampire.

She turned, giving him a wave, and a forced smile.

Beau waved back woodenly, continuing to stand in the doorway after she was gone.

Edythe was a vampire.

Beau closed the door slowly, sat on the couch, and sent a text to Julie.

 _Edythe's gone_

He waited, but after a few minutes without a response, he decided that Julie must not be with her phone.

 _I told her how I feel. But before I told her that I loved her, she told me that she was a vamp-_

Beau shook his head and quickly erased the message.

He couldn't talk about this with Julie…he couldn't talk about this with anyone. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Beau stared at the spot where Edythe had sat, wondering if she'd really been there.

Was she telling the truth?

Of course, she was

. What would she gain by lying?

All this time…and Edythe being a vampire had never crossed his mind.

He'd been hanging out with a vampire.

He'd been walking a vampire to class and carrying her books. He'd rode in the car with her, he'd been alone in the house with her.

A vampire had saved his life.

Beau groaned, rubbing his temples to fight off a headache and decided to go to bed early.

Did vampires sleep?

"I'm an idiot," Beau muttered, to himself, rubbing his hand down his face as other memories surfaced.

 _Beau saw Edythe at her locker and sighed._

 _Edythe was gorgeous. Everything about her was magnificent. Everything else seemed to lose its color, becoming dull and blurry as he looked at her. Her alluring golden eyes, her pretty pink lips, her hair, falling down her shoulders in soft reddish-brown curls that always seemed to be flowing, even though they were inside and there wasn't any wind. She brushed her hair behind her ear, and her eyes flicked in his direction._

 _She sent him a tentative wave and a smile._

"Ridiculous," Beau wiped his eyes, getting rid of the extra moisture, and headed upstairs, "Even if I…we're just too different…right?"

Once in his room, Beau locked the door and put the mixed CD Julie gave him into his portable CD player so he wouldn't have to think.

He closed his eyes, and then covered his face with a pillow.

He found himself listening to a bunch of pop songs until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _Beau opened his eyes to a familiar place._

 _He was in school. He heard the bell ring and realized that he was late for Biology. He started to run down the hall, brushing past his classmates, who were all dressed in gray. They all seemed to blur, their features becoming undistinguishable the closer he got to class._

 _Then someone grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks._

 _He turned around and found Julie holding onto his arm, her eyes wide with panic._

 _She was wearing a shimmery floor-length white gown, split up to her thighs, with her long, wavy black hair cascading down her shoulders, blowing in a breeze that he could not feel._

 _"What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?" Beau asked, and she let go of his arm, taking hold of his hand, pulling his back toward the exit._

 _"What are you doing, Jules?" Beau questioned, trying to tug his hand back, "I'm going to be late for class,"_

 _"You can't go to class," she said, her eyes wide, and she pulled him behind her._

 _"Jules? What's wrong?" he asked, and she glanced back at him, her face frightened as she dragged him away._

 _"Run, Beau, you have to run!" she whispered, terrified._

 _"Why? What's going on?" he asked, still pulling against Jules's grasp, and Julie's head snapped up, looking at something behind him._

 _"Vampire," she hissed, throwing him in front of her, towards the door._

 _Beau turned around, surprised by how strong she was, and then Julie let out a strange yelp and, suddenly shaking, she fell twitching to the ground._

 _"Julie!" Beau yelled, rushing to her side, "Somebody help! I think she's having a seizure!"_

 _The hallway was empty._

 _"Don't worry, Jules," Beau said, "I'm going to get help,"_

 _Beau stood up, to go get the nurse, and Julie grabbed his arm, still shaking._

 _"D-d-don't l-leave m-me," she stuttered, shaking, and he could hear her bones snapping._

 _"Beau," a musical voice called, from the dark part of the hallway, and Julie's hand slipped from his arm._

 _Beau looked down, but Julie was gone. In her place was a big, red-brown wolf with familiar brown eyes._

 _"Julie?" Beau questioned, reaching to pet the wolves head, and the wolf nuzzled his hand, whimpering, eyes sad. "Is that you?"_

 _Beau heard the soft sound of footsteps and looked up._

 _"Is someone there?" he called, and Julie jumped in front of him, facing the dark part of the hallway, the hair on the back of her shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between her exposed fangs._

 _And then Edythe stepped into the light, opening her cloak. Beau's eyes widened, as he took in her black dress that hung all the way to the ground but exposed her arms to the shoulders and had a deep-cut V for a neckline._

 _Her skin was faintly glowing, and her gold eyes were full of love._

 _"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" she purred, holding out her hand and beckoning him to come to her._

 _Her nails were filed into sharp points and painted a red so dark they were almost as black as her dress. Her lips were the same color, curled into a smile that revealed her sparkling white fangs._

 _Julie growled, standing between them and Beau patted her head, trying to get her to settle down._

 _"Edythe? Why are you dressed like that?" Beau took a step forward, towards her, and she smiled wider, eyes twinkling with amusement._

 _"Trust me," she purred, and Beau took another step, "We'll be together for all eternity,"_

 _Beau hesitated and Julie launched herself across the space between him and Edythe, her teeth and claws tearing into Edythe's chest while at the same time Edythe's fangs sank into Julie's neck._

* * *

"No!" Beau shouted, wrenching upright out of his bed.

His CD player hit the floor and was probably broken. Beau glanced, disoriented, at the clock on his dresser.

It was five-thirty in the morning.

He groaned, fell back, covering his face with his arm.

Well, that was a nightmare.

Beau didn't want to accidently fall back asleep, so he sluggishly got out of bed and headed to take a shower.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

 **Edythe's P.O.V**

 _He loved her._

 _He knew what she was and he still loved her._

 _He knew what she was._

 ** _He knew…_**

 _The enormity of what she had just done hit her as soon as Beau's house was out of sight._

 _What had she done?_

 _In just 5 minutes_ _, she destroyed her almost perfect persona and role within the Cullen family. In fact, she had undone more than a century of good works._

 _In just 5 minutes, she had violated the most sacred Vampire law and simultaneously risked her family with death (real death) at the hands of the Volturi should this incident become known…she even allowed herself to be put in a position where Beau—a **human** — can hurt her emotionally for the first time in forever and hurt her family if he exposes them. _

_He won't expose us._

 _He said he **Loved** her… with his own words._

 _She didn't have to read it in his mind or hear it through the mind of his friend._

 _He knew what she was and he still said he loved her…_

 _But humans were so unpredictable, their feelings changed in the blink of an eye._

 _She should never have agreed to give Beau time to think about it in the forlorn hope he will still accept her. Not when he is the one person who's mind she couldn't read._

 _If he turned against her…_

 _He wouldn't._

 _Beau wanted to be around her._

 _Beau thought she was an angel. A being from heaven._

 _Would his feelings change now that he knew she was a monster, cursed with an empty immortal life that could only be sustained through draining the life blood of another living creature? Whether human blood or animal blood, it made no difference._

 _There had been a time, when she thought she could stop the killing, that her control would grow to the point she could simply take what she needed from the animals and leave them alive…but the venom in her teeth was like acid and it was more merciful to kill the creature than leaving it to writhe in agony._

 _Then Beau had touched her cold, bloody hands, and had not pulled away from her the shock from that first contact still lingered when she thought about it. Beau had even spent time with her, hanging from her every word, sharing his life with her, willingly._

 _And yet, by telling him what she was, she had also put Beau in danger._

 _Edythe stared at her white hands, hating their hardness, their coldness, their inhuman strength..._

 _Beau wouldn't just be in danger from the Volturi, but also from Rosalie and Jasper if they felt that he represented too much risk and decided it would be better to get rid of that threat. They already had a massive family blow out about it the day Edythe saved Beau from Taylor's van, but Alice's visions helped restore a delicate peace._

 _Rosalie_ _had been against her friendship with Beau from the start…she never wanted to involve another human in their cursed life. Rosalie believed it would be more merciful to kill someone instead._

 _Rosalie thought Edythe was selfish and seemed sure that Edythe was going to change Beau at some point, cursing him forever even though Edythe never had any intentions of ever doing that to him._

 _Edythe didn't need to be convinced, she understood death was like a fairytale compared to the 'life' they were forced to submit to._

 ** _'You're going to ruin him'_** _Rosalie had thought, **'Just like you and Carlisle ruined me… the way I ruined Emmet…we curse everything we touch!'**_

 _Human lives were so fleeting and so hard to maintain. Their bodies were so fragile…so breakable._

 _And her kind were so…perilous to humans, what did she expect would happen if she stayed with him? And yet she couldn't make herself leave him either._

 _If Rosalie and Jasper decided to kill Beau, then Edythe would be forced to stand against her family…_

 _Edythe began breathing more quickly, the fire started clawing up and down her throat. If she'd still been human, she would assume that she was on the verge of a panic attack._

 _She shook her head._

 _That wasn't going to happen._

 _She would explain herself and they would understand._

 _There was no other option._

 _She wouldn't leave Beau unprotected, nor would she break her promise and visit his room at night when he needed space to decide her fate._

 _If he ever awoke and discovered her lurking there the breach of trust would forever harm whatever chance she had with him._

 _Or if his friend— **the cause of this entire mess** —were to awaken during one of her nightly visits…_

 _Edythe could feel her face twisting into a sneer at the thought of them in the same bed, however 'innocent' they appeared to be…_

 _The Quileute had been nothing but trouble since day one. Decades later and they were still a huge thorn in her side._

 _Edythe realized that Alice had most likely seen what happened at Beau's by now._

 _Alice_ _was the only one who supported her friendship with Beau._

 _Though she was supportive because her future vision let her know what was going to happen before Edythe had ever talked to him. That and Alice saw the potential of a friend like Beau, with all its vicarious human experiences which she never got to experience. Perhaps Alice might help protect Beau as well?_

 _Her sister hadn't predicted this mess though…a little warning would have been nice. Although Edythe realized she had no one to blame but herself. She still couldn't believe she blurted out their deepest secret, and all because she couldn't stand to see him so angry and dejected about her, it hurt something deep in her chest. Would she be able to trust herself again? Would her family?_

 _Still, Edythe trusted_ _Alice to wait for her to get home and explain herself, perhaps even share some insight on what would happen next. Then Edythe would have to face Carlisle and admit to the mess she just put everyone in._

 _She dreaded the various reactions that were about to take place, but it was the best plan she could come up with under the circumstances. However, it left one nagging thought which tormented or the rest of the way home…_

 _What wo_ _u_ _ld Beau's answer be and what_ _wo_ _u_ _ld_ _happen then?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Thank you, everyone, who is reading my story! I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix things I may have forgotten to add before, some spelling mistakes I may have made, and/or some P.O.V. I'm going to start reposting my story a chapter every few days until I get back to where I left off.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **R ead It**

 **E njoy It**

 **V alidate It**

 **I nvite Others to View It**

 **E njoy It Again**

 **W rite a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Time to Think**

 _"Thinking about something is like picking up a stone when taking a walk, either while skipping rocks on the beach, for example, or looking for a way to shatter the glass doors of a museum. When you think about something, it adds a bit of weight to your walk, and as you think about more and more things you are liable to feel heavier and heavier, until you are so burdened you cannot take any further steps, and can only sit and stare at the gentle movements of the ocean waves or security guards, thinking too hard bout too many things to do anything else."  
_ **― Lemony Snicket, The End**

* * *

Beau got dressed, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper and grabbing clothes at random from his drawer. Then he made his bed and headed over to his computer.

He waited for it to start up and then got to work, researching Vampires. Beau knew that it was a waste of time. He read Dracula previously and even seen a few vampire movies with Julie, they were beyond ridiculous.

Besides, Edythe obviously wasn't like other vampires, she said so herself. Also, she was walking around in the daytime, plus Beau had garlic pizza for lunch one time and she didn't seem to mind, and he hit her with a snowball and she didn't melt from the water.

Or was that last one about witches?

Annoyed, Beau got up from his computer and decided to go make breakfast.

Edythe admitted that she was a vampire.

Beau regretted not asking more questions when he had the chance, but he knew it was better to think for himself before he accidentally said something to offend her.

Beau scrambled eggs, remembering Edythe saving him from the van.

He thought she was an angel but wasn't a vampire the opposite of an angel? Or maybe Vampires were angels of death?

 _Edythe stepped into the light, opening her cloak. Beau's eyes widened, as he took in her black dress, that hung all the way to the ground but exposed her arms to the shoulders and had a deep-cut V for a neckline._

Beau reviewed all the reasons he'd thought she was an angel: the inhuman beauty, her heavenly scent, the impossible speed and strength, the way her eye color shifting from black to gold and back again, her pale skin. He compared that to what he knew about vampires.

He chuckled to himself. His life was weird.

Edythe was a vampire; it explained why she never seemed to eat, the grace with which she moved, the reason she sometimes spoke like a historical romance that he used to read with his mom.

It also explained why she wasn't in school the day they'd done blood typing. She hadn't said no to the beach trip till he told her where they were going. She seemed to know what everyone around her was thinking… except him. And she kept telling him that she was dangerous.

Well, he always knew that she wasn't human.

Edythe was a vampire.

What should he do about it?

Usually, when he had a problem, he'd talk it out with Julie. But _this?_ There was no way.

He didn't plan to avoid her, either way. He'd meant it when he said that he loved her, but…

Was the Edythe he knew the real one? Or was the black-gowned Edythe with the sharp teeth and nails the real one?

There were two sides of every story, so maybe they both were the real Edythe? Did it matter?

His head was starting to hurt again so maybe a break would be good and he needed some time to clear his head, before he made a stupid decision, that he couldn't take back.

Because when he thought of Edythe, of her voice, her hypnotic eyes, the magnetic way her body pulled him toward her, all he wanted was to be with her.

But she was a vampire and she admitted that she'd never wanted anyone's blood more than she wanted his.

That seemed like a weird way to start a relationship. I wanted to kill you, more than I've ever wanted to kill anyone, but then I saved your life and wanted to be friends instead and now we're in love. What was so weird about that?

He was an idiot. And his life was a joke that never ended.

His nightmare came back to him and he thought about Julie.

He was supposed to take her to get their Sadie Hawkins costumes today.

He checked his phone and was surprised to see that she hadn't messaged him back.

After all the work, she put into helping him get close to Edythe, he thought that she'd be waiting on the edge of her seat to find out how things turned out.

Beau sighed and tried to think of how he was going to make it through a conversation without everything spilling out.

The second he got near Julie, she was going to know something was up. And knowing his luck, she'd do that mind reading thing and discover that Edythe was a vampire.

Then Edythe would never trust him again…

How was he going to keep her from reading his mind and discovering Edythe was a vampire?

Beau was about to put his phone down and tried to think of a way out of going to the mall with her, then he remembered that Julie might need cheering up herself.

" _Things didn't work out with that guy you were interested in?" Beau questioned and Julie smiled._

 _"I got rejected before I could even confess," Julie admitted, softly, with her eyes still closed, the words almost drowned out by the waves._

He hoped she wasn't still upset about that. Whoever the guy was, he probably wasn't worth it, only a total jerk wouldn't give Julie a chance.

" _You know, when you find a guy that you're interested in, I'll be sure to help you out too, right?" Beau said, ignoring the way his stomach twisted._

 _"Really?" her entire face lit up with a sunny grin, her eyes crinkling at the corners, "You'd really help me out?"_

 _"Of course," Beau promised, and Julie pulled Beau into a quick hug, giggling._

 _"Thanks, beautiful," Julie murmured in his ear, "But I already have a guy I'm interested in,"_

Still, Julie really liked that mystery guy.

She might not want to go to the mall anymore. She might want to stay home and mope. Beau knew that if Edythe had turned him down, that's what he probably would've done.

And then Julie would've shown up and forced Beau out of the house and tried to cheer him up. Then again, Julie had a lot of experience when it came to cheering him up.

Beau had never really had to comfort Julie after a breakup or getting rejected.

He couldn't remember if Julie had ever had a boyfriend before. He tried to think, but nothing came up. Julie had talked to him about guys before…he was sure of it.

Beau thought about his mom and the way she always seemed to fall apart after a breakup. The three movies that she'd make him sit through; 10 Things I Hate About You, The Way We Were, and Sense and Sensibility.

Three movies he will never admit he enjoyed.

If Julie didn't want to go shopping then they could just hang around the house and mope together.

He'd just need to get a bucket of chocolate ice cream, a box of Kleenex, a pair of old ratty sweats, and… pizza with garlic and parmesan cheese.

Beau dialed Julie's number…but her phone went straight to voicemail.

She must have forgotten to charge it.

Beau called her house phone, and Billy picked up.

"Morning, Billy," Beau greeted, "Can I talk to Julie?"

"Sorry, son" Billy replied, "She left a while ago,"

"Oh," Beau frowned, this was new, "Um…did she say where she was going?"

"No, but she's most likely with Quil and Embry," Billy stated, casually, and Beau sighed.

"Well, when she comes back, can you please ask her to call me? We were supposed to go buy our costumes today," Beau said, awkwardly.

"Sure, sure," Billy said, "Oh, are you coming to Sue's for dinner tonight?"

"Uh…I don't know," Beau rubbed the back of his neck, remembering what Leah said, "Yeah, I'll be there. What time?"

"Dinner starts at 8:00," Billy said, and Beau smiled.

"Right, so be there at 7:00," Beau rolled his eyes, and Billy chuckled.

"You know Sue…" Billy trailed off.

"You don't help, you don't eat," Beau finished, "Bye, Billy,"

"Bye," Billy hung up.

Beau stared at his phone, debating whether to call Quil and find out if Julie was with them before he put his phone in his pocket.

Julie would call him when she got home. She probably didn't think he would call so early in the morning. Maybe she thought they'd see each other in the afternoon.

He glanced at the clock. It was a quarter before 8 AM.

Beau finished his breakfast and started on his paper on Macbeth that was due Wednesday. It was taking longer than he expected it would for him to gather his thoughts enough to write.

Every few minutes his mind would wonder back to Edythe and the reality that vampires were real.

Did that mean that Edythe could only come into his house when she was invited?

He settled into outlining a rough draft and almost finished it when his cell started ringing.

Beau tensed, wondering if it was Edythe calling to see if he was done thinking…didn't he ask her for a few days to think? She would respect that, right?

It was now mid-morning, maybe it was Julie calling him back already?

Wrong on both accounts, oddly enough it was Jeremy. Why would he be calling?

"Hello?" Beau said, confused.

"Hey, dude," Jeremy said, sounding happy, "What's up?"

"Not much," Beau said, looking down at his paper, "Just working on my Macbeth paper,"

"Thank god," Jeremy muttered.

"Huh?" Beau said,

"I'm having trouble with mine and was calling to see if you could help," Jeremy explained, "Want to come over and work on our papers together?"

No. Not really.

But…

Jeremy might provide the distraction he needed.

But still, no. Beau needed to sort things out, he did his best thinking when he was alone.

"I'm actually going to work on my paper at Julie's," Beau lied, nervously.

He waited for Jeremey to call him out or insist that he come over anyway.

"Cool," Jeremey muttered, "Well, that's alright. I'll ask Mckayla to come over instead,"

"Good, um, thanks for understanding," Beau replied, and there was a long pause as Beau waited for Jeremey to hang up.

"We're dating now," Jeremey suddenly said.

"What? You and Mckayla are dating?" Beau questioned.

"I asked her out yesterday afternoon," Jeremey went on to tell Beau the story.

Jeremey asked Mckayla out shortly after they dropped him at his truck. He'd confessed that he'd liked her for a while and she'd admitted that she'd liked him too. Then they'd kissed and now they were in a relationship.

Beau found it a coincidence that both he and Jeremey had decided to confess their feelings on the same day.

At least things had gone well for him and Mckayla.

Beau hung up, feeling unexpectedly stressed from trying to sound interested and supportive for Jeremey.

He couldn't help but be jealous.

Jeremey and Mckayla were going to have a normal high school romance that would probably last a while…

Beau wasn't sure where he stood with Edythe.

Even if he could get past the vampire thing…what if she didn't see him that way?

Beau shook his head and forced himself to work on his paper. He put his best effort into it, refusing to let his personal life affect his grades.

He needed to get an A on this paper.

When it was done, Beau read it over…once…a few minor improvements added, twice…a few tweaks…thrice…by the sixth read over, he realized that he was stalling and reluctantly put the paper away.

Then he did the dishes, did the laundry, vacuumed the floors, wiped the counter, washed the windows, even scrubbed the sink. Once everything was clean and tidy, Beau was forced to look for another distraction.

Beau glanced at the clock again, seeing that it was getting late and he still hadn't heard from Julie.

He called Julie again…but her phone was still off.

He decided to call Quil.

"This is Q," Quill drawled, and Beau hesitated, "Hey, you there man?"

"Hey," Beau sighed, "Is Julie there?"

"Hang on," Quil muttered, and then Beau heard a bunch of angry whispering before Quil came back to the phone, "Haven't seen her,"

"Really?" Beau wasn't convinced, "Because we had plans and Billy said—"

"Haven't seen her," Quil repeated, cutting him off, "But if I do, I'll let her know you want her to call you, alright?"

"Alright," Beau mumbled.

"Good," Quil chuckled, "So, how'd things go with—"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by angry hissing and then Beau heard what sounded like a scuffle.

"Ow! Look, I got to go, man," Quil growled, "Stop hitting me!"

"Wha…?" Beau heard the dial tone and just stared at his phone, before putting it down.

Beau decided to call Embry.

It rang twice and then went to voicemail.

Beau groaned and went back upstairs to do more research on Vampires. He was trying hard to find something that wasn't…horrifying.

Sadly, his search was turning up empty.

After an hour of researching, Beau decided to send an email to her mom. Just a basic summary of the stuff he'd been up to, making sure to leave out any mention of Edythe before he turned his computer off.

Julie still hadn't called.

Beau made himself something to eat and sat on the couch, watching the Food Network. He was in the middle of learning How to Make Perfect Cheesecake when Charlie came home.

"Welcome home, Dad," Beau greeted, with a wave.

"Hey, son, what have you been up to?" Charlie asked, and Beau shrugged.

"Not much," he answered, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I took Cora fishing," Charlie said.

"You took your girlfriend fishing on the second date?" Beau asked, nose wrinkling.

"She had a good time," Charlie smiled, "Her catch was bigger than mine,"

"That's good," Beau said simply and Charlie nodded.

"It's hard to find a woman who likes fishing," Charlie patted his shoulder.

"Well, good for you, dad," Beau looked at Charlie, "You didn't catch anything?"

"Cora bet me my share of the fish that she could catch more," Charlie sighed, "I really thought that I was the better fisherman. I was wrong,"

Beau was just glad that his dad wasn't about to lay wet, smelly fish on the counter he'd just cleaned.

"What are you watching?" Charlie asked as Beau handed him the second sandwich on his plate.

He'd forgotten that it was just him in the house and had made sandwiches for two people instead of one.

"Just some cooking show…Hey, dad?" Beau called, as Charlie started heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Charlie paused.

"Have you ever…? Do you think…?" Beau huffed, realizing that asking Charlie to help him with his problems with Edythe would be pointless, "Have you heard from Julie?"

Charlie tensed.

"Not today," he stated, heading into the kitchen, and Beau heard the fridge open, "Why?"

Beau frowned, setting his plate on the table, and getting up to follow Charlie.

"Because we had plans today and I haven't heard from her," Beau said, and Charlie grabbed a beer.

"Oh," he muttered, opening the can.

"She seemed a little down and I wanted to know how she was doing. Did she seem okay when you went to Billy's yesterday?" Beau asked, and Charlie shrugged.

"She seemed alright. She came with Billy and me to Harry's to watch the game," Charlie stated, putting his beer down on the table and picking up the plate that he'd put the sandwich Beau gave him on, "How did things go with that girl from your Biology class?"

Beau sighed.

"Not good, huh?" Charlie said, sympathetically.

"It's…complicated," Beau replied, running a hand through his hair, "I- I'm going to go get ready to go to Sue's,"

Beau grabbed his plate off the table and headed upstairs. He didn't want to hang around for this conversation.

"Beau, it's only 5:45," Charlie called behind him as Beau quickly exited the kitchen.

Once in his room, he let out a breath of relief, but it was short lived.

What was he going to do?

…..

Beau changed into a clean shirt before heading to Sue's. He drove slowly, trying not to be too early.

Sue was happy to see him.

"It's been too long," she stated, her thin face lighting up as gave him a hug.

"Sorry about that," Beau mumbled, guiltily.

"Well, just don't let it happen again, young man," Sue put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"I won't," Beau promised, and Sue smiled.

"You're early," she said, and Beau rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I thought I'd help you cook," Beau said, and Sue pinched his cheek.

"Come in then," Sue said, moving aside so he could enter the house, "I'm making Slow-Cooker Stout & Chicken Stew and for dessert, we're having Glazed Chocolate-Pumpkin Bundt Cake,"

"Sounds good," Beau stated, taking off his shoes and placing them near the door before following Sue into the kitchen, "Where is everyone?"

"Leah went to Sam's," Sue explained, fondly, "Those two have been joined at the hip since that boy proposed,"

Beau made a face of disgust, behind Sue's back.

"I saw that," Sue said over her shoulder, and Beau quickly stopped making faces, "You're going to have to get over your issues with marriage,"

"It's just a piece of paper," Beau muttered, "It's not like it really means anything,"

Sue turned around giving him a sad look and Beau fought the urge to apologize.

He was being honest and Sue had a no lying policy in her house.

"It's much more than that," Sue said, rubbing her wedding ring, but she thankfully didn't go on, "Seth is off playing soccer with Collin and Harry is over at Billy's."

"So, it's just you and me," Beau joked, and Sue patted his cheek.

"That's right," Sue laughed, "So, roll up those sleeves boy and let's get to work,"

Beau looked at all the ingredients spread out across the table.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned, happy that he'd be too busy cooking to think anymore.

Sue smirked.

For the next 35 minutes, Sue put Beau to work, it was mostly just handing her ingredients and chopping vegetables for her, but Beau enjoyed it. And once the dinner was in the slow cooker, they moved on to making the dessert.

Seth came home, just as they were pulling out the ingredients for the cake.

"Hey, Beau!" Seth greeted cheerfully, holding his shoes in one hand and his socks in the other.

"Hi, Seth," Beau said, looking at the mud-covered boy and wrinkling his nose at the smell wafting off him.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner," Sue said, and Seth nodded.

"Yes, mom," Seth said, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Sue shook her head.

"Wash first, kiss later," she stated, and Seth grinned.

"Sure thing," he said, running off.

"That boy has so much energy," Sue chuckled, "He never stops moving, not even when he's asleep,"

"Is he going to help us cook?" Beau questioned, and Sue looked horrified.

"Don't even suggest that," Sue said, "My son couldn't cook to save his life. His last attempt almost burned down the house,"

Sue observed Beau's skeptical look and simply pointed up, Beau then noticed the scorch marks on the ceiling.

"I thought he would've gotten better," Beau muttered, remembering how eager Seth had always looked when Sue was cooking, following her around the kitchen.

"He tried." Sue shuddered and then shook her head, "No, when he comes down, I'm going to send him over to the store for ice,"

"Oh," Beau said and Sue smiled.

"I used to ask him to set the table, but Seth always puts so much energy into everything that he does. I can't tell you how many plates that boy has dropped," Sue sounded annoyed, but her eyes glowed with a fondness that made Beau think of his own mom, "Harry's going to set the table when he gets back,"

"What's Leah going to do?" Beau asked as Sue handed him the mixing bowl and a spoon.

"She's in charge of her father's meal," Sue stated, and Beau raised an eyebrow.

"The doctor has put him on a special diet," she looked worried for a brief second, before she shook her head, "Anyway, she should be here any minute,"

"I'm sure Harry will be alright," Beau said, trying to give her a comforting smile.

"Thanks," Sue pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Now, Charlie is going to show up with a six-pack. Quil will show up with a bottle of Chardonnay from Tiffany. Embry will show up with a bag of dinner rolls. Billy will show up with Spaghetti. And-"

"Julie will show up with cupcakes?" Beau guessed, and Sue shook her head.

"Julie will show up with a few boxes of soda," Sue said, absently, "Sam will show up with a dish that Leah is helping him prepare as we speak. Most likely, a pie,"

Beau started to say something, but Seth came back.

"Okay, mom. I'm here to help," he said proudly, and Sue kissed him on the forehead.

"Can you run to the store and get me some ice, sweetheart?" Sue asked, and Seth smiled.

"No problem!" he exclaimed, heading out the back door.

Sue rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet and grabbing a ten. Seth stuck his head back in the door.

"Mom, I forgot-" he started, and Sue held out the money, "Right, thanks,"

He smiled sheepishly as he took the money from her.

"Be right back!" he called, running off again.

Beau couldn't help but laugh.

"Get back to work," Sue said, trying to look disapproving, but her eyes were sparkling with humor. They finished preparing the cake and dinner was starting to smell good.

"I wonder why they call it a 'Slow Cooker'" Beau mused.

"True, but his one has always been fast, I'm not complaining", Sue responded then added "of course it helps that the chicken was pre-cooked. It's really just cooking the vegetables and letting things soak in the Stout at this point"

"Hi Mom," Leah called out a few moments later as she entered the house.

People started arriving shortly after that and Seth returned with the ice. After the cake was in the oven and Sam showed up with a pie, Leah ushered Beau out of the kitchen, so Sam could take his place. Beau decided to head out to the living room to hang out with Seth, Quil, and Embry.

"Hi, guys," Beau greeted the two teens.

"Hey, Beau," Quil replied, and Embry just gave him a nod.

"Did you guys ever find Julie?" Beau asked, and Quil gave him a look.

"I haven't seen her," he said, with a smirk, "Have you seen her Em?"

"No," Embry said, shortly.

"Julie's missing?" Seth questioned, confused, and Embry elbowed him in the side, "Ow!"

Beau just stared at them. Seth was rubbing his side, Embry was glaring at Seth, while Quil was watching the television as if nothing was strange about it.

"There you have it," Quil shrugged, "But if you need to see her so badly, why don't you go find her?"

"I don't know where she is," Beau said, and Quil raised an eyebrow.

"You're her _best friend_ ," Quil said, and Embry snorted, "If anyone will know where she would be, it should be you,"

Beau left the room after that.

"Um, Sue?" Beau poked his head in the kitchen, noticing Leah leaning close to Sam's ear whispering something that makes Sam throws back his head and laughs. "I'm going to run out for a bit and try to find Julie,"

"Julie?" Sue questioned, and Leah rolls her eyes.

"Why are you looking for her?" Sam questioned, crossing his arms, and leaning against the counter.

"I haven't talked to her all day," Beau said, "She seemed upset yesterday and I-"

"We know," Leah turned her back to him, going back to cooking, "Sam and I gave her a ride home,"

"Oh," Beau said, unsure, "Did she say anything to you?"

"Yes," Sam said, simply at the same time Leah said, "You're an idiot,"

"What?" Beau asked, offended, and Leah sighed.

"Well, you'd better hurry up," Leah gestured for him to leave, "If you're not back, we're eating without you,"

Sam uncrossed his arms, one of them looping around her waist, as he leans in to whisper something in her ear that has her giggling, while she cooks.

Beau looked at Sue, who shrugged.

"Alright…well…bye," Beau said, awkwardly, before heading out the door, pausing on the porch to put his shoes on.

He decided the first place he should probably go to find Julie would be her house. Billy and Charlie were pulling up, just as he was leaving.

He waved at them as he drove away.

Of course, Julie wasn't in her house, she was in her garage.

Beau could hear her radio playing; a sad woman was repeating the name Jolene over and over. He paused in the doorway, expecting to see Julie working.

Instead, he found her lying in the back seat of her car, with her arm covering her eyes.

"Hey," he said, after he turned off the radio and Julie didn't move, "It's time to head to Sue's,"

Julie didn't respond, and Beau knew she wasn't asleep, no one could sleep with the radio that loud.

Beau felt a little tug in his stomach.

"Jules?" Beau tapped her leg, "Julie?"

Julie brought her hands up to her face, scrubbing quickly, before sitting up to look at him with a smile on her face, a smile that somehow didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey, Beautiful!" Julie greeted, and Beau frowned.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, and Julie nodded, "Really? Because that didn't sound like your usual happy music and you weren't responding when I called your name,"

"I'm sorry, that was dumb." Julie gestured for him to move back, and then got out of the car once he did, "I'm just being dramatic."

"I've been calling you all day," Beau said, and looked over at Julie's phone, which was sitting on top of her tool box, "Where have you been?"

Julie didn't answer and Beau decided not to press.

"I thought you wanted to go get your costume today?" Beau asked, and Julie's eyes darted to him briefly, then darted away again as she sighed.

"I forgot about that, sorry." she muttered.

Beau brought his hand to her head and Julie tensed, eyes snapping to meet his so fast that Beau was worried that he'd hurt her. Then Julie sighed and relaxed.

"Geez, you're running a fever again!" Beau exclaimed, and Julie groaned, knocking his hand off her head.

"It's nothing," Julie said, walking around him and heading over to where her tools were.

"We have to get to Sue's or they'll start eating without us," Beau reminds her and Julie nods, picking up some of the scattered tools off the floor and putting them back in her toolbox.

"Right," she muttered and Beau stared at her back, unsure how to proceed.

"Julie, are you still upset about that guy, because-" Beau started, but Julie interrupted him.

"We'd better get going," she said, closing her toolbox and standing up, "Just let me run in the house and get the drinks,"

"Why didn't you cook something?" Beau asked, curious, and Julie shrugged.

"I never cook on Sue's night," Julie grinned, patting his arm, "Can't compete with Sue's cooking,"

Beau follows Julie out of her garage, his shoulder bumps up against hers as they make their way to the house and Beau swears he can feel could the warmth rolling off Julie.

Julie hasn't asked him about what happened with Edythe. Beau thought that would be the first thing she would want to talk about. After all the time that she had invested into cheering him on.

But maybe it was like how he felt with Jeremey and Mckayla. No one wanted to talk about someone's love life when theirs wasn't working out.

Edythe.

He hoped he hadn't upset her by asking for a few days to think. Would things change, now that she told him —

"Ouch," Beau complained, rubbing his shoulder, after Julie punched him, "What was that for?"

"You're thinking too much," Julie winked, and Beau glared at her.

"How do you do that?" Beau questioned and Julie smirked.

"It's a gift," she teased, bumping her shoulder against Beau's. "You can go wait in your truck. I can get the drinks by myself,"

"I don't mind helping," Beau said, and Julie shook her head.

"I've got it, Buttercup," Julie grinned,

"Buttercup?" Beau questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Favorite Powerpuff girl," she explained, and Beau gave her a look.

"Your favorite Powerpuff girl was Bubbles," he reminded her.

"Not mine," she tapped the tip of his nose, "Yours,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Beau blushed and looked away.

"I'm still surprised that you didn't like Blossom," Julie rolled her eyes, turning away from him and heading into the house, Beau following closely behind, despite her earlier protests, Julie rolled her eyes and asked, "So, how did things go with Edythe?"

"I told her I loved her," Beau muttered, his voice rough.

"Oh," Julie hesitated for a moment, "So, are you two…?"

Beau shook his head.

"She told me some things first that I need to think about," Beau explained, vaguely.

Julie placed her hand on his shoulder, concern in her eyes.

" Are you alright?" Julie asked, and Beau shook his head.

"I'm…fine. Just a little confused," Beau muttered, "I asked her to give me a few days, to think about things."

"What did she say?" Julie asked, taking her hand off his arm to pick up two of the boxes of Diet Soda.

Beau picked up the last box of Diet Soda, not saying anything, and Julie sighed.

"Never mind," Julie gave him a tight smile, "That's between the two of you,"

"No, it's just…complicated," Beau said, heading towards the door, "And, honestly, whenever I think about it, my head hurts,"

Julie followed him, not saying anything until they'd put the drinks in his truck bed.

"Look, don't make things complicated," Julie finally said and then her voice wavered, "You still told her you loved her after whatever she told you?"

"Yeah, I told her," Beau chuckled, rubbing his hand down his face, "I just wanted her to know, but…"

"But?" Julie waited, and Beau opened the door on the passenger side so she could get in.

"We're just really different," Beau admitted, "I don't know if things could work with her being…and me being…"

Beau trailed off, closing the door before he could think about Edythe's secret.

"Beau?" Julie pressed, and Beau shook his head, "You don't want to talk about it?"

"No," he said, "I'm just going to—"

"Think things over," Julie finished.

"Yeah," Beau nodded, "I think this is something I need to think over by myself, sorry."

"Okay, Beautiful," Julie said, "But… don't think too much. You said a few days, right?"

Beau ran a hand down his face, nodding.

"Look, let's not talk about me and Edythe," Beau begged, "Do you want to talk about what happened with that guy?"

"Sure," Julie sighed, "But not right now,"

"Oh," Beau decided to let it go…for now.

It was a quiet drive back to Sue's.

Julie didn't play with the radio, preferring to just stare out the window for once. Beau wanted to talk to her, but he wasn't sure what to say to cheer her up.

At Sue's, everyone sat down for their meal. Beau was proud to say that he had helped in making it and Sue patted him on the head.

Once everyone started eating, Beau noticed Harry had a skinless chicken breast, brown rice, and steamed carrots on his plate, and he didn't look happy. That must have been the special meal that Leah had to make for her father.

"The doctor said that you need to take better care of yourself," Sue chided, when she saw the look on Harry's face, "A healthy diet, and exercise should keep you around for a long time,"

"We can work out together," Seth said, looking at his dad with a bright smile, "There's a gym in town,"

"I'll join you guys," Charlie said, patting his stomach, "I'm starting to get a little soft in the middle,"

"Me too," Julie said, chowing down, "I've been meaning to join a gym,"

"You can work out with me," Quil offered, flexing his muscles.

"He'd get a better work out with Sam," Leah gave her fiancé an enamored look, that he returned.

"He should probably warm up with Quil first," Sam said, putting his hand over hers.

"Beau looks like he should work out more," Embry said, giving Beau a dirty look.

Everyone glanced at Beau, and he groaned.

"Fine, I'll join too," he said, and everyone smiled, except Harry.

"I don't need to join a gym. My heart is fine," he said, and Sue gave him a look.

"That's not what the doctor said," she gave him another scoop of steamed carrots, "Now, eat your dinner,"

"Yes, Dear," Harry's shoulder's slumped.

"Tough luck," Billy said, patting his shoulder, "At least you're not a diabetic. Julie loses her mind if I drink more than one can of soda,"

"You're lucky that she lets you have even one," Charlie said, "Luckily, I'm the healthiest member of the group,"

"What about your cholesterol?" Julie asked, and Charlie shut up.

"What's wrong with his cholesterol?" Beau asked, frowning.

"It's too high," Seth answered, and Charlie wouldn't look at him.

"You didn't tell me that, Dad," Beau stated, thinking of the dinners he had made.

"Oh, you're in trouble now Charlie," Harry snickered.

Beau made a note to research meals for people with high cholesterol, when he got home.

After dinner, Beau stopped at the library and checked out as many books on Vampire Lore that he could find. There wasn't much.

Beau stayed up most of the night, reading, thinking about Edythe and what having a relationship with a vampire might entail. By the time, he drifted off to sleep he had more questions than answers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Thank you, everyone, who is reading my story!** **I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix some spelling mistakes I may have made, or some P.O.V. I'm going to start reposting my story a chapter every few days until I get back to where I left off.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **Read It**

 **Enjoy It**

 **Validate It**

 **Invite Others to View It**

 **Enjoy It Again**

 **Write a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Doesn't Have to Change**

 _"All friends have secrets. We're like three-dimensional shapes on paper; we all have hidden sides. And there's some secrets we don't even reveal to ourselves."_  
 **― Nenia Campbell, Bound to Accept**

* * *

Beau was very tired that morning. After staying up half the night researching vampires he eventually fell into a fitful sleep. Beau looked out the window and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was another sunny day.

He stumbled to the window, opening it—surprised with how easily it slid up, and breathed in the fresh air, which helped him wake up.

He smiled a tired smile, then closing the window as he recalled some of the things he was thinking about the night before.

Beau grabbed the notebook off his dresser where he had written certain questions that he wanted to ask Edythe. He was careful that each question was cryptic enough that if he lost his notebook, no one would suspect Edythe was a vampire. But they would probably think he was weirder than usual.

He took a moment to glance at his alarm clock, and then flinched.

It was almost 8:00 am!

He was going to be late and he still needed to pick up Julie.

Beau rushed through his morning routine, brushing his teeth in the shower, grabbing a random outfit, and putting on his shoes while he hopped down the stairs.

Naturally, he fell, rolling down them and landing flat on his back.

"Ow," Beau said, weakly, laying there.

Charlie came out of the kitchen, eating a piece of toast.

"Nice day out," he commented, holding out a hand to help him up, "You okay? You look tired,"

"Yeah," Beau groaned, accepting the hand and yawning, "Rough night. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you were sleeping in," Charlie shrugged, and Beau sighed.

"You were just going to let me miss school?" Beau questioned, and Charlie shrugged again.

"Everyone needs a day off occasionally," Charlie said, then chuckled, "And, besides, you didn't take time off after you almost got crushed by that van,"

"Did Julie call?" Beau asked, changing the subject, and Charlie shook his head.

"Nope, I think she's staying home today." Charlie looked angry, "I don't know why Billy won't take the poor girl to the hospital. She's been sicker these past few months than she's ever been in her entire life, I don't care if he has a problem with Dr. Cullen being at the hospital, his daughter is more important"

"Well, I'm heading to pick her up," Beau said, grabbing his bag, "If she's sick, then I'll stop by after school and take her to the hospital myself. Billy doesn't need to know,"

"Thanks, son" Charlie smiled, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges, "I might not be home after work. I'm picking Cora up from work and we'll probably spend some time together,"

"Okay," Beau said, happy for his father.

Charlie looked happier, and Beau guessed the credit for his happiness could be given to Cora. He hadn't seen his father smile like that, except in the pictures from the early days of his marriage to Renee. Charlie was sure he had met the woman he would spend the rest of his life with when he was three years older than Beau was and even though it hadn't worked out, Beau was glad that Charlie hadn't grown too cynical or given up on love altogether.

 _His father deserved to be happy._

"Bye, Dad," Beau said, remembering that he was late.

He finished slipping on his shoes, grabbed his jacket just in case it rained, shoved his notebook in his bag, and headed out to pick up Julie.

When Beau arrived at Julie's house, he glanced at his cellphone to check the time and then got out the truck to knock. There was no time to just wait for her to come out like he usually did.

Beau knocked, but no one came to the door.

He frowned and knocked again, louder.

It took a while, but eventually, Julie came to the door.

"Morning, Cream Puff," Julie greeted yawning, opening the door wider for him to come in, "I'm almost done. Help yourself to some breakfast,"

Her hair was loose and tousled, and she was wearing a green cargo jacket, an unbuttoned red plaid flannel shirt, a tight black T-shirt and tight black shorts.

"You look ready to me," Beau muttered, as he glanced down at his own red plaid flannel shirt and dark jeans.

"Guess great minds think alike, huh?" Julie joked as he walked past her into the house.

"We're going to be late for—" Beau glanced at his phone, and sighed.

There was no way that they could make it in time. He glanced back at Julie, wondering what was different about her.

"Did you get taller?" he asked, and Julie shrugged.

"I don't think so," she mumbled, bringing her hand up to her head, "Ugh, I have a headache,"

"Are you okay?" Beau questioned, reaching over to feel her forehead, Julie leaned into his touch for a moment, then pulled away.

"I'm fine," she said, but Beau's hand was burning.

"Julie, I don't think you should go to school today," Beau said, looking at his hand, "And your dad needs to take you to the doctor,"

" _I Said I'm Fine!"_ Julie snapped, and Beau flinched, "Oh god, I'm sorry,"

Julie touched his shoulder, looking guilty.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just—," Julie sighed, "My dad and I got into a fight last night. He thinks that I should come back to school on the reservation,"

"What! Why?" Beau questioned, "It's the middle of the school year. I don't mind picking you up,"

"He keeps giving me these looks, asking me how I'm feeling and he said I looked different," Julie looked upset, "Sam stopped by the house yesterday after we got back from Sue's and he and Dad started talking about my ' _condition'_ , as if Sam was a doctor or something,"

"Do you want to stay over at our place tonight?" Beau asked, and Julie shook her head.

"It's okay, we're good," Julie grinned, looking more like her usual self, then she turned away and headed toward the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Beau asked, following her, and Julie gave him a tired smile.

"I need a pick me up," Julie said, heading to the coffee pot, "You look like you could use one too. Long night?"

"No, I'm fine and I'm not…" his stomach chose the moment to growl, loudly, "…hungry,"

"Did you eat breakfast?" Julie asked smirking and Beau reluctantly shook his head, "You're one who should probably stay home. You have bags under your eyes," Julie jabbed back.

"I do?" Beau questioned, not having had time to look in the mirror before he left.

"Yep, let me guess, you stayed up half the night thinking about Edythe?" Julie grumbled, absently, taking a few sips from her mug, before sliding the cup across the table towards him.

Beau cringed, wondering if he was that predictable.

"Nothing wrong with being predictable," Julie joked, heading to the fridge, bending over to get ingredients, "It means that you're dependable. That's something a lot of women look for in a man,"

Beau's eyes strayed to her ass, Julie wiggled it a little and Beau couldn't help but stare, watching the way the fabric of her shorts stretched across her round apple shaped bottom.

Julie looked over her shoulder, giving him a knowing look.

"I can feel you staring at my ass," Julie said, smugly, and Beau looked away embarrassed, picking up the mug and staring at it instead.

"Julie, are you sure you're okay?" Beau asked, trying to change the subject as he sat down at her table, but Julie didn't say anything, "Julie?"

"I'm not sick," Julie said, and then straightening up, "You know, I had the weirdest dream last night?"

"What about?" Beau waited, taking a sip of the coffee, then wrinkled his nose and slid it back across the table, just as Julie set out some eggs and sausage.

"I was being chased by something…and I ran and I ran, but it kept coming." Julie's face was blank and Beau felt cold, "I fell and it pulled me into the woods, growling. It was terrifying,"

Beau tried to think of something to say to that, but Julie wasn't finished.

"Then you were there," Julie muttered, sitting down and Beau frowned, "I reached for you with all my strength, but I couldn't get to you…and then the forest caught fire…and I was burning and I was alone…I…"

"Julie?" Beau reached across the table to take her hand in his, "I'm right here,"

Julie's hand was just as hot as her forehead. She gave him an unreadable look, slipping her hand out of his and grabbing the mug he'd slid over.

"Hmm, this needs more sugar and cream," Julie commented, standing up and heading back over to the coffee pot.

"Julie, we should really get going," Beau said and Julie laughed, looking as if that moment had never happened.

"Why? We're already late," Julie said, pouring more coffee into the mug and scooping two spoonsful of sugar in as well.

"We still have to go to school," Beau said, and Julie ignored him, taking another sip, and then adding some more cream, lightening the color to almost blonde and sipped again before sliding it back to him.

"Better?" she asked.

Beau tasted it and nodded.

"Yeah, decaf, right?" Beau asked, holding onto his cup.

"Of course," Julie said, and Beau took another sip.

"Now, go…" he looked Julie over again, wondering how she wasn't ready yet if she was dressed, "Do whatever it is that you need to do to be ready. I'll make breakfast,"

"I just need to finish my hair and put on my shoes," Julie waved him off.

"Your hair looks good as is," Beau pointed out, "Now go put on your shoes, please"

"Are we still going to Port Angles tonight?" Julie asked, smiling brightly, "Because the dance in in a few days and we need to look good if the three of us want to win the costume contest,"

"We are not entering the costume contest," Beau stated, glad that Julie seemed to be returning to her usual perky self.

"There's a prize, though!" Julie exclaimed, grinning cheekily and holding her arms wide, "Don't you want to win?"

"Not reall— _hey!_ " Beau complained as Julie stole the mug from him.

"Thanks, Beautiful!" she grinned, finishing off his coffee, giving him back the empty mug.

"I thought that was mine this time," Beau said and Julie laughed, clapping her hands together, before running off to the bathroom.

Beau grumbled under his breath, before rushing to make breakfast for them both, a smile spreading across his face the second he heard her room door slam. He really hoped Billy didn't make Julie switch schools.

He liked seeing his best friend every day and school would really suck without her.

Beau made a simple breakfast, opting for scrambled eggs and toast while rejecting the sausage Julie pulled out earlier as it would take too long. He was just putting the eggs on their plates when Julie came into the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail that couldn't have taken more than 5 seconds to do and she was wearing her combat boots of all things.

"I like my boots," Julie said, picking up her fork.

"I didn't say anything," Beau said innocently and Julie gave him a look.

"But you were thinking about it," Julie chided, sticking out her tongue.

"Your fault for listening," Beau stated, passing her a plate of eggs and toast.

"This is good," Julie said, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, and Beau grinned.

"Thanks, Alvin," Beau joked, and Julie swallowed.

"You mean Brittany," Julie pointed her fork at him, "Does that make you Simon?"

"I liked Simon," Beau muttered as he wolfed down his breakfast, hoping to lead by example, when he was done he looked up, "You ready to go?"

"We missed the first hour," Julie frowned at her empty plate, "Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"Are you trying to encourage me to skip school?" Beau asked, giving her a mock-scandalized look, and Julie sighed.

"No, never," Julie said, getting up, "Let's go. We can probably make it in time for the second hour,"

"If we're lucky," Beau muttered, heading to the door.

Beau held the door open for her, and Julie walked as slowly as she possibly could.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" Beau asked, frustrated, and Julie shrugged

"I do want to go to school," she sighed, and walked normally, getting in the truck.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Beau said, closing her door for her, before going around to the driver's side, "If you don't feel good, you can stay home,"

"I'm not sick," Julie gave him a sharp look, then exhaled through her nose, "Let's go,"

Beau started his truck and they finally headed off to school.

Julie was unexpectedly quiet, leaning her head against the window with her eyes closed and Beau kept glancing at her.

The rare morning sunlight streaming in through the windows of his truck caused her hair shine to shimmer, bringing out the angles of her face, making her look soft and vulnerable.

 _It was sort of beautiful._

Beau wanted to break the silence and get back the smile she had at the house

"Is it your dad?" Beau prompted, "Because I can ask my dad to talk to him,"

"No," Julie shook her head, "I can handle my dad. That's not it,"

Beau sighed, hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"Is it…" Beau hesitated, "Is it that guy you mentioned? The one who didn't give you a chance? Does he go to our school?"

A flicker of something passed across her face quickly and Beau knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

Beau hadn't thought about it until now, but if the guy who had rejected her went to their school, the chances were good that Julie would probably want to stay home for a few days.

"Yeah, he goes to our school," Julie replied tiredly and Beau opened his mouth to ask for more details, "You really want to do this now?" she added.

"Do what?" Beau questioned and Julie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, ask away," Julie closed her eyes and lay her head back against her seat.

"What's he like?" Beau asked, thinking of the kind of guy who would grab Julie's attention.

He was probably tall, sporty, good-looking, and confident, someone friendly, optimistic, with a huge family she could bond with, and just as affectionate as her.

"He's…," Julie's lips curled into a soft smile and to Beau, there was something so familiar about that look.

He felt a sharp pang in his chest and turned his attention back to the road, his hands clenching around the steering wheel because Julie shouldn't look so…

 _Not for someone who had hurt her._

"He's special," Julie finally said, her eyes warm, "There's no one else like him,"

"What's so special about him?" Beau asked, and Julie glanced at him, before looking away.

"He's…smart…funny…beaut—Handsome," Julie stumbled a little bit, "And his eyes. God, his eyes. And when he smiles, I just…Sometimes, when he'd look at me…I'd think that we…but…"

Julie blinked, shaking her head, hands balled into fists as she trembled, an unhappy set to her mouth, lips tilted down at the corners, and there were shimmering tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Julie, are you…?" Beau started and Julie shook her head abruptly.

"I'm fine," Julie asserted, swiping furiously at the tears trickling down her cheeks and Beau pulled over to the side of the road.

He wrapped his arm around Julie's shoulder.

"We don't have to go to school if you don't want to," Beau said, and Julie gave a watery laugh.

"Just drive," she said, shrugging his arm off her shoulder, "Can't let my grades drop because of a little heartbreak,"

"Right," Beau agreed slowly, a fake smile on his face before they headed to school.

…..

They made it to school a few minutes before the second hour.

He looked around to see that everyone was in the hallway was wearing T-shirts, some even in shorts though the temperature couldn't be over sixty.

McKayla came out of class and was about to walk past them when Julie called out to her.

"Hey, guys," Mckayla said, coming toward them in a skirt that only reached the middle of her thighs and a tank top.

"Hey, McKayla," Beau answered, and Mckayla glanced at Julie, then down at their hands.

Beau waited for her to say something or try to make it seem like this was another one of those _"You two are dating,"_ moments, then he realized that Julie wasn't holding his hand.

Beau glanced over at Julie and opened his mouth to say something but Julie wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hey, Erica!" Julie called, seeing her friend come out of the classroom.

Erica was wearing a black striped, short-sleeve tee dress, with a black and red headband. She barely had time to smile, before Julie pulled her into a hug.

Beau watched Julie hug her friend, wondering if this morning was a fluke. Julie didn't appear to be snapping at people, or crying, and her energy was back.

He really hoped Billy didn't make her switch schools. He liked seeing his best friend every day and hanging out with the group at the beach had felt a little awkward without her there.

"Hi, Erica," Beau said, and Erica nodded at him, before going back to her conversation with Julie.

"So, are you free tonight?" Julie asked, looking excited, "We can shop until we drop and make Beau carry the bags,"

"Hey, I didn't agree to that," Beau objected, and Erica smiled.

"Okay, that sounds like fun," she said, and Julie linked their arms.

"We should get our nails painted blue too!" Julie suggested, practically vibrating in her skin, "The same color as Beau's eyes,"

"What?" Beau questioned, but Julie and Erica ignored him.

"Don't question it," Mckayla said, slapping him on the arm, "You're not ready,"

"Hey," Beau said, a little offended.

Mckayla grinned, brushing her freshly straightened hair behind her ear.

"Great day, isn't it?" she put her hands behind her back, rocking on the heels of her shoes.

"My kind of day," Beau agreed, and Julie smirked.

"If only every day could be warm and sunny, huh?" she joked, elbowing him in the side.

"What did you guys do yesterday?" Mckayla asked, and Erica looked curious too.

"I worked on my car," Julie said, at the same time he said, "I worked on my essay."

Mckayla looked a little confused at the double answer but shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah—the Macbeth thing, I haven't started mine yet. That's due Thursday, right?" she asked, and Beau frowned.

Didn't Jeremy say he was going to call Mckayla yesterday and work on their essays together?

Beau wondered what happened.

"Um, Wednesday, I think." He said, and Julie nodded.

"Wednesday?" Her smile disappeared. "That's not good. I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight."

"Didn't you have a date with Jeremy tonight?" Julie asked.

Beau glanced at Mckayla, who blushed.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be our first date. I can't miss that," Mckayla groaned, then looked hopeful, "Maybe he'll come over and we can work on our papers together,"

"Sure, that might be fun," Julie agreed with a touch of sarcasm, while Beau glanced at his phone to check the time.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Beau stated, and the girls nodded.

Mckayla ran off, hoping to talk to Jeremey before class started, Julie and Erica walked off, chattering away, while Beau looked around for Edythe, but he didn't see her.

He remembered the way she sparkled in the light of his door and figured that she'd probably have stayed home today if she didn't want to cause a scene.

In Trig, Jeremey told him the boys plans for the evening.

"We're going to Port Angeles to catch a movie and order corsages for the dance," Jeremy explained, "Are you coming?"

"I'm taking Erica and Julie shopping in Port Angeles to get our costumes," Beau said, "Maybe we can meet you guys at the movies afterward?"

"Not likely," Jeremey shook his head, "Girls take forever to pick out clothes,"

"What time is the movie?" Beau asked.

"8:00," Jeremey said, "We're going to see The Jacket,"

"You're going to see a movie about a Jacket?" Beau questioned, and Jeremey chuckled.

"No, it's about a military veteran with amnesia, who's accused of murder and put in an asylum," Jeremey explained, "Some doctors give him some experimental drugs, restrains him in a jacket and locks him in the morgue. Then he somehow sees his death and must stop it,"

"Sounds weird," Beau stated, then paused, "Isn't that rated R?"

"Logan's cousin works at the theater," Jeremey said, and Beau frowned.

"I think Mckayla wanted to do something with you tonight," he said, but Jeremey shook his head.

"She has to do her Macbeth essay. She'll remember at the last minute and call and cancel," Jeremy smiled, "It happens all the time,"

"She wants you to work on her paper together," Beau said, and Jeremey shrugged.

"I called to see if she wanted to work on our papers together, but her dad said she was at work," Jeremey explained, answering Beau's unasked question.

"I'll try to make the movie," Beau added.

"You're not going to make it," Jeremey whispered as their teacher began a short lecture and Beau groaned, taking out his notebook and turned to a blank page.

He tried to take notes, but his mind kept wandering back to the growing list of things which were stressing him.

Edythe was a vampire and Julie was heartbroken, probably sick and might be switching schools. Beau felt a bit overwhelmed and Math was not providing a good enough distraction.

When class was over, Beau looked down at his notebook and realized that instead of taking notes, he'd drawn a dark, shadowy hand, reaching out of the woods, with two different pairs of dark eyes staring off the page at him.

Beau blew out a frustrated breath and then ripped the paper of his book, tearing it to pieces and throwing the pieces in the trash on his way out.

At lunch, Beau couldn't help but glance over at the Cullen's table but wasn't surprised to see it was empty.

Edythe said that her family were all vampires. But her father worked at the hospital as a doctor. People were always bleeding in the hospital.

Did he sometimes feel tempted? Was it safe? Is that why Julie's father didn't want to bring her to that hospital? What about her brothers and sisters?

The school didn't seem like a good place for Vampires to practice control.

Paper cuts, blood testing, nose bleeds, and all sorts of things happened in school, especially in the gym. How did Edythe resist? How did her family?

Beau tapped his phone in his pocket, wondering if it would be better to ask these questions in person or over the phone.

Beau took his usual seat, next to Julie and Jeremy sat next to Mckayla. Beau watched the way Jeremey's face lit up as he gave her a quick peck on the lips in greeting.

Beau tried to think about being that casual with Edythe. Was it possible for them to be together like that or was there some kind of rule against physical relationships between them?

"Hey Julie," Beau greeted, passing his jello cup to Julie and studying her for any trace of tears, but couldn't find any

"Hey, Jelly Bean," Julie grinned, setting her bag of baby carrots on his tray.

"I think I preferred it when you called me Beaufort," Beau admitted, and Julie laughed.

"Tough luck," Julie said, and Beau smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Beau asked, and Julie nodded, trading her juice for his chocolate milk.

"Yeah, this morning was a fluke," Julie said, tickling his side until Beau laughed out loud.

"Q-quit it," he said, trying to grab her hand, but she kept dodging him.

"What's the magic word?" Julie asked, smirking.

"P-please!" Beau laughed, and Julie stopped.

"Sure thing, Mr. Giggles," she picked up the Jello, "Thanks,"

Beau opened the carrots, reaching on Julie's tray for her ranch dressing while Julie grabbed his spoon.

Beau looked around the table and noticed they were being stared at.

"What?" he asked, and everyone just shook their heads, going back to their lunch.

"Did you finish your Macbeth paper?" Allen asked, and Beau nodded, "Can you help me write the conclusion for mine? I feel like I'm repeating myself,"

"Sure," Beau said, unbothered, he glanced over Allen's shoulder towards the empty table where he usually sat with Edythe and sighed.

He wondered how her family had felt about their friendship. Was she in trouble for telling?

"You're supposed to be checking over his essay," Julie whispered, so the others wouldn't hear, and Beau caught himself.

"Oh, right," he said, embarrassed, but Julie just snatched up one of his carrots.

"What's up, Doc?" she asked, taking a bite and doing her best Bugs Bunny impression.

"Nothing," Beau said, forcing himself to concentrate on Allen's essay, he couldn't let her know what he was thinking about Edythe.

He could feel Julie boring holes in his head for a minute, then thankfully she turned her attention to the girls, but Beau couldn't help but let his gaze linger at the empty table again. They had really come a long way, hadn't they?

Beau turned his attention back to Allen's essay until the end of lunch. Then Julie walked with him and Mckayla to Biology. Mckayla went into the room and Beau paused, remembering something.

"Oh, Jeremey wanted to know if we would be meeting them at the movies after we get your dresses," Beau said, and Julie nodded.

"Sure," she said, "What time?"

"8:00," Beau said, and Julie frowned.

"That's not a lot of time," she muttered, "I'll ask Erica,"

"Okay," Beau said, hoping Erica agreed.

He did not want to spend the whole night in the mall.

"We weren't going to spend the _whole_ night in the mall," Julie rolled her eyes.

"Quit reading my mind," Beau growled and Julie winked.

"Then quit thinking so loud," Julie replied, "Later, Beautiful,"

She walked away, and Beau knew he would have to be extra careful not to think about Edythe's secret around Julie.

Beau sat in Biology, unable to follow the discussion. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the notes on the board, hoping that would be enough to help him with the homework later.

Beau caught up with Julie in gym class.

"Erica agreed to the movie," Julie said, then she quietly reviewed their updated plans while the rest of the class listened to the coach and eventually picked out badminton rackets from a bin.

"Do you know how to play badminton?" Beau asked, and Julie tilted her head as she handed him a racket.

"Isn't it the same as tennis?" she asked.

"I don't know," Beau admitted, glancing at the Coach, who was now finished explaining the rules, "Maybe we should've been paying more attention to what she was saying?"

"Maybe," Julie agreed, then tapped Zack on the shoulder, who was standing in front of her and had been listening to the Coach earlier.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around, "Oh, What's up, Julie?"

"What's the difference between Badminton and Tennis?" Julie asked, simply.

"Um, hang on a sec," Zack said, before turning to his friend and whispering something to him.

His friend nodded and then the guy came back, smiling.

"Okay, so…"

Beau watched him explain barely understanding a word of what he was saying. Zack took the time to explain the differences in techniques, about the bird vs. the tennis ball, play style, and even footwork. Yeah, this guy was definitely too helpful to Julie for Beau's taste.

"Would you like to play a round with me to see if you got it?" Zack asked, and Julie smiled.

"Sure," she said, before turning to Beau, "Hey, you want to play a round with Zack?"

Beau started to say something, but Zack distracted Julie again. Beau took the opportunity to escape.

He watched them play badminton together from the sidelines, Zack and Julie seemed to be having a good time.

He wondered if Zack was the guy she liked. If he was, then how could Julie be hanging out with him like nothing was wrong?

He looked away, feeling…

"You alright?"

Beau hadn't even noticed that he'd closed his eyes. He looked up at Mckayla and nodded.

"Yeah, just…" he looked at Julie and Zack again, "I don't like badminton,"

Mckayla followed his gaze and nodded.

"Yeah, badminton sucks," she agreed, sitting down beside him, "So, are you…"

"Julie and I are not together," Beau growled, and Mckayla smirked.

"I wasn't going to ask about Julie," Mckayla said, "I was wondering about you and Edythe?"

"Me and Edythe?" Beau repeated, confused, "We're okay,"

Beau thought of Edythe. Edythe was beautiful, intelligent, and perfect…and a vampire.

Beau frowned.

"That's not a happy face," Mckayla said, and Beau's frown deepened.

"When did you and Jeremy get together?" Beau asked, trying to change the topic with a question he already knew the answer to as Jeremy told him yesterday and Mckayla smiled.

"After the beach trip. He confessed that he'd liked me for a while," she said.

"So, you've been together for two days?" Beau questioned and Mckayla nodded.

"Yup," she stated, happily.

"Alright, so what if Jeremey told you that he was a…Canadian?" Beau cringed, that was stupid.

"Canadian?" Mckayla repeated.

"Yeah, he was a Canadian," Beau said, knowing that he was making no sense, "And you were unsure about dating someone so different when you're…from California. You think that maybe you could make things work because you love him...but…he drinks…maple syrup…and even the smell of…maple syrup makes you sick! And then his family might not like him dating a…girl from California and—"

Beau groaned, dropping his head in his hands.

"Okay, first, Jeremey is from Washington," McKayla said, slowly, "Second, I'm pretty sure Canadian's would be offended by most of what you said,"

"Right, sorry," Beau said, embarrassed.

"And third, you make things so much more complicated than they need to be," Mckayla stated, "If you like someone, then where they're from doesn't matter, nor does their syrup addiction…unless they are addicted to drugs, then you should probably rethink starting something with them,"

"Thanks, Kayla," Beau stated, and then glanced down at Julie.

They weren't playing badminton anymore. Zack was talking to Julie about something and she looked confused. She glanced in his direction and Beau waved in response.

Julie smiled at him, then nodded at something Zack said.

She put her hand on Zack's arm, then with a tilt of her head, smiled, and slipped her arm in his. She said something, Zack laughed, and Beau frowned, brows furrowing.

He guessed that they looked good together. Zack was tall, blonde, athletic, and he seemed to be interested in Julie, so…

"Does that bother you?" Mckayla asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"No," Beau lied, as Julie looked up at him, meeting his gaze for a long moment, and her smile faltered.

Zack's mouth moved, and Julie nodded, looking away from him.

"Really?" Mckayla said, smirking, "Because you look jealous as hell,"

"Well, I'm not," Beau growled, getting up and walking away from her as she continued to smirk at him.

It wasn't that he was jealous. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that Julie was pulling away from him.

He was trying to convince himself otherwise, but…he couldn't help feeling like he was losing her somehow.

Beau sighed and headed to the locker room to change ahead of everyone else, fortunately, the Coach didn't notice.

This had been an unproductive day for him.

He wanted to call Edythe and ask her the questions that had been running through his head. He'd asked for a few days and it had only been two. Was that long enough to really understand what he was getting himself into?

He really wanted to talk to someone about it.

No, he wanted to talk to Julie about it.

She would help him figure this out. If a guy she was into turned out to be a vampire, Beau was sure that Julie would be able to handle it.

Could he handle it?

He still loved her and he missed her, but was the Edythe he missed and Edythe the vampire the same person?

Did Edythe kill people?

She said that her family didn't, but was it always like that?

And then there was Julie.

A fever, headaches, tiredness, mood swings, and weird nightmares. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but both she and her father seemed adamant about not going to the hospital. Julie said she felt better after meditating with Harry, but he wasn't sure that was a legitimate cure or what Sam had to do with anything.

And now Billy wanted her to transfer schools.

Beau was used to seeing Julie all the time. If she went to school on the reservation, then Beau would only get to see her after school. No swapping food at lunch, or partnering together on projects in English and gym.

Beau changed his clothes, feeling lonely.

It would be almost like being back in Phoenix.

He had planned to sneak off to his truck, before class was over and get some time to think, but somehow Julie was waiting for him when he came out of the change room.

Didn't he just leave her behind in the gym? How did she get there so fast?

They stared at each other for a moment, then Julie smiled, her usual sunny smile, that he hadn't realized he'd been missing.

Beau held out his hand and Julie briefly hesitated, before taking it.

Beau smiled, relaxing slightly.

He knew there was something wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. His friendship with Julie had always been the most uncomplicated thing in his life, and he hated that it was changing.

"Where Zack?" Beau asked, and Julie shrugged.

"He's still in the gym," Julie replied, "He wanted to know if I had a date to the dance yet,"

"Oh," Beau muttered, "So, are you—"

"No," Julie said, "I'm still going with you and Erica,"

"But—" Beau started, and then cut himself off.

"Think of it as our last hurrah," Julie said, her eyes turning sad, "Pretty soon you'll be dating Edythe and I'll be…"

"Dating Zack?" Beau stated, the words tasting sour on his tongue, "He's not the guy who…?"

"No," Julie said, firmly, and Beau could feel her loosen her hold on his hand.

Beau waited for Julie to say something else, but she didn't and Beau felt something clench in his chest. He realized his own silence on that topic was allowing Julie to jump to conclusions.

"Things with Edythe are complicated," Beau admitted, tightening his grip on Julie's hand, so she couldn't slip away, "But things between us don't have change because of it. You know that I'm here for you. Anything you need,"

Julie smiled, but that look in her eyes didn't fade as they walked back to his truck in silence.

"Are you coming back to my house?" he asked, and Julie nodded.

"Sure, sure," she agreed, leaning back in her seat, and resting her feet on the dashboard.

"What time do you want to leave to pick up Erica?" Beau asked, and Julie grinned.

"You still want to go to the movie?" Julie asked, and Beau nodded, "Then we'll leave at 4:30,"

"Isn't that a little early?" Beau questioned, and Julie shook her head.

"No, not really," Julie said, pulling out her phone, "I'm going to text Erica and let her know what time we're going,"

When they got back to his house, Beau and Julie finished up their new homework, and then he checked his e-mail and responded to the messages from his mom, while Julie went to the kitchen to make dinner for Charlie.

 _Mom,_

 _I need some advice._

 _How do you help a friend when they've been hurt by a guy? I'm trying but I think I might be making it worse._

 _It's sunny outside today, and I promised to take Julie and her friend shopping, then we're going to see a movie with a few other friends from school._

 _I miss you._

 _I'll call you later and you can tell me all about what's going on with you and Phil. And maybe give me some help for the Julie thing?_

 _Love you,_

 _Beau._

When it was time to go, Julie wanted to drive, so Beau grabbed his book, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, to read while Julie drove. It would keep his mind from wandering to places where he didn't want Julie to go.

Julie raised an eyebrow, and Beau tried to look as innocent as possible, before burying his face in his book. Maybe while Julie and Erica were shopping he could find a decent bookstore while he was in Port Angeles.

"We should probably stick together," Julie said, "You don't really know your way around Port Angeles that well, what if you got lost?"

"I have my cell phone," Beau replied and Julie just shook her head, "It's going to be kind of a tight fit, huh? I mean, the three of us in my truck,"

"We've done it before," Julie stated, then smirked, "Besides, isn't it every guy's dream to be squashed between two hot girls?"

"You know, I don't think Erica likes me that much," Beau muttered, and Julie glanced at him.

"Really?" she said, "I figured you guys would get along."

"Why?" Beau asked, glancing back down at his book.

"Because you guys have a lot in common," Julie explained, "You both like to read, you're both not very comfortable around other people, and you're both friends with me. The conversations the two of you could have,"

Beau chuckled, just as they reached Erica's house.

She was waiting for them. She didn't look enthused about squeezing in beside Beau but got in anyway. Beau sat in the middle. It was a little uncomfortable, and not just because he was squished between two soft female bodies.

Erica seemed set on ignoring him and making conversation with Julie.

Beau decided to focus on his book and ignore her too.

His mood started to lift as they drove out of the town limits, though. He needed to get out of town for a while. There was too much to think about and maybe being away from Forks would clear his head a little.

Julie smiled and patted his leg, before putting her hand back on the steering wheel.

 _Maybe getting away from Forks would be good for both of them._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm really not sure about this chapter and I was hesitant to post it yet, but I really want to get this out before the holidays. Sorry I was gone so long, final exams and stuff.**

 **Thank you, everyone, who is reading my story! I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix things I may have forgotten to add before, some spelling mistakes I may have made, and/or some P.O.V. I'm going to start reposting my story a chapter every few days until I get back to where I left off.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk.**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **R ead It**

 **E njoy It**

 **V alidate It**

 **I nvite Others to View It**

 **E njoy It Again**

 **W rite a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fighting for your love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Bad Decisions…I Should've listened to her**

 _"Burning bridges behind you is understandable. It's the bridges before us that we burn, not realizing we may need to cross, that brings regret."_ **  
** **―** **Anthony Liccione**

* * *

Beau listened to Julie and Erica talk, staring thoughtfully at his book. He'd been reading the same paragraph over and over, unable to concentrate. He glanced at Julie out of the corner of his eye. She was looking ahead at the road, one hand on the wheel, the other fiddling with the radio.

"Oh, I love this song," Erica said, and Julie went back to it.

Beau was surprised to find out that Erica had a nice singing voice. But Julie said that Erica was a member of a church choir.

As Erica sang, she leaned forward, so she could look around him to Julie, who took that as a signal to join in, and Beau cringed, just a little.

Julie was very off-key, but he was glad that she was smiling and tried to hide his relief when they were done.

"You know, Joey and Michel have been asking about you," Erica said, quietly.

"Oh, really?" Julie grinned, "How are the twins doing?"

"They're okay," Erica smiled, softly, "My parents are going to be going out of town to visit my Grandmother this weekend, so I was wondering…"

"You want me to come over and hang out with you and my favorite twins, right?" Julie chirped, "Sure, I'm not doing anything this weekend and anything's better than being at home with my dad,"

"What's going on with your dad?" Erica asked, worried, and Beau wondered if they even remembered he was in the truck with them.

"Nothing, he's just being a bit of a pain," Julie rolled her eyes, before glancing at Beau, "There's a barber in the nail salon,"

"Good," Beau said, and started to say more, but Erica was quick to pull Julie's attention back to her.

"Jessica said she might meet us at the movie later," Erica said, and Julie nodded.

"Great! Jessica always sneaks the best snacks in," Julie gushed, and Beau pretended to go back to reading his book, "Remember when my mom took us to see Toy Story 2 in the theater, Beau?"

Beau nodded, smiling softly.

It was after he got his glasses and Julie managed to get him out of his room. Sarah made a whole night of it. They watched the first Toy Story on videotape before they left. Julie's mom snapped a picture of them afterward, the three of them smiling.

"That was nice," Beau said, feeling a little sad, "You went as Jessie for Halloween three years in a row after that,"

"You're just jealous because your mom made you go as Tarzan and you got a cold for a week," Julie stuck her tongue out at him, and Beau shivered.

His mom had forgotten to buy his costume, but she had some fabric lying around so she'd made him a loincloth so he could be Tarzan instead of Woody like he wanted. That had been a cold, embarrassing night.

And of course, his mom took pictures of it and sent copies to friends and family as a Thanksgiving card.

"I'm glad we're too old for trick or treating," Beau grumbled, and Julie raised an eyebrow.

"You're never too old for Halloween, right Erica?" Julie asked, and Erica shrugged.

"It's March. Halloween is still months away," she replied, staying neutral.

When they finally made it to Port Angeles, Julie drove straight to the one big department store in town. Beau hoped this didn't take long, but he could already tell this was going to be a long afternoon.

"Don't worry," Julie said, turning the truck off, and giving him his keys back, "We'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible,"

They headed into the store, Beau was frowning, his shoulders slumped in resignation, and Julie slapped him on the back.

"Stop looking like you're about to go to the dentist," Julie smiled, "This is your first school dance. Don't you want it to go well?"

"I guess," Beau muttered.

"You've _never_ been to a school dance before?" Erica questioned, and Beau shook his head.

"I didn't get out much," Beau said, not wanting to talk about his balance issues or his two left feet, "And dances weren't really my thing,"

"Why not?" Erica asked, curious,

"None of the girls at my school seemed interested in going with me," Beau answered honestly.

"Their loss," Julie patted his arm, and then turned away, scanning the racks for dresses, "Come look at this, Erica,"

Julie pulled Erica away to look at dresses and Beau sighed, heading to the men's section.

He remembered the one time he'd ever considered going to a dance.

It had been for Lisa Rogers. She'd been in his science class and sat in front of him. He'd heard her complaining to her friends that no boys had asked her.

He'd had a crush on her for a few weeks, and had been about to ask her, but before he could get the words out, he'd tripped, landing on his face next to her desk. She and her friends laughed at him, along with the rest of the class.

Afterward, he was too embarrassed to talk to her. He'd stayed home alone, his mom out on a date with…James? ... John? ...some guy she'd met online. He heard later that Lisa ended up going to the dance with Chester Mansfield.

Lisa and Chester started dating after that and were still together when he moved to Forks.

Beau shook his head, locking his sad school memories in a box labeled _'Don't open for the next 10 years'_ and started browsing the racks.

Julie had decided on blue as their color, so he was probably supposed to find a blue suit. He took his time, knowing the girl would probably be busy looking for at least half an hour. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _Nothing good in blue!_

 _-J_

Beau put back the blue suit he'd been considering.

 ** _Another store?_**

 ** _-B_**

 _Erica thinks we should go with red instead :)_

 _-J_

Beau texted her his agreement and then altered his search to black suits. He wasn't going to wear a red suit but hoped he could find a red vest/tie to go with it instead. He grabbed some shoes too, before heading to the dressing room.

His suit was felt a little snug, Beau stepped out of the dressing room to look in the mirror. He frowned, not sure if it would fit the Prince Charming theme that Julie and Erica were looking for.

"Wow," someone gasped, and Beau's eyes snapped to meet Julie's in the mirror, "You look…"

"Stupid," Beau groused, at the same time Julie said, "Gorgeous,"

"Really?" Beau questioned, and Julie nodded, her eyes roving from Beau's suit to his patent leather shoes.

"Just like a real prince," Julie stated, "And I love the way the suit contrasts with those baby blues. They look brighter than ever,"

Beau felt himself blush, glancing over at Erica.

"It'll do," she said, giving him a quick look, before tapping Julie on the shoulder, "I'm going to go try this on,"

"Okay," Julie said, still staring at him, before she shook her head and looked at the ground, "There weren't a lot of choices but I managed to find a few nice dresses,"

"I'm going to go change back," Beau said, and Julie nodded.

"Hang on" Julie added quickly, pulling out her phone she snapped a picture of him, "Ok, now you can go and change."

"After you're done, sit out here so I can show you my dresses," Julie jumped, clapping her hands in excitement."

"Sure," Beau agreed, before heading back to his dressing room to change back into his jeans and T-shirt.

He sat on a low chair, by the three-way mirror, waiting for the girls to come out.

Erica came out first in a floor length, white, sleeveless double-strap, V-neck, dress with red beading and a red shawl.

"It's chiffon," she said, looking at him and Beau wasn't sure what that was.

"It looks good on you," Beau said, and Erica gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," she said, quietly, "Do you think Julie will like it?"

"I'm sure she will," Beau nodded, and Erica smile widened, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

She headed to Julie's dressing room to show her, and Beau could hear Julie squeal.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, "You look stunning!"

Beau didn't hear Erica's reply, pulling out his phone to look up what chiffon was. Apparently, it was a kind of fabric.

Erica headed back to her dressing room and Beau continued playing with his phone while he waited for Julie to come out, wondering what was taking her so long.

"So?" Julie said, and Beau looked up, his phone slipping out his hands, as his heart simply stopped.

Julie wore a flowing wine-colored, floor-length, backless, strapless, dress with a tight beaded bodice that drew attention to her breasts, and slits for her legs that stopped just above her knee.

"Like what you see, gorgeous?" Julie smiled, her eyes twinkling with laughter, but Beau could tell by the soft blush on her face, that she was nervous.

Beau swallowed heavily, feeling a lump in his throat, his mouth opened slightly wanting to say something but nothing came out, he nodded, instead.

"I- yeah. Yes!" He stuttered, picking up his phone and Julie stepped closer, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Julie asked, "Didn't know I could clean up this well did you, Beautiful?"

"Julie, you look…" There were numerous things Beau wanted to say, _Sexy_ being one of them, but he finally settled on, "Amazing. You look really amazing."

"Really?" Julie brushed her hair back behind her hair and Beau's eyes went from her face to the dress which was hugging her body like a smooth glove.

Beau nodded and Julie smiled, heading to the mirror. Beau couldn't resist taking a picture. He stared at the photo of Julie posing in front of the mirror, completely unaware of his camera when he took the picture.

"It is a really nice dress," Julie mused, just as Erica came out of the dressing room, "What do you think?"

Erica didn't say anything, just staring and Beau snapped another one.

"Erica?" Julie called, lightly, to get her attention.

"Breathtaking," Erica breathed, then shook her head, "You're going to be the prettiest girl there,"

"Yeah, right," Julie giggled, before twirling around and striking a pose, Beau snapped another picture, "I think you'll be the prettiest. Your dress has that classical beauty look,"

"No, your dress looks nicer," Erica replied, coming to stand beside her, "It looks like it was made for you,"

"I could never afford this," Julie admitted, sighing, "I just wanted to try it on,"

"I'll pay for it," Beau offered, quickly.

"What?" both girls questioned.

"I'll pay for it," Beau repeated, looking at Julie, "That dress looks…"

Beau trailed off, Julie stared at him for a long minute, before her eyes hardened and she shook her head.

"I can't let you do that," she said, firmly, "I have other dresses that are just as good,"

"But…" Beau started, then lifted his phone, "Can I get another picture?"

"Sure," Julie said, looking a little less angry, "But only as long you take the photo with me,"

"But, I'm not wearing my suit anymore and…" Beau started to protest, but Julie chuckled, shaking her head.

"Here, give me your phone," she demanded and Beau handed it over.

Julie fiddled around with his phone for a second before suddenly stepping in close to Beau. Beau tensed as Julie wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in close, her face less than an inch away from Beau's face as she turned the phone towards them. Then she tickled his side, forcing Beau to laugh as she gave the camera a large, silly smile before snapping a photo.

"There," Julie said, handing him back his phone, before she turned away from him, patting Erica on the shoulder as she headed back towards the dressing room.

Beau stared after, lost and Erica sighed.

"Did you get any other pictures of that dress?" Erica whispered, and Beau nodded, "Send them to me,"

Erica gave him her number, before leaving him alone and Beau stared at the picture for a long moment, before sending copies to Erica.

The girls tried on more dresses and Beau complimented them both, but none were as good as their first choices. Beau was happy to return the rejects to their racks; his butt was getting numb from all the sitting he was doing. But the trip was much shorter and easier than similar trips he'd taken with Renée at home

He hesitated when he was putting back Julie's wine-colored dress, checking the price tag.

 _"Like what you see, gorgeous?" Julie smiled, her eyes twinkling with laughter, but Beau could tell by the soft blush on her face, that she was nervous._

Beau put the dress back and went to find Julie.

Julie and Erica left their dresses at the counter with the Sales Associate then headed over to shoes and accessories, Beau following behind them.

While they tried things on Beau simply watched and said a few encouraging words if they turned to him. Eventually, Beau pulled out his phone to check the time and was surprised to see he had a text.

 _Are you finished thinking yet?_

 _-E.C_

Beau couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about Edythe.

Beau looked up to talk to Julie, but she wasn't in his line of sight. He glanced at Erica, who was looking at a pair of white strappy heels.

"Hey, Erica…" Beau began, hesitating.

She looked up, probably noticing the edge in his voice, before going back to looking at her shoes.

"Yes?" She held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

"I like those," Beau said, carefully, because Erica had been a little…prickly around him lately.

"I think I'll get them – though I'm not really sure they'll be comfortable if I want to dance," she mused, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes.

"So, um, Erica..." Beau tried again, and she glanced at him, curiously.

Beau tried to sound more like he was just randomly curious as if he didn't care what the answer was.

"Do you, uh, know anything about the Cullens?" Beau questioned, and Erica looked over his shoulder through the window, her face pinched.

"Is this about your…thing with Edythe?" Erica asked, wrinkling her nose, and Beau felt awkward.

"N-no, I'm just curious," Beau said, trying to play it cool, and failing miserably.

"You know…Julie's really nice," Erica said, and Beau raised an eyebrow, confused at the change of subject.

"I know,"

"And she's gorgeous,"

"I know," Beau blushed, remembering his reaction to her dress.

"And she really seems to like you," Erica crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Of course, she likes me," Beau rolled his eyes, "We're best friends,"

"You have to be the stupidest man on the planet!" Erica snapped, "You really don't see it?"

"See what?" Beau questioned, and Erica sighed then closed her eyes for what seemed like ten seconds, eventually, her face smoothed and she looked back at him.

"You want to know about Edythe and her family?" she asked, and Beau nodded, "when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time - even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy. They keep to themselves. You're probably the first non-Cullen that any of them has ever talked to,"

"Oh," Beau said, glancing back down at his phone.

"Why don't you like Julie?" Erica asked, bluntly, and his phone slipped from his hands.

"What? Who said I didn't like her?" Beau asked, and Erica picked up his phone, glancing at the text, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Why don't you want to date Julie?" Erica asked, slowly, like he was mentally challenged.

"You've been talking to Mckayla, right?" Beau sighed, "Look, Julie and I aren't like that. Julie just likes to joke around. She's not really interested in me. There's another guy who she likes."

"You really believe that?" Erica asked, and Beau nodded.

"I _know_ that," Beau grumbled, "Julie's not a subtle person and she never keeps anything from me. If she had feelings for me then she would have told me."

"Maybe you just haven't been listening," Erica pressed, "Or maybe you need your ears checked,"

"Look, I've known Julie longer than you have." Beau snapped, standing up, "If Julie was into me, I would know!"

They glared at each other for a few moments, then Erica shook her head.

"It's not fair," Erica muttered, turning away from him, "Look, just forget I said anything,"

"Gladly," Beau agreed, just as Julie returned to show them the rhinestone jewelry she'd found to match Erica's dress.

"This will really bring attention to your neck," Julie said, and Erica touched her neck, puzzled, "It's long and slender…like a swan,"

"Thank you," Erica smiled, taking the necklace from her, "Did you find anything?"

Julie shook her head.

"Nothing seemed right," she stated, before looking between Beau and Erica, her smile fading, "Did something happen?"

"No," They both said at the same time, glancing at each other before looking back at her with fake smiles.

Julie looked suspicious, but, thankfully, let it drop.

After leaving their dresses in the truck, their next stop was to the florist, where the glossy woman behind the counter tried to sell Beau everything from roses to orchids. The saleswoman made it sound like all the details would be important to the girls, but Beau had a hard time believing that they could care that much.

"Julie?" Beau asked, and Julie shrugged, "Erica?"

Erica glared at him and walked off.

"This is going to take forever," Beau thought to himself, but then Julie stepped in to help him settle on white roses with a black bow for both of them and a matching one for his suit. The orders were signed and paid for and Beau gave Julie a look.

The dance was only one day. Was all this really necessary?

"Yes," Julie said, answering his unasked question.

Erica wanted to look for purses at a boutique a few blocks to the East. Beau groaned, he wasn't looking forward to humoring Erica at this point.

"Do you guys mind if I run an errand while you do that?" Beau asked, "I'll meet you at the theater."

"Sure," Erica said, looking glad to be rid of him.

"We should stay together," Julie said, grabbing both of their arms before either of them could go anywhere, "You don't know the area that well Beau and I read in the paper that there's a rapist running around attacking people and robbing them,"

"I'll be fine," Beau said dismissively as Erica rolled her eyes, but Julie shook her head.

"Don't be stupid," she ordered, before turning to Erica, "He just wants to look around the bookstore. It'll only take at most 15 minutes and then we can go get your purse,"

"I'm not a child, Julie," Beau said, trying to pull his arm back, but Julie held tight, "Let me go,"

"Yeah _, let him go_ , Julie," Erica said, "It'll be more fun without him around anyway,"

"Okay, what's wrong with you two?" Julie asked, and Beau's phone started ringing.

Notes from _Claire De Lune Debussy_ suddenly filled the awkward silence.

Beau used his free hand to pull his phone out of his pocket, seeing Edythe's name light up the screen.

Julie also saw it and her hand slipped off his arm and she glanced down at her shoes.

"We should stay together," she said again, quieter.

Beau looked at her and then his phone, and sighed. He really needed to talk to Edythe and he couldn't do that next to Julie. Not with her strange ability to read his mind. She'd end up finding out that Edythe was a—

"Sorry, I have to take this call, I'll meet you at the movies," he said, cutting off that thought with a shake of his head, answering his phone as he walked away, "Hello?"

Beau glanced back over his shoulder to see Julie standing there, staring at him with a wounded look.

He hesitated, about to say something, but Erica gave him a nasty look, grabbing Julie's arm and pulling her in the opposite direction.

 _"Beau?"_ Edythe said again, and Beau stared after Julie and Erica, watching them get further and further away.

"I'm here," he said, turning away, heading toward the bookstore he'd noticed on the way to the florist.

"How are you?" Edythe asked, and Beau shrugged.

"I'm fine. I've just been doing a lot of thinking," Beau took a deep breath, "about the what you told me and I-", he paused, not sure how to continue.

"You?" Edythe prompted.

"I have a few questions," Beau said, not paying attention where he was going as he talked.

"Ask away," Edythe said, and Beau shook his head, forgetting that she couldn't see him, "Beau?"

"Can we meet in person?" Beau blurted.

"Where are you?" Edythe questioned.

"I'm in Port Angeles. I was thinking maybe tomor-" Beau started, but Edythe cut him off.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes," she said, "On se voit vite. Attends-moi mon amour." [1]

"Wha…?" Beau heard a click and realized that Edythe had hung up, "Well…okay, then,"

He put his phone back in his pocket, a little relieved to have a few minutes alone to think. He still wasn't sure what he wanted to say to Edythe, but he couldn't keep putting it off. The longer he waited the more questions would pile up.

Beau found a bookstore a couple of blocks south of the florist, but it wasn't what he was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dreamcatchers, and books on spiritual healing.

Beau sighed, turning around in hopes of catching up with the girls…then he had an idea.

He checked his pocket to see how much money he had, hesitating a moment before heading back in the direction of the department store.

He had $40 in his pocket and the dress was $80. But he still had the receipt for the dress she brought. He could return that dress so he could cover the extra cost…but—

 _"I'll pay for it," Beau repeated, looking at Julie, "That dress looks…"_

 _Beau trailed off, Julie stared at him for a long minute, before her eyes hardened and she shook her head._

 _"I can't let you do that," she said, firmly, "I have other dresses that are just as good,"_

She didn't want him to buy her the nicer dress and if he took back the one she picked out…

He shook his head and headed to his truck.

It was a good idea. Julie would be happy. He found the same Sales Associate who sold them the dresses had no problem exchanging it.

He sent Edythe a message saying where he was on his way out of the store. It was only after he'd put the dress in the truck that he realized he had no idea where the boutique was that Julie and Erica were going to.

"Idiot," Beau muttered to himself, heading for some glass-fronted buildings that looked promising to the West, but when he got there, he found that it wasn't a boutique.

As he wandered up to another street, and then found himself on a side street that confused him. He picked a direction and started walking, hoping he was headed in the right direction.

He called Julie, but she didn't answer her phone, he even tried Erica's number but there was no answer there either, not that he really expected Erica to answer.

He stared at this phone in frustration, if only they could put maps and ways to navigate on these things, yeah right, that'll be the day.

He looked up and saw someone's silver Volvo parked along the street. He headed towards it, thinking it was Edythe, but it was empty. It was twilight now, Beau started to feel uncomfortable as the realization he was probably lost settled in.

Beau turned around, intending to head in the other direction, almost running into a group of three men who turned around the corner he was heading for.

They were dressed too casually to be heading home from the office and they were too grimy to be tourists.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" one of them growled, shoving him, and Beau stumbled back into the side of a car.

"I—I'm… sorry," Beau stuttered, noticing that the men were a few years older than he was.

Beau brushed himself off, not making eye contact as he moved around the group, walking swiftly.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them called as he passed, and Beau looked up automatically.

The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He stuck his arm out, blocking Beau's way.

"I have friends waiting for me," Beau mumbled, ducking under the man's arm and heading toward the corner.

He could hear them laughing at full volume behind him.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called again, but Beau kept his head down and rounded the corner, listening to them snickering behind him.

Picking up the pace, Beau found himself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several gray warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The south side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. He'd wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that tourists were supposed to see. It was getting dark now—the clouds were back and piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset. This part of town had few working street lights and there were larger sections of darkness between them.

Beau shivered as a sharp wind blew through him, making him shove his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

He shouldn't have left his jacket in the truck.

"Dammit," Beau cursed, as he turned a corner and ended up facing a dead end alley, he pulled out his phone, about to call Edythe when he felt something hard press against his back.

"Drop the phone," a woman's voice hissed in his ear.

Beau froze, looking around, but the road was empty.

Beau looked back, surprised to see a small, smartly dressed woman, with fair skin, freckles sprinkled over her nose, large green eyes, dark, sticky red lips, and short blue hair.

She couldn't have been older than nineteen, but something about her eyes seemed like she had seen more than her share of problems.

"If you're done gawking," the woman continued, lifting her handgun, and Beau's eyes widened, "Drop the phone!"

"Sorry!" Beau let his phone slip from his hand and fall to the concrete, hands rising in surrender, as he turned around to face her.

The woman leveled her gun at his chest, making Beau back away.

"My wallet's right here in my pocket," Beau offered, his voice breaking, "There's not much in it, but you're welcome to it.…" he started to reach for his pocket, but that was the wrong move.

"Don't move," The woman ordered, and the gun jumped up an inch.

Beau put his hands in the air again, starting to sweat, and she laughed.

"Check him," she said, and Beau looked over her shoulder, seeing three of the four men he bumped into earlier, "Take his wallet, his shoes, and anything else he has that might be worth something,"

Beau backed up some more, wincing when his back hit a fence, as the guys moved forward, coming towards him.

One of the guys bent down and picked up his phone, smirking as he realized it was already unlocked, then called out "Hey, check this out, his last name is 'Swan'".

At this, they turned back to Beau.

"That's an uncommon name around here, any relation to a Chief Swan?" the woman probed sternly.

Beau quickly shook his head in denial, but his surprise must have registered on his face as they all became more serious.

"Well that changes things, we can't let you go running home to daddy now can we?" one of them said.

"After we rob him, you'll let me have some fun with him before you kill him, right?" the stocky, dark-haired man demanded while leering at Beau as he wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder, pressing a kiss to her cheek, but she turned her cheek away, looking disgusted.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he said, and she elbowed him in the side, "Remember all the fun _you_ and I had last time?"

"This is serious Lonnie, we can't make a scene that will attract attention, it has to be quick and quiet" she responded as she put some distance between them.

"Now Sugar, when did you think you could give me orders? I'm calling the shots…" the man sneered in response and continued "…and if fate has delivered a cop's kid to us on a silver platter it would be rude of us not to take full advantage of it."

"You think you're calling the shots do you, Lonnie? Then why am I holding the gun?" the woman said.

The Lonnie guy scowled and lunged toward her but she dodged his attempt and held the gun up to his face. The rest of the gang seemed content to see what happened.

"I'll shoot you," she warned, her voice hard as steel, and Beau had no doubt that she'd do it.

Lonnie's sudden laughter was booming but his expression turned ugly. Beau flinched, noticing the woman do the same.

"You wouldn't-" Lonnie started and he moved to swat the gun away, Beau barely had time to blink before a shot was fired.

Lonnie crumpled to the ground, a hole right between his eyes. Beau started shaking, staring at the dead body. This suddenly went from very bad to unspeakably terrible. The explosion of the gunshot still echoing in his ears, surely someone else heard that.

The other men froze, turning to look at the woman, who stared back at them coldly.

How serious would the damage caused by a nonfatal bullet wound be? How bad would it hurt? Would he be able to keep running through the pain?

He hoped so.

Beau tried to unlock his knees, so he could run.

 _Zigzag,_ that was what Charlie said. It was hard to hit a moving target, especially one that wasn't moving in a straight line.

 _If only he wasn't such a klutz._

"Just once, let me be sure on my feet," Beau muttered under his breath.

He could do that once, right? Just once, when his life depended on it?

"What'd you do that for?" One of the men, the tall bald guy, exclaimed.

"Lonnie was a disgusting pig," the woman spat, "A serial rapist and murderer who was bringing too much attention to us. I read an article about him in the paper this morning. He's on the police's Most Wanted list, in three states now"

"You didn't have to shoot him," the one who took his phone said, and the woman turned her attention to them.

"You heard him just now, he thought he was going to be our leader even though he came out of nowhere a week ago, He's reckless and careless, I've seen his type before, he'd let us take the fall while he skips town. There's a reason he's wanted in three states! We were doing well before he arrived, now there's so much publicity we'll have to lay low!" She was practically shouting and waving the gun for emphasis. if one method didn't work the other would they were backing down, it seems they realized who was calling the shots.

They looked fairly distracted, Beau took his chance while her back was to him, making a run for it…and was hit with a pipe.

He hit the ground, looking up at a brown-haired man with sunglasses, who he hadn't seen before.

"Sup, guys," he greeted, casually, waving his pipe at the other members of the gang, "Camille,"

"Jeff," the woman, Camille, sounded pleased, and Beau struggled to get up, hearing her heels clicking against the concrete, "You really thought you were going to get away?"

"I'm…sorry," Beau said, weakly, unsure how to reply.

"Sorry?" she repeated, "Is that your favorite word or something?"

Well, he was about to die.

Beau closed his eyes, wishing he had just listened to Julie and stuck with her and Erica.

 _"You don't know the area that well Beau, and I read in the paper that there's a rapist running around attacking people and robbing them.."_

 _"We should stay together," she said again, quieter._

She was right all along, but he was such a jerk to her. Now, he'd never get the chance to apologize. Julie was going to be waiting at the movies for him and he was never going to show. Then she was going to come looking for him and find his dead body.

And so would Edythe….

He was never going to get see her again. Never get to tell her that he…he didn't care if she was a vampire. He just wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be here now, then he would be safe, just like when the van was about to crush him.

Beau's mind replayed that last thought, knowing it might be his last…It didn't matter that she was a vampire. He still Lov-

"Leave him alone or I'll call the cops!" a familiar voice shouted, and Beau lifted his head to look in the direction of the opening of the alley.

Julie was standing there, shaking, and her eyes furious and her phone in her hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Camille questioned, pointing her gun at Julie.

"Run, Jules! Get out of here. She's got a gun." Beau shouted, and Camille kicked him in the face.

"Shut the hell up!" she hissed, "Grab that bitch!"

The guy with his phone tried to grab Julie and was rewarded with a swift kick to the balls, he actually went airborne for a moment before collapsing. Beau almost felt sorry for him, until he saw his phone was smashed on the concrete in the process.

Even as the thug went down Julie came running toward the next one between her and Camille. Camille quickly fired the gun at her but to Beau's surprise, it went wide.

Then Beau realized Julie was using the second thug as a kind of body shield, Camille couldn't hit Julie without hitting her own guy.

The thug was close enough to take a swing at Julie but she dodged it somehow, then dropping low she knocked the legs out from under the other guy and quickly punched him in the stomach so hard he just seemed to deflate, at which point she hoisted the guy up and used him as a body shield as she advanced toward Camille.

Beau stared at her in amazement. Where did she learn to do that? She was wiping out the whole gang, almost... There should have been another guy, what was his name, Jeff? Where did he go?

Beau continued to stare in shock before he was hefted up by the collar of his shirt, as cold steel was pressed against his temple. Apparently, Camille was using him as a body shield against Julie.

"One more step and I'll shoot," Camille warned, and Julie stopped, still shaking.

"Let him go or you'll regret it for the rest of your short life!" Julie snarled, dropping the thug and balling her hands into fists.

"Screw you," Camille said, and before Beau could open his mouth to warn Julie that Jeff was sneaking up from behind, Camille swung the gun toward Julie again. Something in Beau snapped, threatening Julie was more than he could take.

"Julie, watch out!" Beau shouted, struggling against Camille in a desperate attempt to get the gun. His adrenaline filled lunge ended up smacking Camille in the jaw with his elbow and jarring her arm, making Camille miss her shot and drop the gun…but then Jeff hit Julie over the head with his pipe much harder than he'd hit him.

 _"No!"_ Beau's eyes filled with tears as Julie crumbled to the ground, blood pooling from her head, making Beau's ears start ringing.

"No," Beau repeated, quieter, clammy moisture breaking out across his already damp forehead.

"Freaky bitch," Jeff spat, leaning on his pipe.

"No!" Beau exclaimed, pushing a dazed Camille aside, and running over to his fallen friend he stumbled over the gun, his foot sending it behind a nearby dumpster, "Julie? Julie!"

"Beau," Julie whispered, her eyes unfocused.

"You're going to be okay," Beau promised, taking her hand in his.

"You're a r-really…" Julie coughed, blood trickling on the concrete from her head wound, "…really bad liar,"

"Don't try to talk," Beau begged, hands trembling, stomach heaving as he breathed in the smell of rust and salt.

He couldn't pass out. Not right now. He needed to be strong. He needed to think of a way to get them _both_ out of their alive. He needed to get Julie to the hospital.

"We need to get out of here," one of the men called, "Just kill the witness with the pipe, we won't even have time to search their corpses!"

Camille hesitated for a moment as she was looking behind the dumpster in frustration, before nodding, a solemn look on her face as she looked at the dumpster and then back toward Jeff who hefted his pipe again with a nod of his own.

"Sorry, kid," she said, "You've seen too much and we can't have you going to the cops,"

Beau looked away from her, staring down at Julie instead, who was shaking and sweating, as her body went into shock.

A shrill squeal made the conscious members of the gang jump.

Headlights flew around the corner and then barreled past Beau and Julie, neatly body checking Jeff, knocking him roughly into the chain-link fence.

The car fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door flying open just a few feet from where Beau was crouched. Camille and the others took off as soon as they realized Jeff was down.

"Get in," a furious voice hissed and in spite of everything Beau started to relax, he felt hope for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Edythe," Beau stared into the Volvo's dark interior, not even questioning how she'd come to be here and a new panic swamped him at the same time, "They hit Julie on the head with a pipe! She's bleeding badly."

"Stay there!" Edythe ordered, and he heard the driver's side door open.

Beau saw a flash of white, and then Edythe was crouching down on the other side of Julie.

Edythe was here! She was real. She was going to help save Julie.

Beau stared at her perfect face and realized that she looked pissed.

"E-Edythe?" Julie coughed, her hand tightening around Beau's as her body shook so hard it looked like it convulsed.

"She's having a seizure!" Beau shouted, looking at Edythe with frightened eyes.

"Shh!" Edythe said, touching Julie's head with cautious hands, "It's not a seizure, but there's a fracture to her skull that has injured a blood vessel,"

Beau looks down and froze. There was blood oozing from Julie's right ear.

Beau's stomach lurched and he turned his head, swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat at the smell of the blood. But then the bleeding slowed to a stop for no apparent reason.

"I don't understand," Beau murmured, and Edythe pulled her hands away, her nostrils flaring.

Beau suddenly realized that Julie was bleeding and Edythe was a vampire. His eyes met her dark, almost black ones.

"Edythe?" Beau said, cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"No," she snapped, looking like she was going to be sick.

Beau heard what sounded like police sirens in the distance, and hoped that they would get here in time.

"Give me just a minute, Beau." She said through clenched teeth, her hands covered in blood, "She's healing,"

Beau watched the wound in her head start to stitch together.

"How? I don't understand." Beau asked as Edythe studied the shaking girl on the ground in front of her.

"Beau?" Edythe said slowly, and Beau glanced up, "I'm sorry about this,"

Beau looked into her eyes, watching them flash, and then everything went black…

 _Beau was drowning in a river of blood, struggling to keep his head above the sticky red death, with gunshots and growling echoing in his ears._

 _There was shouting and he was burning. The blood was boiling, cooking him alive. Everything was burning and then he sank under again, the heat fading away._

 _Now he was cold. He was freezing, shivering fiercely._

 _Beau heard footsteps and stared up, at Edythe, who was walking across the ocean of blood._

 _Beau wondered how she could walk across blood without getting bloody. He wondered how he was able to see through blood. Then he noticed that every step she took caused the blood to freeze beneath her feet._

 _Beau forgot to keep swimming, sinking underneath, just as the blood froze above his head. Beau beat against it with his fist, trying to break through, holding his breath, lungs straining._

 _Beau heard footsteps and stared up, at Edythe, who was standing on the other side of the thick frozen wall of blood._

 _Edythe looked away from him, at something else, and Bea followed her line of sight._

 _Julie was wading through it. The more she moved, the more it melted, going up to knees, her hips, her chest, her neck until she disappeared in it._

 _Beau opened his mouth to scream, but the red liquid was sucked inside instead of air, and Beau looked up at Edythe who watched him with a frosty expression._

 _"I'm sorry about this," she mouthed—_

"Julie…" the first word on Beau's lips when he woke up in a panic, tears in his eyes and his breathing labored… in the passenger's seat of Edythe's car?

The car came to a sudden, screeching stop as it pulled over making Beau lurch forward, but luckily, he was wearing a seatbelt. Beau glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything besides the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside.

They weren't in town anymore. Strangely, not even the headlights or dash lights were on.

Beau looked at Edythe, in confusion.

"Where's—" Beau started, but Edythe interrupted him.

"Are you hurt at all, Beau?" she asked, her voice hard.

"No." Beau's voice was rough and he tried to clear his throat quietly. "Are you? Where's Julie?"

"Of course, I'm not hurt." she looked at him then, with a kind of irritated disbelief.

"Good," he said, noticing that she hadn't answered his question, "Where's Julie? Did she…?"

Beau thought the worst and began to panic. Did Julie die? Where was her body?

"Don't be ridiculous, Beau." Edythe stated, pausing, "Your friend is fine,"

"Where is she?" Beau repeated, and Edythe casually gestured to the back seat.

Beau glanced back and saw Julie lying in the backseat, her eyes closed. Ok, he really wasn't expecting that. After a moment he remembered his panic.

"Is she okay? Why isn't she in a hospital?" Beau exclaimed, and Edythe sighed.

"She's fine. It was just a bump," Edythe replied and Beau's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? You said that her skull was fractured and a blood vessel was damaged. There was blood coming out her ear!" Beau started talking quickly.

She gave him another disbelieving look and then shook her head. "None of that happened. You were both unconscious in the alley when I got there,"

"N-no. I remember, I—"

"You'd apparently been hit over the head with a pipe, they had taken your wallet along with your phone," Edythe explained, "I was able to get back your wallet, they hadn't bothered to empty it yet, but your phone was a lost cause."

 _Beau took his chance, making a run for it…and was hit with a pipe._

 _He hit the ground, looking up at a brown-haired man with sunglasses, who he hadn't seen before._

 _"Sup, guys," he greeted, casually, waving his pipe at the other members of the gang._

"No," Beau said, shaking his head, "Julie showed up and tried to save me. She got hit in the head with a pipe and you showed up. Her ear was bleeding—"

Beau trailed off, looking at his hands, expecting to see blood, but his hands were clean.

"I—" Beau stared at Edythe, confused, and she stared back.

After a moment, she closed her eyes and held her hand out to him.

Beau took it, feeling lost. He used his free hand to touch the back of his head, feeling the large knot where he'd been struck.

"Still, she needs to be in a hospital!" Beau said, starting to unbuckle his seatbelt with his free hand so he could check on his injured friend, "Why didn't you call an ambu—"

"Stop Beau, listen to me!" Edythe interrupted before Beau could even get the word fully out, his hand froze in its fruitless struggle with the seatbelt as his other hand was still held firmly in place by Edythe's, it was clear he wasn't going anywhere.

Edythe closed her eyes for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision, she continued a little more calmly. "You're right Beau, Julie tried to rescue you and she did take a hit, but she's going to be alright, she's tougher than you realize. You, on the other hand, …do you realize that they were serious? That they were actually going to kill you?"

"I kind of figured they were going to try." Beau chuckled nervously, glancing back again, he wanted to change the subject. "How come Julie's not bleeding? Where's all the blood?"

"I know how to treat a head wound," Edythe said, with a roll of her eyes, "You're fortunate my dad is a doctor."

Beau stared at her with admiration. It couldn't have been easy for Edythe to be around blood and not lose control, not after what she told him previously.

"Yeah, that's me…" Beau looked down reflecting on her last statement, "…Mr. Lucky,"

It was the wrong thing to say, Edythe started to rant. "Lucky? Lucky! That's completely ridiculous!" "Do you realize Port Angeles didn't even have a murder rate this year?" she was definitely getting worked up now, "Who gets murdered in Port Angeles?"

"Um, Lonnie?" Beau tried to interject but Edythe had too much momentum now to stop.

"What is it with you, Beau? Why does everything deadly come looking for you?", her voice faltered at the end.

Beau blinked. "I… I have no answer for that," he mumbled quietly.

"I'm just glad that I got to you before they killed you," She tilted her head to one side, pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand and pursed her lips, exhaling slowly through her nose.

"Me too" Beau mumbled, "You and Julie both".

Edythe cast a wary glance his way "What do you mean? What did Julie do?"

Beau tried to sum it up quickly. "Um, Julie also saved my life? I mean she did it first by taking out half the gang just before you got there, but Jeff hit her with the pipe when she was confronting Camille who had the gun, then you arrived and saved us both. Thank you for that by the way."

Edythe's expression turned to shock as Beau explained things. "Thank you," Beau said again, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand and slowly, the tension in her face started to relax until it was smooth and blank as a statue.

A beautiful statue, carved by an artistic genius. Aphrodite, maybe. Was that the one who was supposed to be the goddess of beauty?

There was that faint fragrance in the car again—something elusive that Beau couldn't quite put his finger on.

Then her eyes opened, and she looked slowly down at his hand.

"Do you… want me to let go?" he asked and Edythe shook her head.

"Better?" Beau asked.

She took a deep breath. "Not really."

"What is it, Edythe? What's wrong?" Beau asked, and Edythe smiled.

"It's nothing, aside from the fact you seem to be on a first name basis with these criminals," Beau flinched, "I suppose I should also thank Julie for saving your life as well, assuming she remembers anything" she muttered shaking her head and Beau stared at her hand for a long moment as he caressed it.

 _"E-Edythe?" Julie coughed, her hand tightening around Beau's as her body convulsed._

"I should check on Julie?" Beau stated, and Edythe tensed, "Edythe?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Edythe said, and Beau frowned.

"Still…she tried to save me," he trailed off, "I need to make sure,"

Edythe hesitated, letting go of his hand.

Beau finally managed to get his seatbelt unbuckled and climbed into the backseat while trying not to crowd Julie, it was harder than he thought it would be. Edythe just rolled her eyes as she watched.

"Jules?" Beau called gently, not sure whether it was okay to shake her, "Julie? Wake Up,"

Julie groaned, her eyes opening slowly.

"Beau?" she mumbled, "Ugh, what time is it?"

Beau glanced at the car's clock. It was past 7:45. Everybody had to be at the theater.

"It's 7:45. Are you okay?" Beau questioned, and Julie winced touching her head.

"My head hurts," she complained, "What happened?"

"You were ambushed by a group of hoodlums and found yourself getting close and personal with the one wielding a pipe," Edythe answered, and Julie seemed to take in her surroundings for the first time.

"Edythe? When did you get here?" Julie questioned, tilting her head in confusion, "Where are we? Are we in your car? Why are we in your car?"

"Edythe found us," Beau said, glancing at Edythe with adoration, "She took care of us, we're safe now."

"Really?" Julie asked, surprised, then she frowned at Beau. He quickly glanced at Edythe for moral support but she was just smirking at him.

Thud.

Beau winced as Julie punched him in his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Beau asked, and Julie hit him again, a bit harder.

"Didn't I tell you that we should've stayed together?!" she exclaimed, angrily, "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"That's what I told him," Edythe said, with a shake of her head, "Has he always been such a lodestone for danger?"

"He's always been accident prone, but it's never better this bad," Julie explained to Edythe before turning back to Beau, "First, you almost get hit by a truck and now you almost got killed by muggers!"

"It was a van," Beau corrected, and both women glared at him, "I mean…I'm sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't mean anything if you're dead," Julie growled, and Edythe turned her gaze back to the road, starting the car, "Now that you can see Julie is alright shall we get going?"

"We should probably let the others know we're okay. They're probably waiting for us at the theater," Beau admitted

"Others? Theater?" Edythe questioned.

"We were supposed to be seeing a movie with some of our friends from school," Beau explained, and Edythe sighed, spinning the car around without another word.

"Wow, this is a really nice car," Julie said, sounding awed as she looked out the window, "This is a C30, right?"

"Yes," Edythe answered, "You like foreign cars?" Julie nodded so Edythe continued, "It's Swedish. It has a—"

"Potent 5-cylinder engine and can crank out 227 horsepower," Julie chimed, smiling, "I read about it in one of my car magazines. Your dad brought this for you?"

"It was a gift," Edythe responded, "Did you ever get a hold of that part for your rabbit?"

"No," Julie blew out a frustrated breath, "I know I'll find it, eventually,"

"I'm sure you will," Edythe agreed.

"What were you doing in Port Angeles, anyway?" Julie asked, and Edythe glanced at Beau.

"I was at the Joyful Noise Music Center buying more sheet music," Edythe said and Julie's eyes glowed with interest.

"You play an instrument?" she asked, and Edythe nodded.

"I play the piano," Edythe said, casually. Beau looked at her with interest.

"Oh, was it hard to learn?" Julie asked, and Edythe smiled.

"My birth father was a lawyer and he wanted me to have the chance to succeed at life while doing something I enjoyed. He thought that I could do that best through music and wanted me to go to a private school, however, since he was always busy trying to be more successful in his field he wasn't home a lot and I was left to care for my mother. I was the center of her life and she would never have dreamed of sending me away." Edythe paused, and Beau felt sad for her.

How many years does it take to get over the death of someone close to you? Someone who had believed you to be the center of their life? Someone who loved you and raised you?

Beau wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that it was a question that a lot of vampires found themselves facing.

"I excelled at my studies and I probably could have become an accomplished pianist, but making music has never really been a dream of mine. More a hobby than a career," Edythe said, glancing back at Julie, "Maybe I'll have the chance to play for you someday?"

"I would love that!" Julie said, "I don't know how to play any instruments, but I do know a little about painting,"

"Painting?" Edythe pressed, and Julie nodded.

"My mother was an artist," Julie explained, "She was a full-time mother and part-time painter, working mostly with watercolors. My sister, Rebecca, is an artist too, though she prefers oils,"

"You have a sister?" Edythe prodded, and Beau wondered if she was just trying to avoid having the conversation turn back to her.

"Yes, two actually. One isn't very artistic, she's gone off to Washington State. My artistic sister lives in Hawaii with her husband Solomon. He's a professional surfer, she followed him to Hawaii to be with him and travels with him for his competitions," Julie smiled, but Beau could see the sadness in her eyes as she talked about sisters who'd abandoned her and left her to care for their father alone, "She sells her paintings in a little shop on the beach. She seemed quite happy the last time I talked to her,"

"Well, I'm glad she found happiness in such a simple life," Edythe said, as she effortlessly parallel parked against the curb in a space Beau would have thought much too small for the Volvo, but she slid in with one try.

Beau looked out the window to see the theater's brightly lit marquee. Jeremy, Allen, and Jessica were talking to Erica who was pacing nervously.

"Stop them before I have to track them down, too," Edythe joked, and Beau jumped out of the car but kept his hand on the doorframe as if by doing so he could prevent Edythe from leaving like he expected her to.

"Jer! Allen!" Beau shouted.

"Erica!" Julie called, hopping out and heading in their friend's direction, much to Beau's surprise.

They weren't very far away. They all turned, and Beau waved his arm over his head.

"Please wait here Edythe," Beau begged, sticking his head back in the car, waiting until Edythe nodded, before rushing forward to meet them.

There was relief on their faces which quickly turned to surprise when they took in the car he was standing next to. Allen stared into the recesses of the car, and then his eyes popped wide in recognition.

"Where were you?" Erica questioned, throwing her arms around Julie, who looked a little surprised but quickly returned the gesture, "You said you'd be back in less than ten minutes. It's been hours!"

"What happened to you?" Jeremy demanded, looking at Beau. "Erica said you took off."

"No, I just got lost," Beau admitted, sheepishly, "And then I ran into Edythe."

She leaned forward and smiled through the windshield. Now Jeremy's eyes bugged out. Erica just gave Beau a look of exasperation.

"Oh, hi… Edythe," Allen said.

She waved at him, and he swallowed loudly.

"Uh, hey," Jeremy said in her direction; then he stared at Beau, "So… the movie's about to start. Are you guys staying?"

"Yeah Beau," Julie chirped, stepping away when Erica finally let her go, looping an arm around his shoulder, and looking far healthier than anyone in her state should have, she continued, "We cut our shopping short to make the movie,"

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Erica was convinced you were lying in a back alley somewhere bleeding," Jessica finished, wrapping an arm around Erica's shoulder,

"Don't look at me like that, you were all worried when were heard those sirens earlier, something terrible must have happened," Eric said in her own defense.

Beau glanced at Julie and frowned.

 _"Beau," Julie whispered, her eyes unfocused._

 _"You're going to be okay," Beau promised, taking her hand in his._

 _"You're a r-really," Julie coughed, blood trickling on the concrete from her head wound, "Really bad liar,"_

"Well, we're fine. Now let's hurry up." Julie let her arm fall off his shoulder, as she took his hand in hers, "I'm so hungry that I could eat two buckets of popcorn by myself…and maybe some nachos,"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Beau questioned, "After what happened—"

"What happened?" Erica questioned, "Why didn't you guys answer your phones?"

"Some thugs stole Beau's, and the battery died on mine," Julie said, casually with a shrug.

"What?" The group exclaimed.

"Relax," Julie said, swinging their hands, "We're fine! Edythe happened upon us right on time,"

Beau glanced back at Edythe, who was getting out of her car.

"She's a real lifesaver," Beau agreed, giving Edythe a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I could be your knight in shining armor," Edythe said, coming to stand on the other side of Beau, placing her hand on his arm.

Beau opened his mouth to say something and was stopped by a subtle tugging of his hand. He looked down in confusion at his empty hand. He glanced up at Julie who was no longer looking in his direction, staring at her feet.

"Julie?" Beau questioned because there was something wrong, but he didn't know what it was.

"We should go get those snacks," Erica said, interrupting his thoughts, as she gestured for Julie to follow her.

"Right!" Julie agreed, eagerly, before turning to him with a small smile, "I'll see you inside,"

"Wait," Beau said, but Julie was already hurrying inside, "What's up with her?"

"I don't know," Edythe murmured, as she looped her arm with his and Beau glanced over to her, feeling his face redden slightly.

"Well, I'm glad she's alright," Jessica sighed, "I read an article in the paper today about a serial rapist in this town,"

 _"We should stay together," Julie said, grabbing both of their arms before either of them could go anywhere, "You don't know the area that well Beau and I read in the paper that there's a rapist running around attacking people and robbing them,"_

 _"I'll be fine," Beau said, and Julie shook her head._

 _"Don't be stupid," she ordered._

Beau could feel the corners of his mouth tugging down. It was like he was being given a second chance, he didn't want to make that mistake again.

Maybe he should go in with her? What if Julie collapsed or something? What if she went into shock? He'd feel really bad if…

"Well, I guess we should go in and see a movie," Jeremy suggested, interrupting his thoughts, "We missed The Jacket, but we can still see something else. Did you…" He looked at Edythe, who still holding Beau's arm"… want to join us?"

Beau hesitated, glancing at Edythe, unsure how to proceed.

"Would you like to come…? Edythe?" Allen asked politely, though he had a little trouble getting her name out.

Edythe repositioned herself a bit closer to them, shaking her long hair back from her face and looking like she was making a significant decision. She leaned against Beau and smiled, her dimples showing.

Jeremy's mouth fell open.

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Allen," she said.

Allen blinked and seemed to forget how to speak.

Edythe glanced over at Beau.

"Is that all right with you?" she murmured.

"Er, sure," Beau whispered back.

She smiled directly at Jeremy now.

"May I ask what movie we'll be seeing?" she inquired and Beau hesitated, glancing towards the theater, reading the names of the movies that were playing now.

There was only one that he actually recognized.

"You can pick the movie Beau," Jeremy said, smirking, "Since you made us miss our original one. Make it a good one,"

"Okay," Beau agreed, nervously, glancing between the theater and Edythe, "Um…can you guys give us a minute?"

"Oh, right…" Allen looked even more embarrassed than he did, "We'll just…"

Allen gestured toward the theater, tugging a still smirking Jeremy behind him.

"Don't take too long," Jeremy called, "We don't want to miss another movie!"

Beau reddened, giving Jeremy a dirty look, before turning to Edythe.

"Thanks…for you know, saving my life and all," Beau muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to,"

"My pleasure," she told him, dimpling again. "Besides, there's a conversation we still need to have…though I'm guessing that will have to wait until a later time,"

Beau sighed, disappointed…but also partially relieved.

He still had no idea what he wanted to say to her yet, but almost dying again had put a lot of things into perspective.

"Are ready to head inside?" Beau asked, giving her a nervous smile.

"You can go inside," Edythe said hesitating, "There's something I need to take care of first,"

"Oh," Beau said, shoulders slumping a little.

"Pick a movie and go get settled," Edythe smiled, "I won't be long," she squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"How will you find us?" Beau questioned and Edythe tilted her head to the side, her eyes glinting with humor, "Right…stupid question. You're a vampire…okay," he whispered.

Beau stumbled a little as he turned, and Edythe caught his arm to steady him.

"Watch your step," she purred, much to Beau's embarrassment.

"Right," Beau said, face burning.

Edythe patted his cheek, then headed back to her car and slid inside. Beau stood there for a moment, just staring and Edythe gestured with her hand for him to go inside.

"Oh…yeah," Beau said to himself, before heading inside.

He headed over to the snack bar and wasn't surprised to see Julie at the counter ordering twice her weight in snacks.

"Hey!" Julie called, as bright as ever when she noticed him approaching, "What took you so long?"

Despite the nervous energy racing in Beau's veins, he felt his body to relax the closer he got to his best friend.

"Never mind," Julie said before he could say anything. "Now you can help me carry my food!"

"Sure," Beau said, looking over at the guy behind the counter, who was watching them with a fond look on his face, "…Hi?"

"Hello," the guy said, "You must be Beau, right?"

Beau glanced at Julie, who grinned.

"Your name may have popped up once or twice," Julie said with a shrug, "Did Jeremy tell you what movie we're going to see?"

"Uh…" Beau glanced back at the man behind the counter, who was still smiling at them, then he turned away to take Julie's popcorn, "Jeremy said that I get to pick the movie…since I was responsible for us missing the last one,"

"Really!" Julie's chocolate eyes sparkled with delight. "That's good! Just try not to pick something too boring,"

"I'll give it a try," Beau said dryly as he hesitated before picking up the snacks and couldn't help but glance towards the doors, wondering if Edythe was going to make it back in time.

"So, what are we going to see?" Julie questioned.

He was going to suggest they see Dear Frankie since it was supposed to be a drama and he figured Edythe would probably enjoy it…but…

"I think we should see…" Beau glanced over at Julie, "...The Pacifier?"

Julie's face lit up, like a rising sun and Beau smiled, softly.

Julie had mentioned wanting to see it when a commercial came on TV a few weeks ago. She had a thing for family movies.

"Vin Diesel is in it!" Julie exclaimed, smiling, "This is going to be great!"

Beau laughed, setting his arm on Julie's shoulder and she looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Jules," he said, "We're seeing _The Pacifier_. Why? Do you have a crush on Vin Diesel or something?"

"Are you kidding?" Julie grinned, "Me, Charlie and my Dad love _Vin Diesel_! Your Dad owns literally all his movies! The Chronicles Of Riddick, A Man Falls Apart, XXX, Knockaround Guys, The Fast And The Furious, The Iron Giant, Saving Private Ryan, Strays, Multi-Facial. Even Awakenings where he was just a hospital orderly,"

Julie threw her arms around Beau's neck, almost making him fall as he steadied her, wrapping his arms around Julie's waist.

"I'm glad I could help support your secret Vin Diesel obsession," Beau chuckled, as Julie finally pulled away.

Julie beams at him, looking so alive and happy. It's a little overwhelming. Especially when Beau had been so sure that he was going to lose her.

"As if I would ever leave you," Julie laughed, reading his mind, "What would you do without me?" she asked as she swept her hair back over her ear and struck a quick pose.

"I don't know. Finally get some—" Beau started to scoff, the word _peace_ hanging unsaid on the tip of his tongue.

But he ended up just standing there with his mouth hanging open – his heart thumping against his chest – as he noticed a small red stain on Julie's shoulder.

Beau stared at it wondering how he missed this earlier, but it had been hidden under her hair.

It stared back at him, reminding him that Julie could've gotten killed trying to save him.

 _"Julie, watch out!" Beau shouted … but then Jeff hit her over the head with his pipe much harder than he'd hit him, "No!"_

 _Beau's eyes filled with tears as Julie crumbled to the ground, blood pooling from her head, making Beau's ears start ringing._

His heart clenched as he imagined what his life would've been like if Julie didn't make it out of that alley with him. Beau could feel the beginning of a panic attack and had to remind himself that Julie was still alive and smiling.

"Finally get what?"

"Huh?" Beau blinked, confused.

"You're staring at me." Julie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. It's cause you suddenly realized how lovely I am, right?"

"That's exactly what happened," Beau agreed, moving his eyes away from the small stain and back toward the entrance for a moment — _that could've come from anywhere_ — and Julie's smile dipped for a split second.

"Where's Edythe?" Julie asked, "Didn't she come in with you?"

"She's around," Beau muttered, "She said that she needed to take care of something real quick, but she'll be joining us in a few minutes,"

"Oh," Julie's shoulders slumped a bit, but before Beau could question her, she smiled, taking his hand.

"Let's go buy the tickets then!"

"Sure, sure." Beau grinned.

"Great! Come on, come on!"

Julie pulled Beau over to their group of friends, who had been staring at them, all holding various snacks and or drinks, and Julie could barely contain her excitement.

She kept bouncing around as she explained what movie they were seeing. Jeremy and Jessica groaned while Erica looked affectionately at Julie. Allen just shrugged.

So, with the majority in favor, they headed over to the ticket booth, though Beau had to turn around because he forgot to get Julie's snacks.

"Did you know that an actual Navy SEAL was on set when they were filming this?" Julie told Beau as went to their seats. "And Bruce Willis was considered for the role of Shane Wolfe,"

They sat in the fourth row, with Julie and his friends on his right, and an empty seat to his left. Beau glanced towards the doors, before turning to stare at the screen.

"How do you know that?" Beau questioned and Julie giggled.

"I read it online," she stated, holding out some popcorn towards him, "Do you want some?"

"I'm good," Beau said, still feeling a little queasy from earlier.

Edythe must have cleaned up Julie's blood from the attack somehow, but Beau could still smell the blood, and that stain on Julie's shirt was still bothering him.

"Did Erica buy you snacks too?" Beau asked when he noticed Erica, who was sitting to Julie's right, pass her a box of candy.

"Yep," Julie grinned proudly, before gesturing to Jessica, who passed Julie down a box of M&M's, "You sure you don't want any? They're your favorite,"

Beau sighed, holding out his hand and watched affectionately as she sorted out five red ones for him.

"Thank you," Beau said, as a commercial for Robots started playing, "Doesn't that come out next week?"

"Oh yeah!" Julie tossed some candy into her mouth, "Erica said she'd take me to see it."

"Oh," Beau noticed Erica's eyes on him and met her gaze evenly, "That's nice of her,"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "Do you want to come?"

"Actually, I was hoping it would be just us," Erica interjected before Beau could answer, "You know, a girls afternoon,"

"Oh," Julie looked a little disappointed, "Sorry, Beautiful,"

"It's fine," Beau forced a smile, struggling to keep from scowling, "I'll wait for it to come out on DVD. We can watch it together then,"

"Awesome!" Julie cheered, only to be shushed by someone sitting behind them, "Sorry,"

"Can I come?" Jessica asked, from her place beside Erica, "It's a girl's afternoon, right?"

"Oh, uh…actually," Erica stumbled for a moment.

"Sure," Julie said happily, "Maybe afterward we can all get ice-cream or something?"

"Yeah," Erica agreed, looking down and taking a sip of her drink.

"Great," Jessica said, patting Erica's knee, "It'll be fun,"

"We can see something else together another day," Julie added, turning to Beau, "Ice Princess comes out on the 18th,"

"You do realize I'm a guy, right?" Beau chuckled under his breath, "Why would I want to see a movie about ice skating?"

"Because you liked The Princess Bride," Julie said guilelessly and Beau ducked his head when Allen and Jeremy glanced over.

Thankfully, they went back to staring at the screen without comment, and Beau let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," Beau said, knowing that he was still probably going to end up seeing Ice Princess anyway.

But he at least wanted to be able to say he put up a fight.

It looked like Julie was about to say something else, but then the movie started and Julie squealed, lighting up again.

"Oh, it's starting!" Julie wiggled about in her seat, her arm brushing his, almost knocking over his drink.

"Careful, Jules," Beau said, picking up his soda and moving it to the cup holder of the empty seat beside him.

"Sorry," Julie said as she stared at the screen in delight.

Beau frowned at the empty seat beside him.

Edythe was going to miss the movie.

Beau leaned towards Julie, about to tell her that he was going to find Edythe, but then Julie sucked in a quick, excited breath and grabbed Beau's hand.

Beau glanced down at her hand in his and then settled back in his seat.

" _Pick a movie and go get settled," Edythe smiled, "I won't be long,"_

Edythe was going to come into the theater any second and he'd watch the movie so he could catch her up when she got there.

As Beau watched, Julie constantly leaned over, whispering her thoughts in his ear. What she thought was going to happen. How awesome Vin Diesel was. How much she hated the oldest daughter, which sort of surprised him.

The joy on Julie's face the whole time was stunning. The way the screen lit up her face, as she appeared completely absorbed in what was happening…even though it was just a dumb kid's movie that Beau had already predicted the ending to from the start. Erica on Julie's other side didn't seem so amused with all the attention Beau was getting.

About half way through the movie Beau remembered his drink and reached for his soda, only to have another hand brush his. Beau's eyes snapped up and he found Edythe sitting beside him, holding out his soda to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she questioned and Beau stared wordlessly at her.

"Uh…" Beau tried to say something and Edythe covered her mouth with her free hand, shoulders shaking with laughter as she continued to hold out his drink with his other hand.

"Drink," Edythe purred, and Beau reached out to take the cup from her.

Compliantly he took a sip, then another bigger gulp, to let him get his bearings. Meanwhile, Beau felt Julie squeeze his right hand as something happened on the screen.

"I'm glad you could make it," Beau finally said, hoping that didn't sound desperate, "Do you need me to catch you up?"

Edythe shook her head.

"I think I'll be able to follow along well enough," she said, placing her hand on the armrest to his left, her hand opened as if she wanted him to take it.

Beau put his back in the cup holder before he placed his left hand on hers and she smiled.

"I can't remember the last time I went to see a movie," Edythe commented, quietly.

"Do you not like the movies?" Beau questioned and Edythe shrugged, leaning closer to whisper her answer in his ear.

"Movies these days are too chaotic and flamboyant, too violent and irreverent; they're so…commercialized," Edythe sighed, her breath blowing in his ear, and Beau shifted in his seat, "The movies of my day were better. Though the movies used to be silent…"

Beau waited for her to continue, back on the screen someone said something funny but Beau wasn't paying attention to that dialog as half the room laughed unexpectedly.

"The year I was…turned, I remember seeing Stella Maris. It was only 80 minutes but it covered so many topics," Edythe smiled, sadly, a wistful look in her eye, "Mary Pickford was cast as the lead and she demonstrated her talents so well. She was able to convey so much without hearing a single word fall from her lips. It was the last silent film that I had the pleasure of enjoying for many years,"

"Would you rather be somewhere else?" Beau frowned, thinking of places more suited for Edythe's taste.

Such as the opera or a symphony, or a museum.

Edythe was quiet for a moment, turning her gaze to the movie for a moment and then back to him.

"There are worse places to be," she said, giving him her beautiful dimpled smile.

"Yeah," Beau agreed, a light fluttering in his chest. "I'm glad you are here."

Edythe pressed her lips to his cheek and the light fluttering turned into a hard hammering of a thousand drums as she turned to watch the movie.

Beau's palms started to sweat a little and he hoped that Edythe and Julie wouldn't notice.

He'd never really been on a date like this— _he literally had a girl in each hand._

He'd gotten roped into some group things at Castles ~n~ Coasters back in Phoenix, but that had mostly been so that there would be an even number of guys and girls.

What a waste of effort that turned out to be, the girl he'd been paired up with took one look at him, wrinkled her nose and then said she wasn't feeling well and had to go home. One of the other girls had to force her to stay, but the damage was done and Beau spent the rest of the afternoon sitting at the Castle café with one of his books, while everyone else went on rides or to the arcade.

Julie had gotten really upset about it when he told her over the phone. Apparently, the best revenge would've been to have fun with the rest of the group and ignore her. It didn't matter anyway because the guys never invited him on another group date after that. He was a downer.

This was different.

But was it a date? He glanced back to Edythe, wondering what she was thinking. Wouldn't it be great to read her mind as Julie was somehow able to read his?

Edythe turned and smiled at him, then gesturing for him to watch the movie and his heart skipped a beat.

Beau forced his eyes forward but then glanced over at Julie on his right side.

Julie met his eyes, a strange mixture of emotions dancing across her face before turning away suddenly, leaving Beau staring at the side of her face. Julie wordlessly broke their hand hold and held up the bucket of popcorn. Beau took a handful, trying to ignore the lingering unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach and the way his hand felt oddly empty after Julie let it go.

"Would you like some popcorn?" Julie called in a loud whisper to Edythe, who shook her head.

"I had a big dinner," she replied politely, and Julie nodded.

"Nachos?" Jeremey said from farther down the aisle, passing down the Nachos and each person took a chip, "No double dipping!"

Someone shushed him, but Allen thankfully hadn't dipped his chip back in, passing it on.

"I've got gummy bears," Allen said, cupping his mouth as if that would quiet his voice, but it seemed to make it louder.

Someone shushed them again.

"Oh come on!" Julie snapped, turning to look behind her, "This is a kid's movie. It's not like we're watching the Titanic or something. There isn't even any dialog at the moment!"

Beau glanced at her, surprised.

"Well, I never!" the person behind her said, offended and Jessica held out her hand to Julie for a high five. "Children these days," Julie added.

"Children these days," Julie added.

Jessica shushed her with a smile.

"We're trying to watch a movie," Jeremey said in a mocking tone, joining in.

His friends laughed, and Beau decided to play peacekeeper.

"Guys, come on. Let's just watch the movie without annoying the rest of the audience," Beau said, and they sighed, getting quiet.

"My soda's empty," Julie muttered, starting to get up.

"You can have mine," Beau offered, grabbing his almost forgotten cup.

"Thanks," Julie said, with a slight smile then winced, looking a little nauseous as she passed him back his cup, "You know, I'll go get a refill,"

"Are you okay?" Beau questioned, and Julie nodded, with a strained smile.

"I'm fine," she said, standing up.

Beau stood up to let her pass and Edythe followed suit.

"I'll be right back," Julie assured him, and Beau watched her go all the way to the exit.

"Beau?" Edythe called his name, and he realized that he was still standing, attracting strange looks from his friends and a glare from the person behind him.

"Oh, sorry," Beau started to sit down, and then changed his mind, "Actually, I'm going to go buy some… um…h-hot dogs!"

"Hot dogs?" Edythe repeated with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some hot dogs," Beau repeated the lie, and Edythe stood up to let him past, a curious expression on her face, "I'll be back in a minute,"

Beau didn't have to look far to find Julie when he exited the theater. She was sitting alone on a bench a small distance away.

"I'm guessing they were all out of sodas, huh?" Beau said, and Julie jumped.

"Oh," she stood up, "No…I was just…uh…"

"What's wrong?" Beau asked, seriously, "Are you still shaken up from the mugging?"

Julie laughed, shaking her head.

"Um, actually, I don't remember being mugged," Julie admitted, "I remember stepping into the alleyway and yelling, but everything else is a blur,"

She sat down again and Beau sat beside her. She was so quiet, after a few moments Beau frowned, reaching out to touch her head, feeling a small bump.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Beau questioned, and Julie groaned.

"It's always the hospital with you," she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine!"

"Then why aren't you in there watching the movie with us?" Beau asked, crossing his arms, "Because you seemed to be really enjoying yourself earlier,"

"Look, it's nothing," Julie said, sounding frustrated, "If you want me to go back in the movie then we can go back into the movie!"

Julie stood up to do just that, and Beau instinctively reached out to stop her, his hand wrapping around her arm. Julie looked down at his arm, and then back up at him with an odd look in her eyes. Beau quickly let her go.

"Sorry," Beau blurted, embarrassed, "I don't know why I did that,"

Julie continued to stare at him for a moment and then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she sat down again. He wasn't holding Julie's arm anymore, but the palm of his hand was still burning, she was running that fever again.

"Beau, listen. I just want you to be happy, you know that right?" Julie said, and Beau nodded, confused.

Where was this coming from?

"You and Edythe…" she trailed off.

"You don't like her?" Beau questioned, dread set in his stomach.

"I'm sure she's great," Julie said, "But that's not what I was going to say,"

"Julie," Beau didn't understand where this is going, "I don't know wha—"

"I guess I'm just a little jealous," she admitted, and Beau frowned.

"You? Jealous? Of me?" Beau began to babble, but Julie quickly cut him off.

"Look, I guess I'm just afraid that you'll want to hang out with her more often once you two make it official and I just…I just want to be selfish and keep you to myself a little longer."

 _Oh._

Julie gave him a nervous smile and Beau sighed.

"Julie," he said, looking at her seriously, "You don't have anything to be worried about,"

"Really?" Julie said, tilting her head.

"Really," Beau shook his head, "You are my best friend, I'm not just going to ditch you because I start spending more time with Edythe and honestly, who knows how things are going to turn out?"

Edythe and Beau hadn't had that talk yet and there were too many unknown variables for him to honestly say without a doubt that things were getting serious.

For one thing, Edythe hadn't said it back. Maybe she just wanted to be friends. Maybe vam—

"Anyway," Beau said, abruptly, to drown the thought out before it could form, "I understand how you feel,"

"You do?" Julie questioned and Beau nodded.

"Every time I try to picture you dating someone, I start to feel unbelievably lonely, I even felt jealous watching you play badminton with Zach." Beau admitted, "I'm apparently more attached to you than I realized,"

Beau expected that to get a laugh, but instead, Julie gave him a sad look and Beau tried to think over what he said.

"You're too much sometimes," Julie sighed, slapping him on the arm, "Come on, let's go get my soda,"

Beau followed after her, watching her back in confusion.

What was he doing wrong?

He just wanted to get back that earlier joy, but he was so lost.

God, why were women so complicated? He'd lived with his mother for 17 years and he still didn't understand her.

"Beau?" Julie said, stopping, turning to look at him over her shoulder, "You don't need to worry about me, alright?"

"I'm always going to worry about you," Beau said, drained, this had been a really hard day.

"I know," Julie finally smiled, and Beau smiled back.

They got Julie's soda and Beau's hot dogs, which he admitted to buying just so he'd have an excuse to come check on her.

"Why didn't you just say that you needed to use the restroom?" Julie questioned, and Beau's shoulders slumped.

"I'm really bad at lying," he explained, "Let's just go see the end of the movie,"

"Sure, sure," Julie grinned, as Beau leaned against the door, holding it open so Julie could go in first.

When they made it back to their section, the group was talking quietly to each other, Beau was surprised to Edythe included in the conversation.

"Hey, guys!" Julie said, happily, and Edythe stood up, making room for her to pass.

"Hello, Julie," Edythe greeted, with a small smile.

"What took you so long?" Erica asked, shooting Beau a suspicious look, "You missed the best part,"

"Oh no," Julie said, looking disappointed, "Did Vin Diesel take off his shirt or something?"

"N-no," Erica turned red, "I meant that you missed all the action scenes,"

"But there's still time left, Vinny might surprise you," Jessica laughed, holding out her box of M&Ms, "You can finish these if you want,"

"Thanks," Julie chirped, plopping down in her seat, and happily much away on the leftover snacks.

"Here," Beau said, passing Julie one of his hot dogs.

"Yum!" Julie said, with a wink, and then turned back to watching the movie, "So what did I miss?"

Beau turned to Edythe, who was staring at him with an unreadable look on his face, and he fought the urge to pull his hair in frustration.

What had he done now?

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Beau asked, and Edythe nodded.

"It's not really my type of movie, but I think I learned a lot just by being here," her eyes strayed past him to where Julie sat on the other side, "I know it might not be the best time, but I would really love to have that talk that we had to cancel, after the movie."

"I—" Beau hesitated, and then shook his head, "Can we have that talk later? I really want to make sure that Julie and Erica get home safe,"

"Oh," Edythe looked disappointed, and Beau was about to change his mind, "I understand," she added.

"Really?" Beau asked, and Edythe nodded.

"You had a rough night. You probably just want to go home and appreciate how great it is to be alive," Edythe smirked, and Beau opened his mouth to tell her that honestly, all he really wanted to do was sleep, "Watch the movie,"

Beau turned to watch the movie, but he was beyond lost. It ended twenty minutes later and everyone stood up to leave.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" Jeremy asked, and Beau shook his head.

"No thanks," he said, passing his uneaten hot dog to Julie, "It's late, I'm ready to crash,"

"How about you Edythe?" Jeremy asked, and Edythe shook her head.

"No thank you, I have to get home. My parents are probably worried," Edythe said, courteously, "Perhaps another time?"

"Yeah," Allen agreed, holding out his hand for Edythe to shake and Beau wondered what had happened between Edythe and his friends while he went to talk to Julie.

They all seemed to be pretty comfortable with her now. Edythe bid goodbye to the group and started making her way to the exit, but glanced at Beau long enough to wink at him.

"Call you later, E," Jessica called after her, before turning to Erica, "Are you riding home with me?"

"Actually," Erica paused, looking at him and then Julie, "Yeah, I'll ride with you,"

"Bye, Erica," Julie gave her friend a big hug, "Call you when I get home?"

"You'd better," Erica gave her a mock threatening look, while making the hug last a little longer, "Or else I'll stay up half the night worrying about you,"

"Bye, Jess!" Julie said, to the girl who was already heading for the exit.

"Bye, Jules!" Jessica called over her shoulder. Julie started to follow them with Erica and called over her shoulder "I need some fresh air, I'll meet you out front Beau".

This left the guys still in the theater as they watched the girls depart, Beau wondered if this was some kind of meeting he wasn't clued into as he realized Jeremy and Allen were both looking at him with smirks.

"Hey, Beau, " Allen said winking, "Did anything happen when you and Julie were alone all that time 'getting hotdogs' during the movie?"

Beau just stared at him and shook his head. Allen and Jeremy shared a quick glance.

"So, Beau," Jeremy elbowed him in the side, "That was a pretty dark theater,"

"Yes. I guess it was," Beau agreed, slowly.

"And Edythe was sitting on the end next to you," Allen added.

"Yes, she was sitting to my left," Beau stated, as Jeremy smirked.

"Don't play shy. I saw her kiss you, man," Jeremy said and Beau reddened.

"What are you talking about?" Beau asked, because if Edythe kissed someone then it wasn't him. Unbidden, Beau's mind went into overdrive.

Had someone slipped in his seat while he was gone? Did Edythe have a boyfriend that she never told him about? Was he a vampire too? Was he the jealous type? Did that mean that she didn't return his feelings? Was he wasting his time? Then did that mean that this didn't count as a date?

"Chill man," Jeremy said, and Beau realized that he had apparently stopped breathing.

"Sorry," Beau gasped, "But I don't know what you're…"

 _Edythe pressed her lips to his cheek and the light fluttering turned into a hard hammering of a thousand drums as she turned to watch the movie_.

Beau smiled, pressing his hand to his cheek. Allen and Jeremy nodded to each other, Beau was busted. Embarrassed he headed out of the theater and they followed. Allen went over to the girls while Jeremy lingered beside Beau.

"Look, I can give Julie a ride home if you want to spend a little more time with Edythe," Jeremy offered, and Beau glanced over at Edythe who was waiting by her car for some reason, was she waiting for him?

She gave him a friendly wave with her fingers and Beau waved back.

"That would be great…" Beau turned to accept his offer, but then he looked and noticed Julie leaning against the wall chatting with Allen.

She looked pretty cheerful, but he wanted to make sure she made it home okay, maybe have a talk with Billy if he was there and ask him why he wasn't taking her to the hospital. Maybe Beau could convince Billy not to make her switch schools.

"…but no thanks," Beau said, and Jeremy shook his head.

"Whatever, man. I was just trying to help you out," he patted Beau on the shoulder, "Later,"

Beau watched Jeremy go talk to Allen, who nodded, before heading off.

Julie waved at him and Beau held up a finger, gesturing for her to give him a minute before he walked over to Edythe's car.

"So, I guess this is goodnight," Edythe said, and Beau sighed.

"I guess so," he mumbled, before looking up at her hopefully, "Talk later?"

"Later," Edythe promised, as she slid into her car.

Beau watched as she started it, before rolling the window down. She looked past him to where Julie was waiting.

"You're a good friend, Beau, you don't abandon the people you care for." she said, with a dimpled smile, "That's one of the reasons I like you so much,"

Beau opened his mouth to say something, but Edythe was already pulling off.

"Bye!" he called belatedly after her, he watched her taillights as they faded into the dark.

He stood there for a long minute and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over at his best friend who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" she asked, and Beau nodded.

"Um," Beau felt a little unsure as he dug around in his pockets, worried for a second that those thugs had stolen his keys, but they were still there, "Yeah, let's…let's go,"

Beau wasn't ready to discuss Edythe with Julie, who seemed to understand this, probably reading his mind.

 _As usual,_ he thought.

She winked at him as they walked back to his truck. He also didn't want to discuss the mugging, other than to admit they had to tell their parents something. Julie helped firm up their story by the time they got to the truck. Otherwise, the ride home was filled with mindless chatter, as Julie continued to go on and on about the movie. Then when that got old, she started talking about going to see Ice Princess together.

Beau tried to get out of going but Julie gave him the puppy dog eyes for five whole minutes.

Any man would've cracked under that kind of pressure.

After her victory, Julie turned on the radio for a bit, but when Beau drifted onto the shoulder for a moment they were forced to stop and get coffee or risk Beau driving them into a ditch.

"This is nice," Julie said, drinking from their shared coffee cup, "I had a lot of fun tonight,"

"We were mugged," Beau muttered, "And my cell phone was lost,"

He had some really nice pictures on there. Pictures that he was probably not going to ever see again.

"Relax." Julie rolled her eyes, "I have copies of your pictures of Edythe,"

"You do?" Beau questioned, and Julie nodded.

"You're a klutz, so I always make sure to send myself copies of your photos," she said, and Beau smiled.

"I'd be mad at the blatant disrespect of my privacy," Beau paused at a traffic light, taking a sip of the coffee, "But it would be pretty hypocritical of me since…"

Beau gestured to the box near Julie's feet, he had hidden it under her seat. Julie picked it up, a confused look on her face. She opened it and gasped. It was her dress.

"I told you not to buy it for me," Julie said, quietly, staring into the box.

"Best friend privileges," Beau hummed, "At least that's what you called it when you did things like this for me. Besides, I didn't pay for the whole thing. I returned your other dress to pay the difference, so we split the cost. I think that makes us good,"

Julie wasn't saying anything and Beau started to worry that he'd messed up.

"I'm sorry, Jules," Beau said, "We can take it back tommo—"

"Thank you!" Julie exclaimed, giving him a hug, and Beau was glad he wasn't driving that moment.

Julie spent the rest of the ride home thanking him for the dress and telling him how happy he made her.

"We're going to win the costume contest for sure," Julie told him and Beau groaned.

"I'm not entering the costume contest," he said, starting to turn towards his house.

"Can you take me home?" Julie asked, and Beau remembered that he'd been planning to talk to Billy, "You don't have to do that. I can handle my dad,"

"But—" Beau protested, and Julie wagged her finger at him.

"Uh, Uh." She said, "Stay out of this one, Beautiful."

Beau glowered and didn't say anything for the rest of the drive to her house. When they pulled up, Julie turned to him.

"Don't be mad, Beautiful," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for the dress. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Jules," Beau said, with one hand on his face where she kissed him, "See you tomorrow,"

Beau waited for Julie to make it into her house before heading home.

After arriving home Beau quietly entered the house, expecting Charlie to be asleep so he was surprised when he saw Charlie waiting for him in the middle of the hall, his arms folded tight across his chest with his stern 'Police Chief' face on.

Then Beau remembered that he hadn't called to tell Charlie that they were seeing a later movie. Not that he could have without his cell phone.

"Hey, Dad," Beau said, apologetically, "Sorry, I'm late… but you won't believe what happened."

"Where have you been?" Charlie demanded, blocking the stairway, so Beau couldn't duck around him.

"I went to a movie in Port Angeles with Julie and a few of my friends after going shopping for the upcoming dance, with Julie. I thought I told you about it," Beau offered

"You said that you'd be home by 11," Charlie reminded him and the clock behind him indicated it was almost 1:00 am.

"Right," Beau admitted trying to think of a way out of this.

"Well, what happened to change your plans after you finished shopping?" Charlie asked pointedly.

Beau had a hunch Charlie knew more than he was letting on to ask such a specific question, so he reluctantly but briefly told his father about what happened, including the robbery, emphasizing the loss of his phone and the late movie as a way of cheering Julie up, but leaving out Edythe's participation.

He wasn't ready to talk about Edythe with his father.

"Are you okay? Charlie asked, strangely placated by such a short account as he looked Beau over,

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad," Beau assured him, "Julie's fine too, you can call her and see for yourself,"

Beau felt bad about trying to throw Julie under the bus, but he was really tired and Charlie looked like he was about to interrogate him. "Actually I already heard what happened from Billy, he called after you dropped Julie off tonight," Charlie admitted.

Beau looked at him with some bewilderment so Charlie continued. "After all, I did call him earlier this evening to see if you were over there, he knew I was trying to find you."

"Then why did you ask me again if you already knew?" Beau retorted.

"It's my right to do so when you live under my roof, son," Charlie grinned, "Besides I wanted to see if you would tell me the truth or not and you did."

"So this was some kind of test?" Beau asked with some exasperation.

"Yep, and congratulations, you passed. As a reward, I won't ground you… this time." Charlie responded unapologetically and then continued, picking up steam. "We still need to discuss that mugging, I'm not happy to be hearing about it so late, it will be nearly impossible to find them now."

"Can we please talk about this tomorrow?" Beau begged "It's been a trying evening and I'm beyond exhausted,"

Charlie paused, looked him over one more time then reluctantly let him pass.

"'Night, Dad," Beau called as he hurried to his bedroom, grabbing his pajamas in the dark and charging straight to the bathroom closing the door before Charlie could change his mind.

Beau tried to speed through his evening routine but was clumsy with exhaustion. Beau was relieved to discover Charlie was already in bed by the time he was ready to sneak back to his own room.

 _This seemed too easy, why was Charlie not all over the mugging topic?_

Not wanting to attract Charlie's attention, Beau quietly headed to his own room and silently closed his bedroom door before turning on his bedroom light.

Beau let out a relieved sigh as he resting his head against his bedroom door while he listened to Charlie starting to snore. This was good news, there would be no more inquiries tonight.

Now he could finally get some slee—

"Is it later yet?" a familiar voice asked, and Beau startled around so fast that he bumped his head on the door.

"Ow," Beau complained, rubbing his head before he took in the sight in front of him.

Edythe was lying on his bed with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah," Beau agreed, "It's later,"

* * *

 **Here's a translation of what Edythe said to Beau:**

 _[1] We see each other quickly. Wait for me, my love._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Beau and Edythe have a lot to talk about next chapter. If you were Beau and you were in his situation, what questions would you ask? What would you be most curious about? If you were Edythe, what wouldn't you want to talk about? What questions would you rather leave unanswered?**

 **Special thanks to everyone who is reading my story! I'm sorry about this. My story was unexpectedly taken down by the administrators. Anyway, I've decided to take this chance to fix things I may have forgotten to add before, some spelling mistakes I may have made, and/or some P.O.V. This is the chapter where my story was removed. So I'm all caught up now :)**

 **There's a lot going on this chapter, so please make sure to let me know what you think.**

 **I had a lot of reviews, followers, and favorites, and I'm sad to have lost them.**

 **So, please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk, who worked hard to make this chapter enjoyable. I couldn't have done it without him!**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

* * *

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **R ead It**

 **E njoy It**

 **V alidate It**

 **I nvite Others to View It**

 **E njoy It Again**

 **W rite a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fighting for Your Love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A MIDNIGHT CONVERSATION**

" _Everyone has their own ways of expression. I believe we all have a lot to say, but finding ways to say it is more than half the battle."_ _ **  
**_ **― Criss Jami, Salomé: In Every Inch In Every Mile**

* * *

It was so surreal to see Edythe in his bedroom, surrounded by the boring items that made up his daily routine. Beau had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming

For once he was grateful that he was such a neat freak. There were no dirty clothes lying around and luckily, he had even changed the sheets.

"How did you get in here?" He finally sputtered and she gestured to his window, "Oh... I didn't know that I left it unlocked,"

Edythe's eyes flickered to his face and then away again as if she were uncomfortable.

"What?" Beau questioned and Edythe shrugged.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Edythe pressed as if she were trying to change the subject.

"Almost," he said, grateful that his voice was free of the anxiety he felt, "But first...you said that you would answer a few questions?"

Edythe nodded.

There was silence as Beau looked around the room for something to focus on instead of staring at Edythe.

He pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration as he tried to get his mouth to work.

Why did he want to do this in person again?

"You said that you were a vampire," As if drawn, his eyes moved to Edythe against his will, "I... uh..."

Edythe was sitting patiently, her angelic face stoic as she waited for him to finish his question and Beau's heart stuttered.

He looked away again.

"So, um, is the rest of your... family all right with you hanging out with a human?" Beau asked, deciding to start off with one of his simpler questions.

"My family...," Edythe hesitated as she turned to face him, feet dangling over the edge of the bed, "...is understanding of the situation."

"Though it's been months since the first time we interacted. They've had time to adjust."

"Oh," Relieved, Beau continued, "I'm glad they're not going to kill me for knowing too much,"

Beau chuckled and Edythe frowned.

"I would never let that happen," she said, firmly, her hands curling into fists, gripping the fabric of her dark blue knee length skirt, "As long as I exist you will be safe,"

"Thank you," Beau said, starting to relax, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Edythe smiled.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

Edythe's smile disappeared and she seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"I've been seventeen for 87 years," Edythe said quietly, and Beau let that sink in.

He had known that she was older than she looked, but his exhausted brain was refusing to do the math properly, the answer was impossible He tried to focus on the scene before him.

The moonlight streamed in behind her, accenting her features, giving her the aura of a celestial being.

Beau remembered the book he had read about Selene the Goddess of the moon, who had had an affair with a mortal.

Edythe sat radiating the aura of a queen waiting for her Knight to kneel at her feet.

She patted the space beside her and Beau sucked in a deep fortifying breath as he allowed himself to move closer.

He walked, legs unsteady, as he made his way to the bed and sat beside her.

"How long have you been alive?" Beau asked after giving up trying to add two simple numbers together, and Edythe took his hand in hers.

"I have lived a hundred and four years," Edythe said seriously, pain in her eyes.

"That is a long time to go to high school," Beau tried to joke and Edythe looked away.

"You have no idea," Edythe sighed, "I was born in 1901. You can't even imagine the difference between an education then and an education now,"

"Really?" Beau scooted a little closer.

"In the early 1900's, I attended Chicago Stevan School for Girls," Edythe said and Beau's eyebrows shot up.

"You lived in Chicago?" Beau questioned.

"I was born there. It's where I lived for almost all of my human life," she explained, "The classes were small with only four students and one teacher who also taught several subjects in one room,"

Beau opened his mouth to say something but Edythe continued.

"I learned reading, spelling, history, arithmetic, geography, penmanship, handwriting. I learned manners and walking like a lady. Most of those classes are not even relevant now," Edythe's eyes turned far away, "My father sent me away for Finishing school and, afterward became sick. When I returned, my father was dead, due to the first wave of the Spanish Influenza Epidemic, and while my mother and I were still grieving, my mother contracted the same illness. It wasn't long afterward I also became sick and like that...my life was over."

Beau said nothing, the thought of his life ending so abruptly was unfathomable to him.

"And then my new life began," Edythe gestured to herself with her hand, "An eternity of endless restlessness. No rest, no fulfillment, no end. Just years and years of... this,"

"How did you...?" Beau trailed off and Edythe shook her head.

"Don't ask me that... please," Edythe requested with a touch of desperation and Beau nodded.

There was a moment of silence between them as they both thought over what she said.

Beau breathed, inhaling the scent of her perfume. Honey and lilac. Beau fought back an appreciative sigh.

 _Focus,_ he ordered himself and decided to fall back to his easier questions.

"Don't laugh," Beau paused, "But how do you come outside in the daytime?"

Edythe laughed anyway, the sound drawing Beau's eyes to her pretty pink lips and Beau felt a warmth spread through him.

"That is a myth," Edythe said, "A little sunlight can't kill a vampire."

"I know," Beau admitted, "I noticed you... sparkling... the last time we talked. How...?"

Edythe tilted her head.

"The cells that make up my skin are not pliant like yours," Edythe lifted her hand and waited until he took it, "My cells are hard and reflective... like diamonds,"

"How do you move around then?" Beau puzzled.

"A fluid like the venom in my mouth works as a lubrication between my cells," Edythe pulled her hand back and wiggled her fingers in front of his face, "It's what gives me the ability to move,"

"Venom?" Beau questioned and Edythe showed him her teeth.

"It's a poisonous fluid that is produced by the glands in my mouth," Edythe looked disgusted, "It's how we paralyze our prey before..."

Edythe trailed off and Beau nodded.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" He asked, trying to wipe away the look on Edythe's face.

"No," Edythe closed her eyes and softened her voice, "I can't sleep anymore,"

"At all?" Beau asked, incredulous.

"Never," she murmured.

She turned to look at Beau with a wistful expression and he held her gaze, his eyes trapped in her golden stare.

Beau had suffered from a few nights of insomnia in his life, but the idea of going 87 years without sleep seemed like torture.

Suddenly, she turned away, her eyes narrowing, "Do you have any more questions?"

"You said that your family is all vampires," Beau said.

"Yes," Edythe confirmed.

"But your father works in a hospital as a doctor? People are always bleeding in hospitals. How does that work?" Beau asked, then worried that it was rude to ask.

Beau stayed quiet, watching Edythe as she tried to explain.

"Carlisle has never tasted human blood," Edythe smiled, "He's the founder of our family and the first vampire to discover that we can survive on animal blood instead of human. He was always a good person and when he died he decided to use his curse for good. Helping people, saving lives, with his vampire abilities in ways human doctors could never achieve."

"And what about the rest of your family? School just doesn't seem like a good place for..." Beau bit his lip for a moment.

"For Vampires," Edythe said, dryly, "No, I don't suppose it is. But the younger we pretend to be when we move to a new place, the longer we can stay there,"

"How long do you usually stay in a town?" Beau questioned, nervously.

He hoped that this was not the moment where she revealed that she was moving away.

"Sometimes we make it a decade, sometimes we only last a year. We move to a new town, enroll in school, graduate and then move. Sometimes we stay and go off to college. Other times we move the day of graduation. Sometimes we pack up and leave before the ink has dried on our enrollment papers. It depends on whether people notice something off about us and if they start to suspect then it time to leave and start over," Edythe looked tired.

"But why?" Beau pressed.

"Because we don't want to fall behind. When you are immortal, time can pass you by in the blink of an eye and with it the fashions and nuances of everyday communication. What was relevant one year is no longer important the next. And if we let ourselves fall too far behind then it will be hard to catch back up and we could slip up without realizing it. We must also keep up with the current education level for our apparent ages. We must work diligently to fit in with the rest of the human population, or people will start to catch on that we do not belong among them," Edythe shook her head, "We cannot let that happen,"

"But... paper cuts, nosebleeds, schools can't be risk-free." Beau watched as Edythe frowned, "How do you resist?"

"We...try," she explained, slowly, "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make... mistakes. But the longer the exposure, the less powerful the temptation is. It's part of the reason that I felt strong enough to be alone with you, I've been working up to it for months now."

"This is a test?" Beau could hear the hurt in his voice and quickly cleared his throat, hoping that she did not notice.

"No," she said, and Beau searched her eyes, unable to read their expression.

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," Beau's voice sounded thick, and he hated himself for being so insecure all the time.

"I don't want to be a monster," Edythe looked pained.

"You're not a monster," Beau said, scooting closer to her.

"I am," Edythe said, firm, "A vegetarian monster,"

"Vegetarian?"

"It's an inside joke for my family and I. Animal blood doesn't completely quench the hunger- or rather the thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist." Her tone darkened, "Sometimes it's more difficult than others,"

"You mean when you're around me," Beau said, remembering what she told him before.

"I've never felt the call of a human's blood more. I didn't want to hurt you, but that's why I was mean to you and avoided you after we met…later, when I was sure I was in control again I got to know you and I found that you and I are similar in so many ways, I can't imagine hurting you now.".

"Yes," Edythe murmured.

"Is it difficult for you now?" Beau asked, and Edythe sighed.

"It will most likely always be difficult for me," she said.

"I'm sorry," Beau apologized and Edythe smiled at him.

"Not your fault," Edythe's gaze softened.

"How strong are you?" Beau continued, and Edythe shrugged.

"Strong enough," her lips quirked into that dimpled smile.

"Strong enough to lift thousands of pounds?" Beau joked.

"If I needed to," Edythe's voice was light, "But I'm not much into feats of strength. They make Emmett competitive and I'll never be that strong,"

"How strong is Emmett?" Beau questioned, and Edythe laughed.

"Honestly, if he wanted to, he could most likely lift a mountain over his head," she said, "But I would never say that to him."

"Why not?" Beau questioned.

"Because then he would have to try it," she laughed again and Beau laughed with her.

"You mention Carlisle using his vampire abilities to be a better doctor. Do you have any other strengths as a vampire?" Beau tried to redirect the focus back on Edythe.

"All our senses are heightened dramatically, hearing, sight, and especially smell. We are also able to move and think much faster than when we were ordinary humans." Edythe admitted.

"I can't imagine you ever being ordinary, even as a human." Beau sighed. "Wait, you said your life was over and that Carlisle died, but you are describing some kind of unending super life, why do you call it dying?"

"It's difficult to explain. Our frail and failing human bodies were basically converted into these vampire bodies with their special abilities and needs and our human hearts stopped beating. We don't sleep, we don't eat human food anymore, we don't even need to breathe." Edythe sighed. "Any human doctor would pronounce us dead after failing to find our vital signs, provided we didn't move."

Beau's eyebrows went up at that one.

"But you do breathe, and move, you look the farthest thing from dead that I've ever seen."

"We have to constantly work at appearing human physically as well. However, sometimes we need to get away for a bit and be ourselves. Go hunting with each other for example."

"Is that where you were when you weren't in school? Were you hunting with, uh, Emmett?" Beau asked when it was quiet again.

"Yes." She paused for a second as if deciding whether to say something. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."

"Why didn't you want to leave?"

"I worry about you," Her eyes were gentle but intense, and they made it hard to breathe in and out like normal.

"Why?"

"Did you forget what happened today?" she reminded him.

"Oh, right," Beau turned red, "Forgot about that,"

"That's what I thought." Her lips curved up at the corners. "You should be more careful,"

"And yet you do leave." Beau lamented and Edythe quirked an eyebrow in response. "Well today for instance, just before the movie, you said you'd be right there but you left and missed half the show. Where you?"

Edythe turned serious. "I was taking out the trash".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beau pushed, he couldn't imagine a more unlikely scene for Edythe.

"I was…cleaning up some loose ends." Edythe hedged, Beau responded with an eyebrow quirk of his own, but it wasn't nearly as well done.

After a moment Edythe seemed to give in.

"I said I would protect you, Beau. I wasn't going to let those degenerates from the alley walk free after threatening you. They knew who you were and where you lived."

Beau froze.

"Did you hurt them?" He asked, fearing the worst but not daring to say it.

"Not as much as they deserved" muttered Edythe.

Then she looked at Beau's shocked expression and continued, "It would have been so easy to give in to my anger, but I behaved myself, for you Beau. I don't want to be a monster and when I imagined your disapproval I was able to find productive ways to vent my frustration."

Beau just stared.

"I found them again, well at least most of them, Camille had already escaped. So, without letting them see me, or what I was, I 'convinced' them to turn themselves into the local police and confess to everything, especially seeing Camille murder Lonnie. Did you realize that being a witness put you in ongoing danger Beau? Anyway, it's all taken care of now."

Beau was trying to take it all in, but it was starting to feel like a dream again.

"So…after you convinced them they just headed over the Port Angeles Police and turned themselves in? Just like that?" He tried to make sense of any lingering detail.

"I may have given them a lift and wrote out their confessions, they weren't really in the best shape to move or speak or their own for that matter," Edythe admitted with a touch of pride.

"So, you dropped them off at the police station in your car and then returned to the theater?" Beau was stunned all that happened such a short time.

"Well I dropped them off, but I didn't need my car, nor would I want them in it anyway". Edythe commented with distaste.

Beau was stunned and more than a little impressed.

"Wow, um, thank you, Edythe. Anyway, I guess you'll get some kind of reward for that, you know when the Police thank you as well…" Edythe was already shaking her head.

"No, the Police never saw me, that wouldn't do. We are trying to remain inconspicuous after all, heroic acts are the last thing we need." Edythe turned to look at Beau more seriously. "Rescuing you is hazardous for my anonymity Beau. I haven't been this close to being discovered in a long time."

"Perhaps I am pretending to be unlucky so that you will have to rescue me," Beau joked, and Edythe looked contemplative, "…I'm kidding," Beau backtracked.

"It would make sense," Edythe smirked, "Throwing yourself into dangerous situations to attract my attention. You must really like me,"

"I more than like you," Beau muttered quietly and then winced as Edythe smiled.

 _Right, vampire hearing._

"Uh, anyway…" Beau tried to think of something to change the subject.

"What?" Edythe purred, her eyes radiant as she leaned towards him and Beau's brain short-circuited.

"Have you ever been... friends with another human before?" Beau asked, unsure of where he stood with her.

Edythe hesitated.

"Only enough to form a superficial relationship to keep suspicion off our backs," Edythe said, "Never on the same level as I have with you,"

"Why not?" Beau pressed.

"Because it would be...dangerous," Edythe's smile fell and she grew quiet.

"Edythe?" Beau called and her expression looked pained, "Are you okay?"

"Ah," she groaned quietly. "This is wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"What I am doing," Edythe's face turned blank, as Beau watched as she started to pull away from him, "I am usually more careful than this,"

Beau took her hand, and she curled her fingers very lightly around his as he ran his thumb along the back of her hand.

"I don't think that I can leave you," Edythe said, and Beau felt his cheeks warming up.

"I don't want you too," Beau knew that he should wait until she answered the rest of his question, but he could not lie anymore.

The truth was…he had made his decision earlier that night, unbidden his mind flashed back to that moment.

 _He was never going to get see her again. Never get to tell her that he…he didn't care if she was a vampire. He just wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be here now, then he would be safe, just like when the van was about to crush him._

 _Beau's mind replayed that last thought, knowing it might be his last…It didn't matter that she was a vampire. He still Lov-_

"Don't you see, Beau? It is not a good idea for you to be around me." Edythe interrupted "I tried to warn you, but I…I am selfish. I want to be..." She trailed off, anguish in her eyes, "I want to keep you,"

"I want-" Beau did not get a chance to finish, Edythe's finger pressing against his lip to keep him quiet.

"It's late," Edythe said, with a sad smile, "We should continue this conversation tomorrow,"

"Edythe, I-" Beau tried again, as Edythe stood up.

"You've had a very trying day. I'm surprised you haven't gone into shock or collapsed from exhaustion, although I'm not helping matters that way." Edythe continued, "You should try to get some sleep,"

"You have to know that I-" Beau stood up, determined to say it.

"I know what you want to say," Edythe said, her eyes guarded, "I can't hear you say it again. It is not safe. It is too tempting and I'm afraid I will hurt you, Beau. You'll be lucky to get out alive."

"I don't care," Beau said, firmly and Edythe let her gaze slide to the floor.

"That is a really stupid thing to say," Edythe said, still not looking at him, and Beau moved closer.

"Maybe, but it's true," Beau said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I told you, how I feel. It doesn't matter to me what you are,"

"It's not what I am, Beau. It's what I've done," She lifted her head, "If you knew..."

"You can tell me anything," Beau promised, and Edythe placed her hand on his arm, removing it from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I've done this to you." Her voice burned with real regret., "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Will you?" Beau questioned, "Because I feel like if you leave right now then you won't come back,"

"Beau," Edythe murmured his name, taking a step back.

"Can you promise me that I'll see you tomorrow and that we will talk?" Beau pressed.

Edythe hesitated.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" she whispered.

"More than anything else I've ever wanted." Beau winced, worried that he was coming on too strong.

She closed her eyes.

"Then I will see you tomorrow," she said, her voice calm but her eyes troubled. "I do have a paper to turn in after all."

"You promise? If you disappear who is going to keep me from the next catastrophe?" Beau pressed, knowing that he was acting childish, if Edythe wanted to leave a promise was not going to keep her from going.

"I promise," Edythe vowed, and Beau stared into her eyes, feeling as if she were pulling him towards her.

That feeling only strengthened his belief that Edythe was good. He was going to trust his instincts on this one.

The word vampire was still there between them and he knew that it was not going to be something that he could ignore. Not if he wanted to show Edythe that he could accept her.

Her face was so unbearably perfect, it hurt in a strange way to look at it. At the same time, Beau never wanted to look away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Beau," she repeated, sounding more like she meant it this time, as she leaned towards him until her face was inches from his.

His heart stopped beating.

"Sleep well," she said, pressing her lips to his cheek.

And then she was gone.

Bea stared at his open window for a few dazed seconds, before running to see if she was still out there.

She wasn't.

Beau stared dumbly at the open space as it dawned on him his bedroom was on the second floor and there was no ladder, no nearby trees or anything to climb with, could she also fly?

He forgot to ask about vampires and bats. Anyway, she moved so fast he could not even see her.

Eventually, Beau's mind was collapsing under the burdens of such revelations and the cold wind had drained all the heat from his room. He reluctantly closed his window but refused to lock it.

Beau walked slowly to his bed and wrapped his quilt tightly around himself.

What was he doing?

He replayed the night, wondering how it had turned into this.

Shopping...A mugging...A rescue...a car ride...a movie...and finally a late-night conversation that left him feeling lost.

Beau laid his head on his pillow, breathing in Edythe's perfume from the blanket, allowing it to relax him and prove the late visit wasn't just a dream.

There were a few things he knew for sure.

For one, Edythe was not a monster...vampire yes...but not a monster.

For another, she had done something in her past that she was deeply ashamed of. Until he got her to tell him what it was, she would always have that hanging over her head and it would hurt their relationship.

And lastly, he loved her more than he had ever thought possible. He was beginning to suspect that she felt something for him too.

Beau closed his eyes, finally letting his body rest after the long day he had had.

 _..._

" _Leave him alone!" a familiar voice shouted, and Beau lifted his head to look in the direction of the opening of the alley._

 _Julie was standing there, shaking, her eyes furious._

" _Who the hell are you?" Camille questioned, pointing her gun at Julie._

" _Run, Jules! Get out of here. She's got a gun." Beau shouted, and Camille kicked him in the face._

" _Shut the hell up!" she hissed, "Grab that bitch!"_

 _The guy with his phone tried to grab Julie and was rewarded with a swift kick to the balls, accompanied by a hard punch to the face._

 _He went down and Julie came running. Camille fired her gun at her and to his surprise, Julie dodged it, dropping low and knocking the legs of the other guy._

 _Beau stared, shocked before he was hefted up by the color of his shirt, and cold steel was pressed against his temple._

" _One more step and I'll shoot," Camille warned, and Julie stopped, still shaking._

" _Let him go!" she snarled, her hands balling into fists._

" _Fuck you," Camille said, and before Beau opened his mouth to warn her Camille clicked off the safety._

" _Julie, watch out!" Beau shouted anyway, and Camille turned her gun on Julie, firing a shot right between her eyes._

 _Beau's eyes filled with tears as Julie crumbled to the ground… dead._

" _No," Beau cried, frozen, "NO!"_

" _It's your turn," Camille whispered in his ear, gun pressed to his temple._

" _Julie? Julie! "Beau cried, tears falling._

 _Someone was screaming, a raw sound of pain and loss._

" _ **And like that...my life was over."**_

 _Someone was screaming…It was him._

 _ **Bang!**_

 _Beau started falling as pain overwhelmed his senses._

 _ **He Didn't Want To Die.**_

 _He stared at his dead friend._

 _ **He Didn't Want To Live**_ _._

" _Don't worry, Beau," Edythe bent down over Julie, "I can save her,"_

 _Edythe opened her mouth to reveal fangs._

" _You're next,"_

 _Another scream echoed through the alley and Beau was staring down at his own body with a hole in his head._

 _ **"An eternity of restless torment."**_

 _His blood was rising, climbing up his legs._

 _He couldn't move._

 _ **"No rest, no end… Just years and years of... this,"**_

" _You can't come back from this," Camille hissed and fired another shot._

 _Edythe held her hand to her neck, blood pouring through her fingers._

" _Beau," she choked out, and Beau reached out his hand._

" _Please," Beau begged, and Edythe looked at him with saddened eyes, blood slowly turning her white shirt red._

" _I'm sorry," Edythe gasped, fading into dust._

 _Beau could not breathe._

 _His insides felt like they had been gutted._

 _ **"An Eternity of Endless Torment."**_

 _He didn't want to live._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Special thanks to everyone who is reading my story!**

 **Please review and/or PM your thoughts, feelings, wants, desires, ideas, etc.**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **If it's Beau let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's Julie let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Edythe let me know what you like about her and why.**

 **If it's Charlie let me know what you like about him and why.**

 **If it's one of Beau's human friends, let me know what you like about him/her and why.**

 **Beta review by GoogleHawk, who worked hard to make this chapter enjoyable. I couldn't have done it without him!**

 **Thank You GoogleHawk for everything :)**

* * *

 **R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **R ead It**

 **E njoy It**

 **V alidate It**

 **I nvite Others to View It**

 **E njoy It Again**

 **W rite a Review**

 **I love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fighting for Your Love (Fire and Ice)**

 **Summary: Some say the world will end in fire; Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire. I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that, for destruction, ice is also great and would suffice. ~Robert Frost**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Day After Yesterday**

" _Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose."_

 _-_ **Lyndon B. Johnson**

* * *

The dream woke Beau up in a panic.

Covered in sweat, gasping, Beau sat up in bed, clutching his chest. He felt like he was dying. He could still see Julie's dead body and Edythe's ashes all too clear in his mind as nightmare fragments flashed across his semi-consciousness —

" _Julie, watch out!" Beau shouted anyway, and Camille turned her gun on Julie, firing a shot right between her eyes._

 _Beau's eyes filled with tears as Julie crumbled to the ground… dead._

" _No," Beau cried, frozen, "NO!"_

" _It's your turn," Camille whispered in his ear, gun pressed to his temple._

" _Julie? Julie! "Beau cried, tears falling._

 _Someone was screaming, a raw sound of pain and loss._

And then, Beau was sitting up, his back muscles tense, his jaw clenched, and he balled his sheet in his hands, but when he closed his eyes again, the nightmare continued —

" _You can't come back from this," Camille hissed and fired another shot._

 _Edythe held her hand to her neck, blood pouring through her fingers._

" _Beau," she choked out, and Beau reached out his hand._

" _Please," Beau begged, and Edythe looked at him with saddened eyes, blood slowly turning her white shirt red._

" _I'm sorry," Edythe gasped, fading into dust._

 _Beau could not breathe._

 _His insides felt like they had been gutted._

Desperate to rid himself of this nightmare, Beau stood up and forced himself to look out the window. It was foggy and dark outside, but at least the images faded.

"Perfect," he muttered, trying to make that empty feeling in his chest go away.

 _Edythe had no reason to miss school today._

Beau tried to look extra nice today… but not too nice that it would give the impression he was trying too hard. He started with a shower, but as he closed his eyes under the warm water, his mind wandered and the nightmare returned —

 _Beau took his chance while her back was to him, making a run for it… and was hit with a pipe._

 _He hit the ground, looking up at a brown-haired man with sunglasses, who he hadn't seen before..._

… _Beau struggled to get up, hearing her heels clicking against the concrete, "You really thought you were going to get away?"_

 _"I'm… sorry," Beau said, weakly, unsure how to reply._

 _"Sorry?" she repeated, "Is that your favorite word or something?"_

 _Well, he was about to die_.

Beau desperately dried himself off and pulled his pants on, buckling his belt with shaking hands, and struggling into his shirt. As he fumbled with the buttons, his mind drifted —

 _"Julie, watch out!" Beau shouted, struggling against Camille in a desperate attempt to get the gun… but then Jeff hit Julie over the head with his pipe…._

 _"No!" Beau's eyes filled with tears as Julie crumbled to the ground, blood pooling from her head, making Beau's ears start ringing._

…

 _"Julie? Julie!"_

 _"Beau," Julie whispered, her eyes unfocused._

 _"You're going to be okay," Beau promised, taking her hand in his._

 _"You're a r-really…" Julie coughed, blood trickling on the concrete from her head wound, "… really bad liar,"_

…

 _._

 _"Sorry, kid," Camille said, "You've seen too much and we can't have you going to the cops,"_

 _Beau looked away from her, staring down at Julie instead, who was shaking and sweating, as her body went into shock._

He cursed under his breath when will this nightmare end? This kind of thing has never happened to him before. Then a glance in the mirror showed that his shirt was misbuttoned. Mechanically he started unbuttoning his shirt —

 _"E-Edythe?" Julie coughed, her hand tightening around Beau's as her body shook so hard it looked like it convulsed._

 _"She's having a seizure!" Beau shouted, looking at Edythe with frightened eyes._

…

 _Beau looks down and froze. There was blood oozing from Julie's right ear._

…

 _. But then the bleeding slowed to a stop for no apparent reason._

 _"I don't understand," Beau murmured, and Edythe pulled her hands away, her nostrils flaring._

 _Beau suddenly realized that Julie was bleeding and Edythe was a vampire. His eyes met her dark, almost black ones._

Back in his bedroom Beau pulled up his socks and slipped on his shoes —

 _Beau watched the wound in her head start to stitch together._

 _"How? I don't understand." Beau asked as Edythe studied the shaking girl on the ground in front of her._

 _"Beau?" Edythe said slowly, and Beau glanced up, "I'm sorry about this,"_

 _Beau looked into her eyes, watching them flash, and then everything went black._

It was as if the nightmare was only going end with it reached its own conclusion. Beau blinked a few times… it didn't seem to start again, perhaps it was finally over. He took stock of his situation getting dressed took longer than usual this morning, he was going to be late, Beau needed to pull himself together. He shrugged into his jacket, and his hands shook slightly. He jammed them forcefully into his pockets. He forced those memories away as he gave one more glance over his shoulder to the foggy morning.

His lips curled into a small smile, and the shaking finally stopped as he walked out of his bedroom.

When he got downstairs, Charlie was on the phone. Beau had a flashback to the evening before, Charlie would want to discuss the mugging. Beau paused for a moment to concentrate on what he should and should not say.

"Yeah, I'll tell him," Charlie said, his back to Beau and Beau wondered who he was talking to, it couldn't be the Port Angeles police already could it? "No, he's okay. I checked on earlier him when I woke up and I heard the shower running a few minutes ago,"

Beau slipped behind Charlie to the cabinet to grab a granola bar. Charlie had already finished his own breakfast, there was an empty plate with crumbs on the table and a half-empty glass of orange juice.

Beau poured himself a glass of milk, to prevent his mind from wandering he thought about Edythe and how she was doing.

Were things going to be weird after last night?

Was she going to keep her promise?

Would she run away?

"Oh, he just walked into the kitchen," Charlie said, glancing at him, "Yeah… okay… bye,"

Beau thought Charlie was hanging up the phone, that's why he jumped, when Charlie tapped his shoulder, knocking his glass to the floor.

They both stared down at the expanding white puddle for a moment before Charlie shook his head.

"This is why we can't have nice things," he said, handing him the phone, and heading to get the mop.

"We do have nice things!" Beau called after him, red-faced, before turning his attention to the phone, "H-hello?"

"Morning, Bambi," Julie greeted, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Julie?" Beau questioned, as Charlie came back to mop up the mess, but Beau took the mop from him, cleaning up his own mess, "I'm fine. Are you all right?"

"I'm great!" she said, pausing a minute, "Listen, I'm getting a ride to school with Erica."

"Oh," Beau's face twisted in distaste at the mention of Erica, "Wait, I thought Erica didn't know how to drive?"

"She has a learner's permit," Julie said, and he could picture her rolling her eyes, "but her Dad's driving us,"

"Erica's Dad?" Beau questioned, using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear while he mopped.

"Yeah, Waylon," Julie said, sounding distracted, "Anyway, you're off the hook this morning. I'll see you at school."

"See you at school," Beau repeated, and Julie hung up.

He hung up the phone and finished mopping up his mess before turning to Charlie.

"Julie's getting a ride with Erica and her Dad," Beau explained, and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, Waylon's a friend of mine," Charlie said, pouring himself a cup of coffee, "He works down at the station,"

"Really?" Beau said.

"Yeah, you don't remember? He played Santa Claus every Christmas and handed out tiny bottles as Christmas presents," Charlie said, as if that would jog his memory, "Erica was his elf."

"Oh," Beau muttered, putting up the mop, "Well, I guess I can relax for a while then… since it's too early to go to school,"

"Good, since you're up early we need to talk about the events of last night," Charlie said, gruffly, sitting and the table and gesturing for Beau to do the same.

"Dad, do we have to do this?" Beau asked, annoyed and Charlie gave him a hard look.

"Someone robbed you and I am the chief of Police. You bet we are going to talk about this the sooner the better," Charlie said, firmly, "Before the memories fade."

"Fine," Beau groaned, "What do you want to know?"

Charlie seemed to change before his eyes, turning from his dad into the chief of police. He sat up straighter and seemed to radiate a confidence in himself that Beau had rarely seen. He pulled out a tape recorder and set it on the table.

"You're going to record this?" Beau said, in disbelief, "Why?"

"You might say something that will be able to help identify the suspects and I want something to give the boys in Port Angeles so they can find those perps," Charlie paused, finger hovering over the button, "You ready?"

"No," Beau said, and Charlie hit the button, anyway.

"This interview is being recorded and a copy will be forwarded to the Police station in Port Angeles. The date is Tuesday, March 8th, 2005. The time is 6:20 am," Charlie dictated, "This interview is being conducted by the Chief of the Forks Police department, Charlie Swan. No other officers are present.,"

"No one else is present," Charlie repeated, then looked to Beau, "Do you agree that there is no one else present?"

"Yes?" Beau said.

"Good. My name is Chief Swan. I would appreciate your cooperation. Please state your name and birthday for the record, then tell me what happened last night in Port Angeles?"

Beau stared and Charlie slid the recorder towards him.

"Um, my name is B-Beaufort Swan. My birthday is S-September 13, 1987," Beau stuttered, and Charlie gestured for him to continue, "Last night I was in Port Angeles with my friend and another classmate to shop but I got separated from them, around 7:00 PM, I think. I was done, but they still needed to shop so I wandered around town for a while. When I began to suspect I was going the wrong way picked another direction and started walking, hoping it was the right one. I eventually called my friend, but she did not answer her phone."

Beau paused for a moment, he needed to start editing.

"A bit later a different friend happened to call me and I ended up admitting I was lost in Port Angeles. She said she was in the area and would try to find me. Not long after that I ran into a group of three rough looking men, dressed casually to be heading home from the office and too grimy to be tourist,"

"Can you describe what the men were wearing?" Charlie interrupted, and Beau gave a brief description of their clothing,

"Go on," Charlie prompted again.

"They seemed angry that I bumped into them, so I turned the corner, moving fast to avoid them, by then I was sure I was lost..."

"Can you at least describe your surroundings" Charlie requested.

"I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several gray warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night. The other side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard. I had wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that tourists were supposed to see. It was getting dark, and the clouds were back, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset, I guess that means I was heading… South?" Beau paused, "I ended up facing a dead-end alley and I pulled out my phone, about to make another call when I felt something hard press against my back,"

"Continue," Charlie said when Beau went quiet.

"She told me to drop my phone, and I turned back to get a look at her,"

"Can you give a description of the suspect?" Charlie asked.

"She was small, smartly dressed, with fair skin, freckles sprinkled over her nose, large green eyes, dark, sticky red lips, and short blue hair. She couldn't have been older than nineteen," Beau described.

"Very good, thank you," Charlie said, "What happened next?"

"I dropped my phone and offered her my wallet. She told the men to search me,"

"What men?"

"The men I bumped into earlier. She wanted them to take my wallet, shoes, and anything else that might be worth something. Then when they went through my wallet and found out I was from Forks and that my last name was Swan, they put together that I was the son of the Police Chief,"

Charlie's face showed a brief flash of concern, but he quickly went back to looking stoic.

"Then?"

"They decided that instead of robbing me and letting me go…it would be better to kill me. One man wanted to _"Have fun with me,"_ before he killed me, but after a brief argument with Camille, the female mugger," Beau shuddered, remembering the look of the dead man.

"And?" Charlie questioned, his stoic facade cracking.

"She… fired a warning shot at the ground near his feet," Beau lied, knowing that if he admitted to having seen a murder then his father might think he was in danger.

He did not want to end up in the witness protection program.

"Lonnie ran off after that," Beau stared at the tape recorder as he said this, unable to look at Charlie, "The man's name was Lonnie and apparently he is on the Police's Most Wanted list. Camille said he was bringing too much attention to them,"

"Most wanted list?" Charlie lost his cool for a second, then he glanced back at the tape recorder, took a deep breath, and gestured for Beau to continue, "Can you tell me anything about the gun she was using?"

"It was a small handgun," Beau did not know a lot about guns, so he hoped he was right, "While they were talking, I made a run for it… but one of them struck me from behind with a pipe."

Charlie's hands turned into fists on the table, but his face stayed impassive.

"Camille called the man Jeff,"

"Can you describe what Jeff looked like?"

"He was a brown-haired man with sunglasses. He looked to be about 25," Beau said, "I thought Camille would kill me… then my friend showed up and-" Beau trailed off, remembering Julie taking on those men, he better not report that part either… if only he could have summed this up better like Edythe did…

Then he thought about what Edythe said about it all.

 _"What are you talking about? You said her skull was fractured and a blood vessel was damaged. There was blood coming out her ear!" Beau started talking quickly._

 _She gave him another disbelieving look and then shook her head. "None of that happened. You were both unconscious in the alley when I got there,"_

 _"N-no. I remember, I—"_

 _"You'd apparently been hit over the head with a pipe, they had taken your wallet along with your phone," Edythe explained, "I was able to get back your wallet, they hadn't bothered to empty it yet, but your phone was a lost cause."_

… _ **.**_

 _"No," Beau said, shaking his head, "Julie showed up and tried to save me. She got hit in the head with a pipe and you showed up. Her ear was bleeding—"_

 _Beau trailed off, looking at his hands, expecting to see blood, but his hands were clean_

"What happened next?" Charlie asked and Beau looked away from his father.

"T-that's it. I must have passed out or something, because the next thing I knew I was waking up on the ground, the criminals were gone, and my friend was unconscious. Another friend of mine, Edythe Cullen, who called me earlier showed up." Beau again hesitated.

Would the police question Edythe?

If questioned, would she have to move away?

"She called the police when she found us and offered to give us a ride home, but we had already committed to seeing our other friends at the theater there. We needed to let everyone know we were all right, so she gave us a lift to the movies, where the rest of my friends were waiting and worrying… we ended up staying for a movie together, and then I came home," Beau said, summarizing.

"You have been very helpful, Mr. Swan, and I appreciate the time you've taken. Muggers are difficult to find without detailed information, and you have been very cooperative." Charlie complimented, "Your description of these suspects was very good. Will you be willing to come down to our office and meet with a sketch artist and go through our photos of known suspects?"

"Sure," Beau agreed, glancing at the clock, "Are we done?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded, before saying a few finishing words to the tape recorder and then stopping the recording.

Beau stood up.

"Not so fast," Charlie said, and Beau froze, "They threatened to kill you?"

"Um, but they didn't, obviously, so it must have been a threat or something to get me to cooperate," Beau hedged.

"Regardless, I don't want you going to Port Angeles anytime soon… not without me beside you."

"Oh…" Beau knew there was a dumb look on his face.

"And make sure you come straight home after school. Until these criminals are caught, I don't want you wandering off by yourself either you or Julie. Do you understand?"

Beau nodded, and his father sighed.

"Go to school," Charlie said, running a hand down his face, "And try to stay out of trouble,"

Beau nodded, quickly, leaving the kitchen to get his bag and go. He would have to eat that granola bar on the road.

It was foggy, and the mist was ice cold where it touched his face, and Beau couldn't wait to get the heat going in his truck. It was such a thick fog he was a few feet down the driveway before he realized there was someone waiting by his truck.

"E-Edythe?" Beau said, surprised.

Edythe was in his driveway without a jacket.

Instead, she wore a pale lavender sweater with the sleeves pushed up. The sweater hugged her body and exposed the slender column of her neck. Her hair wound up into a twist on the back of her head was messy, with strands falling out everywhere.

"I'm on my way to school, as promised. I didn't want you to worry needlessly," she asked, smiling, but there was uncertainty in her voice, "Though if you have changed your mind…?"

She did not mean this to be another impulsive decision for him; she wanted him to think about what he was doing. She wanted him to say he had changed his mind. She wanted him to end this.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"Nope," Beau said, trying to sound casual, "My mind is still in the same place as it was last night,"

"Oh," Edythe said, smiling brighter, "Then I'll just be on my way,"

"Where's your car?" Beau questioned, looking around.

Edythe's Volvo was nowhere in sight.

"Alice kindly offered to be the designated driver this morning," Edythe replied.

"Is she picking you up?" Beau imagined that she had driven around the block to give them the illusion of privacy and would circle around when Beau was gone.

Beau had not actually thought a lot about her family. He was a little curious about whether Edythe would introduce them to him someday. He was not sure he was ready to meet any vampires other than Edythe… but if he did not accept her family, then how could he prove that he accepted her?

"No, I'm going on foot today," she said, and Beau's eyes widened.

"You're walking to school?" Beau choked out, "But the school is—"

"It is not that far," Edythe tilted her head to the side, "It's only a couple miles or so,"

"I can give you a ride," Beau offered, and Edythe looked considering, but then shook her head.

"I'll offer you a challenge," she said instead, "If I make it to school—on foot — before you arrive by truck, then you have to do something for me,"

"Do what?" Beau questioned.

"I don't know yet," she smiled, "Having an unknown favor that can be called into effect any second without question is a nice gift,"

"And if I win?" Beau stepped forward.

"What do you want?" Edythe asked and Beau could think of many things that he wanted.

He wanted to know what she had done that made her believe she was a monster.

He wanted to know more about her.

He wanted…

"I don't know yet," Edythe raised an eyebrow, "But an unknown favor sounds good to me too.," Beau decided.

Edythe chuckled and then stepped to the side.

"I'll give you a head start," she said, so Beau entered his truck and started the motor, making sure the heat was turned on.

"Thank you," he replied, a little unsure, "I'll see you at school,"

"I'll be waiting for you when you get there," Edythe smirked.

Not long after that, Beau was driving as fast as he dared through the foggy streets. He didn't want to have an accident.

Beau pulled into the school parking lot, a smirk on his face.

Edythe was fast, but she wouldn't risk her secret for some silly bet and there were students all over the —

"You've finally arrived," Edythe commented, and Beau jumped, glancing over in surprise.

Edythe was sitting in the passenger seat of his truck.

"How did you…?" Beau was at a loss for words.

"It's foggy today." She explained, "And the school is but moments away from your house, and that's at a fraction of my regular speed."

Beau continued to stare, dumbstruck.

"Did you forget what I am?" Edythe tilted her head to the side, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"No," Beau said, honestly, "I haven't forgotten and I still don't care."

"I see," Edythe said, simply.

"Is that your car?" Beau asked, noticing Edythe Volvo parked a few cars from his.

"Yes, I'm glad to see that Alice got it here safely," Edythe smiled, "Though I know Rosalie would have preferred to drive her own car. I told her that mine would be less conspicuous,"

"What kind of car does your sister have?" Beau asked, wondering why it would attract so much attention.

"A BMW M3 Convertible," Edythe said, and Beau kept his confusion to himself.

"Do you all have your own cars?" Beau asked, and Edythe nodded.

"Carlisle has a Mercedes S55 AMG and Emmet has a Wrangler-style Jeep, Jasper has a 2004 Koenigsegg CCR, and Esme has a Mercury Grand Marquis," Edythe said.

"Why do you even have cars like that?" Beau wondered aloud. "If you are looking for privacy, there are plenty of used Hondas available."

"It's an indulgence," she admitted with a little half-smile. "We all like to drive fast."

"Of course," Beau muttered, as he got out and walked around to open the door for Edythe to get out of his truck.

"Thank you, Beau," Edythe said, as she climbed out, "This was a very enjoyable morning,"

"Really?" Beau blurted, before reddening and clearing his throat, "I mean, you're welcome,"

Edythe covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter.

"You seem to be taking your loss gracefully," Edythe mused, and Beau shrugged.

"That's me, Mr. Graceful," Beau said, with pride, only to stumble, barely catching himself on the door of his truck.

Edythe laughed again and Beau turned his eyes skyward, cursing in his head.

Still, she stayed close by his side as they walked onto the campus. Beau wanted to close that little distance, to reach out and hold her hand, to put his arm around her shoulders, but they were in unfamiliar territory now, and Beau was not sure if that would be all right.

Beau hesitated, before offering her his arm. Edythe gave him a dimpled smile, then put her hand under his arm and curled her hand back over it.

Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, Jeremy was waiting with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Jer," Beau called when they were a few feet away.

"Good morning, Jeremy," Edythe said politely.

"Good morning you two," Jeremy gave Beau an impressed look, "Guess I'll see you in Trig."

"Yeah, see you then," Beau said, knowing that he was going to be grilled later.

Jeremy walked away, pausing to glance back at them and give Beau a thumbs up. After a moment they were alone again.

"What are you going to tell him?" she murmured.

"Huh?" Beau looked at her, then at Jeremy's back.

"He wants to know if we're secretly dating," she paused, tilting her head, "If we met up somewhere private after you dropped Julie off and which base you've gotten to with me."

"You can read minds?" Beau questioned, and then the rest of her words registered in his mind.

The blood rushed to Beau's face so fast that he felt a little dizzy. Edythe's gaze flickered to his face, his neck, and then to his left.

It took him a minute to realize that the flush that embarrassed him so much was probably something else entirely to her.

"Sorry," he said, trying to force his mind to stop thinking of… to just stop thinking, "Um, what should I say?"

She started walking again, and Beau followed her to her locker. She opened it and started to pull out her books. After a second, she looked at him, her face relaxed and smiling again.

"That's a good question," she said, handing him her books, "I can't wait to hear what you come up with."

Oh great, vampire hearing strikes again… this could get awkward.

"Edythe…" Beau shifted uncomfortably, tightening his grip on her books.

She grinned, and then her hand shot up and brushed a piece of hair off his forehead. Just as quickly her hand was back at her side and Beau could feel his face trying to blush again, but he bit the inside of his cheek, hoping the pain would keep his face its normal pale color.

"Walk me to class?" she suggested, brandishing the dimples.

"Alright," Beau sighed, walking with her, though his mind was distracted.

"You can read minds?" Beau suddenly blurted, unable to keep quiet anymore, and then quickly cleared his throat, trying to sound casual, "I mean, you read minds? That's …interesting,"

"Is it?" Edythe questioned, amused.

"How does that work?" Beau asked, "Can all of your… type… read minds?"

"No, it's just me," She smiled wryly, "I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar a person's… _'Voice'_ is, the farther away I can hear him. But still, no more than a few miles."

"Really? What is that like?" Beau asked, mind racing with questions.

"It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum—a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what he's thinking is clear. But, most of the time I'm trying to tune it all out, it can be very distracting. Also, it's easier to seem _normal_ "—she frowned as she said the word—"when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

"You can't read my mind, can you?" Beau whispered, "Why do you think you can't hear me?"

Beau felt Edythe's eyes boring into the side of his head again.

Beau realized now that each time she'd looked at him like that, she must have been trying to hear his thoughts, and, _thankfully_ , failing.

"I don't know," she murmured. "Maybe your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM." She grinned at Beau, suddenly amused.

"My mind doesn't work, right? I'm a freak?" Beau said, suddenly not so happy that she couldn't read his mind.

He'd always known that he wasn't normal. It was another thing to have it confirmed.

" _Sometimes I wonder if I'm seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world is seeing through theirs. Like, maybe what I see as green is what everyone else sees as red. Maybe I'm smelling vinegar when everyone else is smelling coconut."_

"I hear voices in my mind and you're worried that _you're_ the freak." Edythe laughed, pulling him out of his distressing thoughts, "Don't worry, it's just a theory."

Beau told himself to stop freaking out.

If Edythe could read his mind, there was no way she would want to hang out with him. It was for the best that she couldn't. Because if she could… she'd probably be halfway around the world, running from the weird kid that's been obsessed with her since his first day of school.

"I'm really glad that you didn't skip town," Beau gave her a small smile that she returned.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" she said, and Beau nodded, as his mind wandered to what Edythe said Jeremey was thinking last.

Was Jeremy really going to ask him that? Would Edythe really be eavesdropping on his response? Did she think he was going to lie? Did she think he was going to make it seem like more had happened between them?

 _Well, she did climb in through his bedroom window, and was sprawled across his bed when he got home…_

Not that he was going to mention any of that to Jeremey. He wasn't going to tell Jeremey anything.

Was silence more incriminating? It would just make Jeremey fill in the blanks in his mind and who knew how much worse that would be…

"We're here," Edythe said, snapping him out of his panic as she took her books from him, and smiled.

"Thank you, Beau," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before heading into her class before he could say anything.

Beau just stood there for a moment, dazed. After he recovered, he turned to see people in the hall staring at him with varying shades of surprise and awe.

Beau ducked his head and headed down the hall to his English class.

He was about to walk into his English class when there was an unexpected weight on his back.

"Ow," he groaned and turned his head to see who it was, meeting dark brown eyes.

"Morning, Blueberry." Julie chirped, "Carry me to my desk?"

"Get off please," Beau grumbled, with a sense of Déjà Vu and Julie slid down his back, before skipping around to stand in front of him. "Blueberry?"

"New nickname, Mr. Handsome," Julie smirked, then punched him in the shoulder and —

 _It felt like she slugged him with a hammer!_

"Ow," Beau repeated, rubbing his arm, "What was that for?"

Julie looked at her hand, confused.

"I barely tapped you," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Beau tried to smile, but he was sure that his arm was red and throbbing beneath his shirt, "Are you okay?"

Beau studied her, eyes checking her from top to bottom, but she seemed unburdened by the events that had happened the day before.

"I'm good," Julie looked sheepish, "I still don't remember much of what happened."

"That's probably best," Beau said, hesitantly touching her head.

Julie stood still and let him inspect her head. There were no bumps he could find though if there were that would explain the memory loss.

Beau eventually pulled his hand back and Julie smiled at him.

"Feel better?" she questioned, and Beau chuckled.

"Not really," he admitted, "Maybe if you had an MRI—"

"Again, with the hospital," Julie shook her head, with a fond smile, "Will you give it a rest?"

"Will you ever go?" Beau pressed and Julie shrugged.

"Are you two going to move out of the doorway so I can get to my seat?" someone said from behind him, and he turned to find Mckayla and Erica standing behind him.

"Alright," Beau quickly moved aside.

"Thanks," Mckayla said, smiling, before turning to Julie, "I saw Jeremy a few minutes ago."

"Oh!" Julie looked excited, "Did he surprise you with something really romantic this morning? Did you open your locker and rose petals spilled out? Were there doves?"

Erica smiled at Julie's suggestions, while Mckayla shook her head.

"No, we just talked… like normal," she paused, "But now I'm disappointed that there weren't roses and doves in my locker. Thanks, Julie,"

"You're welcome!" she grinned, as they made their way to their desks.

Beau was about to follow, but Erica tapped his shoulder. Beau frowned, still a little mad, but Erica no longer looked angry.

"Can we talk?" she asked, gesturing with her head towards the hall.

Beau glanced over at Julie and Mckayla, but they were engrossed in conversation. Ms. Mason was working on something at her desk and didn't seem in a hurry to start class.

"Okay," he finally said, following her out of the classroom.

Not wanting to be overheard, Erica walked a little further away from the classroom.

"I'm sorry," Erica said looking at the ground, "About yesterday,"

Beau had not been expecting an apology.

"Um… It's okay?" Beau knew he sounded confused.

"I was just jealous," she admitted, and Beau took a step back, "The way Julie talked about you… I guess I was expecting more."

"Huh?" Beau said.

"You're not the way I imagined you'd be, and that makes it a little harder to understand the appeal," Erica made a face and Beau was a little offended, "But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Beau said nothing.

"And after yesterday..." Erica trailed off, "I realized that life is too short. Our argument could have been the last conversation we had."

Erica looked away from him and Beau shifted, uncomfortably.

"So, we're good?" Beau wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Yeah," Erica nodded, "I will try not to pick any more fights with you,"

"And I'll try not to…?" Beau trailed off, still not sure what he had done to piss her off, "Why were you mad at me again?"

Erica opened her mouth to say something, but Julie poked her head out of the classroom.

"Why are you guys out here?" she asked.

"Just talking," Beau and Erica said at the same time, then glanced at each other.

"Well come back inside," Mckayla demanded, poking her head out alongside Julie.

The girls waited for them to come back inside before sitting down.

"As I was telling Julie," Mckayla started talking as soon as they were seated again, "Jeremey said that he saw you come to school with Edythe this morning," she said, looking at him for confirmation.

Beau didn't come to school with —

" _You've finally arrived," Edythe commented, and Beau jumped, glancing over in surprise._

 _Edythe was sitting in the passenger seat of his truck._

 _Oh._

"Oh… yeah… I… um," he glanced over at Julie, who was staring at him too, "I ran into her on my way here and I offered her a ride,"

There was silence and Beau looked at his desk, feeling awkward.

He'd been doing so much lying lately. Well, technically that wasn't a lie. He had offered Edythe a ride, and she refused.

"That's…" Julie's lips stretched out into a grin, "That's great!"

"It is?" both McKayla and Erica questioned, simultaneously, and Julie nodded.

"Yeah, I know that you really wanted to spend some alone time with her and the movies was a group thing so I am glad you got to get a whole car ride to yourselves," Julie said, and Beau smiled, relaxing, "Did you take her for breakfast?"

"No," Beau said, simply.

 _Could Edythe eat regular food?_

"Why did 'you get a ride with Erica?" Beau asked trying to change the subject, and Julie looked contemplative.

"I'm psychic," Julie said, solemnly, "I foresaw my presence interfering with fate's plans for you and your love. I also saw that we will be having burritos for lunch today, and today's lottery numbers will be 689—"

"Stop it," Beau laughed.

"I'm serious!" Julie said, and Beau patted her head.

"Sure, sure," he said, before turning to Mckayla, who was just watching them with a strange look on her face, "Sorry that you couldn't make the movie last night,"

"Its fine," Mckayla shrugged, "I heard that you guys missed the Jacket and ended up watching a kid's movie,"

"It had Vin Diesel in it!" Julie said, and Mckayla just shook her head.

"Not really a fan," she muttered, before sighing, "It just sucks that I didn't get to go out with Jeremey,"

"Why don't you go out today?" Beau asked, and her ears started to turn a little pink.

"He already asked me on another date," she said, with a sweet smile.

"Yeah?" Beau thought about Jeremey and the interrogation that awaited him, "You know, he told me last night that he thinks you're the coolest girl he's ever known."

"Really?" Her ears were even pinker now.

Beau nodded.

"He wishes you were in all his classes so that you could be together 24/7," Beau lied, not meeting her eyes.

Was it wrong to get payback on someone for something they hadn't done yet?

"I can't believe he said that," Mckayla muttered and Beau finally looked at Mckayla who was beet red.

"Well, he did," Beau said, forcefully, "He thinks of you as his love goddess."

Julie looked like she was fighting back laughter, Erica just shook her head in bemusement, but Mckayla looked as if she were planning their wedding in her head.

"Alright everyone, take your seats and open your books," Ms. Mason announced as she stood up, "Today, we're going to talk about Poetry,"

Beau felt relieved.

He was getting a little carried away in his storytelling.

Beau tried to put it out of his mind and focus on the lesson. Eventually, the class was over.

Julie came to stand by his desk.

"Feeling guilty for lying on Jeremey, huh?" she questioned, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Quit reading my mind!" Beau complained.

"Then quit thinking so loud, Baby Cakes," Julie pinched his cheek.

"Never call me that again," Beau said, seriously, his cheeks burning.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McKayla and Erica exchange a look, and then they walked out of class together, whispering.

"So," Julie said, dragging out the 'Oh'

"Yeah?" Beau said, grabbing his stuff.

"Thank you for the dress!" she beamed, "The dance is only two days away, Beau and I know that it's going to be perfect,"

"The dance is only two days away?" Beau thought of his two left feet and groaned.

"If you think this bad, just wait until prom," she giggled, "We should do a group thing and share a limo. Logan and Jeremy were talking about getting started early and putting together a big thing for prom."

"Ugh, prom," Beau shuddered, "No, thank you,"

"Worth a shot," Julie shrugged, not pushing the issue, "Anyway, I'll see you at lunch,"

"See you at lunch," Beau smiled, before heading to his government class.

He hoped that Jeremey would skip, but he knew it was a long shot. So, he put all his energy into concentrating on his assignment, praying that somehow, Government would last two hours and Trig would disappear.

 _Sadly, his prayers went unanswered._

Beau's feet dragged as he headed to Trig.

When he saw Jeremy sitting by an empty desk in the back row, watching the door, waiting for him, his neck started feeling warm.

There was another open chair two rows forward… but it was probably better to get this over with and be done with it.

Ms. Varner wasn't in the room yet. What was with all the tardy teachers today? It was like nobody even cared if they were educated.

Beau sat next to Jeremy, and he didn't keep Beau waiting.

"I knew you could do it, man!" Jeremey smirked, "Okay, well, not really. But you did it. You're dating Edythe now!"

"No," Beau sighed, "I'm not."

All the wind seemed to go out of Jeremey and he laid his head on the desk.

"You still haven't made a move? Seriously? It's been three months, dude!" Jeremey exclaimed, "What about this morning? I saw her get out of your truck,"

"I just ran into her on the way here," Beau laughed, nervously, "It's not like she was with me all night or anything."

"I never said she was," Jeremey looked suspicious and Beau's palms felt sweaty.

"G-good, because you saw her leave after the movie," Beau said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"And you gave her a ride to school?"

"Yes," Beau lied.

"And that's it?"

"Yup,"

Jeremey made a disappointed face. "That is, hands down, the most disappointing story I've ever heard in my entire life. I can't believe it, man,"

"Yeah, I know," Beau forced himself to look as pathetic as possible.

Ms. Varner showed up then, and the general chatter started to die down while she began writing equations across the board.

"You know what, though?" Jeremy said under his breath. "I'm glad things went so easy with me and Kayla. She already thinks I am the best boyfriend ever and we haven't really been dating long,"

"Lucky you," Beau coughed to cover his laughter, and Jeremey shot him a startled look, but Beau turned to face the teacher.

He could feel Jeremey staring at him suspiciously again until Ms. Varner noticed and called on him for an answer. He started flipping quickly through his book, trying to figure out what she'd asked him.

"Well, I guess taking it slow is the best way to go," Jeremey said, when class was over, "You're less likely to make a fool of yourself that way,"

"Thanks," Beau said sarcastically, as they exited the classroom, and then paused.

Edythe was leaning against the wall—looking a thousand times more beautiful than anyone had a right to. Her wide gold eyes looked amused, and the corners of her lips were right on the point of smiling. Her hair was still coiled up in that messy twist, and Beau had the oddest urge to reach down and pull the pins out of it.

"Hello, Beau." She said, demurely.

"Hi," Beau said, just staring… and then Jeremey kicked him, "Ouch!"

"You looked like you were stuck," Jeremey said, giving him a grin, "Catch you at lunch,"

"Bye," Beau said, giving Jeremy a dirty look.

"Bye, Edythe," Jeremey said, and she dipped her head in reply.

"Bye, Jeremey." She said, before turning to Beau, "Hungry?"

"Sure," Beau said, pulse racing.

 _Had she heard his conversation with Jeremey?_

She turned toward the cafeteria, swinging her bag into place.

"Hey, let me get that for you?" Beau offered, and she looked up at him with doe eyes.

"Does it look too heavy for me?" she questioned.

"Well, I mean…" Beau stuttered, but Edythe cut him off.

"Sure," she said.

She slid the bag down her arm and then held it out to him, very deliberately using just the tip of her pinkie finger.

"Er, thanks," he said, and she let the strap fall into his hand.

He should have known it would be twice as heavy as his own, but he caught it before it could hit the sidewalk, and then hefted it over his shoulder.

"Do you always bring your own cinder blocks to school?" Beau joked, and she laughed.

"Alice asked me to grab a few things for her this morning," Edythe replied.

"Is Alice your favorite sister?" Beau asked.

"It's not nice to have favorites." Edythe wagged her finger.

"Only child," Beau grinned, "I'm everyone's favorite."

"It shows," she said, running her finger up his arm, "Anyway, why do you think that?"

"Why do I think what?" Beau questioned, brain short-circuiting from Edythe's touch.

"That Alice is my favorite sister," she said, putting her hand back down at her side.

"Seems like you talk about her the most," He replied.

She thought about that for a moment but didn't comment.

Once they were in the cafeteria, Beau followed her to the food line. He couldn't help staring at the back corner of the cafeteria the way he did every day. Her family was all present and accounted for, paying attention only to each other. They either didn't notice Edythe with him, or they didn't care.

Beau remembered what he'd realized this morning.

 _He was not sure that he was ready to meet any vampires other than Edythe… but if he did not accept her family, then how could he prove that he accepted her?_

Just then Alice looked up and smiled across the room at Beau.

Automatically, he smiled back, then glanced down to see if she'd actually meant the smile for Edythe. Apparently, Edythe was aware of her sister, but she wasn't responding in kind.

In fact, she looked sort of annoyed.

Beau's eyes cut back and forth between the two of them as they had a silent conversation.

First, Alice smiled wider, then Edythe raised her eyebrows in a sort of challenge, her upper lip curling back just a tiny bit. Next, Alice rolled her eyes to the ceiling and held her hands up like she was saying that she surrendered. Edythe turned her back to her and moved forward in the line.

She grabbed a tray and started loading it up.

"I'm pretty close with all my family, but Alice and I do have the most in common," she said, finally answering his earlier question in a low voice, "Some days she's really annoying, though."

Beau glanced back at Alice, who was laughing as she stole a quick glance at Beau and winked.

 _Vampire hearing._

"That'll be twenty-four thirty-three," The lunch lady said, pulling his gaze away from Alice.

"What?" Beau looked down at his tray and then did a double take.

Edythe was already paying and then gliding off toward the table where they'd sat together last week.

"Hey," Beau hissed, jogging a few steps to catch up with her. "I can't eat all that."

"Half is for me, of course."

She sat down and pushed the overflowing tray to the center of the table.

"Really." Beau raised an eyebrow.

"Take whatever you want." Edythe encouraged.

Beau sank into the seat across from her, letting the dead weight of her bag slide to the floor. He let his gaze search the room, noticing that his friends were watching him again… minus Julie, who wasn't there.

Beau frowned for a brief moment before shaking it off.

"I'm curious," he said, returning his attention to Edythe, "What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." She made a face, then daintily tore the tip off a piece of pizza, popped it in her mouth, and started chewing.

Based on her expression, he could tell that pizza was not a delightful experience for her.

After a second, she swallowed, before putting the pizza back down.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" she asked.

Beau grinned at her.

"I did once… on a dare. It wasn't so bad."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Here." She shoved the rest of the pizza to him.

Beau took a bite, wondering if it really tasted like dirt to her.

It wasn't the best pizza he'd ever had, but it was decent.

"So, no more questions today?" she asked, after a few minutes of silence, as Beau ate.

"Not right now," Beau swallowed. glancing at her with a nervous smile, "But I will probably have other questions later, so you should stay close,"

Edythe's eyes bored into his, and Beau fought the urge to babble.

"I can never predict your reactions," Edythe said, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Beau asked.

"Your reactions," Edythe repeated, "I don't understand them."

"My reactions?"

"Yes, Beau. I expected a more adverse reaction,"

"Really, like what?"

"I imagined you making a cross with your fingers, throwing holy water, and then running away screaming to rally an angry mob… that sort of thing." She raised an eyebrow, but Beau sensed that she wasn't joking.

 _But nothing could make him see her as something to run away from._

"Sorry to disappoint you," Beau tried to joke and Edythe sighed.

"Please work on your expressions of horror." She said, reaching over, and patting his hand, before folding her hands in front of her on the table.

Beau glanced down at the hand she touched.

"Horror isn't exactly how I'd describe last night," Beau said, under his breath, and then glanced over at Edythe, who was fighting a smile.

 _Right, vampire hearing._

Beau took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"This would be so much simpler if I knew what you were thinking," Edythe said, and Beau shook his head.

"Trust me. It's for the best you can't read my mind," Beau said, sheepishly.

"It just seems ironic that for a hundred years, I've been practicing how to block out the thoughts of others, but now, when there is someone I whose mind I would give anything to read, I'm blocked out," Edythe muttered quietly, sounding frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Beau felt a little guilty.

Still, he was grateful that she couldn't read his mind.

"Not your fault," Edythe said, as she glanced over his shoulder and laughed.

"What?"

"It seems like we will be having company," Edythe mused.

"What are you talking abo—" Beau started, but was cut off when someone plopped into the seat beside him.

"Hey, Guys!" Julie said, setting down her tray, "Room for one more?"


End file.
